Professor Layton and the Dark Apple
by Abitat Eco
Summary: Everyone knows that Flora is the Golden Apple, but when she next visits Lady Dahlia with the Professor, Luke, Clive and Emmy she discovers a secret that has been kept from her all of her life-that leads to one of Layton's most baffling cases. Together, the Professor and his assistants must overcome an evil sorceress and recover the Dark Apple to save St Mystere. Read for enjoyment.
1. Prologue

Professor Layton and the Dark Apple

Prologue

The gleaming sun shone down her exquisite rays of radiance over the peaceful serene spot below her, clothing the ground in a gown of golden light. Perched in the middle of the cloudless sapphire sky the sun floated dreamily as if it was attached to invisible strings of sunlight and hung there like a sorceress's ball, swirling with mystical and magical elements. The wind was cool and fresh, blowing life into the small village below and carrying the sweet scent of violets and other sweet scented flowers. The sky seemed to stretch outwards forever and gave the new day a welcoming feeling of peace and calmness. The residents were all outside doing their daily business and making the most of the glorious weather. The sound of sweet birdsong filled the air, each note and new pitch as beautiful as the last as they chirruped in harmony simultaneously and extended their feathered wings, dancing gracefully across the sky as the light made their feathers glow like glistening jewels.

The tallest building below the beautiful sight was situated on the outskirts of the village, towering high and proud into the sky. The building was equivalent to a grand castle or fortress, being the same in height and splendour with large grounds below and stained glass windows, yet despite the beauty and splendour of this ancient building, there was no place in existence that had a darker atmosphere of pure evil. The ivy that snaked up the stone walls to give it an eerie impression was only the beginning: The grounds were overgrowing and appeared to be uncared for, the stained windows reflected dark shadows in every direction whenever the sun shone on them and the paint had started peeling off the doors and furniture, giving the impression that the house was very old. Located at the highest point of the building was a large balcony that spread out for several metres and gave the best view in the whole village of the landscape below. A tall figure was currently stood there, clutching the stone walls tightly as her eyes scanned the sight below her. The figure swished her hair behind her, so that her dark strands blew menacingly in the wind. She gnashed her teeth together loudly as a bitter frown of loathing plastered her entire face, making her look like the vilest creature that had ever walked the face of the Earth and this instantly caused her pleasant, attractive features to be erased from existence.

"_Life is heartless!_"

The sentence echoed across the whole building and down across the landscape, being carried even further by the wind, which had stopped abruptly at the suddenly menacing tone of the figure's voice. Her emerald eyes glowed with rage as two sparks of fire burned through them, blinding the figure with her own anger, as the once pretty features of the gardens below seemed to instantly melt away rapidly in her own opinion. The figure kicked her robes in anger and marks started to appear in the tough stone from where their sharp nails had dug into it. The figure clenched her fists. Throwing back her head, the figure snarled evilly and thrashed her cloak behind her as the wind picked up on strength and speed.

"_Life is like a miracle for some people…but for others it is cruel and unfair! It takes away happiness and feelings of emotion and life without happiness is lifeless and cold-no longer living and being alive but dead at the same time. Like zombies and mutants of darkness…" _

The figure trailed off and fell silent as only the stirring sound of the wind filled the air. The figure sighed loudly and closed her eyes in thought and concentration. Despite their beautiful shine however, there was wickedness and evil beneath it all. This was the process that was repeated every morning: looking over the world and declaring how heartless and cruel life could be. Nethertheless, this wasn't exaggerated as the statement couldn't have been more appropriate in her opinion.

The figure resumed to her unbreakable concentration, only to be interrupted with a loud swishing noise of blood red velvet curtains being whipped to the side and heavy footsteps from the figure that had just disturbed her privacy. Turning around, she sighed in relief to see a face that she knew: the kindly face of a beautiful woman clad in a midnight gown, her chestnut curls falling around her shoulders and her brown eyes gazing into the figure's emerald ones. A smile puckered her rosy lips as she advanced towards the edge of the balcony to join the other figure. She placed a soft palm on the figure's shoulder as she stood upright, her face blazing with determination. A question glinted in her eyelids as the other woman nodded in response.

"It is time, my dear" she said carefully as the figure looked over the landscape once again before turning her attention to the woman by her side.

"Is everything prepared as I specifically requested?" she asked dangerously as the vein in her temple throbbed.

The woman bowed so low that her gown brushed across the dusty floor.

"All is prepared and awaits your presence. Do not fear-you will do fine," she said quietly.

The figure smiled venomously and peered over the horizon for the last time.

"So it shall be then," she responded with a harsh laugh, "It would be highly improper of me to begrudge the village their entertainment...After all, they will be _dying _to see it! Nothing will stand in my way-nothing and nobody!"

An evil cackle issued from her scarlet lips as the other woman quickly got to her feet again and hastily followed the figure as she glided gracefully towards the door separating the building and the balcony. With one final look at the landscape below, the figure swiped back the curtains to enable her to pass through. The other woman followed, her lips curving into a cruel smile at the figure's ringing laugh. She turned to face her again, peering solemnly into her blazing eyes.

"Very soon, my dear," she began in a quiet voice that had an undeniable wickedness dissolved into its tone, "our revenge against our despicable enemies shall be complete-for both of us."

The figure turned to her and clasped her hands tightly, a wave of deadly excitement piercing her heart like the sharp glistening point of an arrow.

"I shall savour that day until my last breath…"

Releasing a final cackle the two women stalked into the tower, not even looking back at the landscape below them. The wind had picked up more than ever as the two left, with chunks of debris being thrown through the air and an icy sinister chill filled the surrounding atmosphere from where the figures had recently stood…

_Hello again! Thank you to everyone who read my first Fanfiction: The mystery of stone. After looking at the results on my poll, the Dark Apple is my next story. Many of you have requested it and therefore I hope that you will enjoy it. If this isn't as good as the mystery of stone then I do apologise. Anyway, Chapter 1 is now up! If you do review please say what you honestly think-critical feedback needed. I hope to see you all soon! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	2. Chapter 1 Mystere mysteries

**Chapter 1-Mystere mysteries **

As the shrill, echoing song of the cockerel filled the cool morning air, the sleepy village below immediately sparked into life, as if it had been bewitched to lie motionless for all eternity. The rising sun sat gently on the horizon, glimmering brightly like a gemstone of darkest amber and tinging the surrounding sky around it in a vivid array of scarlet shades melted into soft, light orange orbs. They were spread out widely around the sky, resembling the usually white clouds that hung in a permanent spot on the horizon. The light shone down in sparkling shafts upon the small thatched roofs of the many cottages that made up over half of the village, giving off a warm glow that spread from house to house like a raging fire, although this effect was quite the opposite and resulted in a more calming and beautiful picture.

Each of the cottages consisted of simple materials of painted wood, straw and hazel coloured bricks that flowed neatly through the whole village in a simultaneous pattern. A large bell tower stood in the centre of the village, now made out of mud coloured brown bricks piled neatly on top of each other, supporting a large clock that chimed dramatically in case the cockerel hadn't got its message across clearly enough. The grand clock was smothered in a glittering gold coating and each of the numbers were displayed by tiny figures rather than numerals to show the main atmosphere of the curious village that it watched over. The clock tower had recently been built from the rubble of the one that stood before it and positioned in the same spot to replace the terrifying tower, which had scared the villagers so much that they didn't dare to move an inch towards it.

The cobbled streets were now filling up with some of the residents of the village, who were starting to do their daily business and admiring the wonderful weather that nature had supplied them with for that day. The sweet scent of flowers was carried by the fresh breeze, sending cool breaths of nature into each of the residents' ears. The sky was swarming with birds of all colours and sizes, singing delightful tinkling melodies that warmed one's heart to hear them. Although it wasn't very large, St Mystere definitely had a curious and magical element to it and this was one of the most important properties that the village fortunately possessed. It had been like this for many years, being founded by the ancestors of the Reinhold family about two centuries ago. Reinhold Manor was the most beautiful and most intriguing of all of the buildings that stood in the village, housing a mystique and interesting atmosphere inside its four walls.

There was no way that anyone could miss it: The gardens stretched out for what seemed like miles, containing every known plant and flower that bloomed and blossomed in the glistening sunlight. The long blades of smooth grass offered a pleasant aroma of mint and freshly mown lawns. Birds filled every tree in the orchard, yet they hadn't taken a single delectable fruit from off of the braches, which was highly confusing; the fruit was so delicious that it would've been impossible to resist the urge to grab something whilst no one was looking. The grand steel doors led into the manor itself, standing in all of its splendour: every floor and surface was polished so well that you could easily see your own reflection in there, books lined the large library, the Reinhold family portraits still sat side by side in a loving atmosphere in their golden glinted frames, the velvet carpets were smooth and completely dust free and the winding staircase carried visitors to other rooms out of the many in the manor.

The parlour was the most impressive, with its crystal chandelier that supported gemstones and diamonds fastened to its silver chains, the scarlet sofa remained in its usual position and the gleaming glass window offered the best viewing point to catch a glimpse of the whole village and the surrounding landscape of blurred shades of green and emeralds that stretched even further beyond the village itself.

* * *

A tall beautiful woman was currently standing next to the large window, peering out of it and smiling proudly at the beauty and wonder of the entire village. Her large blue eyes blinked several times underneath all of her vivid shades of eye shadow as her ruby lips spread into a warm smile of contentment, making her cheeks appear darker than they were even though they were dressed in a bright coating of blusher. She patted her silky hazel strands with her soft palm, securing it into its high bun and straightened out her rosy dress so that it dropped smartly down to her ankles. She smiled once again, being in a pleasant mood with brightened spirits which was certainly something new.

The oaken doors creaked open as Lady Dahlia spun around on her high heels, making her gold earrings jingle rhythmically as she did so.

"Ah, Matthew," she purred in a silky tone as she addressed the short man, who was now bowing low to the floor, "it's nice to see you on this fine morning. How are the residents? What news do you bring?"

Matthew immediately finished his graceful gesture before standing alert, fiddling with his shirt collar nervously. His grey hair covered his whole head thoroughly as he moved his glasses closer to his face and straightened out his smart butler uniform, smiling back warmly at Lady Dahlia as he cleared his throat.

"Indeed, my lady-It is a fine day," he answered, feeling immensely relieved that she wasn't yelling at him like she usually did, "The residents are well and are enjoying this fine weather. As for news, I'm afraid I know of nothing that should concern you, my lady."

Dahlia raised her eyebrows slightly, but quickly regained her normal posture as she peered down at the grounds below her, sighing as she tapped her violet fingernails on a nearby table slowly.

"Thank you, Matthew," she responded softly, "where would Ramon and Simon be at this time of day?"

Matthew bowed once again as Dahlia ushered him to his feet sharply with a light frown of how he fussed over her like royalty constantly.

"Ramon is currently buying some more supplies for the garden," Matthew babbled, "Master Simon is taking a stroll down by the river at the moment and Gordon has been taken to Bruno for current repairs."

Dahlia closed her eyes in understanding and nodded slowly. Bruno used to work in the old tower that all of the villagers feared. Ever since the mystery of the Golden Apple, which had been solved by the ingenious Professor Hershel Layton of Gressenheller University, Bruno had revealed to all of the residents that they were in fact robots, so that the truth was known. They had been created to help look after the late Baron Augustus's daughter, Flora Reinhold, until she came of age and was found by someone worthy enough to be her guardian and that somebody had been Professor Layton.

The villagers continued working as long as the Reinhold fortune remained untouched by outsiders and Flora had asked for it to be left that way as a thank you to the villagers for looking after her, but the treasure had previously been moved to a new location in the village by Bruno in case outsiders still came looking for it. It was thanks to Flora's golden heart that they were still alive: Little sweet, golden Flora.

Dahlia sighed sadly; thinking of Flora made her heart ache with an unknown longing to see the girl she loved like a daughter again. They had spent so much time together when Flora was younger, even though she never particularly liked Lady Dahlia, but her caring feelings for Flora still burned though her body fiercely and knowing that she was happy made the ice surrounding her once bitter heart melt. Matthew sensed her emotions and stepped forwards anxiously.

"My…my lady?" he asked uncertainly, "is…there something worrying you?"

Dahlia answered with a sigh and nodded carefully as she advanced towards the sofa and sat down gently on it, relieving some of the pain that had been building up inside of her.

"I know that I shouldn't worry, but…I miss Flora…" she whispered in a cracked voice, "It's…it's her birthday in a few days and…I just wish that I could be there to wish her a good day. I never even got to tell Professor Layton how much I appreciated him solving the case, but…"

She trailed off as Matthew licked his lips and smiled weakly.

"Madam," he started assertively, "I know how you feel-we all miss young Flora, but…she is happy…and she hasn't forgotten about you either! In fact, I was just rummaging through the mail from the Town Hall and I found a letter addressed to you in Flora's handwriting. Why don't you take a look at it?"

Dahlia instantly sat up, a delightful sensation warming her heart as she blinked several times before smiling the widest that she had ever smiled in her life. Matthew was greatly shocked but he managed a beaming smile as he fumbled through his shirt pockets and pulled out a pink envelope, with an elegant royal scrawl addressing Lady Dahlia. She extended her hand shakily to receive the letter, trembling in her own excitement. Her heart gave a flutter of joy as she immediately recognised Flora's handwriting.

With quivering fingers, Dahlia unfolded the envelope and gently pulled out the fragile letter, being careful not to rip it as she spread it out on the table and held it up closely to her face so that she could see every word that was written on it. Matthew shuffled backwards uncertainly, so as to give his lady plenty of space to read the letter. She scanned it for several minutes, absorbing each sentence and its meaning like a sponge and defining every word several times so that she was one hundred per cent sure what it meant.

After she had finished the letter Dahlia sat frozen in her seat, bringing an unnerving silence into the room. A tear leaked out from her eyelid, causing her eye shadow to trickle down her face to show where she had been crying. She closed her eyes once again, clutching the letter to her heart like it was a priceless treasure. Matthew looked over at her, severely startled at her sudden change in character.

"My…my lady?" he stammered in shock when she refused to respond, "Lady Dahlia? Is everything al—"

"Oh, Matthew," she wept as she wiped away the makeup that stung her eyelids, "you have to listen to this; this letter is the message from an angel!"

Dahlia snivelled quietly as she held up the letter again and cleared her throat to read it aloud.

* * *

"'_Dear Lady Dahlia and the rest of the residents of our curious village,_

_How are you lately? I've been thinking about you all so much. I hope that you are well and are happy. Please don't worry about me: I'm absolutely fine! I feel really happy now but I never ever forget those memories of when you used to play with me and cherish me when I was younger- how those times seem so long ago! It is a very puzzling matter indeed! Has the village changed much since I left? What about the tower and the Reinhold fortune? I was really happy to hear from you at last! It made me the happiest girl on the planet and that is no exaggeration! I miss you so much! I sometimes cry at night but the professor is as loving as you, so there is no need to worry. I live with him and his apprentice, Luke. We shared our first kiss several months ago! We get on very well together, although the professor does sometimes go on adventures without me but now the professor has let me come on every adventure he goes on and I love every minute of it! I've made some new friends: Emmy and Clive. They are both really sweet and I've also met Luke's parents too! Luke and I are great friends now!_

_I think back to those times when Papa told me of how he and Mother met. The professor is teaching me how to be a true lady and so far I think that I'm actually doing quite well. I'm learning my manners, being polite and also I'm learning puzzles! The professor and Luke have constantly been testing me and I solve almost all of them correctly! I have included one for you to try if you want to; I made it up myself and I know that you used to love puzzles too! It's my birthday soon: I'll be sixteen and I feel so grown up! Please take care and look after yourself, Dahlia. Also, could you please send my regards to Bruno, Matthew and the rest of the residents of St Mystere? Thank you very much. I would really like to visit you all soon. I'll ask the professor if I can come and visit soon. I can't wait to see you, Dahlia! I really can't! The professor and Luke also would like to send their wishes to you all too! I hope to hear from you soon_

_Love, Flora.'"_

* * *

Dahlia finished, almost in tears again as even Matthew mopped at his eyes and smiled proudly.

"Young Flora is growing up!" he sobbed happily, blowing his nose as he held on to the envelope, "That was so sweet of her. I do hope that we can see her again soon and I'm so glad that she is happy with Professor Layton and his apprentice…Oh look! It seems that Professor Layton and his apprentice have put in a note too! Also, Flora has enclosed a puzzle for you to solve! That is very clever indeed!"

Dahlia smiled as she gently placed the letter down and stretched.

"I don't feel that I expressed my thanks to Professor Layton enough," she said, wiping the hair out of her eyes, "Please read them, Matthew."

Matthew obediently nodded and flicked through the pages until he found the correct notes. He cleared his throat and read them in a quiet voice as Lady Dahlia sat perched on the edge of the sofa, listening intently.

* * *

"'_Dahlia,_

_Here's hoping that you're well and happy, as are the rest of St Mystere. It has been a while since we last spoke but I do hope to bring Flora on a visit soon. She has been desperately missing you and yes-she has turned into quite the puzzle genius! You should be very proud of her. Send my regards to everyone please and I hope to see you soon. Oh and thank you for the birthday surprise…I'm sure she'll love it!_

_Yours Sincerely, Professor Hershel Layton._

* * *

"That must be the Professor's note! How thoughtful of him! Oh and this one is from his Flora's new friend!"

* * *

"'_To Lady Dahlia,_

_It's nice that you're keeping in touch with Flora! I hope that you and everyone at St Mystere are well. Flora is quite the lady and the best friend in the world! We all hope to hear from you soon!_

_Yours Sincerely, Luke", _read Matthew, squinting as he failed to recognise some of the words in Luke's neat handwriting.

* * *

Dahlia smiled once again and folded her arms across her chest.

"How thoughtful of them and I'm so relieved that Flora has made some new friends-and some nice ones too!" she squealed excitedly.

A furry mass of silky white fur entered the room swiftly through the open door, meowingloudly and purring in a low pitch as it weaved in and out of Dahlia's legs. Dahlia looked down and smiled, picking up the furry feline and placing her gently on her lap, being careful so that her dress didn't get ruined or scratched. She patted the cat's head lovingly and tightened the violet ribbon that was still tied around her neck, making the cat wince a little in agitation.

"Oh, Claudia, my little baby!" cooed Dahlia as she rocked the cat back and forth, "Look what our little Flora has written for us! Isn't it sweet? She used to love you when you were a kitten!"

Claudia leant her head to the side, her ears scrunching up as she did so as she meowed in confusion.

Matthew opened his mouth to say something but decided that it would be better to stay quiet; he didn't want to hurt his lady's feelings. He knew as much as anyone that Claudia should actually be 'Claudius', as the cat was a boy, but Lady Dahlia had taken such a sweet liking to the name that she couldn't bear to call her little baby anything different. He never particularly liked the cat either way-'she' could be as a fierce as a tiger at times, although 'she' looked tame. Matthew was usually 'her' favourite victim to feel the stinging pain of 'her' sharp silver claws, but he was used to that by now. Matthew replaced his frown of uncertainty with a bland smile as Dahlia started grooming the cat with her long fingers.

"I say, would my lady like to try Flora's puzzle?" he asked, "The little dear has put so much work into it, I must say!"

Dahlia instantly forgot about Claudia and sat up straight with a dazzling smile on her face once again.

"Oh yes please, Matthew!" she squealed excitedly, "Let's see what the dear has done for me to solve then. It was a while back since I enjoyed solving puzzles, but I suppose that I could give it my best shot…"

* * *

_Puzzle 1: Flower friends (40 picarats)_

_Three friends each have an unknown number of flowers each. To determine how many each person has, A, B and C have all given you one statement:_

_If B gave me 2 flowers I would have twice as many flowers as C!_

_If that was the case, then if I took all of C's flowers I would have the same number as A has now!_

_If A took one flower off of me, I would have a square number of flowers and half of what A has now!_

_Using the statements that the children have given you, can you work out how many flowers each person has and how many flowers there are all together between them?_

_(The answer is below. If you wish to solve this puzzle then just try your best-I can't get the answer down any further so just cover the bottom of the screen so that you don't see it. Get this right and you will have 40 picarats to start off with!)_

* * *

"Well! Flora certainly has excelled in puzzles, just like the Professor! I suppose if I think hard…then…wait! I think that I have the answer!" Dahlia shouted triumphantly as Matthew looked on happily.

"The answer is on the back, my lady," he explained, "What do you think the answer is?"

"I think that A has eight flowers, B has three and C has five! That would mean that they all have sixteen flowers between them!"

Matthew jumped up and down with joy as he peered at the answer.

"That was word perfect for the answer, my lady!" he applauded as Claudia sat up in an immensely surprised mood with the noise that filled the room, "Just your type of puzzle too! With flowers and everything! Oh, how the dear has progressed!"

Dahlia smiled widely and thanked Flora under her breath for the beautiful puzzle and how it had really touched her heart. Since the mystery had been solved she had changed her personality completely, making her seem more human than robot.

There was a light knock at the door and Matthew quickly shuffled to answer it and smiled warmly as Ingrid hobbled inside, glancing constantly at Dahlia and rubbing her hands together to warm them up. Her snowy hair was secured underneath a large pointed hat and her glasses kept sliding down her nose and onto her puffed up cheeks that were as rosy as apples. She tugged at the scarf around her neck and advanced towards Dahlia, shaking in her frail old age with every step that she took. Dahlia slid off of the sofa and stepped forwards to greet her. Matthew was greatly shocked; Ingrid was usually so happy and bright, not dull and unhappy like she seemed today.

As if reading Matthew's thoughts, Dahlia bent down so that she was Ingrid's height and looked at her closely, frowning with worry.

"Whatever is the matter, Ingrid?" she asked carefully, "Why don't you look happy like you normally do? Is something the matter?"

Ingrid let out a timid squeak and shuffled even closer to Lady Dahlia.

"Oh, Lady Dahlia," she croaked in her wheezy voice, "It's…it's Bruno…he…he asked me….to…to come and find you because…he needs to….speak with you…Something isn't quite…right…"

Dahlia instantly got to her feet and patted the pensioner on her bent back to reassure her, before turning to Matthew, who immediately bowed to the floor as if reading her mind.

"Please stop doing that, Matthew!" she snapped, "You know that I'm exactly the same as all of the other residents of St Mystere!"

Matthew blushed and dabbed at his forehead.

"I'm dreadfully so….sorry, my lady," he faltered, still wiping his dripping forehead.

Dahlia's frown weakened as she glanced apologetically at the butler, who was only doing his job after all.

"It's okay, Matthew," she said in a softer tone, "I didn't mean to snap. You were doing your job after all I suppose. Anyway, I was going to ask if you could fetch my coat please: we're going to see Bruno, as he requests my presence."

"Of course, madam!" he said loudly as he rushed out of the room to get her coat.

Dahlia looked at Ingrid again, who had started to regain her usual colour, as she sighed.

"Well, at least it's a nice day. I could use some fresh air as I haven't been out of this manor for weeks!" Dahlia exclaimed as Ingrid shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"You think it's a nice day, Dahlia?" she asked, pointing to the window.

Dahlia walked over to it and gasped in shock: where the sun and the bright horizon had been there now lay several beckoning, thick, dark clouds, stretching for miles across the sky and as black as the midnight sky itself. It was so dark that anyone could've actually mistaken it for midnight and Dahlia assumed that it was this that had confused Ingrid, but nethertheless, this sudden change of weather was…unnatural.

Dahlia almost screamed when she saw how much the weather had changed as all of the birds soared away back to their trees, chirping in fear of the darkness that beckoned. Dahlia threw up her hands in exasperation.

"What?! What on EARTH has happened to the glorious sunlight! It was the most beautiful place in the country a few minutes ago!"

Dahlia began pacing with worry as Matthew entered with her coat and with the same look of worry on his face.

"I take it that you have seen the sky?" he asked, shaking slightly, "You're not possibly going out in this weather! We could be in for an actual storm! You know what that does to us, don't you?!"

Dahlia took a deep breath before slowly prising her coat from the firm grip of the butler and wrapping it around her narrow shoulders, rushing down the staircase with Ingrid running swiftly behind her. Matthew ran after her, wheezing with the tiring exercise, as Dahlia flung open the doors and ran out into the cold dark land.

"I do, Matthew!" she yelled in response through the now howling wind, "Bruno requests my presence and it could be linked with this strange weather!"

Matthew almost jumped out of his skin as the wind tore through his ears, thinking that a werewolf was prowling the village. Leaping over the puddles and rowing across the river in the sturdy boat prepared for them, Dahlia continued her wild sprint across the lane and out into the main village of St Mystere. A large crowd of people were assembled in the village centre, constantly chattering with interest and fear about the unnatural weather conditions that they were receiving. Dahlia didn't let their gasps of shock at seeing her out of the manor for once distract her; she had to reach Bruno before something even worse happened…

* * *

"Lady Dahlia! Thank goodness you're here!" he spluttered as he coughed loudly, "Get inside quickly! You know what rain can do to you!"

Dahlia nodded solemnly before being ushered by Bruno into the clock tower, with Ingrid and Matthew right behind her. Dahlia leant against the cold brick walls and looked at Bruno pleadingly as he shook his head and looked at her with an extremely serious and determined look.

"I suppose that you're wondering what is happening with this unnatural weather?" he guessed, judging by the obvious look of concern on her face, "Well, I don't know what it is, but…"

He gestured to several still bodies heaped in a pile next to him as Dahlia gasped.

"The darkness is greatly affecting the robots! Several have just short circuited and are no longer working! I can't see any other reason why and I can't see any means of fixing them either! I simply don't know what to do!"

Dahlia's eyes widened as fear seemed to consume her. They had never experienced anything like this before. Dahlia began shaking as Matthew and Ingrid placed a hand to their mouths in unison.

"How…how long do you think that it will last?" asked Dahlia in a high pitched voice as the loud bang of thunder and heavy pattering of rain on the roofs told them that a storm had begun.

Bruno shook his head sadly and ran to the door.

"It could be days, weeks even! No one knows! The residents need to stay indoors, whilst I try to sort this problem out!" he announced clearly as he opened the door to warn the residents, but to his immense shock they were no longer where they stood: they were all running around, causing a huge commotion as they screamed in fear and worry, desperate to get away like animals trying to escape the hunters.

Bruno held up his hands as Dahlia, Matthew and Ingrid scurried to the doorway to join him, looking pale and blank.

"EVERYONE MUST GO HOME!" he bellowed over the raging wind that now sounded so loud that you had to shout to be heard, "STAY INDOORS AND DON'T—"

Bruno trailed off as a high pitched scream filled the air-the wind was hurling residents and even lampposts and trees around. A whirling cone shaped funnel reached the ground as several unfortunate residents thrashed wildly as the roaring monster consumed them in its swirling stomach. Bruno's heart hammered in his chest irregularly as he stared up with an uncontrollable fear as he forced Lady Dahlia, Ingrid and Matthew back into the clock tower.

Things were being hurled around like conkers in a gale and even a few cottages were swaying vigorously and only clinging onto the ground by the smallest fraction of an amount. Many of the residents were running for their homes in a mad frenzy, slamming and bolting their doors or being claimed by nature's fury as they tried. Bruno tried to get as many people into the clock tower as he could, risking his life for all of the robot ones which showed just how soft his heart was.

"IT'S A TORNADO!" he screeched, "GET INSIDE AND STAY THERE! YOU'LL BE SAFE IF YOU DO AS I SAY!"

A loud unmistakeable echo of piercing laughter instantly made the entire village silent with horror as a dark figure floated through the air, waving her arms around in all directions as the tornado became even fiercer, obviously under her power. The residents looked up horrified into the burning garnet eyes of the figure, her hair being whipped ferociously by the wind and several bright sparks of light emitting from her palms. The figure threw back her head and cackled mercilessly.

"_Oh, I don't think so!" _she sniggered evilly as more villagers were devoured by the beast, "_No one will survive when I'm done with all of you! Are you all enjoying my little entertainment?"_

Bruno took several steps back in horror, his own eyes blazing with fury as he stared up at the figure.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he roared over the villagers' uproar, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

The figure cackled even louder, now sending sparks of fire through the whole village that instantly burnt several cottages into hot black ash.

"_I am the sorceress of Darkness!"_ she screeched in a high pitched tone, "_Now all of you have become my latest prey! Take a good look at your village-because soon it will be your last!"_

The tornado continued to rage as screams of terror filled the air as well as the maniacal laughter from the figure above. Bruno gasped in shock as Lady Dahlia ran around the village, trying to get as many of the residents as she could inside of the clock tower.

"LADY DAHLIA, GET INSIDE NOW!" Bruno shrieked as Matthew and Ingrid began hammering at the door in a frantic rush to reach her.

Screaming in fear, Dahlia managed to push the remaining residents that had survived into the clock tower before a burning jet of fire streaked towards her at the speed of light, forming a circle around her that prevented her from going anywhere. Dahlia coughed and spluttered as her eyes filled up with tears from the stinging smoke that burnt through her soul. Her whole body swayed and she collapsed on the ground, still and unmoving. Bruno let out a scream of warning, but that scream faded in Dahlia's ears as she lay unconscious upon the cobbled ground, with the flames licking the buildings as they continued to rage around her…

_There's the first chapter! What did you think of the puzzle? What things could I improve on? Constructive feedback needed! Thank you for reading this first chapter! Level 5 owns Professor Layton and St Mystere! I don't! The OCs are my own, though._ _Oh and just a note-this mystery takes place about a year after the events of the mystery of stone-The Tritons have moved back to London and Luke has almost made a full recovery (such as the reference of Flora having her first kiss). Thank you again! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	3. Chapter 2 A birthday surprise

**Chapter 2-A birthday surprise**

Flora Reinhold awoke with a start. Her breathing was irregular as her chest rose and fell at a swift pace and sweat was dripping from her forehead as she immediately sat upright with the covers drawn around her. She wrapped them around her limbs and chest tightly as if trying to clothe herself in a comforting blanket of protection. Repeatedly blinking her large glittering eyes, she rubbed them in agitation as a stinging pain seemed to spread through her whole eyeball, which Flora soon realised were tears of fear mixed in with endless worries and paranoid thoughts, as they flowed down her face smoothly like a calm stream.

She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her silk nightgown and swivelled her head around her comfortable room both clockwise then anticlockwise, to check that she was completely safe and there were no dark beings that lurked in the shadows surrounding her, which were now melting around her like ice. Warm arrows of sunlight shot through her translucent curtains and danced gracefully on her pale peach carpet.

The girl threw herself back down onto her soft pillow and rubbed her bare face against it for some form of reassurance that everything was fine, smiling as the cotton covering tickled her cheek gently. Upon seeing the rays of sunlight now entering her bedroom a dozen at a time, Flora squinted and tried to make out the main features of her room: her cream wooden door hadn't moved a millimetre, still being firmly attached and positioned in the leftmost corner of her room. The cream wallpaper covered in marine blue stripes was still plastered over her walls. The pink curtains were still drawn and showed no visible signs of any other creature hiding behind them and the mirror and her dressing table were spotless with not a speck of dust covering the varnished desk. A small collection of teddy bears, which Luke had generously given to Flora, watched her from underneath her soft chair with glossy bead eyes. Cool breezes, coming out from one of her open windows, made the rainbow ribbons around their necks sway in perfect rhythm to nature's breath of life. Her favourite item of all, the gigantic box of the Professor's puzzles, remained next to her large pale closet, which Flora considered was the pride of places in her room.

Flora couldn't help smiling when she saw the state of her hair in the mirror; it was all out of place with each chestnut strand erupting from her ruby ribbon that usually secured her silky mass of hair into a neat ponytail, but so far today that wasn't the case. She stretched her arms in a wide arc motion and yawned loudly to keep her from going back to sleep for a few more minutes, which would then turn out to be a few more hours.

Still half asleep, Flora reached her hand slowly over to her mini table that sat next to her bed and peered at her alarm clock. The red flashing numbers sent a panic alert through Flora's brain-she had slept two hours later than she normally did.

Now in a state of panic, Flora ran over to her closet and drew out her favourite comfortable peach coloured dress with white trimmed lace at the bottom and a scarlet ribbon, to match the one in her hair, tied tightly around the waistline. She quickly stumbled into it, before tying the ribbon and attacking her hair with her large bristly brush so that it no longer looked like she'd been struck by a lightning bolt in the middle of the night. Opening her curtains to allow more sunlight to bathe her room in a bath of brightness, she slipped on her dark boots, straightened out the covers on her bed and scanned her room once more to make sure that everything was spotless. Nodding with satisfaction, she turned on her heel and quietly closed the door behind her, before skipping joyfully down the stairs in a pleasant mood, all memory of the previous night forgotten.

Voices filled the room nearest to her, talking in gentle quiet tones with traces of excitement mixed into them too. A warm welcoming aroma of sweetness wafted up her nose, making her mouth water hungrily. There was no mistaking that smell: Someone else was cooking breakfast this morning, when it was usually Flora (as she had improved greatly in the kitchen) but Flora couldn't help feeling like she had let the others down by sleeping late. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she placed her hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

She gasped as she shuffled nervously into the room: she could've sworn she'd heard voices, but there was no one there. All of the furniture was in its usual place, birdsong filled the air from the open windows and the same sweet aroma wafted in from the kitchen. The only thing that was different was a large bulging bag, which Flora presumed held the Layton Mobile judging by the size of it, as well as two peach and pink balloons that were situated near the main entrance to the sitting room which she had just entered.

The stunned teenager looked around in confusion.

"Hel…Hello?" she asked softly, "Is…is there anyone here? Professor? Luke?"

"SURPIRSE!"

Flora squealed slightly and immediately spun around on her heel, shaking as the continuous rings of 'surprise' bounced painfully against her brain. Collapsing onto the sofa, Flora faced the door to the kitchen to see the professor smiling warmly at her, his top hat decorated with party ribbons and wearing his usual brown jacket and orange polo-neck. Behind him was not only Luke, but Emmy, Clive, Clark and Brenda too, all grinning vastly at seeing Flora's look of immense surprise.

Luke and Clive were wearing their usual outfits, still looking identical to each other, with party ribbons covering their blue caps, flowers and streamers littered Emmy's hair so that it was now unrecognisable and Luke's parents were supporting a large bouquet of flowers and roses, decorated in all of the colours of the rainbow with divine scents emitting from their soft petals.

The girl's look of immense shock was immediately replaced with a smile of pride and happiness at seeing all of her closest friends and the effort that they had put into making the place pretty, all for…herself? Why though?

The professor smiled again as Flora threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Professor! Oh, Luke!" she exclaimed, beaming with pleasure, "Emmy, Clive and Luke's parents are here too! Thank you so much! How come you're all here? Did you really put in all of this effort…for me?"

Flora's mouth was carved into a perfect circle as Emmy nudged Clive who smiled back at her playfully.

"See, Professor!" said Emmy with a light smirk, "they forget as they get older!"

Flora looked up at Layton with a puzzled expression. Clive smiled at her reaction.

"Don't say that you've forgotten, Flora!" he chuckled in his usual friendly tone.

"It's your birthday!" declared Luke who announced it with a blow from his popper, which sent a shower of streamers into the air, "You're sixteen today! Remember?"

Flora gasped as the realisation hit her. How on earth could she forget her own birthday?

Layton ruffled her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"You look beautiful, my girl," he said softly, "Happy birthday!"

"You're turning into a true young lady now, Flora," said Clark in his usual caring tone as Flora hugged him gratefully.

He smiled and nodded at Brenda, who stepped forward confidently with the large bouquet.

"A birthday bouquet for the birthday girl!" Brenda laughed as she handed it carefully over to Flora, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Happy birthday, Flora!" sang Emmy, Clive and Luke simultaneously with that same grin refusing to leave Emmy's youthful face.

She clapped her hands together loudly and winked at the professor.

"Would you like to take a seat, Flora?" he asked politely, gesturing towards the sofa as Flora quickly placed her bouquet onto the table nearest to her so that she didn't drop it.

Clive skipped over to where Flora currently stood and helped support her over to the scarlet sofa as she was still staggering from shock and joy. She fell gently onto the smooth fabric and sat up straight in a ladylike manner, with her hands firmly clasped together as a smile very similar to Emmy's appeared on her face. The professor straightened his top hat before perching himself on the edge of a large wooden chair, that didn't look very comfortable in Flora's opinion. Luke sat down on the cream rug in the centre of the room whilst Clive pulled out two more chairs for Clark and Brenda. Emmy grinned widely and jumped enthusiastically onto one of the soft luxurious cushions.

Layton raised his eyebrows slightly but remained silent. Flora looked up at him with wide eyes as she shuffled over politely. The professor shook his head.

"No, Flora. It's perfectly alright. The birthday lady gets the best seat and a true gentleman always puts the comforts of a lady before his own-especially when that young lady is his adopted daughter…"

Emmy rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Well, Flora," she started in an excited tone, "What first? Presents? Cards? Breakfast?"

She was acting as if _she _was the birthday girl by how excited she sounded and Flora was reminded of Emmy's childish personality, which showed itself at times like this.

After receiving several thanks from Clark and Brenda, Clive curled up on the floor next to Luke, smiling warmly at Flora. She smiled back before swivelling her head around the room as if something was missing that was usually there.

"Where's Rosa?" she asked curiously, seeing no sign of the cheerful lady, "Is she having the day off?"

Layton smiled as a cheerful croaky voice called out from the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Flora dear!" shouted Rosa over the sound that the oven was making, "I'm just finishing off the extra touches to your birthday breakfast! Pancakes and strawberries-your favourite!"

Flora giggled loudly and licked her lips. She was looking forward to breakfast already. Today would certainly be a long day and with her friends surrounding her, it would certainly be a good one. Brenda looked at Flora with what looked like concern etched into her face.

"Are you alright, Flora?" she asked in a worried tone, "You looked ever so pale when you came in here and it isn't like you to forget your own birthday! Is something worrying you? Don't you feel very well?"

Clark nodded in approval to his wife's comment as the professor looked at Flora closely. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm okay, I just…I just had a nightmare, but it seemed so _real!_"

Luke gave Flora's hand an encouraging squeeze as she smiled weakly at him through the thoughts that still clouded her mind.

"What was it about?" asked Emmy, her smile now replaced by a look identical to the professor's.

"It was…it looked like St Mystere, but I couldn't exactly be sure and…and it was dark and the only sound was people screaming…"

She trailed off timidly and quickly managed a forced smile as she felt her eyes fill up with tears again.

"It's okay, Flora," said Clark gently as the professor closed his eyes in thought, "It was only a nightmare after all."

"Yes! Plus, it is your birthday, remember young lady?" Emmy asked, smirking again, "I thought that you're supposed to be a pensioner when you forget things!"

"You're one to talk, 'Old Emmy'!" interrupted Clive, who was grinning broadly.

Emmy scowled at him in a playful manner.

"Why don't we just continue with the birthday celebrations, 'Illegal'!" she answered in response.

Those were the two nicknames that they had come up for the other and they used them so much that it made them have a brother and sister type relationship; fighting occasionally, but loving each other deep down.

Layton coughed as Clive nudged Luke, who scampered over to the bulging bag and pulled it, with great difficulty, over to where Flora sat, her round eyes blinking as she studied it from all angles as if it was a dangerous type of object.

"Professor," Flora started in an uncomfortable tone, "You haven't taken the Layton Mobile and put it inside this bag, have you?"

Emmy chortled loudly as she prodded it gently with her foot.

"No, Flora. Don't worry- it's not the Layton Mobile. It's Mount Everest!" she joked as Clive laughed at her comment.

"She doesn't mean it, Flora!" he whispered to her, seeing her instant look of panic and confusion, "It's full of birthday presents of course-for you!"

He grinned and brushed a lock of hair out of her face before slumping back down on the mat next to Luke. Flora squealed, hardly able to contain her delight as Layton gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Go ahead then, dear," he urged softly, "Open them up."

Flora's eyes scanned the contents of the bag, unsure of which present to open first. After a lot of hesitation, she eventually drew out a large rectangular shaped one that was wrapped in a pale pink paper with purple stripes. Gently, Flora picked up the tag and read the elegant writing scrawled on the front; it was from Clark and Brenda, as well as the bouquet that they had bought for her as well. With trembling fingers, she removed the wrapping and pulled out the present: It was a large cook book containing two hundred recipes, all of which were Flora's favourite dishes.

She stroked the front cover lovingly and pulled out a folded piece of material that had been hiding underneath the book and upon unfolding it, Flora saw that it was another dress, with neat stitching and secured with a pale blue ribbon that made it obvious that it was handmade. It was identical to the one she currently wore, except that her new dress wasn't a peachy orange, but a marine blue. Flora stared speechless at it and held both presents close to her chest whilst glancing at Clark and Brenda, who were wearing smiles of happiness.

"Oh, thank you!" Flora cried as she gently placed them down, "Thank you so much!"

Layton peered at Brenda, a question in his eyes. Brenda smiled in response.

"I used to get good grades in textiles and sewing!" she explained, blushing modestly, "It's been a while since I made something like that, but I just saw Flora in that before I even started!"

Clark patted Brenda proudly on the shoulder. Flora placed her presents gently down and dived even deeper into the bag. Flora soon found what was making the bag so bulky- a large potted plant, which had been from the staff at Gressenheller University, in an elegant purple pot the shape of a flower itself. The true flower that it contained was a dahlia, already blooming in all of its beauty, which almost made Flora start crying again as she was reminded of the Dahlia that she left behind two years ago...

Present after present was pulled from the bag, as if it was never ending: there was a huge stationary set containing every type of pen and pencil in existence, an artist's canvas with its own easel and a set of different coloured hair ribbons all from Clive, who had forked out what remained of his inheritance to treat her for her special day. A customised apron and chef hat from Rosa, as well as a large birthday cake that would be ready later. A highly technical digital camera with special features from Emmy, who had insisted that she wanted to treat Flora, after several comments about money from the professor. The largest Sudoku book in the world and a book about flowers and their properties from Luke, as well as a satchel identical to his own to carry around when on adventures (With a hidden poem inside it that brought tears to her eyes).

Then there were just two presents left. Flora scooped out the smallest, tore at it feverishly and gasped in shock. The Professor had given her a golden watch decorated with many various charms: there were silver and gold letters spelling out 'FLORA' along the golden chain, a golden apple charm, a flower charm, a Rubik's cube charm, a friendship charm, a heart and the main clock in the centre, ticking with a beautiful tinkling sound. There was also a large puzzle book and a top hat identical to the one Layton wore on his head, decorated in a pink ribbon instead of a red.

Flora peered around at all of her presents and all of her friends for the hundredth time, before enveloping each of them in a warm grateful hug as tears of happiness ran down her rosy cheeks. The Professor smiled and gestured towards the bag.

"There is still one present left, Flora," he said softly, "Would you like to open it?"

Flora nodded, an interested expression painted on her face. She had opened all of her friends' presents. Who was this from? Cautiously, she pulled out the large present that remained from the bottom of the bag and examined it. A small letter on a pink page was attached to the present with a peach coloured ribbon as Flora tugged it free gently and glanced at the professor. He smiled at her.

"It came a few days ago, my girl," he explained helping her undo the wrapping paper, "I'm sure that you'll love it!"

Now immensely intrigued, Flora pulled at the paper and removed it to find a large model made out of plastic, metal and many other materials with detail in every single part of it-from the shape of the bricks to the realistic features of the river. It was about the size of a small coffee table and showed many houses, a large manor and the famous clock tower right in the centre of the model. Her eyes welled up with tears at the sight of it: It was a realistic model of St Mystere.

Knowing instantly who the letter was from, she opened the envelope and cleared her throat nervously as she began to read it aloud after a look of encouragement from the room's inhabitants:

* * *

"' _My dear Flora, my little Golden Apple,_

_I was extremely touched by your lovely letter. I'm so glad to hear that you're well and happy. I'm also really happy that you've settled in and your friends are looking after you. Please give my thanks to Professor Layton for his letter and all of his support in looking after you. I haven't forgotten your birthday, my dear. I hope that you have a wonderful day! I've helped Bruno construct a model of our village for your bedroom. I do hope that you'll like it! You always liked models and making things when you were younger. Everyone at St Mystere sends their regards and I'm glad to know that you're safe. Please don't worry about me. Claudia is missing you too! I solved your puzzle! I must say that I was greatly shocked and impressed! Well done to you! I've started planting some real flowers-violets on your mother's grave in memory of her. Bruno told us the truth so it's a lot easier to understand. Again, do enjoy your birthday and just the thought of seeing you warms my heart. I can't wait to see you soon, Flora. Take care and send my regards to all of your friends too!_

_With love and wishes now and always, Dahlia'"_

* * *

There was a heavy silence after Flora had finished reading the letter, her mind throbbing with questions and her heart beating swiftly as her love for Lady Dahlia filled her until she felt light and bouncy with joy inside, like helium in a balloon. Layton winked at Luke as he coughed to get Flora's attention. She turned around in surprise and then smiled in relief.

"That's where your birthday surprise comes in, Flora!" he announced as Emmy, Clark, Brenda, Luke and Clive all grinned at him, obviously excited to see Flora's reaction when she received her surprise, "We've decided—"

"To go to St Mystere and visit Lady Dahlia and the residents, seeing as it's your birthday as well as the fact that you've both been missing each other, straight after breakfast!" finished Luke, grinning from ear to ear.

Flora sat there silently with her mouth gaping open in shock, as her cheeks flushed with pleasure and she ran over and gave Luke and the professor a hug that almost squeezed the life out of them.

"Oh, Professor! Luke! Thank you so much! Having all of my friends, receiving so many wonderful presents that I hadn't expected at all and now receiving news that I can visit Lady Dahlia once again?! This is the best birthday surprise ever! Thank you!"

Luke managed a weak reply as he struggled to breathe. Layton smiled gently but showed no signs that Flora was suffocating him, even though he felt like he would explode if she pressed on any harder. Brenda, Clark, Emmy and Clive smiled in unison at the emotional scene. Emmy pulled out her camera and couldn't resist the temptation to take a picture.

"Okay, Professor! Emotional time is over! It's now time for breakfast!" declared Rosa as Emmy's flash went off at the incorrect time, causing her to take a completely wrong photo that resulted in her sulking over her strawberries as Layton raised his eyebrows.

The group made their way into the kitchen where Rosa had just laid out a generous helping of strawberries, jam, pancakes and a large triangular shaped cake with a flower imprinted in the middle of it and a large '16' written in pink and peach icing. Jam and syrup oozed out of the sides and even Layton couldn't resist the temptation to reach over and bite off a piece.

They sat down carefully and Luke, Clive and Emmy immediately started gulping theirs down their throats, forgetting to pause to swallow as Luke kept spreading on large dollops of juicy jam onto his second pancake. Emmy poured the whole bowl of chocolate over her strawberries and Clive just took a small portion of everything and arranged it neatly onto his plate so that it formed a decorative pattern. Flora was decorating her plate in the exact same way except she wasn't eating hers like she'd never seen food before in her life. Brenda nibbled the edge of her pancake slowly to savour the flavour and Clark picked up his strawberries gently with his fork and washed them down with a large gulp of tea, resisting the urge to laugh at his son's never ending appetite with much difficulty.

The professor himself hadn't touched any of his breakfast as he peered at Emmy and his young assistants in an amused manner, not knowing whether to be stern with them or laugh with them.

"Now you three," he started trying not to laugh, "A true gentleman and lady always eat politely and don't rush. Are you quite sure that you ate dinner last night?"

Rosa chuckled.

"Why don't you get a dictionary and look up 'swallow'-to gulp something down after CHEWING IT! Then look up the word 'chew' and then look up the word 'indigestion' I warn you-you'll pay later!"

Flora giggled and looked hungrily at her cake, as Luke sneakily tried to help himself to another pancake and Emmy took another handful of strawberries when the professor wasn't looking.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, wiping off the strawberry juice from her chin, "This is a very nice cake, Rosa and a very nice breakfast! You must have worked ever so hard on it! Oh! Is it sponge cake by any chance?"

Rosa smiled as she stroked the top of it adoringly as if it was a fluffy pet of hers. She looked incredibly tired: black rings were visible underneath her aged eyes and marks creased her aged face. She tugged at the frilly white apron around her waist and straightened out her hair in its usual white bonnet. She smiled widely at the professor, as he took a sip of his tea before sitting up and straightening his top hat.

"All of this talk about cakes reminds me of a puzzle!" he announced as everyone stopped eating to look at him, "Perhaps you'd like to hear it whilst we eat. This is just for you, Flora. Would you care to have a go?"

Flora instantly sat up and straightened out her dress in a similar manner to the professor.

"Of course, Professor! I'll give it a go!"

Layton chuckled as he leant over so that she could hear him better.

"Very well then, here's the puzzle…"

* * *

_Puzzle 2-Cake catastrophe __(30 picarats)_

_For your birthday, we planned on baking you a special pancake in the shape of a triangle, with a perpendicular height of 16cm and a base of 4cm. What we wanted to do is cut this pancake so that it will feed a number of people with the exact same amount each. In other words, the pancake must be cut so that each person gets the same amount. _

_Knowing this, how many people must you feed if you want everyone to have the same amount of pancake? The visitors like pancake, so each slice must be more than 5cm wide, but they don't have a huge sweet tooth so it must also be below 9cm wide. Can you do it?_

_(This one is to do with the triangle area. As the pancake is flat, you don't need to worry about thickness. Just treat it as a 2D shape. I'm sure you know the formula, but if you don't, it's base x height divided by 2. You should be able to work out the rest from there. If you want to solve it, cover the bottom of the screen so you don't see the answer! Get this right and you will have 70 picarats)_

* * *

Flora pondered over the answer for several minutes, by which time Luke, Clive and Emmy had slyly helped themselves to another two pancakes, before looking at the professor with determined eyes.

"I think I have the answer, Professor!" she squealed excitedly as he sipped his tea and smiled at her.

"Go ahead then, my girl. You know what to do," he said softly as he finished off the last of his tea.

"You must feed four people. You need to find out the triangle area which is base multiplied by height divided by two. So sixteen multiplied by four divided by two is thirty two. Having four people is the only way that works because they would each get a slice which is eight centimetres wide and that is the only way that fits the requirements," she explained triumphantly, "That was a very good puzzle, Professor! Thank you!"

Layton beamed proudly at his daughter. She smiled modestly and began to eat her pancakes quickly. Emmy moaned loudly-Rosa had just smacked her hand to stop her from taking any more pancakes. Clive groaned at the same time, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Aw, man!" he groaned as it emitted several gurgling noises, "My stomach hurts! I think I have indigestion!"

Rosa smirked, trying her hardest not to laugh as Luke simply licked the jam off of his lips and sat back in his seat, sighing contentedly, even though he'd eaten the same amount as Clive.

"I told you, didn't I?" Rosa chuckled, "I told you you'd get indigestion, but no, no, no-you knew best! Maybe _that _will be a lesson to you for future thought!"

Clive blushed a deep red as Rosa leaned forward to cut Flora's cake, which Clive refused since he was so full, handing out equal sized pieces to all of the group. Flora took a large bite out of her slice and her senses overpowered her-it really was a delicious cake and Flora knew that Rosa had been working very hard on it. The icing made the tip of her tongue tingle as she licked it off like it was an ice lolly and savoured the flavour as the jam ran down her chin. Layton chuckled slightly.

Luke consumed his, this time remembering to chew it, in a matter of minutes whilst Brenda wrapped up her own and Clark's securely in silver foil and placed it into her handbag to save for later. Emmy was taking the tiniest bite out of her slice that she could manage so that the professor didn't nag her again. Layton couldn't stop himself from dipping his slice into his tea, so that the icing ran down like rain and his tea tasted the sweetest he had ever tasted in his life.

"That was so delicious!" grinned Flora, hiccoughing slightly, "Thank you so much, Rosa!"

"You must have a secret recipe for that sponge cake of yours," Brenda joked, smiling warmly.

Rosa winked at her and Flora simultaneously and a crafty look appeared on her face.

"That secret," she stated clearly, "is for old Rosa and old Rosa only to know and the professor to find out! I expect that this is a puzzle even _he _can't solve—"

"Actually, Rosa," he interrupted with a smirk, "the answer is that you are a good cook, you have been working for almost ten years now and you add double the amount of recommended sugar, jam and syrup. Am I right?"

Rosa's mouth fell open in shock as she wringed her hands and turned scarlet.

"Well…err…," she stammered, "Wonderful as always, Professor! I bet that it's your intuition!"

"Not really, no," he confessed with a guilty tone, "I saw the recipe sheet…"

Rosa looked as if she'd swallowed a whole bottle of lemon juice.

"That explains it!" she said coolly, "No one should _ever _look at my recipes! That's not how a true gentleman behaves!"

She tittered at the professor before replacing her frown with a beaming smile as Layton turned to Flora again.

"Now then, dear," the professor said softly, "we'll be ready to leave in about ten minutes, so if you'd just like to gather some things and smarten yourself up then we can be ready to go."

Flora smiled widely and jumped down gracefully from the table. Clive, Emmy and Luke's parents exchanged excited glances around the table. Luke looked at the professor, feeling quite excited himself.

"We can get to see Flora's village!" declared Emmy triumphantly, "I wonder what it will be like?"

"Yes, Luke was saying that it is very nice, but very curious. It will be nice to see where young Flora was raised," said Clark happily as he turned towards his son.

Luke smiled gently.

"You'd better be ready for it, Dad!" he exclaimed loudly, "It's one curious village alright!"

"St Mystere," pronounced Clive with a hint of interest in his voice, "even the name sounds 'Laytonesque'! It's like there's a 'Laytonesque' mystery waiting for us!"

Layton smiled.

"Oh, I hope not!" said Flora, suddenly anxious as memories of her dream plagued her mind, "We can never go anywhere without a mystery cropping up!"

Layton ruffled her hair and held her hand tightly as if reading her thoughts.

"Of course, my dear. That is normally the case, isn't it?" he asked as the rest of the table nodded in response, "We shall just go there, visit the village and your friends and come back a few days later. It is your birthday surprise after all, so just try to enjoy it. Okay?"

Flora nodded, feeling much more reassured as she skipped off to her room with renewed confidence, as the remaining members of the group smiled after her and made their way towards their own rooms.

'_I can finally see them again!' _ Flora thought excitedly, _'I can finally go back to my curious village!'_

What Flora did not know, even though she had told herself that it was going to be a normal day, was that one of their most baffling cases awaited them up the cobbled path to St Mystere-the curious village which was about to become even more curious…and dangerous…

_There's chapter 2. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story so far! I really appreciate your support! Is there anything I could've improved on for this chapter? I'll update soon, where the 'Laytonesque mystery' can finally start! Anyway, plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :) :) _


	4. Chapter 3 The Golden Apple returns

_Hey there! I'm so sorry that this has taken sooo long to update, but I had writer's block and I've been away for three weeks so I've been very busy! Anyway! Here's chapter 3. Again, I'm sorry about the length. Enjoy people! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :)_

**Chapter 3- The Golden Apple returns**

The Professor smiled widely as the sweet, delicate tones of tinkling notes drifted through his eardrums, surfacing from behind Flora's sturdy, wooden door as he quickly finished his tea and placed his empty cup on the counter. Clark and Brenda smiled at each other simultaneously, realising for the first time how beautiful Flora's voice sounded and how much her curious village of St Mystere really meant to her. She was obviously looking forward to the visit, as she began softly whistling under her breath and humming in unison to the birds' calls, throwing various items into her large case without really paying attention. The happy faces of those who Flora had been closest too before the Professor came into her life flashed through Layton's mind, as if a miniature film camera had been placed securely into his brain. Clive grinned at him from the corner of the room, heaving a large suitcase across the floor (Labelled: Emmy Altava) and he closed his eyes to allow Flora's mesmerising voice to put him into a deep, mystical trance. Layton straightened his top hat and peered over at Emmy, who was currently running after a triumphant and giggling Luke. Layton saw the familiar sight of Emmy's camera hanging from a strap around his neck and he couldn't help smiling as Emmy tried to lunge for her precious device and give the cheeky child a piece of her mind.

"Grrr! This is NOT funny, _second assistant!"_ she growled through gritted teeth as Luke continued to laugh loudly and mock Emmy's efforts, "Don't make me use my martial skills on you!"

"Luke, I think that you should give Emmy her camera back now. A true gentleman never steals a possession of a lady, do they?"

Luke sighed and playfully threw the camera to Emmy, who caught it single handily and placed her hands on her hips.

"Thanks. That's more like it, Luke," she said coolly, "Well, after that little encounter,_ I'd watch over your teddy if I were you…VERY closely—"_

"NO! Not my TEDDY!" squealed Luke as Emmy sniggered, securely placing her camera in her bag where it was safe from the teenager's groping fingers.

Carefully opening the door, Flora skipped gracefully into the room, clutching her bag handle tightly. She smiled nervously at the Professor warmly as he smiled back and brushed a tear from the corner of his eye-Flora was certainly growing up fast.

"Well?" she asked carefully, twirling around on the spot like a ballerina, "How do I look? Have I…changed much since I left St Mystere? Will…will they recognise me?"

Luke's face lit up as he caught sight of Flora and how beautiful she really looked. She continued to look at him expectantly, rocking forwards and backwards on her heels anxiously.

"Oh…Flora…I…I don't know what to say…" Luke faltered.

"Like Mary Poppins," interrupted Clive as he let go of Emmy's case and smiled broadly at her.

"I'm sorry? Who?" she asked curiously as she blinked her eyelashes rapidly with a clueless expression on her face.

Emmy smirked.

"_Practically perfect in every way,"_ smiled Clive as Emmy rolled her eyes at him, "That only begins the description, Flora…"

"You look like a princess, my girl," said Layton gently, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Flora blushed and responded with a hug that almost choked the air out of the Professor before she finally let go and skipped excitedly to the door.

"Are we going then, Professor? Are we? Are we? Are—"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he chuckled as he opened the door to allow them through, "Of course, my dear. We shall see them all very soon, but remember: a true lady is always patient."

Flora nodded, blushing slightly as Clark helped her into the scarlet Layton Mobile, but Luke and Emmy didn't move.

"I want to go in the front seat!" protested Luke as Emmy started to climb in, "You sat there last time!"

"Zip it, _second assistant!"_ teased Emmy as she continued climbing into the vehicle, "I'm older than you and I want to sit in the front, so—"

"Break it up, 'Old Emmy'!" Clive smirked as he stepped in front of Luke with his arms folded, "The Professor and Flora will decide where everyone sits. Won't you, Professor?"

Layton winked at Clive before turning to Flora.

"Would you prefer to sit in the front seat, as it is your birthday, Flora?" he asked softly, "Wherever is most comfortable for you?"

Flora shuffled further across the back and slumped down on the seat.

"I'd prefer to sit in the back, Professor, but thank you for asking me!" she chirruped, "Clive can go in the front…if you want…"

The boy punched the air triumphantly as he waltzed to the front of the car and slid into the front seat casually, whilst Emmy, Luke, Flora and Luke's parents clambered into the back. Rosa came running down the steps holding a large parcel just as the Professor was about to jump into the car and Emmy couldn't help but chortle loudly.

"What is it, Rosa?" he sighed as he wearily trudged over to her.

The lady thrust the parcel into his face so that it filled his entire vision.

"Forgotten something?" she said in an a tone of mock agitation as she tapped her foot impatiently on the steps and wagged her finger in front of the Professor's face, "Your lunch! That I spent half of the night preparing?"

The Professor's cheeks reddened as he sheepishly took the parcel and dashed off towards the Layton Mobile as Rosa watched him intently and she shook her head.

"Don't think that you're safe, Layton!" she shouted as the Professor quickly turned on the engine so that the car sparked into life, "We shall have our words when you get home! Make sure you have a proper shower in the mornings and eat plenty of breakfast—"

"ROSA!" Luke shouted through the window as the car started to speed away, "HE KNOWS FROM THE LAST ONE HUNDRED TIMES YOU'VE BEEN ASKING HIM!"

Luke wasn't sure whether Rosa had heard him or not, but she shrugged her shoulders and waved her duster in the air as the Layton Mobile sped down the street and out of her sight. Flora bit her lip to stop the laughter from escaping her mouth as Luke exchanged a glance with his father as he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well…that was…awkward…" said Brenda quietly as a small smile crept onto her face.

The whole car was filled with laughter for the first five minutes of the journey as it sped through the familiar London streets. The sun was fairly high in the sky and the birds swooped through the air as the car drove through the last smoke ridden road and escaped into the fresh air and the welcoming sapphire sky and the jade coloured forests. Clive rolled down his window and inhaled several lungfuls of the pure air as Flora sighed with pleasure as the sweet aroma of pollinated flowers and nectar filled the entire vehicle. Emmy sat with her legs crossed in the back seat, her arms folded firmly as she let out an annoyed sigh of frustration.

"Why did _I_ have to go in the back seat?" she moaned loudly, "I feel like a child being in the back! It's all stuffy and horrible!"

Luke smirked as Flora giggled and Clive swivelled his head around from the front seat, his face clothed in a wide grin.

"Yeah well, get used to it!" he sniggered as he whistled under his breath, "Stop moaning, 'Old Emmy'! Clark and Brenda sit in the backseat and do you hear them complaining?"

Emmy peered around the back until she found the amused faces of Clark and Brenda, before she blushed and shook her brunette curls.

"Um…no…" she stuttered as she began wringing her hands nervously.

"Precisely," Clive answered as he placed his hands around the back of his head in order to make himself more comfortable, "Oh and the reason that you feel like a child in the back-is because you ARE a child in the back! Are you going to start kicking your seat and screaming like a spoilt child now?"

Emmy growled under her breath and launched a powerful kick on the back of Clive's seat as the impact sent him flying forwards, cursing Emmy's name repeatedly and tugging at his protective seat belt. Emmy smirked from the back as she glared defiantly into his flaming eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for an awfully long time," she said, putting a lot of emphasis into the word 'awfully', "Don't make me tempted again, _Birdie!"_

Clive groaned and buried his head in his palms as Emmy began making bird noises and chicken clucks in the back seat.

"To be honest, I never thought that I'd say this, but I have to say that I liked 'Illegal' better than 'Birdie'!"

The Professor coughed loudly from the front seat next to Clive, which instantly succeeded in silencing his two assistants. Clive averted his gaze to a rather interesting scrap of paper on the car floor and began swinging his legs gently from side to side, whilst Emmy slumped back in her seat and sighed.

"Sorry, Professor," she said guiltily, "I'll act like a true lady-and Birdie here…I mean…err…Clive, will act like a true gentleman. Right, Bir—Clive?"

Clive nodded obediently and Emmy shuffled around and stared out of the window, so that her eyes were firmly fixed on the passing scenery for the duration of the journey. Luke rolled his eyes at Emmy and turned towards Flora, who was tapping her fingers impatiently on her knees. Luke outstretched his hand and held onto her palm tightly, a small smile imprinted on his face.

"You'll see them again in a few hours, Flora," he said gently, "I wonder how much Lady Dahlia's mouth will fall open when she sees what a proper young lady you are now!"

"_Luke!"_ Flora giggled as the vivid image danced in her mind and she couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I know. I'm just so excited to see them all again, yet…this is hard to explain, but…I feel like I've never set foot in that village because I'm worried that it has…changed…"

Luke sighed and placed his arm around her neck to comfort her as he looked at her with a serious expression in his eyes and a burning question singeing his lips.

"Look, Flora," he started uncomfortably, "You're…you're still thinking about that dream again, aren't you?"

The answer was plainly obvious as Flora closed her eyelids tightly and clasped her hands tightly together. A single tear trickled down her face as Luke shuffled even closer towards her, racking his brains for something to say that would comfort the poor girl.

"Luke," she started, clutching his hand, "You're a brilliant friend. You do know that, don't you?"

Luke nodded dumbly-he was more concerned about Flora presently.

"You can tell me about it," he said quietly as he lifted his head up to see whether his parents were listening to their conversation, "You know you can."

Flora hiccoughed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she sat up straight and gazed out of the window in a trance like state.

"I'm scared," she said in a voice barely more than a whisper, "The dream seemed so real and…I haven't been to St Mystere for over a year now…I never wanted my curious village to change. I wanted it to always stay the same. As I remembered it...I just…feel like something bad has happened. Like I said in the kitchen when your mother asked me: it felt so real…"

A shiver ran down Luke's spine and he was ninety nine per cent sure that it wasn't from the cold gust of wind that had just blown down the window and chilled his skin. His mind was clouded with thoughts, both good and bad, about what Flora had dreamt. Was it really a sign of danger? Should they turn the car around and avoid the curious village at all costs? The boy quickly shook his head to erase the thoughts from his mind. Of course it wasn't true and it was most certainly not a sign. Flora wasn't psychic-that was one true fact. He began twitching his hands nervously at every tiny noise and his tongue suddenly felt icy and numb, as if someone had just shoved a whole tray of ice cubes straight out of the freezer down his throat.

"What…what did you see?" he choked in a sound barely audible for the human ear to detect, "In the dream?"

Flora screwed up her fingers tightly and she pressed her back even further into the seat behind her. Her eyes widened as the memory came back to her and her pony tail began shaking in fear. Luke leaned forwards even closer so that Flora's rasping breath could only reach his eardrums.

"I saw…darkness- a shadowy, beckoning darkness that filled my entire vision. It surrounded everything in sight so that absolutely nothing, not even the brightest colours in existence, could penetrate through its thick blanket of terror. I could still hear things though, only they were distorted and muffled. I could hear screams-echoing, loud screams from several men, women and children…I could hear a piercing laughter…I thought that it would make my ear drums explode... Then there was a fire…it was roaring like a ferocious beast and I could hear several things being sizzled by its flames. There was footsteps and scurrying. I tried to scream, but I thought that all happiness had been drained from me…That was when I heard the most terrifying thing in my whole life…a name being called amongst the flames…"

Luke licked his lips and tried to get any moisture into his dry throat as Flora continued to vacantly stare out of the car window as it travelled down the bumpy road in front of them. His mind started to whirl, the information being twisted into many unidentifiable shapes. _A name._ What name would terrify Flora like this? His heart froze as the one name flew into his mind and he turned his head in horror towards the sobbing girl, who had now turned away from the window and was sobbing quietly into her palms.

"Don't say you heard—"

"Yes, Luke," Flora snivelled as water trickled out from between the gaps in her fingers, "_Dahlia._"

She scrunched up her eyes and let her tears fall as the blurred figure of Brenda leant over the seat towards her, pulling out her handkerchief from her bag and pressing in lightly into Flora's trembling hands. Clark peered over at the girl with a worried expression on his face, looking at Luke questioningly. Flora finally accepted the handkerchief and rubbed it over her face so that the material blocked everything from her vision for a short period of time. Brenda scraped a stray strand of hair from out of Flora's eyes and enveloped her in a lavender scented hug, which started Flora's tears off all over again-it was like she was with her real mother all over again when she was very young.

"There, there, Flora," whispered Brenda quietly as Flora's tears dampened her violet cotton cardigan, "It's okay. Why are you crying? Is there something worrying you?"

Emmy immediately turned away from the window and looked helplessly at the shaking form of Flora as Clive craned his neck backwards, so that he could see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on back there? Is everything alright?" asked the Professor in a concerned tone as he made eye contact with Brenda through the mirror that hung from the ceiling of the car.

Clark patted Flora on the back gently before sighing sadly.

"Flora's upset, Hershel," he started uncomfortably, "I have no idea why, but she's just started crying for no reason at all."

Luke pulled himself forwards so that he was just centimetres away from the Professor.

"She's worried about the dream, Professor," Luke explained as a cold fear seemed to turn his insides to ice, "She thinks that something bad may have happened…The sooner we get to St Mystere the better- if you ask me."

Layton stopped at the traffic lights before turning around in his seat and facing the tearful face of Flora, as he tried to force a smile onto his face to comfort her.

"We shall be there soon, Flora dear," he said soothingly as she lifted her head a little so that she could hear him, "Everything will be fine. I promise you that now and a gentleman never breaks his promises. Understand?"

Flora managed a timid nod as she blew her nose and Brenda shuffled back to her original seat, exchanging several worried glances with Clark. Clive tried to give Flora a reassuring smile, but he couldn't seem to muster one. He was too worried about Flora to do so and he absolutely hated to see the poor girl so upset-especially when it was her birthday.

"Thank you everyone…" Flora snivelled quietly as she curled up against the window and rested her head on the handle, slowly letting her eyelids drop and her breathing return to its regular pattern as she drifted off into a comfortable, undisturbed sleep, with all of the terrifying images from her previous nightmare now erased from her mind…for the time being at least…

"Look, Flora! This is the small forest that we drove through when the Professor and I arrived to solve the case of the Golden Apple!" he said excitedly, trying to stand up to get a better view of their familiar location, "Remember, Professor? The sun was shining and the birds were singing and it was a beautiful day?"

Layton smiled warmly at his apprentice as the vehicle drove through the familiar paths of greenery and forests in the golden rays of the afternoon sun. Emmy, Clive and Luke's parents instantly craned their heads towards the windows, their eyes wide with interest as they drank in every detail of the exquisite surroundings. Brenda closed her eyes and inhaled the wonderful scent of the countryside around them as Clark and Luke tried chirruping melodies to the passing birds as they flew gracefully through the air. Clive couldn't remove his eyes from the window; it was as if he had never visited a more beautiful place in his life. He didn't even appear to be blinking as he stared mesmerised at the beauty of the place. Luke finished his successful birdsong tune to a passing nightingale before smiling widely as he observed Clive's actions.

'_If he thinks this is pretty, his eyes would probably pop out of their sockets if he saw the Golden Garden back in Misthallery!'_ he thought as Clive wound down the window even further so that he could feel the warm breeze against his bare skin.

Emmy instinctively pulled out her camera and began using up almost all of her battery by taking dozens of photos of the vivid, beautiful area that they had almost finished driving through.

Flora stirred, stretching her arms widely and slowly sitting up, rubbing her glazed eyes with her soft palms.

"What did I miss?" Flora asked sadly as she saw the interested looks on all of their faces.

Layton turned towards his adopted daughter and smiled broadly.

"We are almost there, my girl," he said warmly as the car continued to drive onwards, "You'll be at St Mystere very soon! Just a few more minutes and then—"

"A few more minutes? !" groaned Emmy as she placed her camera in her bag and folded her arms, "I wish this car could travel faster-if it could travel at the speed of light then we would be there quicker than a click of my fingers!"

Clive frowned at Emmy as the Professor patted his car gently before replacing his worried look with a bland smile as he straightened his top hat.

"I say, Emmy," he started with a grin, "Your talk about the speed of light has just reminded me of a truly wonderful puzzle! Clark gave it to me back when we were at University. Remember, Clark? The one about the girl who could travel at the speed of light?"

Clark smiled and laughed a little as the vague memory came back to him for a split second before vanishing again. Emmy puffed out her chest proudly as Luke tittered with Flora.

"May I solve it please, Professor?" she asked as she looked up at him with wide eyes that instantly made his reply obvious, "I'm sure that I can beat this puzzle! I'll thrash it at the speed of light!"

"You'd have to do that in something like zero point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero—"

"Okay, Luke! I get the point! It was just a figure of speech!" snapped Emmy in exasperation before she quickly returned to her normal tone, "Okay, Professor. Let me have it!"

* * *

_Puzzle 3-Light speed__ (40 picarats)_

'_Scientific law states that it would be impossible for one to travel at the speed of light, because it takes an infinite amount of energy in order to do so and you'd also travel back in time too. However, there are rumours of an ordinary girl who is said to be able to travel at the speed of light. Scientists visited her house. The light switch was over one metre from her bed, but the girl still managed to get into her bed before her room got dark. The scientists eventually found the solution. If the switch was over one metre away from her bed, how could she get into bed before it went dark?'_

_(You know the drill! Answer below-cover if you want to solve it yourself! Get this right and you will have 120 picarats)_

* * *

"I must say, Clark-I never knew that you were so good at making puzzles!"

Clark smiled slightly as Brenda beamed proudly at him. Emmy began restlessly shuffling in her seat as she pondered over her answer for several minutes, before she sat up straight and pointed her finger assertively into the air.

"Aha! I have the answer, Professor!" she said triumphantly as Clive averted his gaze away from his watch after timing how long Emmy took to solve the puzzle.

"Go ahead then, my dear," he said happily, "What is the answer to the puzzle?"

Emmy flicked her hair behind her back casually and smiled.

"She can't travel at the speed of light at all-she just has the habit of going to bed at midday! That was a good puzzle, I must say so myself!"

"You liked it then?" Clark asked with a hopeful expression as Brenda lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Of course I did! It was almost as good as the Professor's!" she grinned before swivelling her head towards the window, "Now here is my next burning question: _Are we there yet? !"_

Layton chuckled as he released his tight grip on the steering wheel.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that, Emmy!" he laughed, "Well, yes-we are here!"

Flora immediately stopped looking so dozy and sprang to life, pressing her face against the glass windows as the car slowed down and Layton pulled over to a quiet parking spot.

"I can't believe I'm here again!" she squealed excitedly as she and Luke threw open the doors and immediately raced each other towards the moat that separated the village from the forest area.

Emmy and Clive followed soon after and Layton, Clark and Brenda eventually scrambled out, exchanging glances of pride as they watched their children run towards the village excitedly. Flora let out a gasp as the Professor, Luke's parents, Emmy and Clive ran over to join where she and Luke were currently staring across so that they were facing the village.

"What is it, Flora?" asked the Professor gently, "There is nothing to be scared of here. Are you nervous at seeing your friends again—"

"The drawbridge is…damaged," she croaked as she pointed a shaking hand towards the large piece of wood lying disregarded between the village and where they stood now.

St Mystere was now permanently open so that anyone could get in, but why? Cautiously, the Professor bent down so that he was on his knees and placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Clive squinted through the light as he caught sight of two large metal contraptions barely attached to the sides of two large, wooden beams from which the drawbridge had been firmly secure. Emmy was just about to pull out her camera and take a picture of the scene, before Layton placed a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head in disapproval, gesturing towards the devastated face of Flora as she and Luke simply stared, confused, at the drawbridge. Brenda blinked rapidly as she tiptoed closer towards the edge, with Clark following her lead.

"What could have happened, Professor?" asked Clive curiously as he began pacing up and down.

"I take it that this wasn't like this when you last came here, Flora," said Brenda softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, dear…there has to be a simple explanation for this...

"LUKE!" yelled Clark as he ran even closer to the drawbridge edge, "Please get off of that thing this instant! You don't know if it's safe! It could sink any moment!"

Luke stopped halfway across the bridge before turning to his father and jumping up and down on it, making Clark almost tumble into the water with shock. Even though it was unstable, there were several thick poles coming from out of the water keeping it in place. Luke presumed that Bruno had had them fixed in that place a few days ago.

"It's fine, Dad!" Luke replied as he advanced even further across it, "Even if it wasn't stable I can still swim-can't I—"

Luke froze to the spot, his eyes focused on two large, empty holes with huge, long marks streaking through the splintered wood. The teenager bent down to examine the holes more closely, his heart hammering as Flora, Clark, Brenda and Emmy carefully walked over the drawbridge towards him.

"What is it, Luke?" asked Emmy as she bent down to the same level as him, "What's wrong?"

"This bridge has been ripped off of its hinges!" he exclaimed as the Professor and Clive eventually made it across after some final observations.

Flora clutched her throat as her eyed began to water as she inhaled several lungfuls of air.

"Can…can you smell smoke?" she asked timidly, the same fear instantly coming back to her as she quickly filed past the group and ran across the rest of the drawbridge into the opening of St Mystere.

Clive watched her leave before glancing at the holes and sighing.

"Professor, something is wrong," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat, "and I have a feeling that when we go through that entrance, we shall see something much, much—"

"NOOOOOOO!" shrieked the high pitched voice of Flora from the other side of the drawbridge.

"Worse…" finished Clive as he instinctively ducked when Luke, Emmy and the Professor sprinted across the demolished drawbridge and ran over to join Flora.

Clark and Brenda looked at each other before each taking hold of Clive's hand and pulling him roughly across the bridge before he fell into the water, their minds whirring with visions of what horrifying sight awaited them at the end of the path. They were met with gasps of shock and disbelief from the rest of the group as the Professor immediately grabbed Flora's hand tightly and hugged her, whilst Emmy stood there with her mouth hanging open and Luke craned his neck backwards a puzzled expression on his face.

"Err…Professor?" he asked slowly, "Are you sure that we're in the right place?"  
Layton looked fearfully at his apprentice as Flora continued to wail into his jacket.

"I'm afraid we are, my boy," he said shakily as Luke's mouth was suddenly replaced with a perfect circle, "This is most definitely not the St Mystere that we know though…"

The group stood silently for several minutes, whilst their wide eyes absorbed all of the details with shocking and interest like sponges. The sight in front of them, which was assumed to have been large rows of houses all neatly arranged together, was nothing but large piles of black coals, ash, soot and debris. Layers upon layers of rubble consisting of charred lumps of straw, burnt sticks, deformed bricks and materials and the remnants of broken pieces of old furniture littered the pavements of the streets. As far as the group could see, only a few houses had been spared of this horror, as well as the once grand and proud clock tower that had bravely survived. That small survival put a little ray of hope in Flora's heart, but she buried her head even deeper into Layton's chest so that she didn't have to witness the awful fate that had overcome her village. The sun could now barely be seen as thick clouds of ash and smoke blocked its sharp rays from view, making the village feel like it had been plunged into an icy storm of fear. There were no birds singing sweetly in the trees-they were all charred and ruined too. Where there had been lampposts and shops to supply the residents of St Mystere with their daily needs, they had been replaced with large empty holes in the cracked bricks of the pavement and more piles of debris. This was one street of St Mystere. Had the others been spared? Was the whole village like this? Luke blinked rapidly as he witnessed what had once been the prettiest and most peaceful village in the whole country, or so it had been in his opinion. He knew how much the village meant to Flora and seeing it in such a terrifying light and dire state when he and the Professor had both promised her that everything would be fine made his heart freeze to ice in his chest as he looked helplessly on at Flora. Emmy and Clive closed their eyes respectfully as Clark bent down and picked up a large sign, with its paint scraped off and the letter hanging untidily off of the sign. Luke gasped as he recognised the sign that had once been on display outside of Crumm's café when they had last visited.

"The residents," Luke breathed as his father threw down the sign and held onto Brenda's hand tightly, "Where are they? What has happened to them?"

Flora finally emerged, her eyes red and swollen from where she had been crying as Layton closed his eyes and held her close to him.

"My dr…eam…" she stammered, "This is…what happened in my…dream…"

Layton swivelled his head around, trying to find any signs of life, but he was so far failing as his chest throbbed with worry.

"Yes, Professor. Where do you think the residents are?" asked Emmy sadly as she coughed on the choking stench of the burnt buildings that had once housed a family of happy residents, "This is worse than the spectre in Misthallery!"

"They're as alive as they can be," answered a small high pitched voice from behind her, "We survived, but barely."

Emmy swivelled around on her heel as the rest of the group followed her example to see who it was who had spoken. Luke and Layton gasped as they recognised the curly brown hair, the large, beautiful eyes and the same outfit that she had worn when they had last seen her.

"Lucy? !" gasped Luke in shock as she looked up at them with big eyes, "You're alive!"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and giggled quietly.

"Yes, I guess I am, aren't I?" she asked with a tinkling laugh, "Oh! I remember you! You and the Professor in the top hat! You came and adopted Flora Reinhold, didn't you? Huh? Flora! Is that really you?"

Flora timidly stepped forwards and Lucy ran into her arms and hugged her tightly, which shocked Flora mightily, but pleasantly.

"Look how much you've changed! You've grown up so much! Wait till everyone hears! Hey! The Golden Apple has returned to her village…well, what's left of it at least!"

Clive frowned at her as he peered around at the scene around them.

"How can you joke about such a thing?" he asked in a confused manner, "Half of your village has been destroyed by a…what was it again?"

Lucy beamed as two women stepped out from part of the rubble behind her. One was fairly large, had a stout figure and wore a beaming smile on her face and the second woman was small, covered in soot and blinking rapidly behind her large glasses.

"Well, well, well!" exclaimed the first woman as she threw up her hands with glee, "As if I could forget my two favourite customers EVER! Professor Layton! Fluke! How nice to see you again!"

Layton raised his top hat as Luke did likewise-he was used to everyone getting his name wrong by now and a true gentleman didn't protest.

"Ah, Beatrice!" greeted Layton as he shook her hand, "It is nice to see you alive and well…I'm…awfully sorry about your inn…you were doing so well, but this disaster has taken you out of a business…"

Beatrice sighed loudly, but managed a forced smile.

"Ah, well. The old girl was getting pretty old and she did live up to her name, but…yeah, you're right…the fires came, she didn't stand a chance and my only option was to leave my inn and run for my life, It was hard though…leaving her to the flames…my home, my life's business-I'm thankful that I'm alive though! I'm starting a new inn a few streets down from here to supply for all of those poor unfortunate people who lost their homes…but I could've died like some of the other residents—"

"_WHAT? !"_ screamed Flora as she immediately let go of Lucy and looked into her eyes, "Please tell me that's not true—"

"Look at how my little Golden Apple has blossomed…how you've changed since you were a baby, Flora…"

Flora squealed with relief and flung herself into the outstretched arms of Ingrid, who had been with Flora since the moment she's been born. She nestled her head into her woollen cardigan and let her grey strands tickled her bare skin.

"Ingrid! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!" Flora sobbed gently into her cardigan.

Ingrid ran her long fingers through Flora's chestnut strands, before embracing her once again and breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume.

"I don't think that I've seen you people before," Beatrice said, gesturing towards Clark, Clive, Brenda and Emmy.

"These are friends of Flora's. Flora wanted them to see her village, but of course not like this," Layton explained, gesturing towards the piles of debris.

"Who…who died and how many?" asked Brenda shakily as Beatrice sighed loudly.

"At least a dozen," she said with the tiniest twinge of pity creasing her face, "Burnt to a crisp by the flames, devoured by the tornado, but either way their death was the same-painful and slow…Just random residents died…several injured…"

The group gasped after Beatrice had explained and they quickly closed their eyes and said a prayer for the dead villagers. Even though they were robots, they were seen as identical to humans in their eyes.

"You mean this was done by natural causes…a tornado and a fire?" asked Clark, "Isn't that unnatural in these parts?"

Lucy shook her head.

"No. It wasn't natural and it most definitely was _not_ a natural cause! It was '_She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'!"_

A wind blew through the village, carrying the sound of sheer silence with it.

"Err…I'm sorry? Who?" asked Clive as he felt his brain cells frazzle.

"Here's a tip for you lad: if you want to keep your life, _stay away from 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'!" _whispered Beatrice with a shiver.

"Never mention her name! '_She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world' _won't take kindly to her name being mentioned!"

Before Layton could ask more about this strange human, or creature, Flora interrupted.

"Who's injured? Who's hurt?" she asked in a panicked tone.

Lucy scrunched up her face in emotional pain.

"Granddad," she said bitterly, "He had it pretty bad-he was trying to save me too! Several other residents have been hurt as well and are currently being repaired by Bruno-he's literally being swept off of his feet with all of these robots being dumped at his door!"

"Err…robots?" said Emmy cautiously as she scratched her head and looked at Layton.

"All of the residents are robots built by Bruno and Flora's father to keep her company after he passed away," Layton explained quickly, "Everyone here, apart from Flora and Bruno, are robots and the townspeople were told the truth soon after we adopted Flora. Anyway, carry on, dear."

"There was Crumm…and Gordon…several of my friends including Agnes and Adrea…oh…and Lady Dahlia too!"

"WHAT? !" squealed Flora as she let go of Ingrid and looked at Lucy fearfully, "How bad? How bad is she hurt? What happened to her? !"

Lucy held up her hands to calm Flora down, before she cleared her throat to speak.

"She's okay now. She was lucky though! She was surrounded by flames and Bruno risked his life to save her! He got her all fixed and mended but she's just a little bit jumpy at the moment. Why? I take it that you wanted to visit her? She's really been missing you, Flora—"

"That's enough, Lucy," said Beatrice sternly as Lucy blushed and shuffled behind her, "Reinhold Manor was surprisingly left untouched. It's in the usual place, but if you want information on what's been going on in town then you should consult with Dahlia. She'll tell you everything you need to know."

Flora nodded as Layton raised his top hat and ushered the group towards him again.

"Thank you very much for your help. We'll be sure to see you again very soon. In the meantime, do look after yourselves and be careful!"

The three residents nodded before they turned around and began shuffling the other way through the village. Flora ran up to the Professor and Luke as they sprinted through the debris ridden pavements of St Mystere, only to not meet another living soul other than the three girls whom they had just passed.

"You told me that this village was curious, Hershel, but I never expected this!" Clark exclaimed as he tried to keep up with his son and his wife.

Brenda prayed silently under her breath and Emmy and Clive quickly sped down the streets, being determined to reach Reinhold Manor-no matter the cost.

"What has happened, Professor?" called Flora as she gripped Luke's hand tightly and they rounded the corner of the street to see the familiar trashed storeroom where Layton had found lots of puzzles hidden.

The Professor counted their heads to make sure that they were all there before turning towards his assistants, trying to keep a calm composure.

"I have no idea, but our best hope to find out exactly what happened is to consult with Lady Dahlia at Reinhold Man—"

"No one consults with Lady Dahlia without my say-so," snapped a short, thin man who leant by the gate towards the manner, tapping his foot impatiently and looking down at the Professor through his wide glasses, "State your business or move out!"

The Professor raised his hat politely as Luke gasped.

"Simon! We thought it was you!" he said, sighing with relief, "We've seen the wreckage of the village and we'd like to talk to Lady Dahlia if that's—"

"Do I know you, Shorty?" he asked as he frowned with disgust, "I don't think I've seen you around here before and anyway, who's Simon? Hardly anyone apart from the residents are seen around here, which leads to the only conclusion: you're all imposters, or you're all demons doing the bidding of '_She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'!"_

Luke gasped loudly and quickly began shaking his head until it looked like it would fall off.

"Huh? ! No, no, no, no, no, no, sir! We're not imposters! We've come to see Lady Dahlia! She requested to see Flora Reinhold, so we came. Look! Here she is with us now!"

Simon raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of Flora, but this still didn't convince him.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Shorty?" Simon scoffed as he moved his glasses to a more comfortable position, "Well I'll tell you something: YOU'RE NOT AS SMART AS ME! You want to get through here? Solve this puzzle to prove that you're not an imposter-and I MIGHT let you through here!"

Luke straightened his jumper and adjusted his cap.

"Go on then!" he said in a slightly agitated tone, "Let's see your best shot!"

* * *

_Puzzle 4-Numerous numbers __(40 picarats)_

"_To get through here, you need a number. Solving the puzzle will show that you are not an imposter as only people of the village or people of high intelligence will be able to get this puzzle right. I will give you a number and you must respond with the correct number. If you say the incorrect number, then you cannot get through here-BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU! I can give you some information:_

_The first man to pass through here was given the number 100. He responded with the number 10 and I let him through._

_The second man to pass through here was given the number 50. He responded with the number 5 and I let him through._

_The third man to come here was given the number 20. He responded with the number 2 and I chased him all the way down the road until he was well out of sight. Filthy imposter!_

_There's your information! Your number is going to be 20. You know that 2 is not the answer. So, Mr clever cap, what is the number you must respond with?_

_(You know the drill! Get this right and you will have 160 picarats)_

* * *

Luke bit his lip hard, before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, whilst the man at the gate continued to tap his foot against the cobbled floor impatiently.

"Six," Luke said in a loud, clear voice, "At first it seems like you have to divide the figure by ten, but it is really the number of letters in the number that count and there are six letters in 'twenty' so that's the answer!"

The man raised his eyebrows, before letting out a dramatic sigh and reluctantly opening the gate to allow them through.

"Hmph. You're not as dumb as you look then. I'm only doing this because of the lady's orders, but in my opinion-you're presence spells disaster. Do what you came to do-then skedaddle!"

Layton responded with a forced smile as the group filed through the gate into the large grounds of Reinhold Manor. Luke smiled as he caught sight of the flowing river that he and the Professor had once ridden on when they were solving the case of the Golden Apple. Clive had to grip onto Flora's arm tightly to stop himself from charging into the field of exotic flowers and even Emmy couldn't bring herself to find her camera and take up half of her film-she was too mesmerised by the beauty of such a quiet, curious place. Layton squeezed Flora's hand tightly as she wiped a tear from the side of her eye. Clark and Brenda smiled at each other in unison as they orderly made their way towards the large, grand door that separated the manor from the outside world.

"I can't believe that I'm home…" Flora breathed as Emmy reached for the knocker and banged it several times so that an endless echo filled the entire house.

Seconds later the door opened, allowing them to enter the manor. Even Luke's parents, Emmy and Clive couldn't hide their excitement as they nervously followed the Professor, Luke and Flora through to the main entrance hall.

"Flora!" exclaimed the surprised, delighted voice of Matthew as he hastily ran towards her, "I can't believe my eyes! You're here! You've come home at last!"

Flora tried her hardest not to cry as she sprang at Matthew, flinging her arms around him tightly, almost choking him to death. Matthew responded with a softer hug as he ran his cold fingers through her glistening strands and for the first time ever, the Professor noticed a teardrop of joy in the corner of Matthew's eyelid and he was certain that it wasn't a trick of the light. Flora eventually let go as Matthew beamed with pride and straightened out his smart uniform, before addressing the waiting group and the Professor.

"It's nice to see you again, Matthew," Layton smiled as he extended his hand out towards him.

Matthew grasped it tightly and began shaking it roughly up and down, until Layton had to pull away; he feared that his hand would drop off if he continued.

"Ah! Professor Layton and Luke! It's an honour to see you again! I take it that these are your new friends, Flora?" he asked, gesturing towards the four other humans gazing in wonder around the hall.

"Oh! Of course!" Flora said quickly as she pointed to each of them in turn, "Matthew, these are my friends: Emmy, Clive and these are Luke's parents, Clark and Brenda. It's really nice to see you again, Matthew! I've missed you so much!"

Matthew nodded as his smile widened before it was quickly erased from his face and he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well, I'm afraid that you've picked the wrong time to come…" he started uncomfortably, "You see, St Mystere is suffering a…well…I take it that you've seen the damage?"

"Yes, Matthew. Ingrid said that Lady Dahlia got injured and that she could tell us more about this strange occurrence…" said Luke slowly, "Is there any chance that we could see her?"

Matthew nodded straight away and ushered the group towards the stairs, whilst Clark and Brenda had the hard job of dragging Emmy and Clive to the foot of the staircase when they refused to move a muscle.

"Of course! She'll be extremely glad to see you, Flora dear. It's just up the stairs and to the—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Matthew was cut off by a piercing, high pitched scream that came from the rightmost room at the top of the staircase, where Layton and Luke had last talked to Lady Dahlia and that was a scream that they recognised very well.

"DAHLIA!"

Flora was off like a bullet as she thundered up the staircase, with the professor, Luke and the rest of the group close at her heels. The screaming suddenly stopped and was replaced with an unnerving, uneven breathing noise from behind the door. Emmy effortlessly kicked the door open before the group charged inside, swivelling their heads in all directions in the hope that Lady Dahlia would magically appear in front of them.

"My…my lady?" Matthew whimpered as he began wringing his hands, "L…Lady Dahlia?"

The butler was met with a terrified squeak as the group immediately ran towards the window, their faces filled with worry. Dahlia lay sprawled across the floor, her chest rising and falling unevenly. Her limbs were shaking uncontrollably and her face had been drained off its colour and replaced with an icy shade of white. Brenda and Clive instantly ran to her aid, heaving her up with all of their strength even though she seemed reluctant to do so at first. Carefully, they guided her to the couch and lay her on it, so that her tearful eyes gazed blankly up at them. Flora just stood frozen to the spot, being too sickened and terrified to move. Matthew elbowed Clive out of the way, much to his protests, before kneeling beside Dahlia with a complexion almost as white as her own.

"Dahlia…" he stammered as he tried to make her breathe properly, "What…what happened?"

Trembling, Dahlia pointed her hand towards the window as Luke bent down to get a glimpse of what had terrified her. The boy placed a hand to his mouth and staggered backwards, looking disgusted. Everyone's eyes were now averted to the horrifying sight that had made Dahlia so terrified: a large, glistening object lay alone in the centre of the floor, the majority of it eaten away by some unknown creature and a strange, glossy substance pooled around it. The Professor bent down to get a closer look at the intriguing object and he suddenly knew what it was. It was a fruit-an apple. This was not an ordinary apple though: this didn't have the rosy, red colour, or the fruity, sweet aroma of a normal apple. This apple was rotten, larger chunks of it decaying with every second that passed. It was completely black, with not a single bright colour covering the deadly fruit. Insects and unknown creatures crawled all over it, baring their tiny fangs menacingly at Layton as the apple seemed to get darker and darker almost as quick as it decayed. Layton's hands suddenly felt warm…and sticky. He pulled them back in horror, to see them coated in a familiar, glistening red substance that spelt certain disaster: blood. Luke turned away at that point, now understanding what that revolting substance on the floor was. The Professor dropped it and backed away towards the group, swallowing hard on his fear. A loud cawing noise interrupted the silence that followed as a large black crow took off from the nearby tree branch, which it had been perched on for some time.

"Wh…wh…what _was_ that…that…_thing?"_ Flora asked, hiding her face in the Professor's jacket.

Dahlia shrieked and sat upright, suddenly feeling very alert.

"It's…it's…a sign…" she faltered, choking with every word she spoke.

"What…what do you mean?" asked Emmy, having difficulty hiding her fear.

"A sign…" said Dahlia again in a deep tone, "from '_She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'…_a signal…"

"Huh?" said Luke, having trouble to think clearly, "To signal what?"

"The…the end of St Mystere...eventually…and…and…"

"What?" demanded Layton, even though he had guessed the answer, "What else does it signal?"

Dahlia shook violently, before turning her head slowly, so that her eyes locked with Flora's.

"_Death…of the Reinhold family..."_


	5. Chapter 4 An eventful reunion

**Chapter 4- An eventful reunion**

"D…d…death?"

Silence filled the room once again. The only sound audible at that present time was the hoarse quivering voice that had just spoken the dreaded word, which now clung to the air and sent an unnatural chill around the room. Combined with the disturbed rasping breath of Lady Dahlia as she inhaled and exhaled in irregular patterns, it formed an icy chill that spread swiftly around the manor.

The figure on the couch remained motionless, her eyes fixated on the repulsive horror. Matthew shakily approached the object to dispose of it immediately, but an ear splitting screech from Lady Dahlia caused him to instantly retreat.

"No!" she shrieked as she slammed her hand against her mouth in alarm, "Don't touch it! Don't lay a finger on it, whatever you do! It will only bring more destruction!"

She buried her head in her hands and bent over, so that her spine formed a neat curve. Matthew tried to approach her, but she only wriggled away in terror as if his arm had turned into a venomous reptile. The butler continued to stare at her, worry creasing his face. From the corner of the room, the apple suddenly dissolved into a pool of dark poisonous liquid and the unseen creatures seemed finally satisfied that the apple couldn't be made more terrifying to its victims.

"My…my lady?" he asked uncertainly, "would…you prefer it if I left?"

Dahlia moved her head slowly towards her chest, making sure that she was no longer staring into the butler's worried eyes. Presuming her weak action to be a nod, he bowed low and cautiously walked quietly out of the room, closing the door noiselessly. The woman squeezed her fists into tight balls and began shaking vigorously, as if she was trying her hardest to contain an unknown emotion. Whether it was pain, or fear, or dread, Flora couldn't tell. All she knew was that Lady Dahlia would never be like she used to know her. The girl nervously made her way towards the couch, shaking slightly as the eerie chill bit sharply into her flesh.

"D…Dahlia?" she asked softly as she knelt down on her knees so that she was the same height as her, "please…please talk to me…"

Dahlia weakly raised her head just a fraction of an inch, behaving like this simple movement was the most exhausting thing in the world. Her terrified eyes locked with Flora's caring ones and it took several seconds for her to realise who had spoken to her. It was as if her 'step-daughter's' presence purged the air of pestilence. Her arms locked around her waist as she pulled the girl towards her, gripping her as if her life depended on it, which could've been possible in this scenario. Tears ran down Flora's cheeks as she breathed in the familiar smell of Dahlia's perfume and ran her fingers through her soft glossy hair. Dahlia patted the girl on the back gently, stroking the edge of her ponytail with her smooth finger tips.

"Oh, Flora…" she started as she hugged her even tighter, "my sweetheart. My little golden apple…"

She seemed lost for words about how much Flora appeared to have changed. Flora felt herself in the exact same position as she observed the deep marks in Dahlia's once youthful face. The rest of the group remained silent, watching the two people embrace intently, as if they wouldn't let themselves miss a single second of it. The professor smiled warmly at their embrace, before worry and concern swiftly replaced it. Luke nudged the professor and gestured to the scene in front of them, which instantly replaced the worry with another beaming smile. How could he not be touched by their emotional reunion?

After what finally seemed like an eternity, Dahlia let go and Flora shakily got to her feet, surveying Dahlia's appearance thoroughly. She had certainly changed since their last encounter. As well as the deep marks that were etched into her face, which even Bruno had failed to fix properly, there were other noticeable changes to her too. Her hair, as beautiful as ever, appeared to hang limply from her head, as if all of the life had been drained out of it. The beautiful dress that she had worn on their last encounter was creased and small areas of it had been patched up with another material that didn't seem to match her dress colour at all. There was a tremor in her hands whenever she moved, as if she was suffering from a violent fever or had gone into an incurable shock, having also developed a habit of her eyes quickly darting around the room, as if searching for a being that was only visible to her. What had happened to change her so much? Had the mysterious incident in St Mystere altered her body movements and her appearance that much? The woman was obviously ill, but not as much as she was terrified. Robots didn't feel these things though…did they? Flora had expected to see her 'step-mother' as radiant and confident as ever. Seeing her in this state disturbed her and only made her more eager to find out what had happened during her absence. Sooner was better, or so it was in Flora's opinion.

The girl's joyful smile rapidly faded as silence filled the room again. It was a regular visitor nowadays; a most unwelcome one at that too. Flora twitched her hands nervously before she forced a friendly smile at Dahlia.

"My flower," she woman murmured, as she placed a cold hand to the girl's cheek and gently felt the warmth and pearly texture of her bare skin, "you have grown up so much. It seems like only yesterday when you were this big."

She placed a hand to her knee, indicating Flora's height when she was a few years old. Flora smiled; she had forgotten how small she used to be.

"However, those times are clearly over. Look at you now!" Dahlia exclaimed as she slowly removed her hand from her face and kissed her gently on her cheek, "I've missed you so much, Flora."

Flora managed a smile without any difficulty as she squeezed Dahlia's hand tightly.

"I've missed you too," she replied softly, "The professor and Luke have been taking very good care of me, though."

Dahlia forced herself into a more comfortable position as she smiled weakly at the professor.

"Professor Layton," she greeted as she turned to face him, "it has been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Layton raised his hat politely as he returned a grateful smile to her.

"Ah, I'm afraid I have to agree, Dahlia. It has been quite a while since we last spoke. I regret that I haven't been in contact with you as much as I'd wanted to."

Dahlia's smile lifted as she slowly shook her head.

"Oh no, Professor. It's no problem at all," she responded kindly, "I just hope that you've been making my little flower happier than she has been here."

"Of course," he answered truthfully, "and Flora has been delightful in every way possible. It has been an immense pleasure, for myself and for Luke, to have her. "

The girl blushed modestly as Dahlia beamed at the professor and Luke, before gesturing to the other inhabitants of the room, as if she'd only just acknowledged that they were there.

"You seem to be becoming more popular by the day!" Dahlia laughed, "Are they friends of yours?"

Flora nodded as a grin spread across Emmy's face.

"Yes. We accompany the professor, Luke and Flora on their adventures!" Emmy said with a smile, "Flora's told us so much about you and your village, um…Mrs Reinhold?"

"Please, call me Dahlia," she replied in a softer tone, "and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"This is Emmy Altava, Clive Dove and Luke's parents, Clark and Brenda Triton," the professor explained to Dahlia as she surveyed their faces.

"A pleasure to meet you all," she answered, before she gawped at Clive for several moments.

Flora presumed that she was finding it hard to take in just how alike he and Luke looked. More than many people had commented on it in the past and mistaken the boy for Luke.

"Am…am I seeing double?" she asked, suddenly frightened as she stared hard at Clive after greeting Luke's parents with a warm smile.

Flora's smile vanished; Dahlia was acting more strangely by the minute.

"Please don't worry, Dahlia! Clive just looks a lot like Luke…Do you remember when I told you in my letter several months ago that we had saved 'Future London' and real London from a boy called Clive, who had been posing as 'Future Luke'? Well, this is Clive! He's completely changed though," Flora added quickly as Dahlia shot him a piercing glare.

The woman relaxed slightly by Flora's reassurance and she forced a smile in Clive's direction. The boy grinned, running a hand through his hair to straighten it.

"What about this young lady here?" asked Dahlia curiously as she turned her attention towards Emmy, "Now I know why you sounded so excited in your letters to have so many wonderful friends!"

"She was the professor's old assistant before he and Luke solved the case of our village," Flora explained, "She's really smart, loyal and she certainly shows off her skills in mortal combat! She's even given me some lessons on how to defend myself! Now I can knock the bad guys to the floor!"

The professor bit his lip and pulled his hat over his face, so that the brim covered his eyes. This sort of news would _not_ be the type to impress Lady Dahlia. She seemed worried enough as it was. A lady shouldn't resort to violence and he didn't dare imagine the look on Baron Reinhold's face if he found out that his daughter knew how to draw blood. Dahlia let out a long sigh of relief as she focused on the carpet beneath the sofa, not reacting in the way that the professor had assumed she'd react at all, much to his surprise.

"That's good," she replied quietly, "you're going to need all the skills you know-you'll have to defend yourself more than you think…now that _this_ has happened…"

She trailed off mystically, as if speaking had been too exhausting for her. Luke scratched his head.

"'Now that _this_ has happened'?" he repeated, "What is 'this', Lady Dahlia? How dangerous is it?"

Dahlia didn't reply, but simply mouthed a single word to the boy that made his mind whir and the flesh on his body turn cold: '_very'_.

Flora didn't catch the word herself, but the expression on Luke's face clearly said it all. She couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

"Dahlia, what is going on?" she demanded, in a louder voice than intended, "Please! Please tell us! We can help rid this evil if you just tell us what has happened? Why has St Mystere changed? Who is, '_She-who-brings-darkness-to-the—"_

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Dahlia shrieked as her words sewed up Flora's mouth momentarily.

Dahlia inhaled and exhaled sharply before she cleared her throat and began to speak quietly in a wavering voice.

"W…when you left St Mystere, it was as if nothing had happened. All of the citizens missed you dearly, Flora…we all did. Bruno kept making more and more residents for our village...he said that he felt that managing St Mystere and being with his creations was his only happiness…now that you had a real person to look after you…"

She glanced around the room, taking in the questioning pressing expressions on all of their faces. She sighed loudly before continuing. Her voice steadily became quieter as Flora drank in every detail-it was obvious that the questions would soon be answered.

"F…for almost a year, St Mystere was quiet and peaceful…as it always had been…but…it all changed a few weeks ago...It seemed like a…n…normal day…but we should've known better. One minute everything was peaceful and calm…then the next, a horrific storm struck our village. Bruno told us that we've never had a storm like that, or any weather in that form, in St Mystere. It also turned unnaturally dark, as if all of the happiness had been taken from our village. Bruno said that it was affecting the robots greatly; doing something to their wiring, as he put it…"

"No, the village didn't have that type of weather-even when I was younger," Flora replied, "We did get rain occasionally though and I'd jump up and down in the puddles with my father."

Dahlia nodded, but this time she didn't smile.

"Bruno was then telling us what to do: he told us to lock ourselves in our homes and to stay indoors. Then a monstrous wind struck unexpected. It seemed almost impossible to escape…several villagers were instantly sucked into it in a matter of seconds. Nothing could be done to save them. This horrendous wind…was the only beginning…"

"Was it a hurricane?" asked Clive as he listened intently to her hoarse voice.

"N…no…this was far worse…to us it was…," she answered slowly, "Whilst that was happening…whilst we were all screaming to each other to run and save ourselves…she came…"

"'She-who-brings—"

"_Yes_," Dahlia interrupted sharply, "She told us to savour the last glance of our village…before she set her creation on us. Then she started throwing fireballs…several buildings were consumed by the flames…as were many of the citizens. We were lucky to survive. If it weren't for Bruno I wouldn't be here to tell the tale right now...By the way the sorceress was talking, it sounded as if she wanted revenge on our small village…but we've done nothing to insult or offend her in any way…as far as I'm aware of!"

"It doesn't sound like it at all," muttered Emmy as she closed her eyes in concentration, "Was that the last that you saw of this 'sorceress'?"

"Hardly," the woman responded in a bitter tone, "We managed to put out the fires and repair any broken robots. It took just a few days to repair my vital parts but I must say that I've never seen Bruno so swept off of his feet…and I've never seen him so terrified either…as if he knows what will happen next. A few days later, she returned…with monstrosities beyond our own comprehension. She was even more powerful than from our first encounter; she sent winds of fire in all directions. She flooded part of our village and turned the waters into a thick black poisonous substance. She sent out mutations of devilish creatures: dragons that burnt down a whole street in minutes, carnivorous reptilians that stripped the robots bare of flesh…creatures beyond imagination. She sent signs to certain members of our village-apples, filled with her dark presence, aimed to terrify the victim until their dying breath. However, she is getting stronger…and she isn't alone…"

"You mean…," Brenda started in a quivering voice, "that there were…more of them?"

"That's exactly what I mean," she responded as she tightly squeezed her eyes shut, "They kept coming every other night…I have no idea why…or what they want…but…I suppose that you've seen the damage for yourself-I mean, it would be incredibly hard to miss…even a blind person couldn't mistake the destruction here."

"Yes, we have seen everything," Layton replied in a serious tone, "several dead residents, half of St Mystere in flames…and all of this was caused by this 'sorceress'?"

"Every part of it…but there are a few areas that have been left untouched…which is most surprising."

"These would be?" Luke inquired as he started feverishly scribbling down notes of Dahlia's account.

"The clock tower, for a start…and the alleyway that leads up to the tower…and the park…oh and a few streets have also been left as they are," she explained in as much detail as possible, "As these areas still have buildings, the surviving residents are being moved to these areas. I have decided to open Reinhold Manor to those in need if this continues…if there are any of us left when it gets to that point…"

"It won't get to that point," the professor said assertively as he placed a hand on Dahlia's shoulder, "We shall do everything in our power to get to the bottom of this. We have seen many unnatural things and I believe that this 'sorceress' shall be no exception."

"I doubt that, Professor," Emmy whispered quietly so that Lady Dahlia couldn't hear her, "this sounds just as baffling as some of our previous cases…this 'Laytonesque' case shouldn't be much different! Right, Flora? Flora?"

The girl quickly shook her head to awaken herself from her daze, before she quickly nodded and flashed Dahlia a reassuring smile. Although she was trying her hardest to hide her fear and her endless questions, there was one question that still pried in the corner of her mind and not even the happiest smile that she could muster could cover up her nagging doubts.

"D…Dahlia…," Flora started uncomfortably, "I…I had a dream last night…about what happened a week ago in St Mystere. Everything that you described…everything that you said happened when the sorceress attacked St Mystere…it happened in my dream. Every second was real and every detail was certainly not fabricated…I was experiencing the exact thing that you were; it was if I was there, watching you. Watching the winds claim the citizens as they helplessly screamed and tried to save themselves. Hearing the maniacal laughter of the sorceress as she aimed her fire in every direction. Standing, trapped, watching as the fire almost engulfed you…burnt you to ash…Do…do you know what may have caused this?"

All signs of life left the bedraggled woman once again as soon as Flora had spoken. Her pupils melted into a pool of darkness and her breathing became faster and more irregular. She began shaking more vigorously than ever, as if her very organs were steadily solidifying into frozen ice and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't close her jaw. It was as though she had suddenly been replaced by a ghostly puppet; her body jerked with every movement that she made and it seemed that her own will had been taken from her. Flora's cheeks were instantly flooded with white, although she didn't look one tenth as pale as the quivering creature next to her.

"Dahlia?" the professor asked, suddenly concerned as he placed both of his hands on Flora's shoulders to try and calm her down, "What is it?"

"Y...y…y…you could see it…you could…s…see everything that was happening…," she stammered in a barely audible voice, "N…n…no…This can't be…"

Emmy placed a hand over her mouth as she stared, speechless, at the look of terror on the woman's face.

"W…what can't be?" she faltered, dreading the answer that she would receive as soon as the words left her mouth.

"T…the…the sorceress…is…penetrating your mind, Flora. H…have…have you experienced anything else…like what you have described in the past…few days?"

Flora shook her head quickly, feeling more frightened than ever.

"N…no…," she answered in a wavering voice, "Just…just this one…other than that I have seen nothing of the sort…it only started last night…but it scared me…"

These words were no comfort to Dahlia at all. She started shaking and swaying on the sofa again. It looked as if she wanted to vomit.

"That…that is how she frightens her prey…drains all of the hope out of her victims and replaces it with fear and her own dark presence. If this is making you scared…then it means that she is targeting you…she's…she's been waiting…for the perfect opportunity…"

"B...but…but…I don't even…know her! How could she know I existed? Why would she target me when I'm not even near to her? I don't under—"

"_Flora_," Dahlia interrupted in a grave demanding tone that succeeding in silencing her, "the sorceress is targeting this village…and its founders. She has already started targeting the survivors of the Reinhold family- You saw what happened!"

The girl racked her brains for something to say that would comfort Dahlia, but she no longer had the courage, worried that the slightest murmur would instantly set her off. That was when she finally acknowledged the absence of several people from the room.

"Did the others...," she started, bracing herself for the worst.

"Bruno is currently repairing them," Dahlia replied, "Simon was the first to be fixed, but he will never be like we knew him…Gordon is currently being repaired…Ingrid is unharmed…but…," she sighed and her voice immediately returned to its previous tone, "but what does it show you? What does it show you?! Three Reinholds have suffered because of this…this…_witch_! The rest of us barely survived! It is clear that she is targeting our family! She wants to wreak revenge on our ancestors-and her next victim will be you! _That_ was what the sign indicated! Already she has pressed her darkness and fear into your heart! That's what she does to her victims! She's determined to kill you, Flora-and when this sorceress sees prey, she will not rest for a single second until they lie dead at her feet! Don't you understand?!"

"Dahlia…please! Please stop acting like this!" Flora begged as her own heart froze in her chest.

"As long as you remain here, you are in the gravest danger! Helping us will only endanger yourself and your friends!"

Dahlia slid off the edge of the sofa, slamming her knees into the floorboards. She quickly wriggled across the floorboards until she was directly below the startled teenager, who was trying her hardest to calm the woman down. She grasped Flora's dress tightly, clutching onto it as though it was a lifeline.

"_You must leave!_" Dahlia shrieked as she tugged at the material more viciously, causing Flora to jump back in terror, "_PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE! ST MYSTERE IS NO LONGER SAFE! YOU MUST LEAVE WHILST YOU STILL CAN!"_

Flora started sobbing at the sight of one of the people dearest to her breaking down like this. The poor woman was obviously traumatised.

"Dahlia! Why are you acting like this?! Please! Please calm down! I'm in no danger from this sorceress! We'll solve this for the entire village and everything shall be back to normal before you know it! I promise you! I owe it to my village for their care of me when I—"

"NO!" Dahlia wept as she forced out endless pleas, "IT ISN'T SAFE! PLEASE! PLEASE RETURN TO LONDON IMMEDIATELY! I'M_ BEGGING_ YOU!"

"Flora…" the professor started as he pulled her further away from the screaming woman, leaving a strip of her dress in her trembling hands.

"DAHLIA!"

"Flora, dear," Brenda said quietly in a voice she was trying to make gentle, as she helped Layton pull her to a safer distance.

Emmy and Clive looked at each other simultaneously, worry creasing their faces. Clark was muttering several words to Luke as he too retreated further away.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU TO SUFFER!"

"_Flora,"_ Emmy interrupted in a sharp and demanding tone that instantly got her attention.

Flora spun her head around, still trying to approach Dahlia as she shuffled away from her.

"_What?"_ Flora shouted, "I can't leave them to suffer! A true gentleman or lady never abandons their friends in a time of crisis!"

Layton knelt down next to her, so that he was the same height as her.

"Flora," he replied in a gentler tone than Emmy had used, "Dahlia is right. You can't endanger yourself. If anything, your staying here in the village may only danger the villagers further. If this sorceress really is after the Reinholds, which includes you, then you need to stay hidden from her. There is nothing that any of us can do, for the time being-and if it will make Dahlia less hysterical knowing that you are safe…then it would be better to leave—"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, infuriated, "PROFESSOR, I CAN'T LEAVE THEM! THEY'RE MY ONLY FAMILY! PLEASE!"

She began clawing at his jacket, begging him to reconsider. The professor hated to see his daughter upset, but he stood firm by his decision.

"_No_," he answered firmly as he pulled his daughter into a comforting hug, "There is nothing we can do at this moment in time…I'm sorry."

Flora's sobbing was muffled by the thick material of his jacket, but the tears that streamed down her face failed to remain concealed by the clothing. The professor turned his attention to Dahlia and nodded sadly. The woman shakily forced herself to her feet and looked at Layton directly in the eye, unable to tell him how grateful she was. Her lips formed two words: _Thank you. _The professor straightened his top hat, by his way of thanking her in the current situation, before he looked at the faces of his assistants, silently asking for their help.

Luke cleared his throat before placing a hand on Flora's shoulder to comfort her. Flora immediately stopped struggling and in no way attempted to wriggle away from his smooth touch. The boy breathed a sigh of relief; it showed that his friend trusted him greatly.

"Flora," he said softly in the kindest tone he could manage, "for your own safety and for the safety of Lady Dahlia and your village…it is best that we return to London for now. However," he added quickly upon seeing her look of distress intensify, "we'll ask Lady Dahlia to write to us when the events have died down and when St Mystere is safer. Maybe…maybe then, if it is safer, we'll return to St Mystere and do everything we can to solve this case. It's better than doing nothing at all but still suits what Lady Dahlia wants. Right, Professor?"

Layton placed his spare hand to his chin thoughtfully. His apprentice's suggestion seemed ideal-they would be reassuring Lady Dahlia, but they would return to help when things had died down. It seemed like the best option-for Flora at least. The girl wiped her tears and peered at Luke, her eyes shimmering like obsidian.

"B…but…," she started, "what if it is too late then? What if the entire village is destroyed by that stage?!"

"I don't know, dear. It's the best option yet, though," said Emmy in a quieter tone, feeling slightly guilty for her sharpness earlier, "Is that okay with you, Dahlia?"

The woman slowly looked up, still as pale as ever but starting to look vaguely human.

"It's…it's still risky…but…if it will please Flora…then of course…by all means…"

"I believe that the issue has now been resolved," Layton explained, sounding heavily relieved that it was over, "Dahlia, we shall leave immediately, if it will comfort you."

Lady Dahlia stammered a few weak words of thanks before she slowly walked over to Flora and clothed her in a final hug. This one felt damp from their tears, emotionless and…dark-as if it would be the last time they would ever see each other again.

"I…I…I may never see you again," she wept as she kissed the woman lightly on the cheek, "I just want you to know how…grateful I am to you…for always being there for me…for—"

"My flower," she murmured, effectively cutting her off, "the village and I still live…and even if my time is near, Bruno can easily create another Lady Dahlia. You'll never be alone."

"It won't be the same!" she argued as their grip loosened, "I want _you!_"

"I know, dear…I know…just please…take good care of yourself…and stay with Professor Layton and your friends…you know what to do," she replied as she let go of her daughter's hands and stepped towards the window, "Matthew will show you out. Until then, I hope to see you when all of this has…died down…which should be soon, hopefully."

"Look after yourself, Dahlia," the professor responded as the group silently filed out of the door, "See you soon, Dahlia."

Flora quickly turned around; she could still see the worry creasing the woman's face from the thin crack in the side of the door, the fear in her eyes, the dread in her heart and other conflicting emotions that she couldn't begin to describe-before the crack vanished and separated them apart. Endless thoughts ran through her mind as the professor carefully helped her down the winding staircase. What if that terrifying appearance would be Flora's last living memory of the Lady Dahlia she knew? She sighed and tried to focus on her current surroundings as they finally came to the end of the staircase. Emmy had a tight grip on Clive's shoulder, steering him in the desired direction when he seemed lost in his thoughts. Luke trailed behind the professor, staring down at his feet, as Layton tried his hardest to direct Flora towards the exit of Reinhold Manor. All five of them looked disturbed, but the fear that Layton, Emmy and the two boys possessed at that moment didn't add up to one tenth of what Flora felt. Only Clark and Brenda seemed to be keeping clear heads, but their hands were firmly fixed together, vowing not to separate for the slightest thing.

Matthew's eyes widened as they passed him and he caught sight of Flora leaving with the group. He quickly wiped his face with his handkerchief and stumbled over to her, blocking their way to the door.

"Are…are…are you leaving so soon, Miss Reinhold…um, I mean, Flora?"

Flora nodded sadly, peering closely at the butler's face; it was stained with his worry and anxiety for his mistress. Matthew appeared to be swaying and shaking slightly, twitching occasionally as if he was in pain. He mopped at his face with a large silk handkerchief as sweat dampened his forehead. His eyes were wide and in them the girl could see a million questions that the poor robot so desperately wanted to ask, but sensing that it would distress her, he just covered up his questions by obscuring his face from vision with the handkerchief. Flora's heart panged as she caught sight of him; it was clear he was worried and wanted to know what was going on. This type of attitude from Dahlia was new even for him, who'd been on the receiving end of her vicious temper more than frequently. How would they be able to cope with what was going on? Matthew looked as if he was going to cry, but the robots in this village never cried-because they couldn't-so instead tried their hardest to bury their emotions in their daily actions. Matthew was no exception.

"I'm…I'm afraid so, Matthew," Flora answered timidly as the butler shakily shuffled to the side to allow her to pass, "Dahlia…um—"

"She thinks it is best that Flora is safe in London and away from all of these disturbing events," the professor replied, finishing the sentence for her.

Matthew nodded slowly.

"I can't say that I blame you. This is most certainly not the place for young Flora to be when such a crisis is occurring. Well…I hope that you have a safe journey back. How…how is...m'lady?"

"She's okay now. She was…very disturbed earlier, however," Luke answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "It might make her happier if you saw her."

Matthew managed a weak smile and heaved open the door for them.

"I shall see what the mistress wants shortly, but if I can do anything to help m'lady then…I shall cross the very edge of the world if I had to!"

Flora smiled softly, knowing that Matthew meant every one of those words; his loyalty and admiration of Dahlia couldn't be described by even Flora herself.

"I suppose that we shall see you soon-when things have died down," the professor said as he ushered the group out of the doorway, "Farewell, Matthew-and please look after yourselves."

Flora just had time to mumble a quiet farewell before the doors to Reinhold Manor closed behind them with an echoing slam. The group watched, sadly, as the locks clicked loudly to indicate that the manor was no longer accessible. The atmosphere outside hadn't changed in the slightest, but neither of them could take in the beautiful sights of the Reinhold garden. Not when they knew that on the other side of the gate was a bare and damaged world-like it was part of a completely different village altogether. Layton held onto Flora's hand tightly as they crossed the river and made their way to the manor gate. No one was speaking-not even Emmy could crack a joke to liven up the atmosphere. If she did, she'd only be met with the continuous murmurs inside her mind of the name that the whole of St Mystere dreaded the most. After what seemed like a decade, Flora finally mustered up the courage to break the silence.

"Do…do you think that this will be the last time we'll see St Mystere?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Layton shook his head.

"I don't know, dear. I don't know. However, the sooner you are back at London, the better. We did keep our promise to Lady Dahlia, after all-and a gentleman always keeps his promises."

Clive listened to the professor's words, trying not to look at the distraught face of Flora. Silence answered his question. It continued to reply for several minutes. Emmy halted on the stone path; still silence could be heard. Even this wasn't natural, when they'd heard several cries of the wounded and homeless just mere hours ago.

"Err…" she stammered, straining her ears, "don't you think that things seem too…quiet?"

She turned her attention to the professor, who had also stopped to take in the strange sensation.

"Yes…they do," he answered as he gestured for the group to stop, "this seems strange…considering all of the noise we heard when we arrived…"

"What could be going on out there?" Luke thought aloud as Clark opened the gate to let them all through, "there has to be something—"

"FREEZE!"

Jerking to a halt, the group looked from one another into the eyes of the owner whose barking voice had instantly forced them to a stop. Wearing his largest frown yet, Simon thrust a thin bony finger at the professor, hatred identifiable in the main features of his face. Flora let out a silent gasp as the professor instinctively pulled her behind him, staring confused at the people who blocked their path. Accompanying Simon was the mayor of St Mystere, as unchanged as ever and squinting in disapproval at the group, along with a trembling Agnes and an incredibly tired Bruno, who glanced apologetically at the group. There was silence for a few moments before the professor bravely took a step forward, gesturing to the cowering form of Flora behind him.

"Master Reinhold, we have finished our business with Lady Dahlia. Would you mind stepping aside to let us pass?"

Simon took another step closer to the group, snarling.

"I wouldn't allow it in a million years," he growled, "St Mystere cannot let the likes of _you _slink away from the scenes that you've devastated untouched!"

He said the word 'you' as if it was too disgusting to speak aloud. A wave of horror and shock ran through the group.

"I'm sorry?" Emmy asked loudly, unsure that she'd heard properly, "Where are the residents? What do you—"

"You know _exactly_ what we mean!" interrupted the mayor as he adjusted his spectacles, "The residents have been told to return to their homes for their own safety-from you. I can't believe that the gates were opened for you…you…_outsiders_!"

Clive balled his fists, narrowing his eyes at the man that considered anyone not having the status of 'mayor' or 'Reinhold' to be as repulsive as dirt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly, "What do you mean?! What gives you the right to say that?! Flora is hardly an outsider! You saw her yourself when we arrived!"

"Clive," the professor said sternly as the boy immediately fell silent, "Please, good sirs, tell us what is going on here? What do you mean by 'we' destroyed the village. It was the sorceress of—"

"You see! You see! Only her followers dare speak her name!" Agnes yelled in a hysterical voice as her pupils became diluted, "It's as clear as day!"

"What? Are you saying that we're followers of 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'?!" Luke asked as his eyes widened, "That's preposterous!"

"Her sorcery is preposterous-it destroyed half of our village!" Simon argued, "Why did Lady Dahlia send you away if you were here to 'visit' her? We could hear her screaming. You've murdered her, haven't you?!"

"What on earth?! You can't seriously think—"

"_Please_," Bruno said in an annoyed tone, "they are telling the truth! They have done nothing against the village! They brought Flora to see Lady Dahlia and that is all—"

"Then explain how they managed to sneak into St Mystere without any method of transport!" the mayor demanded.

This statement hit the professor like a ten tonne truck.

"That's…that's not possible! We travelled to the village by car. It's large and red and is parked outside of the village just a few metres away from the drawbridge. We left it there and then came to visit Lady Dahlia—"

"How on earth could we have gotten here if we hadn't used transport?!" Emmy exclaimed as a thought came to her, "Even when we arrived you suspected us...The only other way we could've got in here was by using 'sorcery' which is as likely as Flora murdering the professor!"

"That's why they think we're her followers," Luke explained in a shaky voice, "If they haven't seen the vehicle then they must think that we used sorcery to get in here as no normal person could make it to St Mystere without any means of transport-that and we seemed too eager to see Lady Dahlia."

"We don't '_think'_-we _know_!" argued Simon, "Otherwise we would've seen this 'car'…"

Layton had never been as confused in his life. He peered warily at Simon and the mayor and saw for the first time a large pipe strapped to the side of their bodies. The robots had never looked so vicious in their life. A false step or statement could make this unpleasant accusation into a nasty bloodbath. Layton gestured for Clark to pull Luke and Clive to a safer distance, still keeping one eye on the pipe.

The current situation wasn't adding up. The robots seemed intent on destroying all of them. Their car was in full view, yet the robots hadn't seen it…unless…

"Bruno, could you take us back to the drawbridge, please? I believe the answer shall be obvious then, but I will swear to all of you that we are in no way in league with this monster."

Simon, Agnes and the mayor glared at him for a moment before turning to Bruno. He nodded and shot an angry look at Simon until he had retreated to a safer distance.

"Enough of this. They are not behind this at all-why would you be acting like—"

He paused instantly, repeating the sentence again and again in his mind. His normal expression returned after a few seconds of unrest before he smiled reassuringly at the professor and gestured for the group to follow him. Silent and shaking, the group slowly followed after the old man, with the three grumbling robots right behind them. The professor seemed to be the only one not frightened by this unpleasant encounter however; his mind was more focused on other things. Managing to keep a steady tread and a calm face, he directed the group to the edge of the broken drawbridge, fearing that his suspicions would be confirmed…

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"What…what's happened?!"

"Huh? I don't…understand…"

"Professor! Where has it gone?!"

Just as the professor had feared, the space where his prized and precious Layton Mobile had been parked just hours ago greeted them with a large empty space. The scenery around them remained unchanged, however, with no suspicious signs of anyone being in that area. No clues to its whereabouts were identifiable in the scene, apart from the dark tyre marks that the vehicle had made upon its arrival at the village. Luke stared into the distance, as if expecting the car to magically appear in front of them again. Flora held onto Layton's jacket even more tightly as he began pacing up and down, trying to clear his mind. Clark and Brenda stood quietly in the distance with Clive, still keeping a firm grip on the other's hand. The three robots stood in a line, the same expression of anger imprinted on their faces. Bruno was blinking rather rapidly, as he approached the professor whilst he was deep in thought.

"I know that it was here, Professor," he said defensively as Emmy pulled out her camera and began taking several photos of the tyre tracks and the scene, "I saw it earlier today! To be quite frank, the robots would never question you, Professor; you're the man who saved their Golden Apple and I checked their wires not too long ago. There was nothing dodgy about them at all!"

Layton sighed thoughtfully as Brenda turned her attention to the three robots, trying her hardest to keep a calm composure.

"Why did you suspect us?" she asked calmly, "The professor helped save Flora and your village three years ago. What made you think that we were the ones who—"

Agnes jerked her head roughly to the side, as if trying to snap out of a disturbing thought. She blinked rapidly and the corners of her mouth formed a confused expression.

"Suspect someone?" she croaked as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, dearie. What do you mean?"

Brenda eyebrows furrowed as the old woman spoke. Simon and the mayor now wore looks identical to the one that covered the woman's face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Simon, scratching his head, "Hey, shouldn't you be seeing Lady Dahlia now?"

"We…we just did…" Brenda answered, thrown back by their answer, "Do you mean to say that…you can't remember anything of what you've said?"

Simon coughed slightly, trying to recover his thoughts.

"All I remember is standing guard…" he mumbled, "I let you into the manor…and then I think I fell asleep and…err…where are we now?"

Brenda quickly scribbled the robots' responses into her notebook before she ran back over to join Clark, armed with new information.

"That's strange…" Clark mumbled, "Hershel, something has happened to the robots' memories; they can't seem to remember a thing!"

Bruno turned white and ran up to them with the professor, whose thoughtful expression had now turned into an eager gesture.

"May I see your notes, Brenda?" he asked politely as she handed him her book.

Flora, Luke and Clive cautiously walked up to the group, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Dad, what's going on?" Luke asked in a confused manner.

Clark looked down at his son and gestured to the pacing professor.

"The robots can't remember a thing. It's as if they've had their memories wiped," he explained as Clive walked over to Simon.

"You were accusing Professor Layton and the rest of us of being in league with a certain sorceress and murdering Lady Dahlia!" Clive exclaimed, still feeling annoyed, "Don't you remember any of this?!"

The mayor gasped loudly and had to hold a nearby tree branch to keep himself on his feet.

"What on earth-?! Okay, I may not like strangers in St Mystere-but the man who saved our Golden Apple being accused of being in league with that…that…_creature!_ Preposterous!"

"That's exactly what I said…" Luke muttered, scratching his chin as the professor finally resurfaced from the pages in his hand.

"Luke, I think I can make sense of the situation," he explained as a shadow formed under his eyes, "Like you said, Brenda, it is as if they've had their memories erased. One minute they were acting like this…and the next they weren't. They don't have any recollection of what happened and Bruno says that they aren't faulty…this means that either someone is sabotaging the works at the clock tower…or someone wants us out of the picture…"

Flora's shoulders jerked and her bottom lip quivered.

"P…P…P…Professor?" she stammered frightfully, "you…you don't suppose…that the sorceress altered their memories, do you?"

The professor frowned, patting Flora on her back in a reassuring manner.

"Something like that, yes," he answered truthfully, "That, or they may be under her control. It certainly makes sense that she'd want us out of the picture…"

Bruno turned even paler and quickly ran over to his creations, checking for any signs of unrest or something that could spark them off and turn them into the same vicious robots that they'd encountered earlier.

"How…how…how is this possible?!" he stuttered, "First she ruins the village, now she's controlling the villagers! It's just like that storm that short circuited them! She's controlling them with her darkness! I must get them all back to the tower and make sure that they are all restrained and can't be affected by her spells, should she try to get them to do so again. That was only the beginning. If she's capable of that, then she's capable of making them hurt other residents…turn them over to her side or…kill them in numerous torturous ways…"

A sudden realisation hit the group.

"We'd better get you safely out of here, Flora dear," the professor said assertively as he looked fearfully at the trembling teenager.

Luke swivelled his head around and bit his lip.

"Um…, Professor," Luke asked warily, "if the Layton Mobile isn't here then…how are we going to leave the village?"

As his apprentice spoke, the sky above them darkened and a deep growl rang across the sky. Precipitation plummeted to the ground as flashing beams of lightening streaked across the sky, creating an array of mysterious patterns inside the black hearts of the beckoning clouds. Bruno began waving his arms around frantically, shoving his robots across the drawbridge before the storm caused further damage to their bodies. The plants and trees immediately drooped, cowering in fear against the mighty storm in their wake. Water flooded the ground and ran like tears down the brick structures, crying at the sight of their village. Luke slowly turned towards the professor, his clothes sticking to his wet body and his hair slowly became drenched with rainwater. Layton pulled his top hat further down his face, letting Flora shelter in a part of his jacket.

"I suppose walking back to London in this storm is out of the question?" he asked as he peered down at Flora, "The Layton Mobile has indeed gone for the time being…but until we recover it…we have no choice but to stay here…and help the residents in the case of this sorceress."

Flora's spirits lightened at the thought that they really would be helping her friends, but the professor couldn't have been more worried. He felt he was exposing his friends once again to unknown dangers, Flora especially. They had been in dangerous situations more than enough and they all knew how to handle it...but this was different. This sorceress was desperate and would make it her goal to hunt down Flora (being a Reinhold). A gentleman never put his friends in danger; the professor would never be able to forgive himself if he let any harm come to his young assistants.

"Who do you think this 'She-who brings-darkness-to-the-world' is, Professor?" asked Clive curiously, breaking Layton from his train of thought, "What do you think the identity of this sorceress is? There has to be some logic behind the whole thing…"

Layton nodded as Clark took of his jacket and held it over himself and Brenda.

"We'd better find a place to shelter, Hershel!" Clark shouted over the roaring thunder, "I would seriously like to know where your vehicle has gotten to, though!"

"So would I, Clark. So would I…but I doubt that this is just a coincidence…as if it was meant to happen…"

* * *

_Mystery 1-Ruthless robots_

_Shortly after leaving Reinhold Manor, the robots immediately suspected the professor of being in league with the Dark Sorceress and acted completely out of character. However, a few moments later, they were unable to recount anything of what had happened, as if they're memories had been erased. Is this another spell of the Dark Sorceress?_

_Mystery 2-The vanishing vehicle_

_After returning to the drawbridge to leave St Mystere, the professor found that his car, the Layton Mobile, had inexplicably vanished. With their only means of leaving the village now lost, the group have no choice but to stay in St Mystere. What could have happened to the professor's vehicle?_

_Mystery 3-Who is she?_

_The villagers of St Mystere keep referring to the Dark Sorceress who wreaks revenge on the village and the Reinhold family as 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'. No one knows the true identity of such a powerful and dangerous sorceress. What is the true identity of this dark being?_

* * *

"Professor! I think I've found something!"

Emmy's triumphant and assertive voice caused the group to swiftly turn around to face her. The woman was beaming triumphantly, holding a sodden piece of parchment in her hands. She seemed oblivious to the rain around her, as her hair hung in a mess of wet knotted strands down her back. Layton rushed over to her, peering closely at the parchment as the rest of the group followed his example.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, examining the paper from every angle.

"It was wedged in the middle of two of the tyre tracks," she explained, "It's a good job I found it when I did! Eh, Professor?"

"Indeed…," he answered, talking more to himself than Emmy, "There appears to be some writing on this paper. It won't last long in this rain, which means that I shall have to be quick in examining it…"

Clark and Brenda were still sheltering under the jacket, now being joined by a shivering Luke, who was trying desperately to warm up as he blew on his cold fingers. Flora began shivering slightly too, as Clive's arm encircled her, delivering heat and warmth to her body. Emmy squinted with the professor as she read the paper, smirking when she reached the end of it.

"It looks like letter-with a hidden puzzle in it!" she yelled gleefully as she looked at the professor, "You know what to do, Professor! Thrash it like there's no tomorrow!"

Layton smiled warmly at her as he tried to cover as much of the paper as he could so that it was spared from the worst of the rain.

"Not literally, of course! he exclaimed, "However, I get the feeling that this puzzle will tell us much more than the meaning of the hidden message…"

Emmy grinned even wider.

"There's your famous intuition again, Professor! This is getting more Laytonesque by the minute! Well, best of luck!"

The professor's face darkened as he read the paper. Luke recoiled at seeing the professor's angry expression.

"What is it, Professor?" he asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable, which had nothing to do with being wedged tightly between his parents, "Is something wrong?"

Layton walked over to the group, pointing at the very last line with disgust.

"Is that…" Flora said timidly, trailing off instantly as the professor nodded.

"Yes, it seems our 'friend' is very busy lately," he muttered darkly, "She'll have left a secret message in it somewhere. Well, this thing won't solve itself-and it won't last long in this storm either!" he added as he carefully wiped his sleeve across the thick blood-red ink that was smeared in writing across the page, trying his hardest to keep a calm composure as the wet ink suddenly resembled dark smears of blood.

* * *

_Puzzle 5-A menacing message __ (40 picarats)_

'_Greetings St Mystere,_

_To those of you who don't know, or haven't received my 'signs' then you can only be outsiders. Only foolish puny beings couldn't know my name and the damage that I have caused in this repulsive village. Never underestimate my powers-it could be your last mistake. I am the Dark Sorceress, or if you prefer: 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world' and I am the one responsible for the unrest and destruction in the village. Going to unimaginable lengths to wreak my revenge on the village is easier than it looks-for someone as powerful and dangerous as I, at least. How many of you think that you can overcome the incomprehensible powers of the Sorceress of Darkness? The truth is this: any of you who think that you can overcome me shall fear the worst of my powers, torturous searing agony and unimaginable gruesome ends. _

_You have been warned. I look forward to seeing you. When, you ask? Hidden in this letter is the time of day that we shall meet next. Look very closely-and you will see when I shall call our next meeting. _

_Until then,_

_The Sorceress of Darkness'_

_Can you find the time that the Sorceress of Darkness will be greeting the village with more of her preposterous sorcery and spells?_

_(Get this puzzle correct and you will have 200 picarats! Hurry! The village of St Mystere depends on you solving this puzzle!)_

* * *

The professor silently surveyed the page, taking in every word, letter and the position of the punctuation. This sorceress was not only dangerous, but she also had a deadly logical mind. It took just a few minutes for Layton to find the answer to her riddle in the message-and the words he saw in the ink that now flowed like dripping blood down the page froze him to the core. It had nothing to do with the bitter cold.

"Professor?" Emmy asked uncertainly, "Are you okay? What did she say? Have you solved the riddle?"

Layton looked up, his cheeks gradually becoming paler and paler as his eyes focused firmly on Flora.

"Everyone, take cover inside," he yelled, steering them to the other side of the drawbridge.

The group followed obediently, water flooding the paths as they bolted towards the village, searching everywhere for the nearest form of shelter. Layton's young assistants had just one question on their minds, though.

"What…what did the puzzle say?" Clive and Flora asked simultaneously, dreading the answer that they would receive.

"The letter was a warning from our 'friend'…and the answer to the puzzle told us when she would be making her next appearance-with horrifying and torturous spells, I'd presume, to be even worse than her previous warnings…"

"So?" Luke pressed, looking fearfully towards Flora, "When will she next appear?"

Gravely, the professor handed the paper to his apprentice without a word, his eyes dark and serious. Luke held the page in his trembling hands, his eyes fixed to the blood red writing below the sorceress's warning, which had been written by Layton in slanted sharp letters:

**'_TONIGHT'_**

_Hey guys! Your eyes aren't playing tricks-I UPDATED DARK APPLE! I've had writer's block with this for a while now and I've only just worked out a convincing storyline for it. Hope you guys like it! Thankfully, this will be the last__** very**__ long chapter-I've decided to make them shorter so that most people don't feel pressurised into reading huge chunks of writing. The answer to the puzzle was to put the first letter at the start of every new sentence together, thus making the word 'Tonight'. What will she have planned? Find out in the next chapter when I finally update QUICKER! Again I'm sorry for the length-the other chapters shall be shorter-I PROMISE! Thanks for all of your support, feedback and reviews with this so far! Once again, enjoy the Fanfiction that's out there and enjoy your week!_

_Plant peace for the planet and see you around!_

_Abbie :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	6. Chapter 5 Searching the streets

**Chapter 5- Searching the streets**

Flora took one sickened look at the scarlet ink running down the page in a bloody stream, before she immediately exited reality.

"T...t…tonight?" she croaked, having never felt more terrified in her life, "but…why? What does it…mean?"

"It means that we are to find some form of shelter for the evening as soon as possible!" the professor answered in a loud voice over the howling wind that whistled around the streets, "Everyone-follow me!"

The rain was now plundering down around them, drenching them in the stains of misery and dread. Lightening illuminated the drab scene and the creatures that had survived the previous weeks' events were now taking flight from their homes, petrified, sensing the evil presence of the dark becoming's that lay ahead. The girl forced herself forward, her muscles seizing up with fright. Clark and Brenda were running ahead with the professor, a look that resembled confusion imprinted on their faces. Clive gripped Luke's and Flora's hands tightly as they bolted after the professor, feeling both exhausted and frightened as the sorceress's threatening words scarred their minds. The only person who didn't seem at all affected by the troubling events was Emmy; if anything, she looked incredibly determined as she shot after the professor with little effort, sending a wave of mud and freezing water over the panting teenagers in the process.

"EMMY!" growled Clive as he wiped the dark substance off of his brand new suit with a look of deepest disgust.

Luke and Flora stopped in their tracks as the water hit them, simply standing like statues as the liquid dripped down their sodden clothes. Emmy spun around on her heel, failing to suppress a mischievous grin.

"Oh, come _on_, Illegal!" she called playfully as Clive stamped across the flooded pavement, "A little water won't kill anyone!"

"This suit is brand new-_and_ it cost a lot of money!"

"Well, your problem-not mine!" she argued back cheekily, flicking her hair behind her shoulders casually.

The teenager scowled and ran even further ahead until he was directly behind Emmy, before he leapt into the deepest dirtiest puddle he could find that was considerably close to his target…

His 'said-target' had only a few seconds to take in the fact that a giant wave of water was approaching her at a very fast speed, being too taken by surprise to brace herself for the impact. He had caught her completely unawares as the water devoured her body.

"ILLEGAL!" Emmy thundered menacingly as she clutched at her now sodden dress, watching the dirty water trickle gently from the dozens of knots in her hair and form numerous dark stains on her lemon suit.

She flicked off the majority of the grime and stray parts of debris, including a long twig and several large leaves, before fixing the laughing boy with a deadly glare.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, ILLEGAL?!" she snapped loudly, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M GOING TO—"

"Would both of you like to act like true gentlemen and ladies in the current diabolical situation?!" Layton yelled, turning around and shooting them a frustrated look, "people could die tonight-and all you two care about is trying to get the other as wet as humanly possible?! I would appreciate it if you could pull yourselves together just for one evening!"

Clive and Emmy instantly stopped, shocked by the tone of the professor's voice. Usually, he only spoke like that in a very serious situation, which spoke as clear as day that they were currently, or would be, in a very serious situation very soon. The woman squeezed as much water out of her dress as she could without damaging it as Clive straightened out his cap and extended a shaking arm to Luke and Flora. The two young adults bowed their heads and nodded, feeling too ashamed to look into Layton's eyes. The professor slowly advanced towards the group, wrapping a comforting arm around his daughter. She closed her eyes and sank against his chest, clinging onto him like a limpet. Brenda followed suit with Luke, rubbing his wet skin with gentle hands, as Clark sent an annoyed frown in Emmy's direction.

"S…sorry, Professor," she mumbled, twirling her hair around her finger, "I'll be more serious from now on…"

"Me too," Clive answered with a sigh, blowing on his hands to warm them up.

Layton sighed, quickly changing his stern frown to a light smile.

"That's good. Remember: clear minds get better results," he added as Clive helped Emmy to get rid of the water.

"Sorry," he murmured quietly, "You started it, though."

"You better be," she warned as she tugged his hair so that the water parted from it.

The atmosphere in the village had swiftly returned to what it had been like when they had arrived, once again appearing like a lifeless drab place of death and misery. Flora seemed to be getting used to the pitiful surroundings by now, so she didn't seem the slightest bit surprised. The streets were still deserted, which was perfectly understandable; the residents thought that devotees to this terrifying sorceress were prowling around the village in the hunt for victims for 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'. That would give anyone nightmares, but the villagers seemed the most affected by it. Despite the seriousness of the terrifying events to come, Flora couldn't help feeling relieved; the sooner the robots and the village were safe from this sorceress's powerful clutches the better. However, if the sorceress was targeting her, then that meant that she should be the one who was terrified.

"So…where are we going to stay for the night, Professor?" asked Luke timidly as he huddled even closer to his mother, "I doubt that there are any spare houses around in this situation!"

"I don't know for certain, my boy, but a roof over the head is better than none at all. However, we must first alert Bruno of the previous events. The villagers need to be warned of the oncoming danger. Do you understand?"

The group nodded silently, following the professor as he strode confidently towards the tall tower in front of them. The bricks had lost their usual bright colours, since the professor had last seen the tower. Strange types of plants and creepers were also meandering around the many gaps in the building, weaving their way up to the base of the town's clock. Even that looked rusty, with the golden shine being obscured by the mildew and other plants that Layton had no name for. To sum it up, the tower had also been greatly affected by the sorceress's unthinkable powers. It had indeed seen better times, sad to say, but at least it was still standing. For how long though, was a completely different question altogether.

The professor knocked on the door loudly, stepping back and waiting expectantly for the door to open. A few seconds later, Bruno flung open the door with an aggressive expression on his face. Upon seeing who it was, his eyes widened and his face immediately returned to its usual expression. He looked slightly dishevelled after the day's events: he was fighting hard to keep his eyelids open as he squinted into the dark, his hair was standing up at odd angles that made him look quite humorous and his hands were screwed into tight fists, showing the obvious that he was incredibly anxious. Then again, who wouldn't be at this time of events?

"Ah, Professor Layton," he greeted as he made out the familiar sight of his top hat through the rain, "What can I do for you at this time? It is terrible weather outside and I have no idea how long this storm will be in for. I'd strongly advise you to get to shelter as quickly as possible."

"We are just on our way to do that, Bruno. However, before that, I would like to confirm a few things with you, if that is okay."

Bruno studied his face for several moments before he nodded slowly and ushered the group into the tower, continuously murmuring under his breath.

There had been many alterations in the inside of the tower, since the professor and Luke had last visited it. Bruno still lacked tidiness, but it was better than it had been. Numerous sheets littered the huge desk in the corner of the room, containing scribbled notes and complex labelled diagrams of every robot and villager of St Mystere. The keys for the villagers were hung up in their original position and Bruno's huge box of tools lay nearby. Moss and mildew was starting to form on the walls and Bruno had made a habit of colouring the bricks in different colours so that a neat pattern was formed. A deep rumbling sound emitted from the room below (where the main power generator was kept) making Clive almost fall over with shock. Flora remained impassive by the sound; she had been hearing it for a whole year, so she was used to it by now.

In the corner of the room, three long objects were covered with white sheets and blankets, lying still and silent as the professor surveyed the room. Bruno closed the door with a slam and turned his full attention to the professor.

"So, Professor Layton," he said in a slightly shaky voice, "How can I be of assistance? Tell me what you would like to know and I shall be more than happy to help."

Layton raised his hat and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Bruno. We appreciate it," he answered, "However, first things first…you see—"

"The Sorceress of Darkness is coming tonight," Emmy interrupted in a serious tone, "She left us a letter with a riddle saying when she would next appear. The answer to the riddle was 'tonight'."

Bruno seemed to turn to ice.

"A…a…a…a…are you…s…s…serious?" he stuttered, his hands quivering, "T…t…t…that isn't p…possible!"

"I'm afraid the evidence says otherwise," Emmy continued, "that's why she sent that…that…repulsive…thing. It was a signal to Lady Dahlia…that she would be coming tonight…"

Bruno remained unresponsive, his eyes staring vacantly into the distance as if expecting the sorceress to come flying into the room at that very moment. It was clear that the poor man was scared out of his wits, however, in comparison to Dahlia's petrified expression, he looked as if it was his birthday and he'd just received every present that he'd ever dreamt of possessing.

"Sir?" Clive asked as politely as he could manage, "What is this…thing...that she uses to send signals of her attacks? Have you received one, per chance?"

Bruno nodded carefully, swallowing hard.

"It is incredibly hard to say exactly what or where this signal came from," he explained hoarsely, "but after careful observations, I am to believe that this is, or was, an apple."

"An…apple?" Emmy asked, unsure whether she'd heard him properly.

"An apple," he answered gravely, "However, this is no ordinary apple-oh no! This is an apple enchanted with the darkest magic. I believe it to be more than her mark, her sign of attack; I believe it to be a weapon, designed to strike fear into the hearts of her prey—"

"That is exactly what Lady Dahlia said!" Luke gasped.

"Indeed. Even she believes it. It seems that only the highest of the residents in St Mystere receive these 'gifts', as she calls them. Lady Dahlia, Rodney and myself are the only ones currently known to receive her warnings."

"Rodney? Who's—"

"The mayor-the one who you kept scowling at, Clive," Layton answered quickly as he gestured to the three carefully wrapped objects in the corner of the room, "I take it that you have taken in Simon, Agnes and Rodney for repairs?"

"I have made it my main priority. I managed to get them into my tower as soon as possible. I don't think that they're broken but I should check, just in case. 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world' may have put something into their wiring to make them act like that. Nonetheless, I can't have them wandering around St Mystere and terrorising the village. I know that they're robots but…I can't stand to see my creations like this…"

"They did act in a strange manner," Brenda agreed, "I take it that they aren't usually like this?"

"Well, Rodney and Simon are hardly ever cheerful," Bruno answered, biting his lip slightly, "Agnes just likes to tell the future…so to speak. However, they would never act like this. They seemed intent on harming you, Professor Layton. I'd be more worried about myself, if I were you. She seems intent on targeting you because she knows that you'll get involved…but not as much as she'll want to target Flora…that is what I fear…"

"You do know that none of this is making the poor child feel any better, you know!" Emmy exclaimed loudly as Flora squeezed her hand even tighter.

The girl hiccoughed slightly, before she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and peered up at Bruno.

"B…Bruno," she started timidly, "Why would she be targeting the Reinholds? I mean, yes the family does assist in controlling St Mystere, but why?"

Bruno suddenly stood bolt upright, tugging at his beard sharply.

"W…well…like you said, Flora dear…they do control St Mystere...maybe it's just revenge…but I wouldn't doubt that she enjoys the suffering and pain and misery that she is causing. She seems to be getting stronger by the day and she's even calling more of her sorceress kind to release their fury on our little village. It could be because of something that happened in the past…or…simply because they just want to rule St Mystere…though I see no reason why…"

"Hmmm…" Layton murmured, placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"You will warn the residents about her specified arrival tonight though, won't you?" Clark verified.

Bruno nodded, before stamping his foot and snarling menacingly. Emmy pulled Flora behind her as Bruno threw one of the large scrolls on his desk across the room, allowing it to collide with the sharp brick and fall to the cobbled floor in a crumpled heap.

"YOU STILL WANT REVENGE ON US?!" he roared, startling the professor greatly, "YOU TAKE AWAY OUR PEOPLE, BURN OUR VILLAGE TO THE GROUND AND WATCH HAPPILY AS ST MYSTERE FALLS APART AND THE WOUNDED COME TO MY DOOR FOR HELP! WAS WHAT HAPPENED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO NOT SATISFACTORY ENOUGH FOR YOU?! WHEN YOU TOOK _HER_ AWAY FROM US?!"

He resolved to kick his tool box across the floor, sending a wave of metal all over the stones. His face had rapidly changed from a snowy white to a fiery red. His eyes appeared to be blazing in fury; something must have sparked inside of him to cause him to behave in this manner. Bruno wasn't a robot, so something must have really infuriated him. What, though, was the question on the professor's mind.

Flora and Luke instinctively bent down to retrieve his tools, whilst Emmy looked at the professor questioningly, her eyebrows raised. The professor held up his hand in response. Bruno's words whirred in his mind. He had acted completely out of character and seemed to be expressing his anger at the sorceress. However, some of the words and statements were unclear: 'All those years ago'…'when you took _her_ away from us'. The words bounced against the sides of his brain repeatedly, until he could stand the sensation no longer.

"Bruno, what do you mean? 'All those years ago-when they took _her_ away from you'? Do you mean to say that this has happened before? Who was this 'her'?."

The colour in Bruno's cheeks returned to normal, but he began pulling at his beard more vigorously than ever, causing several of the hairs to depart from his chin.

"Huh? Oh! Oh…nothing. Don't worry about it at all. I'm just…babbling on again…as I always do…sorry. I felt like I had to…express my rage against this sorceress…sorry…I must be mistaken. Sorry…anyway, what else did you need from me?"

Before the professor could respond to Bruno's suddenly hesitant reply, a loud hissing surfaced from the corner of the room, sending Layton off of his train of thought. He narrowed his eyes before whipping his head around in the direction that the noise came from. Flora squealed and clung onto Emmy's shoulder tighter than ever as Clive followed suit. Brenda looked at Clark with a slightly startled expression. The only people who didn't appear to be startled by the noise were Luke and Bruno, although the two had completely different expressions on their faces. Luke threw down the spanner that he was currently holding and immediately started peering around the room curiously, as Bruno sighed in agitation and spun on his heel. Luke smiled slightly.

"Was that a—"

"For the last time, _be quiet!"_ Bruno snapped as the hissing instantly ceased.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed at Bruno's tone.

"That's no way to talk to a cat!" he argued defensively, "They need to be spoken to in a calm and loving tone. Like this: _Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…"_

As soon as the words left Luke's mouth, a faint meow echoed around the room as a tiny kitten with golden fur crept cautiously out of the shadows. Upon catching sight of it, it was clear that she was a girl; her sparkling amber eyes looked up curiously at the small boy in front of her as she delicately began to lick her soft fur. The thing that indicated her gender the most was her beautiful high pitched voice, which instantly captivated Luke as he offered the kitten his hand. She instantly bounded up to him and began licking his finger with her rough pink tongue. Clark smiled down at the kitten as Flora and Clive immediately followed suit, stroking the kitten as she purred contentedly. Brenda grinned along with the professor and Emmy, before Emmy looked down at Clive, smirking.

"To think that you were scared of a cat, Illegal!" she mocked, "How original. How super-duper mega scary!"

Clive shot her an annoyed look as Bruno knelt down beside Luke.

"You really shouldn't talk to them like that, you know," he scolded gently, "but what is a little kitten doing in a place like this?"

"Lady Dahlia's idea. Claudia had kittens a few months ago. Dahlia didn't want to keep all of the kittens so she gave me this little fur ball to look after. However, I don't have the faintest clue on how to look after a kitten-it is clear that you do, though."

Bruno stood up again as the kitten snuggled into the boy's arms.

"Could you take it off of my hands and look after it? Please?"

Luke's eyes lit up at Bruno's request and a huge smile enveloped his face.

"Really?! You mean it?! Oh, thank you so much, Bruno!" Luke shouted with glee, jumping up and down on the spot, "I promise to take extremely good care of her!"

The professor smiled warmly and patted Luke's shoulder; he knew just how much animals meant to the boy. Emmy tried to suppress a laugh, half expecting Luke to kiss Bruno because he was that grateful.

"Well, I suppose that we'd better give her a name," Clive answered with a smile, "What do you think, Luke?"

Luke didn't need to think; seeing her beautiful golden fur and hearing her sweet voice had already given him the perfect name to call her.

"Melina," he replied dreamily, "In honour of the Eternal Diva."

Layton and Emmy smiled at each other; the name couldn't have suited her better and it kept their memory of a special young lady fresh in their minds during the despicable situation.

"That's a sweet name," Clive and Flora said simultaneously before they smiled at each other.

Bruno coughed slightly, succeeding in getting the professor's attention away from the purring beauty.

"I've arranged a room for you at the inn," he announced, "Beatrice's real inn was devoured by the flames, but she's managed to set up another business in an abandoned inn in the north of this village with Crumm, after his café was…ruined as well…sadly…The majority of the residents are staying there during the current situation. Seeing that you can't leave, I figured that you'd need somewhere to stay, so I've let them know that you'll be staying there, if that is fine with you. It's a good walk but take every path you see north and stop when you see a sign saying 'Crummeatrice's Inn'. You can't miss it. I hope that…the service will be satisfactory enough…"

"It couldn't have been better. Thank you very much, Bruno."

Luke let out a quiet groan. There was no trouble in St Mystere the last time that they had come and he and the professor had ended up in the attic with just a bed and a rug. After finding furniture to display in their rooms it felt more like home, but only God knew what type of room they'd end up with in a time of crisis like this. The professor seemed to consider this fact too, but a true gentleman wouldn't show it. He tipped his hat and addressed Bruno.

"I suppose that I shall be seeing you tonight—"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, "You'll endanger yourselves! You'll—"

"How are we supposed to gather information on this sorceress if we don't witness these 'acts of vengeance'? If I am to help, then clues and evidence against this sorceress is exactly what I need."

Bruno shook his head sadly and sighed.

"If you insist, Professor Layton. If you insist. Oh and please tell me if any of the other robots start to act strangely; I fear that I shall have my hands full very soon…"

"That would be too much of a heavy burden on a man like yourself," Clark said sympathetically, "Not that I'm saying that you wouldn't manage it," he added quickly, hoping that he didn't offend the old man.

"Oh no, my good sir, I have in fact called on two acquaintances of mine. We met at college and they are good loyal friends. If I ever had a favour I needed to ask, I had to only call on them and they would be there. I told them about the events in St Mystere yesterday evening and they said that they would come as soon as possible. However, I got a call from them earlier. They're staying at a nearby inn, due to this storm, so they'll be setting out again in the morning-if the weather clears up of course. I also told them about the robots' behaviour and they told me that they'll do everything that they can to help. Soon there will be more than one man in St Mystere who can help to keep the robots under control."

The professor nodded in understanding.

"That is good; I should very much like to meet them, when they arrive of course."

"Thank you, Professor Layton. I'm sure that they'd like to meet you too."

The professor peered at the tired forms of his assistants before he straightened his hat and turned to Bruno.

"It is getting quite late now and we need some rest if we are to face this sorceress later this evening," he said gently as Clive slumped against the wall and yawned, "We shall be retiring to the inn, if you can excuse us."

"Of course, of course, Professor," Bruno replied, heaving open the door for them, "Have as much rest as you can and be careful out there. I shall see you later tonight and I shall tell the residents to stay indoors tonight, for their own safety. Farewell."

Layton ushered the group out of the tower before he bid the old man farewell and turned to his assistants. The door slammed shut as Luke peered up at the professor with wide eyes. Melina squirmed as the rain dampened her fur, so Luke quickly placed her in his satchel, where her fur would be spared from the weather.

"What did you make of that, Professor?" he asked curiously, "He seems to be very troubled by these events too."

"He seemed a bit…uneasy and suspicious if you ask me…," Flora said quietly, "It was like he was hiding something…but Bruno would never hide anything…would he?"

"That fact remains unknown, for now," the professor answered, "but at least I have picked up some information that could prove useful later on in this investigation."

"What do you think this sorceress is planning?" Emmy asked eagerly, seeming excited about the events.

"I don't know, but this is something serious. This isn't child's play in the slightest. Understand?"

The group nodded as Clive stretched.

"If we're going to face this sorceress then I'm going to need a fair bit of 'shut-eye'. Are we going to make our way to this inn, then?" he asked impatiently.

"Clive's right. Besides, if we hang around in this rain any longer we'll end up getting colds and that isn't a good thing to have when tailing a dangerous villain!" Brenda exclaimed, clearly trying to lighten the situation.

Clark smiled at her as Layton nodded.

"Of course. Everyone follow me and keep together. The last thing I need is to lose any of you. Bruno said it was a good walk but the sooner we set out, the sooner we'll get there."

Luke, Flora and Clive sighed in relief as they hurriedly followed the professor down the sodden paths, completely oblivious to the dark shadow watching them from the darkest corner of the village…

* * *

"There you are! Why, Miss Reinhold! A pleasure to see you again for the second time in one day! I do hope that you haven't been harmed by this sorceress's accomplices! They could be anywhere, you know! Anyway, where are my manners?! Welcome to the 'Crummeatrice's Inn'!"

"Um…thank you, Beatrice. I'll try and be more careful from now on," Flora answered, feeling slightly startled by the woman's loud and cheery voice, "We all will, but I suppose that…congratulations are in order for setting up this new inn so quickly."

Beatrice grinned happily, before gesturing to the room next to her, where a small figure was clattering several metal pots and utensils.

"Thank you, dearie!" she said with a beaming smile, "I couldn't have done it without Crumm's help though, believe me! The majority of the credit should go to him!"

Crumm was completely oblivious to the woman's praise as he threw the pans about, growling under his breath.

"He seems…tired…," Clive said carefully, squinting until he made out his short plump figure, "I bet everyone is just swept off of their feet with all these…things going on…"

"Too right, sir. Too right," Beatrice agreed, nodding vigorously.

"It is very resourceful and kind of you to be opening this inn for the homeless of St Mystere," Layton said kindly, "I suppose that business here is very good?"

"I've been getting people left right and centre, Professor, I really have. Luckily, I have my assistants to help me out…but I could always do with some…extra help…Flora sweetie and…um…the young gentleman in the blue suit? Could you, by any chance, help Beatrice with some little errands?"

Flora nodded immediately; if there was anything that she could do to help her friends then she would certainly do so.

"Of course, Beatrice. A true lady always helps anyone in need."

Clive looked at Luke, having not realised that Beatrice was talking to him. Emmy prodded him in the chest, gesturing to Beatrice's hopeful eyes.

"What? Oh…err…sure."

"Just like your mother, Flora dear!" Beatrice exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Thank you so much, you two! You don't know how much this means!"

She pointed to a large pile of suitcases, each one barely managing to stay closed. Random items of clothing bulged out of the sides and each case looked like it weighed a tonne. Whoever had packed them hadn't done a good job of them.

"So, what do you want us to do exactly?" Clive asked as he peered, confused, at the suitcases.

"As you can see, my arranging talents aren't…up to scratch," she answered, blushing slightly, "so I would really appreciate it if you two could help me pack each customer's case neatly so that I can take them up to their rooms. As you look around the village you will find some more cases, as some of my clients have lost them around the village. Pack all of them correctly and I'll give you a nice surprise. Do you think you can manage that?"

Flora nodded, more than happy to help. Beatrice squealed with delight and clapped her hands loudly. Clive instantly dodged out of the way when Beatrice attempted to 'hug' him, by her way of grateful thanks. After all, she was a large woman, so he feared that he may suffocate to death if he let her anywhere near him.

"Th…thanks!" he answered quickly, putting on his best grin.

"Oh no! Thank _you_, dearie!" Beatrice answered, suddenly remembering the group of people waiting next to her desk, "Oh deary me! Please forgive me! Anyway, yes. Bruno told me to get some rooms ready for you. So if I can just register you in and then we can—"

"MUMMMMY!" called a high pitched voice from the top of the stairs.

Layton turned around as a light pattering echoed around the room to see a small girl running towards Beatrice, wobbling on her legs slightly. The professor and Luke studied her with interest; they were certain that they hadn't seen her before. Her chestnut hair was secured in two plaits that hung down her shoulders, standing out against her lavender floral dress and her pale skin. Her hazel eyes blinked repeatedly as she stared up at the tall strangers, her face instantly lighting up.

"Oooh! Customers!" she squealed, giggling slightly, "That's a nice top hat you have, mistah!"

"Now, now, Leia. That is not how you address a gentleman," Beatrice scolded gently as she looked apologetically at the professor, "Yes, sweetie. We do have customers and I would like you to take them to their nice room for me, okay?"

The girl smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, Mummy! Oh! I just need to tell you that Pauly, Don, Gerard and Stachenscar…Stachen…Stachen…the Stachen moustache man aren't very happy with their rooms! They're very angry that they didn't get the rooms that they wanted!"

Beatrice shook her head, tittering.

"Honestly! Do I look like a five star hotel manager?! They're lucky that they even got a room! The last thing I need is picky customers! They get what they get and they can take it, or leave it!"

"They wrote down what they wanted for each of their rooms," Leia explained, pulling out a large sheet of paper, "I think we have those rooms but where do we put them?"

Clive's eyes lit up as he confidently stepped forwards.

"This sounds like a puzzle to me!" he explained with a smile, "Professor, Beatrice, leave this one to me!"

Beatrice looked slightly startled but soon replaced her wariness with a wide grin as she handed him the list.

"Go ahead then, sir. Can you really find a room suitable for all of them?"

"I can certainly try, Beatrice. I can certainly try…"

* * *

_Puzzle 6- Room gloom__ (40 picarats)_

_Four customers of 'Crummeatrice's Inn' are unsatisfied by their rooms. As well as all vital furniture (beds, chairs, bathroom equipment etc.) the appearance of the rooms are as follows: __**Room 1**__ is __**yellow**__ and contains __**a television**__, __**Room 2**__ is __**green**__ and contains __**a bookcase**__, __**Room 3**__ is __**blue**__ and contains __**a bookcase **__and __**Room 4**__ is __**red**__ and contains __**a television**__. Here is what the men have to say about their preferred rooms._

_Pauly: "GRRR! I HATE MY ROOM! I WANT A ROOM WHERE I DON'T HAVE TO SEE A PRIMARY COLOUR LINING THE WALLS!" _

_Gerard: "I hate to be picky, but I can't stand the noise that device makes!"_

_Don: "A BOOKCASE?! Do you think I'm some sort of nerd?!_

_Stachenscarfen: "I like the sea and anything that reminds me of it…I don't care what the contents of the room are though, as long as I get a feeling of sea…" _

_By making one adjustment to one of the rooms, you can make every customer happy. You have red, green, yellow and blue paint, a spare television and a book shelf at your disposal. What room must you make an adjustment to and which customer will have which room?_

_(This one plays with your mind a bit, so don't worry if you get it wrong! However, get this right and you will have 240 picarats)_

* * *

"Aha! That's how it works!" Clive grinned triumphantly as Leia and Beatrice looked up at him with questioning eyes, "To make every customer happy, all that you have to do is paint either Room 1 or Room 4 blue. That way, Pauly will get Room 2, Gerard will get Room 3, Don will get Room 4 or Room 1 and Stachenscarfen will have the room that Don refuses. The room he refuses should be painted blue."

Beatrice clapped her hands together proudly.

"Ooooh! That's how it works! How on earth could we have overlooked that, eh poppet? You've got a smart head on your shoulders, sir!"

"Shall I go and tell the men that they can stop fighting and we'll get their rooms sorted very soon. Shall I paint splodges of blue over the walls of the room that the fat man wants?"

"_Leia!" _Beatrice scolded, before she smiled and tickled her under the chin.

"Thank you, dearie! There's a good girl! Come on then, you don't want to keep those men waiting much longer!"

Leia nodded obediently and scampered up the stairs as the professor looked at her with a questioning glance.

"I don't think I have seen her before," he stated, "Has Bruno recently constructed new robots?"

"Yes, he created her a few days ago. To keep me company...," she answered with a sigh, "He's really kind and considerate, our Bruno. He must be run off of his feet with everything that's going on! Yes! Yes, now where was I? Ah! Rooms! Here we are!"

She looked up from her untidy scribbles, which the professor presumed to be a signature, as she smiled at the group and handed out two keys.

"Here we are then. Don't worry, they're more accommodating than when you last came, boys!" she announced, making Layton and Luke breathe a sigh of relief, "They're quite small but I do hope that you enjoy your stay…we'll try and make it as enjoyable as possible whilst you try to solve this case for us. Okay? Good. Now, I'll leave it up to you to decide where you wish to stay, okay?"

"Thank you very much, Beatrice," Layton answered gratefully as he accepted the small keys, "We shall go and find our way to our rooms then. If there is anything that we can do or that we can help you with—"

"Just trying to solve this case is more than enough!" she answered as she waved at them, "See you later then, Professor! Have a good night!"

Bidding the woman farewell, the professor led the group up the small staircase until they reached the main floor. There were several doors lining the walls, each marked with its own number, should anyone get lost. The professor peered down at the keys, as the numbers '345' and '346' glowed softly in the light.

"It seems it will have to be four in one room and three in the other," the professor said quietly looking at the group, "I don't know, but I certainly want Flora to be with me the whole time…should anything happen…"

"Hershel?" asked Brenda, "Would you prefer it if Clark and I had the one room and the rest of you can be together in the other room?"

"It wouldn't be gentlemanly to make Luke sleep with his parents when you four have a nice long conversation about puzzles and whatnot—"

"_Dad!"_ moaned Luke as Clark playfully ruffled his hair, "You know I don't feel that way about you and Mum!"

"Yeah right, _second assistant!"_

"Great! A night with Emmy!" Luke muttered under his breath when the professor wasn't looking.

Clive shot him a 'Lucky-us!' sarcastic grin as Layton turned to Brenda, smiling gratefully.

"Are you sure, Brenda? If you'll be comfortable by yourselves, then by all means. If you need anything or if you feel concerned about anything then you're more than welcome to come in…"

"Ah, Hershel, as gentlemanly as ever. Don't worry! If I get scared I have my man to protect me!" Brenda answered with a giggle, clinging onto Clark's hand tightly.

"_Mum_! Please!"

Brenda smiled and hugged Luke tightly before the professor handed one of the keys to Clark. After a final look, they smiled and unlocked their room before they settled down into it, their arms encircling each other. Layton smiled after them; no one could deny the bond that the two shared. Emmy grinned after them as she took the key from Layton's hand and bounced across the corridor.

"Come on then guys! Our room won't magically appear by itself!" she called as Clive and Luke ran after her with Flora.

"Wait up, Emmy!"

"Come on, Birdie! You're meant to fly through this! The last one in the room is a bad birdie!"

She ran into the room, flinging the door open and throwing herself down on the bed excitedly (even though she always told Luke or Clive off whenever they did that).

The professor trailed behind them, staring hard at Flora as she ran with Clive into their room, giggling quietly. Luke, having noticed the professor's serious look, had slowed down and now walked slowly by his side, studying his face cautiously.

"Are you okay, Professor?" he asked carefully, "I know that Flora's safety is something that is troubling you, but we'll get to the bottom of it. This sorceress is going down! Just like all of the other bad guys did!"

The professor smiled, grateful at Luke's attempt to cheer him up.

"Oh, I'm…alright, my boy. Thank you for asking…I'm just concerned about everyone's safety…and this sorceress seemed incredibly dangerous…if any of you get hurt—"

"We won't, Professor! Trust me! Now come on! If we don't hurry up Emmy may have trashed the place!"

"_Luke,_" the professor started in a stern tone, "a gentleman never speaks badly about a lady without evidence…even though Emmy _can_ be a bit…excitable at times…"

"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled apologetically, "Seriously, you would let us know if there was something on your mind, wouldn't you?"

Layton was silent for a moment before he sighed and turned to face his apprentice, kneeling down so that he was his height.

"I just…have a feeling...," he started, feeling more uneasy by the minute, "I can't shake the feeling that…something terrible will happen…tonight, when the Sorceress of Darkness comes…"

Luke patted his shoulder in a supportive manner.

"I'm scared too, Professor…but who wouldn't be?" he said with a smile, quickly returning to his bubbly mood, "We'd better get as much rest as we can before we face her tonight…"

"Professor! Luke! Are you two going to hang around all day, or would you care to join us sometime today?!" Emmy called impatiently, although she was joking.

"Emmy's getting impatient! We'd better not keep her waiting!" Luke replied, running into their room.

Layton closed his eyes in concentration and sighed. He was overreacting. Everything would turn out fine, but it was a habit of his to worry. It was natural to be scared and he had the right to feel the need to protect his young assistants and his adopted daughter, who he knew was in potential danger. He had the right to be afraid, although he thought it wouldn't help matters in the slightest. Taking one last look at the corridor, he entered the room and closed the door, making sure it was locking securely and properly.

Unfortunately, the professor didn't know that he was more than right to fear the events that would occur that dreaded evening…

_A quicker update and shorter! How are you finding the puzzles? I'm not including as many but I will as the story progresses. Have you noticed that I've tried to insert minigames like Layton has in his trunk (The cat minigame, the suitcase minigame and I'll insert another minigame in the next chapter). They'll also meet the Sorceress of Darkness for the first time and find out what she has planned for the evening. Once again, thank you to all who have taken the time to read this. Please let me know if there is anything I can improve on in my chapters. Many thanks for your support! Until next time! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! _

_Abbie XD XD XD XD XD XD_


	7. Chapter 6 The witch's warning

**Chapter 6- The witch's warning**

The precious hours that the group had at their disposal, before their dangerous encounter later that evening, swiftly flew by. Every minute that passed made the professor more and more anxious. It was no coincidence that he had this feeling. There had to be a reason why he felt like this and it didn't take a genius to work out that this reason wasn't a good one. Something would happen that night; he knew it…and he could feel it…

Layton screwed up his hands and tapped the wooden desk he was currently sitting at impatiently. His eyes were tightly shut and his hat obscured his face from the view of the rest of the room's inhabitants. If anything were to happen to the others…particularly Flora…

The professor slammed his fist against the table. His daughter was growing up and needed independence, as much as he disliked admitting it. She was sixteen now-she could look after herself in certain situations…and the rest of his assistants were smart…and they had a secret weapon, should the evening turn into a bloodbath. Their 'said-weapon' was ready and raring for action as she continuously paced across the room, glancing repeatedly at the dusty clock on the wall and sighing loudly.

"Oh hurry up, you stupid clock!" she shouted, sending a shoe hurtling at it for good measure, "Why won't time go faster?! I want to get out there and kick this sorceress back to—"

"Time is not a thing to be rushed," The professor interrupted in a serious tone, "Also; I would appreciate it if you stopped seeing this situation as if it's child's play. This sorceress has _killed_ several innocent villagers…well…robots, from this village and there is nothing to stop her from going after you, or me, or Luke, or Clive, or Luke's parents or…Flora. Do you understand?"

Emmy looked at the professor, stunned at his tone for a moment. The professor instantly realised the sharpness of his previous statement and a wave of guilt ran through him. He pulled his hat even further down his face and turned his attention to a rather interesting scratch that ran along the far corner of the desk.

"Forgive me," he said quickly, closing his eyes again, "A gentleman shouldn't…I'm not—"

"Professor?" Emmy asked in a slightly worried tone as she pulled one of the wooden chairs over so that she was sitting directly to his right, "Please don't worry. You're right; I'm not being serious enough and I should be more wary about this…sorceress, after all of the trouble she has caused…"

"No, it's fine. I just can't stop worrying about…I fear that something may happen tonight…when the sorceress comes…and I know that you all are very brave and smart but…I can't help but worry over—"

"The safety of a lady-and others," Emmy finished for him, having been used to him saying the same phrase since their first adventure together, "I know, but you know me-I'll protect you, all of you…even Birdie—"

"Wow. My saviour stands before me. How utterly reassuring," interrupted a familiar voice from the doorway as Emmy jerked her head at the sound.

"You should be grateful, Illegal!" Emmy replied with a smirk as Clive strolled confidently through the doorway with one hand on his hip, "It's my choice that I save your lazy gentlemanly—"

"Ahem," the professor coughed, covering up Emmy's next word, "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak like that, Emmy."

Clive threw himself down on the bed, ruffling his hand through his hair as he grinned at Emmy.

"Thanks, 'Old Emmy', my guardian of Heaven!" he responded as he peered at the shaken appearance of the professor, "Um…is everything okay? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Layton straightened out his jacket and managed a forced smile as he peered over at the boy.

"Oh no, my boy, I'm fine-just concerned…as always…," he answered with a sigh, before he acknowledged the dull empty atmosphere around them, "Where are Luke and Flora? I don't want them out of sight for too long!"

"We're fine, Professor! There really is no reason to worry!" the cheerful voice of his apprentice responded from across the corridor.

Layton smiled as his apprentice and Flora quickly made their way back inside the room, with Melina cradled in the girl's arms. He beamed as Flora ran up to him and Luke gently sat down next to Clive, eyebrows furrowed as he watched the professor carefully.

"We will solve this thing! I know we will, Professor!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly, setting Melina down carefully on the desk, "We're going to solve this mystery and save St Mystere…right?"

The professor acknowledged Emmy's questioning look as he nodded and adjusted the red ribbon securing her pony tail.

"Of course, dear; we shall, as always, do everything we can to help. I promise you."

Flora smiled widely at the two adults before she skipped over to the bed at the other side of the room and lay down on it, sighing as the fresh fabric brushed against her skin. Emmy grinned after her as Luke started searching frantically all over the bed with a confused expression, nearly knocking Clive off of it in the process. Layton watched, biting his lip as he shot a quick glance at the now cracked clock that hung precariously on the wall. Clive started twiddling his fingers and whistling as Luke rounded on him.

"The cat's out the bag," Clive muttered guiltily.

"Okay, I give up. What have you done to my shoe?" Luke asked sadly, hunching up in a defeated posture.

Clive tilted his head to the side and shook his head in confusion, looking slightly relieved. Luke glowered at him.

"I'm serious! Where have you put it?! Answer me now, please!"

"I'm telling you the truth, Luke! I don't know where your shoe is and I haven't taken it! I swear on…on…on 'Old Emmy's' camera!"

Luke frowned but sighed, seeing that he was telling the truth; whenever Clive swore on Emmy's camera that was a sign of definite honesty. Luke shook his head in frustration as Emmy slowly turned towards the professor, trying to supress a laugh. The boy whipped his head around, thrusting his finger in her direction as if accusing her of a despicable crime.

"Whoops…"

"EMMY!" the boy exclaimed, refusing to lower his finger, "I should've guessed! Where've you put it?"

Clive looked at Emmy with raised eyebrows as she slowly gestured to a dark item next to a specific patch of the pale wall behind them. Luke rolled his eyes and hurried across the room to retrieve it, glancing up at the clock as he put two and two together.

"Are you having anger issues, Emmy?" he asked playfully, "Does throwing my shoe around the room to break specific objects entertain you now?"

"For your information, _second assistant,_ I didn't intend to throw _your_ shoe! I was intending to throw _Illegal's _shoe-as revenge for him ruining my new suit!"

Clive fixed Emmy with a dangerous look, which failed to seem as serious as he intended it to appear.

"Thanks for admitting that, 'Old Emmy'! What a most comforting thought that your own guardian wants to throw around your clothes because she's bored and impatient—"

"I am _not!_" she retorted, folding her arms.

"You could've fooled me!" Clive answered with a smile as Luke fastened his shoe and glared at Emmy.

"You still haven't apologised," Luke pointed out as Emmy sighed.

"I'm so-rry," she responded in a bored tone.

Luke placed a finger to his chin and smirked.

"That doesn't seem satisfactory enough. I want to see if Emmy's camera is scratch resistant! Don't you, Clive?"

"I think that would be a_ brilliant _science experiment!" Clive responded, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "I'll just go and get her camera and you get the clock and on the count of three I'll chuck the camera at the clock like 'Old Emmy' did with your shoe. How's that sound to—"

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Emmy growled, her face flushing with anger, although the fear that the boy really would throw her precious camera to its doom was identifiable in her threat.

Clive sniggered and motioned to Emmy's bag as Luke waltzed over to it slowly. The professor pulled his hat over his head.

"Now, you two, a true gentleman doesn't throw items at other things unless absolutely necessary—"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Luke, let me make it up to you. I promise not to steal anything of yours again and if you'll accept my apology, I will offer you a puzzle about shoes instead. How does that sound?"

Luke licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling, pretending to mull over her offer as she stood still and waiting expectantly. After several moments, the boy smiled and gestured for Clive to sit down. The teenager sighed in mock disappointment and slid down on the bed next to Flora, who was giggling quietly at the scene in front of her.

"That seems perfect, Emmy-apology accepted!"

Layton breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and made his way for the door, now confident that his young assistants wouldn't wreak havoc whilst he was away.

"I'm going to check on Clark and Brenda. I shan't be too long."

"Okay, Professor! Don't worry about us!" Luke answered cheerfully as he turned to Emmy assertively, "Professor Layton's apprentice number one is ready for your puzzle!"

Emmy smiled and cracked her knuckles together.

"Very well-if you're ready, _second assistant!"_

* * *

_Puzzle 7- Shoe shuffle__ (30 picarats)_

_Four children are trying on shoes in a shoe shop. Unfortunately, because there are so many shoes to try on, each of the children loses their shoes._

_These boots really hurt my feet! _

_Hey! I don't like black shoes!_

_I didn't come wearing shoes…_

_This looks like what A would wear! Where are my black shoes?_

_Who is wearing whose shoes?_

_(Get this puzzle right and you will have 270 picarats)_

* * *

"Hmm…I'm sure this is right!" Luke announced after a few minutes as Emmy leaned against the desk with a grin on her face, "D is wearing A's shoes, C is wearing B's shoes, B is wearing D's shoes and A is wearing C's boots! The solution is simple after a bit of thinking!"

"Bravo, _apprentice number one_!" Emmy applauded, clapping her hands together, "I expected that to be a piece of cake for you-you took longer than I expected!"

Luke rolled his eyes again and perched himself on the edge of the bed next to Flora and Clive, whilst Emmy ran over to her bag and quickly pocketed her camera; a precaution should Clive bother to carry out his threat. The boy laughed gently as Flora smiled widely at them.

"You two drive Emmy and the professor up the wall sometimes," she commented truthfully, "that is not how a gentleman behaves!"

"I know…we're naughty-and proud of it!" Clive declared as Flora shot him an amused look.

"Great! _Now_ I've lost my notebook!" Luke exclaimed in exasperation.

"Um…that would be me," Clive confessed, throwing the precious paper pad to Luke, "I swiped it a few hours ago."

"Well…I should've figured!" he sighed, throwing an annoyed look in Clive's direction.

"That's true."

Luke tittered and quietly murmured to the small kitten as she purred in contentment.

"It must be quite noisy in the tower," he whispered softly to her, "Did you like Bruno?"

Melina wrinkled her nose in response as Luke let out a quiet laugh. Flora drew her knees up to her chest and sighed, settling down against the smooth pillows as Clive's arm encircled her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Flora nodded carefully, looking up at him with bright questioning eyes in response.

"I'm fine. I just…can't believe that someone would want to do this to our little village," she answered, "I don't know what will happen tonight but…you're not scared, are you?"

Clive coughed slightly but forced a smile at the girl.

"Meh. It'll take more than a sorceress to scare me away!" he said assertively, "However…when you hear about what this sorceress has done…killed villagers, burnt buildings…left freakish signs to terrify innocent people…I'm not so sure…there's no telling what she has cooked up tonight."

"I know. I just can't help wondering though…do you really think that we can stop all of…this?"

"Believe me- if you can solve the cases that you've solved-then you can solve absolutely _anything!"_

Flora smiled warmly at him, feeling extremely grateful at his attempts to cheer her up.

"Thank you, Clive. I know that you're right…but the professor seems so worried…I hate to see him like this!"

Clive nodded in understanding, turning slightly so that his youthful face met the young girl's. He gazed into her eyes and caressed her face gently.

"Flora, you know that none of us will let anything happen to you. Okay?" he told her in a comforting tone, "If anything happened to you then we'd probably die trying to protect you-Luke and I especially—"

"Clive, please don't talk like that!" she exclaimed, drawing her knees even tighter to her chest and shuffling a few centimetres away from him, "I'll die before that happens—"

"_Flora_—"

"_Clive,"_ she responded in the same warning tone he had used.

"If we all die we will die trying to save each other. That's what friends do," interrupted a serious voice, "That's what will happen if it happens. End of story."

The two teenagers jerked their heads to the side to see Luke sitting cross legged behind them, a serious expression imprinted on his face. Flora met his eyes, nodding silently as she and Clive slowly pulled away from each other. Clive sent a grateful nod in Luke's direction, relieved that he had ended the uncomfortable conversation.

"Yeah," Clive said, before the silence got too long, "you're right, Luke. Thanks."

The teenagers pulled themselves into a more comfortable position, constantly wondering what unknown horror they would face later that evening. The familiar sensation of silence filled the room once again, but it was quickly broken by the return of the professor as he quietly entered the room. Flora nudged Clive and Luke, forcing a cheerful smile onto their currently sullen faces.

"Hello again, Professor!" Flora greeted with a wave, "How were they?"

"They're fine…they seem much more cheerful than we do…," he answered honestly, "What have you been up to? How was Emmy's puzzle?"

"I solved it faster than you can say 'picarats'!" Luke replied with a wide smile.

"That's good to hear," he responded, smiling at them all as he ruffled Flora's hair, "We have just a few hours left before we need to head out to the village square. I'd advise you to get some rest and something to eat, if you're hungry."

Flora yawned quietly, as if in response to his advice, whilst Luke sat up brightly and patted his stomach.

"I'm really tired, Professor!" Flora murmured, yawning again to prove her point, "I think I'll have a little nap to…rest up…"

"Of course, dear. Sleep well," he replied in a soothing tone as the two boys jumped off of the bed so that Flora could lie down on it.

Layton smiled adoringly at her as he turned his attention to the two grinning boys.

"I'm going down to have a cup of citrus classic," he announced, stretching slightly, "I take it that you two will accompany me?"

"You bet, Professor! I'm famished! What about Emmy? She won't want to miss a bite to eat!"

"It appears that 'Old Emmy' has been staying up too late watching karate videos!" Clive sniggered as he gestured to the hunched up form of the woman, head on the desk with her arms extended and a loud snoring noise issuing from her still figure.

Clive tried his hardest not to laugh, which proved to be the most difficult thing in the universe, as Layton pulled his top hat over his eyes and Luke giggled quietly. Clive crept over to her sleeping form stealthily as he carefully removed the camera from her pocket and fiddled with the buttons. He pointed it at Emmy and made sure to zoom in as far as the lens would allow him to.

"Is this…necessary, Clive?" the professor asked uncertainly.

"Sure!" he answered quickly, taking the most hilarious picture he had ever seen in his life of the snoring woman, "This is SO going to go on my wall!"

Luke bit his lip to prevent the laughter escaping as Clive placed the camera gently on the table and ran after him and the professor. Layton glanced one last time at the sleeping girls before he smiled and locked their door securely. The boys skipped down the corridor ahead of him as thoughts invaded Layton's mind once again. Never before had he been looking forward to a steaming pot of citrus classic as much as he was now; it would push his worries and thoughts to the back of his mind…for the time being, at least.

* * *

"WAKEY, WAKEY 'OLD EMMY'! SLEEPY TIME'S OVVVVVVER!"

"GAAAAH!"

The woman sat bolt upright in shock, her hair standing up on end as if she'd been electrocuted with her arms flailing about in shock. Her eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets and she almost fell backwards on her chair in her moment of immense shock. The mocking sniggers met her ears instantly and she jerked her head to the side, glaring daggers at the annoying boy.

"That _isn't_ funny, Illegal!" she growled, rubbing her eyes to get used to the light, "I was having a nice dream too where I was bombarding you with apples!"

"…How original…," Clive smirked at her as she pulled herself into a more comfortable position and stretched her arms.

Clark and Brenda entered the room a few moments later, looking refreshed and alert.

"We're all set, Hershel," Clark announced as Brenda hugged Luke and smiled at Clive.

"I'm curious to find out what this 'sorceress' has planned," Emmy stated as she retrieved her camera and her bag, "I bet it will be—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I MUST STAY HERE'?!" Flora shrieked loudly, throwing up her hands, "This is my village as well, Professor! I want to be there to help—"

"Flora, it's different this time! If this sorceress is targeting the Reinholds then you are in grave and serious danger!" he told her firmly, "You shall be safer here; there is no telling what she has planned tonight and I cannot risk you getting hurt! You have to understand! If there was another way then I would take you, but in the current circumstances—"

"Please, Professor! I—"

"_No_," he responded, "If you ever got hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself! We'll go and return here as soon as it's over. I promise."

"You'll leave me on my own?! With what's happening?!" she exclaimed, furiously.

"Flora, you must—"

"I'll stay with her," Brenda offered, "You go and do what you need to and I'll keep her company and make sure she doesn't get hurt. Please, Hershel."

The professor turned to look at her, seeing her determined and protective demeanour. After a few moments of hesitation he nodded, seeing no better alternative.

"Okay, Brenda. I'm counting on you. Please be careful-that goes for both of you."

"Of course, Hershel," she answered as she quickly hugged Clark, "You be careful too, Clark. Don't go getting yourself injured!"

"Would I ever?" he replied with a loving smile, "Please, be careful yourself."

Flora blinked at Brenda gratefully as she approached her and pulled her into a sweet scented hug.

"It'll be alright," she murmured in a soothing tone as Flora clung to her.

"We'd better be heading out to the square," Layton announced, ushering everyone out of the room, "Flora, I'm really sorry, but I love you and this is for your own safety. We'll be back as soon as we can though. Do you understand?"

Flora nodded weakly as the professor sadly handed the keys to Brenda, a serious expression on his face.

"You must promise me that you won't leave this room unless absolutely necessary and only allow people in who you or Flora know. I'd still be careful-you don't know when the sorceress could turn them evil again. Understand?"

Brenda nodded silently and bid them look on their meeting with the sorceress as Flora managed a weak farewell. The professor sighed sadly, as Brenda locked the door behind him, feeling reassured that he knew his daughter was safe.

* * *

"Just stay close to me the whole time. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Layton ordered as the group nodded.

Luke walked in between his father and the professor with a confident step whilst Clive was on the professor's other side next to a constantly nagging Emmy. The boy wished he had a needle and thread so that he could sew up her mouth on the spot so he didn't have to listen to her endless lectures about 'not waking a lady when she was in the middle of a pleasant dream' and 'not throwing cameras at delicate objects'. The professor and Luke bid farewell to Beatrice as they slowly made their way out of the inn and into the dark streets in front of them. At least the rain had weakened, so they didn't get too wet.

"Wow! It's gone dark really quickly, Professor!" Luke commented, squinting into the darkness to try and make out what specific buildings remained.

"It must be her," Clive muttered, ignoring Emmy's words, "It must get dark when she's near…"

"That would seem the most likely explanation," Layton answered, not sounding so sure himself.

"Do you really think that sorcery is responsible for all of this damage, Hershel?" Clark asked curiously, "What do you make of it all?"

The professor turned to face him, sighing sadly.

"I can honestly say that I have not the faintest idea, but we should hopefully learn more tonight. She may leave some clues behind..."

"I hope so…," Luke responded quietly.

The next few minutes of conversation between them consisted mainly of silence. The wind was cold and bit deeply into their flesh as the group made their way down the streets and tried to get a clearer view of the obstacles in front of them. An eerie screech caused Luke and Clive to grab onto the professor's jacket simultaneously as they shivered in fright. Emmy tittered and peered ahead of her as a blurry figure shifted into view.

"That sounded more like a man than a monster," Emmy stated as Luke and Clive let go of the professor after several moment's hesitation.

The figure shuffled towards them, his distinctive features being reflected by the thin rays of moonlight: the straight back and vivid outfit that he wore; the golden tint of his hair; the dark colour of his eyes and the olive tone of his skin, accompanied by red lips that moaned sorrowfully into the night. Upon catching sight of the figures in front of him, the man screeched loudly and backed away slowly, trembling vigorously.

"I DID NOTHING! PLEASE! LET ME GO! PLEASE—"

"It's okay, good sir. We're not going to hurt you," the professor assured him, although it took a few moments before he finally got the message.

When he had eventually calmed down, the man coughed slightly and quickly regained his composure.

"Thank goodness! I have a real dilemma on my hands that I have to fix immediately!"

"Please, tell us what it is you need and we'll help you," Emmy told him kindly, "What do you need then, Mr-?"

"Johnson-but please, call me Marvel," he answered, before he returned to his panicky state, "Well, unless you can solve this puzzle then I doubt you can help me-it's a real toughie!"

"Oh, really?" Emmy asked as she clasped her hands together, "Give it to me, Marvel!"

* * *

_Puzzle 8- Camera contest__ (40 picarats)_

_Five contestants have entered a competition in which the aim is to take as many professional photos as possible. At the end of the competition, here is what each of them has to say:_

_A: I took twice as many photos as B! _

_B: I took more photos than D in the contest. _

_C: B is the only one of us who took a square number of photos in the contest. _

_D: My camera broke halfway through the contest. I took only 6._

_E: C took three times the amount of photos that B and D took in total and five more than I took! _

_Assuming that none of the photos were faulty and all showed professionalism, where did E come in the contest? (Get this right and you will have 310 picarats)_

* * *

"Ha! You call _that_ a challenge?!" Emmy smirked triumphantly, "E came second in the contest and took thirty-four photos, which is five less than C, who took thirty-nine photos!"

"Impressive! Very impressive!" Marvel exclaimed, "It seems you may be of use to me after all!"

"So? What's this 'dilemma' of yours?" Emmy asked impatiently.

Marvel pulled out a large camera from his satchel, sighing sadly.

"My aim in life is to be one of the best photographers who ever lived!" he explained, straightening his shirt, "I have taken three brilliant photos of sights around St Mystere…and just when I got them printed…SOMEONE RIPPED THE PHOTOS TO SHREDS AND A GUST OF WIND BLEW THEM OUT OF MY HANDS BEFORE I COULD PUT THEM ALL TOGETHER!"

Emmy raised her eyebrows slightly, debating whether the man was crazy or not, but it was the duty of every lady to help a gentleman in need.

"So…you want me to try and find these paper scraps for your photos?" she confirmed, "Where do you suppose I'd find them?"

"All over St Mystere-and in hidden puzzles too," Marvel explained, now in a cheerful mood, "There are three in total. Please try and find them! I'll give you a nice surprise if you recover them for me!"

"Very well, I will try my hardest…," Emmy mumbled, but was quickly cut off as Marvel launched himself at her, throwing his arms around her waist.

Emmy tried to pull him off but to no avail, listening to Clive's snickers as Marvel squeezed her even tighter.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise that I shall _never_ forget this!" he exclaimed, finally releasing her, "I'll be headed to my house now-and I advise you do the same. You don't want to be out when the sorceress of darkness prowls around here. Understand?"

"Of course, Marvel. Good evening," Layton replied quietly, bidding the eccentric man farewell.

Emmy immediately straightened out her suit, looking disgusted.

"That was…eventful…," Clive muttered as Emmy shot him a look warning him to be quiet.

Layton held onto Luke's hand and stared ahead of him.

"We're halfway there. Just keep together and walk straight ahead," he ordered as they advanced further into the darkness, "It won't be long now…before we see this sorceress with our own eyes…"

* * *

"Professor Layton! There you all are! I was wondering whether you were going to show up!" Bruno called out to them as the group advanced towards him.

"Oh no, Bruno, I made my promise and a gentleman never breaks his promise," Layton replied, lifting his hat slightly as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

Other than his small group and Bruno, there was hardly anyone in the square at all. Bruno had obviously done a good job in making sure that the residents had locked their doors to keep themselves safe from the evening's events. An official warning had been sent out and everyone was sent to the safety of the few remaining buildings that had been given extra protection in the previous hours of the day. Only a few stubborn villagers, that were persistent in watching the evening's events, had stayed behind in the square to observe it all, even though it couldn't have been considered more reckless. The sky seemed the darkest around the square, but maybe that was due to the dull, terrifying atmosphere around them. Clive shuddered slightly.

"She chooses her spots wisely...," he said quietly as he pulled his jacket around himself to be spared from the bitter cold.

A quick pattering filled the air as a familiar figure ran up to the professor, panting hoarsely with her face free of makeup and appearing heavily aged. She wrapped her shawl around her body as if it was a shield of the strongest material in existence, before she grasped Layton's hand tightly.

"Where's Flora?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"She's safe at the inn, Dahlia. I wouldn't let her come tonight, not with the danger."

Dahlia loosened her grip and breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at the professor gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I couldn't bear to see her in danger."

"Lady Dahlia, if the sorc-_she_ is targeting the Reinhold family, like you said earlier, then why are you here? You're at the highest risk!"

The woman turned towards the small boy, smiling sadly before quickly replacing it with a defiant glare as she stared into the distance.

"I don't care about my safety anymore," she declared bitterly, "and if I'm going to go down anyway, I at least want to go down protecting this village and standing up to this…this…_monster_!"

"_My, my-how courageous and heart-wrenching…what a beautiful final scene!"_

The professor whipped around immediately, his eyes narrowed to slits as he straightened his top hat. Clark gasped and pulled Luke closer to his side, his eyes failing to penetrate the thick fog that had inexplicably appeared at that moment. Even Emmy showed signs of wariness as she advanced closer to Clive and clenched her fists. Dahlia's expression instantly changed and she began trembling vigorously again, this time being supported by Bruno as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"P…Professor?" Luke asked in a wavering voice.

"Where is she, Hershel?! None of us can see her!" Clark exclaimed, still finding no sign of the sorceress.

"The fog must be to conceal her! It's working too! I can't see a damn thing!"

A loud cackle issued from somewhere above their heads, causing the group to instinctively crane their necks towards the sky.

"_Oh, really? I hadn't noticed that! Very well, allow me to shed some_ light_ on the subject!"_

A blinding flash filled the square, as every villager shielded their eyes to protect themselves from the dazzling light that could burn their very souls. The professor pulled his hat over his face so that he wasn't exposed to the piercing light, gesturing for the others to look away. Bruno was the only one who showed no sign of fear, as he stepped forwards bravely and grinded his teeth together.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!"

"_With pleasure!"_ purred the reply as the light finally ceased to a dull throb of brightness.

The professor forced his eyes open, which still felt quite sensitive because of the light, glaring at the shadowed figure that waited above.

Standing on the roof of the tower itself, the sorceress of Darkness stepped slowly into the fading moonlight, glaring down at the puny creatures below her with contemptment. For the first time, Layton saw her striking and deadly features: her dark blanket of hair that blew around her shoulders in a mystical manner; the blood red glint of her eyes in the night and her tall and thin figure, which obviously hid unimaginable power. That was all that was visible, or what she wished her prey to see, for the rest was concealed underneath a dark flowing cloak that covered her face and her body. At a first glance, she was a creature of pure beauty…but any pitiful soul that thought that could never have been more mistaken.

Another cackle issued from her dark lips as she began mocking the villagers repeatedly. Layton himself felt intimidated by her, but there was no way he would let that show; St Mystere was counting on them and the last thing he wanted was to let them down.

"Are you the Sorceress of Darkness?!" he demanded loudly.

The figure laughed maliciously.

"_You're meant to be the genius here, Professor Hershel Layton!"_ she responded, by her way of answering his question.

Her answer caused the professor to reel back in shock. Clive took a step forward.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?!"

"_Dear boy, I know all and see all. I am the most powerful being in all of St Mystere, as well as the world, after all!"_

She swished her cloak and clicked her icy fingers, causing glowing light to emit from her palms.

"_I see all of my invited guests had the decency to turn up! I trust you got my mark, as well as my warning note?"_

"YES! WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU COWARD?! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO EXPOSE YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ALL OF US!"

The sorceress's smile faltered slightly at his words. She scowled and balled her fists, focusing so intently on Bruno that she could've been trying to penetrate his mind.

"_I have more courage than you ever will," _she spat, "_You have seen what my magic can do…the damage it has caused. I feel I have done more than necessary. I am prepared to be merciful. Tell me where the Reinhold fortune is…and I will make sure that you don't suffer…much."_

"GO TO HELL, YOU VILE BEAST!" Bruno roared, "YOU WILL NEVER POSSESS THE FORTUNE! I SHALL DIE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

"_Oh, you are right at that point," _she replied, pretending to look upset, "_and I shall go to Hell-taking you with me!"_

Dahlia took a step forward, her skin slowly turning to ice.

"You want revenge on the Reinhold's!" she announced, "Take me! I am willing to sacrifice myself for the future of this village!"

"DAHLIA, NO!"

"You can't do this, Lady Dahlia!"

"_Ha! Ha! How noble. You'd give yourself to protect this village…and your precious 'daughter'—"_

"YOU LEAVE FLORA OUT OF THIS!" Dahlia screeched furiously, her eyes boring into the sorceress's.

"_Oh, no. I wouldn't dream of it," _she growled in response, "_The last living member of the Reinhold family…how tragic…"_

She paused for a moment as the professor forced himself back towards his assistants, still keeping his eyes firmly on the sorceress and trying to figure out her next move.

"_Well, I believe that the end is near-for you. Hell is waiting…and its demons shall come to claim your wretched souls!"_

She threw back her head, screaming several incomprehensible words into the night as her pupils steadily became larger and brighter.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke called fearfully.

"She must be casting a spell!" Emmy gasped, now denying everything she had said about beating the sorceress.

"DAHLIA! YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO THE MANOR!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Clive yelled as he ran over to the professor.

"Keep with me and don't do anything reckless or dangerous!" Layton ordered in a powerful voice.

The chanting ceased and silence filled the square for several moments, which was quickly broken by the roaring wind as it screamed across the streets, terrifying anyone who was near. The wind also carried a low snarling growl, freezing both humans and robots to the core.

"What's the wind doing, Professor?!" Emmy asked frightfully as she clutched her ears to block it out.

"It's…snarling?" Clark asked in a confused tone, "She isn't making it come to life, is she?!"

"Dad," Luke answered, swallowing hard, "that isn't the wind…"

The sound rapidly increased in volume, until the unknown being could've been standing right next to them, but now it seemed to be howling too. The professor waved his arm around in several directions; the creatures she had summoned had to be invisible. Luke's ears pricked up at the sound and he instantly began pulling his father backwards.

"It's…it's—"

"_Let's see the powers of the Sorceress of Darkness against St Mystere once again. Let's see how you fare against these darkest creatures from the fires of Hell itself!"_

The howl was unmistakeable now-loud, long and clear. There was only one type of creature that that howl could belong to.

"Hounds!" Luke cried out as the professor gasped.

"_DEATH DOGS! THEY KILL ALL IN THEIR PATH AND SPREAD NOTHING BUT DESTRUCTION! THEY FEED ON SOULS-AND THEY SHALL NOT REST UNTIL THEY HOLD YOURS IN THEIR POSSESSION!"_

The sorceress murmured under her breath as the creatures slowly emerged from the darkest shadows of the village, one by one. Layton shoved his assistants behind him and stood in front of them in a protective stance, glaring repulsively at the hounds.

Several dozen stalked menacingly towards them, their dark coarse fur melting into the surrounding darkness, which would've made them appear invisible, if the long streaks of blood didn't run down their bodies. Each one was the size of a full grown adult, standing on all fours alone. Six long claws protruded from their blood-soaked paws, each measuring about seven centimetres long and four centimetres wide at the minimum. Their muzzles were dripping with saliva and fresh blood from their previous victims, the scent of death carried with them wherever they went. Their eyes were rubies, planted into their skulls, shining dangerously in the vanishing light as they locked on to the blurry sight of their petrified prey. Ears pricked up detecting the slightest sound of pain or terror, fire engulfing the ground where they stood (although the death dogs showed no signs of pain from the fire) , limbs poised to strike and noses sniffing the air repeatedly as blood trickled from their fangs-their name couldn't have been more appropriate.

Luke cowered behind the professor, clutching onto his father's jacket in fear; there was no way he could talk to these beasts. They weren't proper animals and were under the sorceress's control only.

"Stay still…and silent," Layton breathed as he inhaled deeply to keep a calm composure.

Even Emmy appeared terrified as she timidly took a few steps back in terror, not taking her eyes off of their eyes.

Then they raised their heads simultaneously to their master above them and opened their muzzles.

Instantly, the group found themselves doubled up on the ground, knees drawn tightly to their chests as silent screams issued from their lips. Agonising pain shot through them and threatened to rip apart their very souls with the pain and torturous noise that filled their eardrums as they vibrated endlessly against the mere howl of these dark creatures. The professor squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears, trying desperately to blot out the horrifying noise.

The sorceress cackled in response and yelled more complicated words as the ground below them lurched forwards. With a superhuman effort, Layton leapt to his feet bravely; he was half expecting to see the ground open before his eyes and consume every living thing on its surface. There was no crack-just empty space around him where the dozens of creatures had been several minutes ago. Still dazed, the professor spun around, his eyes widening as he witnessed them bolt across the village, smashing into houses as a perfectly orchestrated chorus of screams echoed around the square.

"What are they-?! LUKE! CLARK! EMMY! CLIVE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"IT'S THEM WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT!" Clive yelled in response as he pointed to the now burning buildings that had survived to see the worst come.

Layton gritted his teeth and ran over to the tower entrance, smashing one of the pipes that ran along the outside to use as some sort of weapon, even though he doubted it would give him effective protection against the monsters. He turned to the side, relieved to see that his assistants were slowly recovering from the pain that had jolted them. Luke stirred slightly when Clark pulled him to his feet, still clutching his head and moaning in pain. Emmy was up on her feet and had broken off another piece of pipe. She leapt to the professor's side, eyes blazing with determination.

"Emmy, it's too dangerous! Even for you!"

"I'm your assistant and I _won't_ let you plunge into headlong danger without me! You need help-those people need help!"

The group could now see and hear the whole thing: flames billowed all around the houses, slowly eating up whatever remained. Chunks of debris and materials were flung effortlessly aside by the beasts, as if they were made out of mere cardboard. Screams and the helpless crying of innocent villagers were quickly drowned out by the blood thirsty roar of the ravenous creatures, ripping through flesh and materials in seconds with their sharp talons. They watched, distraught, as the dogs dragged screaming bloody masses of metal and flesh out of the burning furnaces into the icy clutches of the night where death was waiting for them. Only one thought ran through Layton's mind: there was no way he could do this alone.

"Alright, but do as I say and if I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, then you must do so! Do you understand?!"

"Of…of course, Professor," Emmy answered quietly as she raised her pipe and nodded at the professor, "CLIVE! CLARK! GET SOMETHING TO DEFEND YOURSELVES!"

Clark was already prepared, wielding another part of the pipe as Clive broke off another chunk, surprised by the weight of it. Luke had picked up a thick metre chunk of slate that had fallen off of the roof, as the pipe weighed too much for him to handle.

"Ready, Emmy?"

"For anything!" she replied boldly.

"Remember what I said," he reminded her sternly as he closed his eyes and grasped Emmy's hand.

Feeling mildly surprised, Emmy clung tightly to his hand and ran across the street like a bird of prey taking flight, raising her weapon as they approached the burning buildings. The dogs were still dragging out victims, who were screaming at the top of their lungs, begging the heartless creatures to spare them. A lethal bite, a flood of fire or blood-their ends weren't pretty. Some were killed instantly, others suffered torturous moments with their limbs bitten off and blood drenching their bodies.

Bruno and Dahlia stared horrified at the scene, speechless and unable to move. The man snarled and bolted to the tower entrance, hammering on the door like crazy. Dahlia remained still and silent, witnessing her friends suffer painful and gory ends-robots felt pain and torture as well as humans. He ran over to Dahlia and held her hand tightly.

"Dahlia, get back to the manor at once! They haven't seen you yet-YOU HAVE TO RUN!"

"I WON'T! NOT WHILST OUR PEOPLE DIE!" she argued defiantly, wrenching her hand from his grasp as he tried to pull her in the opposite direction.

Bruno seemed startled at first but bowed his head respectfully as he too picked up a chunk of pipe and turned to the woman.

"I'm going to help them. I want you to stay hidden-it is my duty to protect my creations, especially you!" he shouted over the screams that came from every direction.

He looked into her eyes and for the first time in her life, she could see how he really felt about his creations and the village: the feelings of love, kindness, care-those of a true friend…

Dahlia reached out to stop him but all she grasped was choking smoke and hot air as his blurry figure vanished into the grey, shielding him from view. The woman called his name repeatedly, a tear leaking from her eye as she quickly ran into one of the alleys, her heart hammering against her ribs…

* * *

"EMMY! BEHIND YOU!"

Emmy spun around in horror, throwing aside the beast that had just lunged at her as another charged at her in a position ready to kill. Layton thrust his pipe at another, scratching its fur deeply as the end of his pipe started smoking. His eyes widened when he saw the position that his assistant was in, but another three began cornering him. To smash the pipe against their heads was all he could do not to run out and save her. The beasts howled and fell to the ground as the pipe came in contact with their skulls. The professor jerked his head around, closing his eyes to spare himself from the gruesome sight. Emmy threw her pipe at the creature, but it merely grazed it and disappeared into the smoke. There was nothing else she could use-there wasn't anything to defend herself with.

'_I failed her,'_ the professor thought sadly as Emmy closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact and the pain that would follow shortly, '_Just like I failed Claire!'_

She ceased breathing and fell against the building, but no agonising pain followed. A pitiful yowl filled her ear drums, followed by the familiar clang of the pipe as it bashed against the creature's skull, sending it sprawling for a few moments. The woman shakily opened her eyes, wondering how her beloved mentor had miraculously managed to reach her. A hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her to her feet just as a scorching ball of flames licked the side of the building she was previously standing by. Her rescuer pulled her away from the building, laying her on the floor before he spun around and started fending off the other beasts that followed, calling for their blood.

"HYHA!" yelled a familiar voice as another beast howled in pain, "No one goes against MY guardian protector and survives!"

Emmy stirred slightly, trying to force herself up as her friend fought to save them both.

"LEGAL?!" she gasped, "but…why?! How?! This is…this is so _embarrassing!"_

"With a 'thank-you-very-much-for-saving-my-life' to you too, 'Old Emmy'!" Clive answered cheekily.

"Yeah…well…thanks…"

"Don't mention it!" he added with a smile before he replaced it with a serious expression and locked eyes with Emmy, "Bruno doesn't stand a chance against them! I've got to go and help him!"

"Okay! I'll go and help get the villagers to safety, but remember- _be careful!"_

"Always!"

The two ran in their desired direction as Emmy forced herself to focus, still hardly able to believe that Clive had saved her life. That was something she owed him for in return. The woman peered around the scene for any sign of the professor, grinning in a relieved manner when she saw him fending off more of the beasts and standing back to back with Clark.

"You're better than I remembered, Clark!" he called out to him as Clark smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's a hobby," he admitted as more beasts ran in their direction, "Pretend we're back at Gressenheller in the fencing matches. We can do this!"

"You're right! TOGETHER!"

Layton broke off another piece of the pipe and scanned the circle of creatures as they simultaneously thrust their weapons outwards and charged towards them. The flames seemed to be ceasing from their paws now, making them slightly less dangerous. Their pipes collided, sending the hounds hurtling backwards. The professor quickly surveyed his surroundings, trying to make out where his friends were amidst the chaos.

"EMMY! LUKE! CLIVE!"

"I'M FINE, PROFESSOR!" Emmy bawled at the top of her lungs as she emerged from the flames with three bloodied children in tow.

She gently set them down when they were at a safer distance and ran back to the house, tugging their parents to safety as the five robots peered sadly back at their house, seeing everything that they owned for the majority of their lives be devoured by the flames.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, PROFESSOR?!"

"I'M FINE! WHERE ARE DAHLIA AND BRUNO?!"

"THEY'RE OVER HERE!" Clive yelled in response as he stood over Bruno's unconscious body and swung his pipe in every direction.

Dahlia lay behind him, trying to rouse Bruno as she screamed his name into the smoke. Clive shot them a reassuring glance before he continued to fend them off, one by one. Every time he hit them they howled and a strange noise followed. So far, they were doing a good job, but for how long though was another question altogether. A blurry figure stumbled through the smoke, clutching a huge piece of debris as Clive smiled slightly.

"Finally decided to join in the fun?" he asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"You bet! I'm not going to stand around doing nothing!" Luke replied as he neared him, holding his shield over them both so that their bodies were concealed from view, "How are we doing?"

"Average so far…at least we're okay…"

"Yeah…," Luke sighed sadly as Clive took careful aim with his pipe when another snarling beast leapt at them, "LET'S SHOW THIS SORCERESS WHO IS BOSS!"

"GOOD IDEA!" Clive answered as he let out a low battle cry, "LEGAL LUKE POWER!"

The two immediately dodged the dog's homing attack and ran to the other side, with the dog's deafening bark ringing in their ears. It was only a few metres away now, poised and ready to jump.

"NOW!"

A pitiful howl rang around the square as the beast immediately retreated into the dark alleyway where it was safe. Clive clutched his slightly bent pipe, grinning triumphantly at Luke.

"Who says we can't be of help?!" he encouraged as Luke turned to Clive with a confused expression on his face.

"Clive, haven't you noticed that…they're not bleeding?" he stated quietly, "Surely they would—"

"Maybe this type of beast doesn't have blood of its own?" he suggested with a shiver, "Perhaps it can only be killed by magic… or something else…"

A low moan sounded behind them, followed by a gasp of obvious relief. The two spun on their heels, smiling as Dahlia helped the old man to his feet with a concerned expression. Bruno shot her a grateful look before she finally let go and handed him his pipe. Standing up strong with confidence, he gently pushed Luke to the side and looked at him.

"You've done wonderfully so far, but I think that's enough," he said seriously as Luke looked at him with a slightly pained expression, "This is my village too and I shall defend it until my last breath! If you want to help then try escorting some of the residents to safety."

Luke bit his lip as more screams sounded several metres away. Bruno shook his shoulders vigorously, staring into his eyes.

"_Do you understand, boy?!"_ he repeated in a sharper tone.

Luke quickly nodded as he passed the shield to Clive and ran to the other side of the square, taking a final look at the pair as another hound started circling them. He covered his mouth with his shirt, trying not to inhale the smoke, as he made it through to the burning inferno in front of him. He could faintly see the bright flash of Emmy's coat as she hauled an unconscious villager out of harm's way.

There had to be something he could do to help, but why was this sorceress _murdering _innocent people who had done nothing to offend her?

"GRANDDAD!"

Luke's head instantly jerked at the sound of the familiar voice as he skidded to a halt and sprinted in the opposite direction. The fear and sorrow was unmistakeable in the voice as Luke got closer to finding the source of it. Upon penetrating the grey shield he saw her small figure on the ground, trying to drag a motionless body that could only be her grandfather. If she didn't get out of there soon then the dogs would find her.

"LUCY!" he called, taking her arm and leading her in the opposite direction, "IT'S NOT SAFE HERE! COME ON!"

The girl screamed and clawed at the boy.

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! HE'S ONLY JUST BEEN REPEAIRED!"

The teenager's expression softened as he gently lowered her to the ground next to the other victims that Emmy had already gotten out of the fire. He bent down and looked at her tear stained face.

"I'll go back for him. I promise," he said soothingly as he ran back towards the flames.

The man was unconscious and had several scratches running down his body, but there was still hope he could be saved. Hauling the man to his feet, Luke gripped his waist and began tugging him away, heaving with all of his might. The man was heavier than he looked, that was for certain. The boy dropped him next to Lucy as she clambered onto him and repeatedly started checking for any signs of injury or discomfort.

"Don't go anywhere. We'll let you know when it's safe!"

Lucy simply nodded as the boy disappeared from sight once again. The fires seemed to be getting worse; his vision was becoming blurry and weakening. Sounds bounced continuously against his ear drums, screams, sounds of sympathetic reassurance and…snarling…

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Layton yelled loudly as he sent yet another hound sprawling in pain.

The sorceress above remained impassive, fixing Layton with an icy glare as he fended off the hounds, one by one. Sweat dripping from his brow, a look of pure determination imprinted on his face, there was nothing that could stop them from protecting the village and fending off these creations—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The professor dropped his pipe in shock, scanning the scene around him frantically.

"LUKE!" he called worriedly, desperately trying to find his apprentice, "LUKE!"

It wasn't hard to locate him, from the volume he was screaming at. The boy was backed against a stone wall, surrounded by three snarling hounds all closing in on him as fire enveloped their paws once again. He had nothing to defend himself with except his bare hands, which wouldn't be of use in the current predicament. The professor turned to face Emmy, but she was busy fending off the other hounds. Luke locked eyes with the professor and he began shaking as the hound closest to him prepared to leap at him-aiming to kill its prey. The teenager squeezed his eyes shut and held up his hands as if they would offer at least some protection against the beasts' rapier claws…

The next few seconds were a blur; all Luke felt was a painful impact force slamming into him, pushing him to the ground. He could only acknowledge the comforting warmth of the object next to him, cushioning him from the sharp rocks that littered the ground. He turned over several times, acknowledging the fact that he was rolling against something-that had saved his life. A steady, hollow breathing filled his ears as silence followed. Luke moaned slightly, feeling the unknown creature with both of his hands to get at least some idea of what it was.

"Uhm…hmm…"

"Shh…it's okay, Luke…"

The boy gasped in shock as he forced open his eyes to see the tired and concerned face of his father looking back at him.

"_Dad?!_ You…you saved me!"

Layton looked over at the scene, feeling immensely relieved that Luke hadn't been harmed. He shot a thankful look at his friend, being reminded of the time he had taught Clark how to do that specific roll in gymnast's class when they were at university.

Clark stroked his son's hair gently as he gritted his teeth to stop the groan escaped his lips. Luke looked up at his father and noticed he was forcing his eyelids shut; he was obviously in pain. That was when he finally acknowledged the warm scarlet stream flowing down his father's shoulder, bathing it in blood. The teenager let out a rasping cry of terror as he sat bolt upright and began tearing at his shirt to find material to staunch the flow.

"You're hurt!" Luke cried as tears fell down his cheeks, "You're hurt and it's my fault!"

"I'm fine, Luke…really…it's not..."

Clark gasped in pain again as Luke observed the damage: a long bloody streak running down his shoulder, clearly showing that one of the creatures' claws had scratched him severely. His eyes slowly closed as Luke started shaking him vigorously.

"NO! DAD! DAD!"

Clive almost fell down with shock upon hearing Luke's terrified voice. The hound he was currently facing barked loudly and charged off in the opposite direction, sending something spinning to the ground with a quiet clang. The teenager bent down, intrigued, to examine what the creature had just lost. Holding it up to the light to get a better view of it, he could make out the main features of the strong material that the object was made up of. It was a strange shape too and was just about big enough to fit into his hand.

"Huh?" he mused, tilting his head to the side as he shrugged and quickly put it in his pocket, "This may prove to be a valuable find…"

The sorceress seemed to be becoming impatient now, infuriated that her pets were being beaten by mere humans. She shot a dangerous glance at Clive as she began yelling at the top of her lungs, throwing back her head and screeching. Clive shook his head, trying to blot out the piercing sound.

"EMMY! PROFESSOR! LUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he bawled as he frantically started searching for them, "Don't leave me on my own..."

* * *

All events that were currently occurring were completely blotted out from Luke's mind as he knelt over his father's body, clinging onto his hand as though it were a lifeline. A sympathetic pat on his shoulder brought him back to his senses as Emmy gently pulled him closer towards her, looking down at Clark with a grave expression.

"It's not too deep…he'll be okay…," she mumbled reassuringly to the boy as she hugged him gently.

"Emmy! What's going on?!"

"Professor! Clark is injured!"

Layton was by her side in a second, kneeling down beside Clark and trying to calm down the wailing boy.

"Please don't leave us, Clark. I've lost all of my other friends-I won't lose you too!"

"Hershel…I'm not leaving you…that easily...," Clark breathed, forcing a small smile on his face with what seemed to be a superhuman effort.

"Good…the last thing anyone needs is for any of you to get—"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Luke was too upset to hear the pleading cry through the air as he cuddled closer to the professor. Layton sat bolt upright upon hearing the scream, startled beyond words. The majority of the residents were safe now. Who was left?

"Who was tha-EMMY! EMMY, COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

The effect on the woman was instantaneous as she shoved aside anything and anyone in her way, bolting through fire without even acknowledging it as her heart thumped against her ribs and her breathing became more rapid. She leapt over the falling debris and quickened her pace, her eyes wide with horror and her face contorted with fear. Keeping her eyes on only one point in the distance, she could now make out the blurry figure being dragged away by the beasts, thrashing wildly against them and leaving a trail of blood.

"NO!" she screamed as the figure was dragged even further away, "NOOOOOOOO!"

From up on the rooftop, the sorceress cackled loudly and held up her hands.

"_That is enough…,"_ she smirked as she muttered more words under her breath so that the hounds ceased their attack, "_This is the final warning. Tell me where the Reinhold fortune is-or I shall not rest until every speck of dust in this village is nothing!"_

Before the professor could demand an explanation, the same blinding flash of light filled the square, illuminating all of the death and pain and loss that had occurred in that one evening. This flash was only momentarily though, for as soon as it had been cast it had vanished, bringing darkness and fear to the place once again.

The professor stood up shakily, observing the heaps of ash, walls of fire and pools of blood that decorated the scene. He shook his head, disgusted at the situation, as Dahlia and a badly shaken Bruno ran up to them. Luke whimpered slightly as Layton gently patted his back and turned to them.

"She's gone, Professor Layton-leaving nothing but _this!"_ he shouted, gesturing to the damaged scene around them.

"I know," he answered seriously, tending to his friend's wound.

"He'll be fine," Bruno answered with a sympathetic shrug, "Better than some of the others will be…dead…and injured. I…I must thank you for saving as many of the villagers as you could…"

"It's what a gentleman does. Are they alright?"

"Shaken, but better than they could be," Dahlia answered as she closed her eyes, "They were my friends…I—"

"You couldn't have done anything Dahlia. Thank goodness that you are alright," said Bruno gently as he tenderly took her in his arms, "You need some rest…come…"

"O…of course, Bruno," she replied in a voice barely more than a whisper, "At least…the other Reinhold's are okay…"

The professor looked sadly at his assistants. It had been a long day for them all as well and they had kept the others waiting long enough. However, when Layton thought about the look on Brenda's face when she saw the state of her husband, his confidence and hope seemed to rapidly fade.

"Pr…Pr…Professor," Luke whimpered, choking back sobs, "Where's…Emmy?"

The professor's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet in terror. Rasping muffled sobs sounded from a few metres away, helping provide to the miserable atmosphere. Layton carefully walked over, looking down at the floor, as he gasped in shock.

The familiar figure of his assistant was kneeling on the floor, her back arched as her hair fell in an untidy mess of chestnut down her shoulders, obscuring her face from view. She held her hands over her heart, continuously sobbing. The professor watched helplessly as her tears fell and she hunched over even more. He was scared; he had never seen Emmy like this before. She was tough and never cried unless something had really shaken her-which meant only one thing.

Layton braced himself, preparing for the worst, as he placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, showing her face, which was fresh with sorrow, as well as the dark marks under her eyes. She bowed her head and continued crying, as if the man didn't exist.

"Emmy, it's okay. It's okay. What's wrong with—"

"I…I…I…I…I've…failed…I…promised…that—", she choked through her tears.

"Emmy, please! Tell me, what is it you—"

The professor froze in his tracks, noticing something else. Emmy was clutching a small soft object to her chest as if it held her soul. Layton's eyes widened as he gestured for her to hand it over. She let it drop to the floor before turning away again. Immediately, Layton saw what the object was: it was a small dark cap, now stained with Emmy's tears. He didn't even have to check the label to work out who it belonged to.

Emmy blotted out every other living thing around her as her tear-filled eyes stared vacantly into the distance.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm s…sorry…_C…Clive…"_


	8. Chapter 7 Betrayal

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 7. Oh and a quick note- this is set about a year after the events of the mystery of stone. Luke has recovered and the Triton family have moved back to London. Just in case you didn't see the note at the end of chapter 1! The main story part will commence at the end of chapter 8-I promise! Enjoy! XD XD XD_

**Chapter 7- Betrayal**

It took several moments for the true message to sink into the professor's mind, as he was still extremely worried about the sudden change of personality in his bright and feisty assistant. He had _never_ seen Emmy like this before and to say that it was scaring him would be an understatement. The woman was crying more vigorously than ever now, clawing at her chest as if to rip her very heart out as she howled in emotional agony. The professor's eyebrows furrowed as he reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling them to a safe distance where they couldn't pierce her flesh. Her whole body twisted around as she locked eyes with the professor, her irises now containing traces of mingled fury.

"_Emmy! _Please, be rational about this!" he said firmly as she wrenched her hand from his grasp, "You're going to hurt yourself if you—"

"THEY TOOK CLIVE!" she yelled, balling her fists as she scrabbled at the sharp rocks around her until her fingers began to bleed, "DO YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, EXPECT ME TO SIT BACK WHILE HE GETS TORTURED TO DEATH?!"

Layton's arm fell uselessly to his side as he stared into the furious eyes of the hysterical woman in front of him. He let out a gasp of horror as he peered guiltily into the distance, pulling his hat over his face in regret. As others would put it, they had won the battle but lost the war. As the professor would put it, they had accomplished absolutely nothing: the sorceress had gotten her revenge and succeeded in terrifying the village. The majority of the villagers were injured, if they hadn't been killed and claimed by the Death Dogs. Building had been destroyed and fires had taken out their fury on the surviving debris. Now his friend had been injured and Clive had been claimed by those wretched monsters…

"Emmy, I—"

"_HE_ TRUSTED YOU! _I_ TRUSTED YOU! YOU COULD'VE SAVED CLIVE! THAT'S WHAT A GENTLEMAN DOES, ISN'T IT?!" she spat as the tears clouded her vision once again.

Her words had the desired effect, as the truth and horror of the situation finally sank in to the professor's heart.

_Clive._ The young, intelligent and cheerful youth, with his cheeky personality and his close bond of friendship amongst all else, was gone. He, the gentlemanly Professor Layton, had stood aside and watched whilst the poor boy was dragged to his doom, flailing and screaming, hoping that he would be able to rescue him. Clive had been mistaken to trust his beloved professor. He didn't even blink an eye or offer any form of help when Emmy charged headfirst into chaos, risking her life to save the boy, whilst he had ordered her to stop. The amount of guilt that Layton felt now couldn't be described in any form of words.

He should've helped her; maybe they would've both been able to fend off the beasts and rescue him. Instead, the Death Dogs had slipped through his fingers, with their prey in tow, back to where they had come from. As for the current state of the boy, Layton didn't even want to imagine what he was going through now…if he was still alive. One thing was certain: every word that had come out of Emmy's mouth in the last few minutes was true.

The professor knelt down beside his assistant, his face contorted with inconsistent emotions. He knew better than to embrace her, after her previous reaction, or try to calm her down. A long silence issued between the two for several minutes whilst the wind's low howl blew the woman's hair around her shoulders, as if it was showing its grief at their predicament. Emmy closed her eyes and choked back the rest of her tears, still refusing to turn towards the professor.

"I'm sorry," she breathed in the voice of an elderly woman, "I shouldn't take it this out on…you, Professor. It's…It's me. It's my fault…"

She forced open her eyes and gasped, as if the realisation had just hit her.

"It's my fault," she repeated in a quieter hushed voice.

Grinding her teeth together, she threw back her head as the deafening words erupted from her throat.

"IT'S _MY_ FAULT!"

"Emmy!" the professor exclaimed, moving to try and calm her down, "Please! It's not—"

"IT _IS_ MY FAULT, PROFESSOR! THE LAST THING I NEED IS SYMPATHY! I WAS CLIVE'S GUARDIAN! IT WAS _MY_ JOB TO PROTECT HIM, TO MAKE SURE THAT NO HARM CAME TO HIM-TO TREAT HIM AS A MOTHER WOULD TREAT HER OWN SON!"

Layton paused at these words, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. He hated to see his assistant like this; he would've given his own life just to see her smile again…at least it would pay for Clive's death, if he had been killed-and that was most likely.

"I VOWED TO PROTECT HIM AND I HAVE FAILED HIM-FAILED HIM AS A GUARDIAN! HE'S PROBABLY DEAD NOW-DEAD OR BEING HALF TORTURED TO DEATH AND IF I HAD BEEN THERE FOR HIM THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

His assistant was acting more out of character by the minute. If the professor didn't do something to calm her down shortly then she could do something unthinkably reckless. To have another of his assistants harmed, or killed, would torture the professor himself beyond repair.

"_Emmy! Please listen to me!"_

The woman fell back on the floor, her head hanging low in shame, racked with sadness and guilt. She slowly forced her head towards the professor, her tears glistening like obsidian in the moonlight. Tentatively, the professor placed a shaking hand on her shoulder, pulling himself closer to his assistant.

"Look, my dear, I—"

The professor was immediately cut off as the woman threw herself on him, burying her damp face in his jumper and wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly that he could've suffocated. Layton was shocked beyond words, but resolved to carefully embrace her as she sobbed pitifully into his jumper. It was almost as if she had turned into a small and terrified child, making the professor seem more like the loving father whom she relied on for comfort. The professor's jumper was soon drenched with her emotions as she gently rocked backwards and forwards in order to calm herself down. The professor patted her back in a comforting manner as the woman's sobs became shorter and less identifiable.

"Shh…Shh," he said whispered softly, "Please don't be upset, Emmy. I am the one to blame. I shouldn't have let any of you come with me. If anyone is to blame, then it is I."

"Pr…Professor—"

"It is _my_ fault," Layton repeated in a firmer and louder tone, "However, there is a possibility that Clive is still alive, but even that…is a mystery at the present. It's highly frustrating that she left no clues or any lead—"

"Except that she's targeting the Reinholds because she wants their family treasure…"

The professor turned around and forced a grateful smile at his apprentice as Luke quietly made his way towards them. Emmy made no signs of movement, her face obscured in her mentor's clothing, her hands gripping the professor's flesh like a vice. Luke paused in his tracks, also being shaken by Emmy's drastic change of appearance and character. He bent down to offer some form of support but the professor simply shook his head, looking sadly at the boy.

Upon scanning the scene for several seconds, the teenager instantly put two and two together.

"Wh…where's Clive?" he choked out in a timid voice, although he could already guess the answer.

Emmy hiccoughed and slowly shook her head, which almost started her crying all over again. Luke opened his mouth to say something but at the moment, there didn't seem to be any word in existence that would make her feel better…and there wasn't one that would make the professor or himself feel better either. Clive…one of his best friends…the boy who was like the elder sibling he had never had. Luke fought valiantly to hold in his tears, wishing to appear strong, for Emmy's sake at least.

'_Why does life have to be so unfair?!'_ his mind screamed at no one in particular.

The professor closed his eyes and turned back towards Emmy, studying her tired face and trembling palms. Taking the edge of his jumper, he took her hand and began to gently clean the scarlet rivers that trickled down her fingers. Emmy's breathing gradually returned to normal as she sat silently, watching the professor wipe the thick substance off of her. Her dress was stained in blood and dark shades, a similar colour to the dark streaks of hot ash and smoke that covered almost every inch of her skin, apart from her face as her tears had stripped it clear of foreign substances.

Luke coughed slightly as the professor and Emmy looked up at him, now acknowledging the look of intense fear on his face.

"D…Dad's getting worse…," he stammered shakily, "I think…he might be infected…"

Layton shot him a reassuring glance as he gestured to the shaking woman, now allowing him to approach her. Luke bent down and steadily pulled his friend to her feet, carefully supporting the left part of her body whilst his apprentice supported her other side. Even on her feet she was unstable, as her body lurched forwards and her knees buckled with the effort it took just to stand up. She didn't seem to be paying much attention but was just going along with whatever was going on around her, as if she was a puppet being jerked about on her strings.

Between them, the professor and Luke managed to carry the woman back to where Bruno and Dahlia were trying to revive an unconscious Clark. Luke took one look at his father's still body and another at his mentor, peering up at him with wide shining eyes.

"Th…th…there is still hope…is…isn't…there?" he asked, swallowing the sobs that threatened to escape from his throat, "Clive could…still be alive, r…right? Father could...get better…couldn't he?"

Layton nodded, sighing in an almost-defeated manner, but it wasn't worth giving up on hope before he'd even started.

"Of course, my boy," he whispered to him and Emmy as she craned her neck upwards to listen, "I promise you both, that there is always hope-nothing is impossible. For all we know, Clive could be listening to us at this very moment."

The tiniest smile appeared on Emmy's lips, putting the faintest ray of hope in her heart that the boy was still alive.

"As for Clark, I think that he'll be fine with some rest and medical attention. It doesn't look too deep but who knows what these creatures can do?"

"The people who were claimed by them," Luke muttered under his breath so that no one else could hear him.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we shall venture out and search for clues and evidence," he explained, "but for now, we should be returning to the inn; it's late and we all need rest. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can check your father's injury, Luke," he said softly to his apprentice as Luke wiped his nose and blinked gratefully.

Emmy murmured quietly under her breath, trying to straighten her posture.

"Are you okay, Emmy? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's okay. I'll…I'll walk…," she stuttered, waving her hands dismissively, "I can walk. I'm…I'm okay now, but…thanks. Besides, Clark's unconscious and weak-he can't really jump up and run a marathon at the moment, can he? A lady must always put the needs of a gentleman before herself…which I should've done with—"

"Understood, my dear. Whatever suits you best," Layton interrupted in a voice he was hoping to make kind, desperately trying to keep her thoughts off of the poor youth who may or may not still be alive because of his mentor's, not his guardian's, actions.

Luke released his grip on her and the woman stood up straighter and sighed sadly, unable to take her eyes off of the image of Clive's screaming face and the ghastly pale statue-like appearance of the man lying at her feet. The professor slowly bent down and carefully picked up his friend, trying not to harm the man further by the way he was clinging onto him. He was heavier than he'd remembered, but the most important thing was that his assistants were back safe at the inn with Flora and Brenda…

The thought of the sorrow on his daughter's face when she noticed Clive's absence and the pained look of betrayal on Brenda's when she saw the state of her husband only made the professor more determined to find out the truth behind this complex mystery.

Supporting Clark in his arms, the professor slowly lead the way back to the inn, their safe haven from this madness and evil, not even turning back to bid farewell to the two figures as they called after him frantically. Emmy trailed behind, Luke's arm encircling her waist as her own wrapped tightly around his shoulders, with her head bowed, teeth gritted with fury as only one thought flashed through her mind.

"I hope you're enjoying using your magic, witch," she spat venomously, "because by the time we're finished with you,_ I'll make you regret every second of your wretched life!"_

* * *

_Mystery 4- Death Dogs_

_Upon facing the Sorceress of Darkness for the first time, she summoned a strange race of creatures known as Death Dogs, designed to eat their victims souls and kill anything in their path. They showed despicable power to kill, burn and cause suffering and misery-which includes claiming several of the villagers, including Clive. Are these creatures entirely what they seem?_

* * *

The door was flung open just a millisecond after the knock announcing the professor's return sounded across the corridor. The faces that met them were contorted with worry and terror, with a few tear stains identifiable on their faces. Flora clung onto Brenda's shirt with a trembling palm, letting out a huge sigh of relief at the welcoming sight of the professor and her friends. A few stray smudges of makeup, which hadn't been completely removed even though she'd scrubbed at her skin for hours, ran down Brenda's face and looked eerily like large bruises blossoming on her skin. She was tugging at her shirt roughly, probably to keep the anxiety away from her. Her eyebrows raised in relief at the sight of their faces before an exhausted sigh escaped her lips.

"Thank goodness! You've been gone for…I don't know how long! Flora thought that you'd been killed by the sorceress or fallen into her trap or something ridiculous like that!" Brenda exclaimed in a shaky voice, "Flora was in hysterics as the hours wore on! I kept telling her that you'd be fine but—"

She broke off in mid-sentence, her eyes flitting across the poor state of the group until they came to rest on the unconscious being hanging limply in the professor's arms, her gaze instantly being held captive by the fear that had seized her, so that she could focus on nothing else but the terrifying sight in front of her.

"H…h…how—"

"He was…t…trying to s…save me from the…b…beasts…," Luke stammered, tears forming in his eyes again, "and he took full…impact of their…cl…claws…"

Brenda's eyes widened as she immediately lunged for her husband before tenderly carrying him in her arms, oblivious to everything else around her. The professor rushed to her side and supported his friend's upper body as he and Brenda carefully carried him across the room and slowly deposited him on one of the beds.

The blood seeping from his wound coloured the fresh sheeting around him in dark stains of pain and suffering in a matter of minutes. His breathing was irregular, deep and straining, but it showed no sign of ceasing just yet, which in itself was a slightly comforting sign. His body remained still and motionless, clearly showing that he was still unconscious, or had blacked out from blood loss. Brenda collapsed on the bed next to him, her lips quivering as she gently placed a shaking hand on his forehead, sending a fire through her arm as she quickly jerked her arm backwards and stared helplessly at his closed eyelids.

Luke staggered towards her, peering down at the floor the whole time as the professor hugged his daughter tightly, reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"M…Mum?" Luke asked cautiously, "Will he be…alright?"

Brenda blinked back her tears and threw her arms around her son, her now emaciated fingers gently caressing his face.

"I don't know…but the wound isn't too deep," she murmured thoughtfully before she removed her hands from his face and repeatedly began checking him for injuries, "How about you? Did you get hurt?"

Luke shook his head sadly.

"Nothing major…just…I wish I could've taken that injury for Dad—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Luke," his mother said firmly as she ran her finger along the thin white scars covering the boy's face, "If you'd have taken that blow then you probably…wouldn't have survived…and to think of you suffering like you did _then_…"

She trailed off as the teenager bit his lip to drown out the sudden stinging pain from the scars and the cuts that pop marked his skin. They had healed incredibly well, but they couldn't be removed completely, so they remained as a reminder of that torturous pain from the year before. On the whole, Luke had recovered very well from the ordeal; his leg had healed in just six months and he was able to walk and even run again, his scars and scratches had been patched up so that they were barely visible, but this couldn't hold back the still existent nightmares that the boy still got even to this day…

Brenda hugged him once more, as if reading his mind, as she sat up and looked at the professor carefully. He didn't have time to start before the words were out of the woman's mouth.

"No, it's not your fault, Hershel," she said, in answer to his prepared question, "You were trying to keep everyone alive and you couldn't have known what would've happened. Anyway, Clark is strong and determined. He'll recover fairly quickly."

She smiled reassuringly at him before a grave expression replaced it.

"What happened? What did she do if she appeared tonight? Luke mentioned something about…'claws'-was it some type of demon creature?"

The professor let go of Flora as she carefully backed away, walking over to Luke with a pitiful expression on her face. He forced a small smile and locked his hand around her wrist. The girl smiled again at him, pulling him closer as she squeezed his hand tightly to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Well…yes…she did come," the professor explained slowly, pulling his hat down so that part of his face was hidden from view, "She came as she said…and demanded the Reinhold fortune. When Bruno and Dahlia refused her she started threatening to go after Flora…that didn't work…she summoned these 'Death Dogs', beasts from the depths of Hell itself, to tear the village apart."

Brenda held her breath, listening intently to his every word. Luke knelt down beside the bed and grasped his father's scarlet hand tightly, not wishing to relive the horrifying moments as the innocent robots watched their friends die gruesomely and not even be guaranteed that they would rest in peace. Not wishing to see the sorrowful looks on their faces as their homes were reduced to nothing. Not wishing to remember the beginning of the destruction of their beloved village.

"St Mystere was…helpless-the beasts destroyed almost every building and home…as well as at least half of the population of the village. We tried our hardest, Flora. We really did."

Flora nodded, half listening to the professor's words. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avert her gaze from Emmy; she was refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room and...

Was it just a trick of the lamplight, or did the strong and determined young woman really have fresh tears of sorrow dripping down her cheeks? The professor himself looked terrified and shaken, Clark still showed no signs of responding, Brenda and Luke were trying to cling onto the hope that they could heal him and…that was it…

The room seemed empty and lifeless…as if not everyone was present. Flora's eyes desperately scanned the room in the hope that she could confirm her worries to be pointless, but she was met with the opposite. She let go of Luke's hand instantly, turning on her heel so that she was looking into the serious face of the professor.

"P…P…Professor?" she asked shakily, "Where's Clive?"

Layton pulled his hat even further down his face, but he acted as if the girl hadn't even spoken.

"We started to fight for the villagers as the fires raged. We fended off the hounds and rescued the wounded residents…it was horrible…Luke was cornered by the creatures and I couldn't save him. That was when Clark shoved him out of the way to protect him…I regret that I couldn't have—"

"Clive didn't come into the room…Professor—"

"Helped him," he continued in a hoarse voice, "By then we were succeeding and—"

"_Where is he?"_ Flora demanded in a louder tone.

Brenda seemed to have acknowledged it too as Emmy gave a light sniffle and continued sobbing again. Flora locked eyes with the professor as his hands started trembling. The answer couldn't have been more obvious, judging by their body language and their gestures.

"We heard the s…s…scream but didn't…k…know th…that it belonged t…to—"

"WHERE IS CLIVE, PROFESSOR?!" Flora screamed at him, clenching her fists with tears streaming down her face, "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SO JUST SAY IT!"

The rest of the room stood silent, shocked at Flora's outburst, before immediately training their eyes on the professor. He closed his eyes tightly, letting a single tear fall down his face.

"The…creatures dragged him…away," Layton faltered as invisible daggers stabbed at his heart, "Before we could rescue him…the sorceress cast a spell and…vanished—"

"W…w…with…C…C…Clive," choked Emmy, letting her body collapse onto one of the beds before she sank her face into the soft fabric, immediately drenching it with tears heart ache.

Flora and Brenda gasped simultaneously in horror and the realisation that the boy was gone. Flora wiped her face with the back of her hand, as her face gradually turned the colour of chalk and exposed the dark circles already forming under her eyes. Layton let himself fall onto the chair, bowing his head low in shame and misery.

"I'm sorry, Flora…I really am—"

"Don't be. I know how we can get him back."

Emmy slowly removed her head from the fabric, taking slow rasping breaths. The others looked dumbfounded, but the professor studied her face closely, immediately shaking her head.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, Flora," he said in an extremely serious tone, "and I would_ never_ let you do it if it was the last thing you could ever do!"

Flora reeled back, slightly startled, but she kept a strong posture and glared at the professor.

"I have to! It's the only way that she'll stop—"

"Handing yourself over to the sorceress in exchange for Clive will not achieve _anything!" _he argued in a raised voice, "I forbid you to even think about it again! Do you understand?!"

The girl nodded quickly, the tears once again threatening to fall. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from falling over as she clenched her fists until the blood drained from them. If this was what the sorceress could do to an entire village, then absolutely any form of torture or agonising death could be inflicted on her friend in the blink of an eye. There was no hope. He was lost forever.

A quiet moan brought everyone back to their senses as Luke peered hopefully at the slowly stirring form of his father. Brenda sank to her knees, gripping her husband's other hand painfully as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Ugh…it's Saturday, Bren…can't I have an extra…five minutes?"

Brenda began laughing with relief; it was all she could do not to jump on top of him and hug him to death. The professor jumped out of his chair as if someone had given him an electric shock. Luke stood up slightly so that he could get a better view of his father, a smile creeping on his lips.

"Clark?" she asked hopefully, "We're all here…"

Clark slowly opened his eyes, surveying the blurry image of the room around him, trying to collect his thoughts.

"B…Brenda…is that you?" he asked quietly, trying to reach out to her, "Is Luke o…okay? What happened after I…you know—"

"I'm okay, Dad," Luke answered quickly with a smile, "you got injured after you saved me from those creatures. The wound isn't too deep but you did lose a lot of blood…and it may be infected. We're…we're back at the inn again but…the sorceress got Clive…"

The boy looked across to Emmy, who had now gone back to sobbing into her pillow. Flora sighed and carefully approached her, slumping down on the bed next to her and patting her back in a supporting manner. Clark closed his eyes, an expression of sadness and pity imprinted on his face.

"I…I'm sorry…the poor boy…," he murmured, swallowing hard, "He's gone?"

The professor could only nod in reply as he put a hand on his friend's head.

"The sorceress took him. There was nothing we could do. However, we shall try and find clues tomorrow morning…it's the least we can do…," Layton explained before a gentle expression replaced his currently serious look, "How do you feel?"

"Ugh…weak…and tired," Clark added, moaning slightly as he tried to pull himself into a more comfortable position, "The scratch feels like it's burning and-_argh_!"

"Take it easy, Clark," Brenda said in a soothing tone, "You really gave us a scare there…you'll be feeling better soon though! I promise!"

Clark smiled gratefully at his wife as the professor placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"My boy, if you want to help Clark, could you go downstairs and ask Beatrice for some bandages and a first aid kit, please?" he suggested kindly as he patted his shoulder, "Do you think you could manage that?"

Luke jumped a little at his father's occasional moans of agony, but he needed help as soon as possible. He managed a small nod as he leapt to his feet and straightened his cap.

"Of course, Professor! I'll try and be as quick as I can!" he announced before turning to his mother, "I'm going to fetch some bandages. Will you be okay?"

Brenda nodded, smiling gratefully at her son and the professor as she kissed his forehead lightly and watched him cautiously as he ran out of the door swiftly.

"Please, don't _you_ get lost and don't run!" Brenda called after him in a stern manner, but she was supressing a small smile.

Clark let out a light chuckle as the professor smiled at him.

"They never learn, do…they, Hershel?" he grinned as Brenda turned back to him, "How were you and Flora…whilst we were out there?"

"Well…it would be a lie to say that it didn't take long for her to calm down," Brenda answered truthfully, peering at the young girl from the corner of her eye, "but she was fine in the end. She was…asking me to tell her stories…like how I met you…and what it was like when we had Luke…and when we knew the professor…it seemed to really cheer her up. It still makes you smile every time I mention it! You do remember some of the times we had, don't you, Hershel?"

"Ah, yes; how could I forget the time that you beat me in that fencing match back at Gressenheller? Then of the time Clark would go on about nothing but your beautiful face…yet he waited for several months before he plucked up enough courage to ask you out—"

"_Hershel!"_ Clark hissed as bright patches of red blossomed on his cheeks.

Brenda swallowed hard to contain her laughter.

"Oh, really?" she asked slyly, raising her eyebrows, "I never heard about _that_ one, Mr Triton!"

The two adults laughed quietly, whilst the professor focused on his daughter and his assistant; Emmy had her arms wrapped around the girl's neck, as Flora hugged her even tighter and whispered comforting words to her. Emmy removed her face from her dress and smiled gratefully at her.

"That's a…beautiful tune…," Emmy murmured quietly as her eyelids dropped, "Very…pretty…"

"My mother used to sing it to me whenever I had a nightmare. I've remembered every word ever since…think of the song and you shall eventually feel peace…"

The professor watched the scene with a smile; Flora always tried her hardest to comfort everyone, even in situations when there seemed to be no hope. Emmy seemed to be recovering slightly; whatever words were in that song must have been incredibly powerful and emotional to have calmed her down. Flora did have a beautiful voice after all…everyone in St Mystere said that also…

"Hershel?" Clark asked, "Could you...give me a puzzle to…remind me of old times?"

Layton adjusted his top hat and nodded, smiling lightly.

"Of course, Clark," he answered as Brenda leant in to listen, "I don't know if you remember this one but I think that it should do the trick…"

* * *

_Puzzle 9-Temple trek __(40 picarats)_

_A group of archaeologists are on a special expedition to explore an ancient temple. After walking from their camp site for about 600 metres, the leader realised that all of their water had been used up and they had to return to their campsite and walk a quarter of the distance that they had travelled so far, in the same direction to reach the nearest lake. After filling up, the group walk back to where they originally realised about the lack of supplies and continued walking two thirds of the distance that they had travelled in total. At the end of the day, the archaeologists returned back to their camp site to examine their finds. _

_In total, how many metres did the group travel that day?_

_(Get this right and you will have 350 picarats)_

* * *

"You do make them hard, Hershel!" Clark exclaimed with a grin, "but after careful calculations you should find that the answer is 2400 metres in total! There is a lot of adding and dividing to do though!"

"Excellent, as always, might I add!" Layton congratulated with a smile, "You always were one to like puzzles as well, Clark, and so in reality I didn't expect any less from you!"

Brenda beamed proudly at her husband as Luke ran into the room panting. He thrust the first aid kit on the bed next to his father and looked hopefully at his mother.

"They have several spare…it's a good job too!" he exclaimed before he turned his attention back to his mentor, "How do you think we can cure my father, Professor?"

Layton scanned the contents of the first aid kit for several moments before he frowned, shaking his head as he picked up a sturdy looking bandage.

"I can honestly say that I don't know the correct…answer," he said truthfully, pulling his hat over his eyes, "All that I know is that the wound should be cleaned and bandaged but I have no idea how to do so—"

"I can do it," Brenda answered assertively as she scooped out a clear bottle of sharp smelling liquid and poured a few drops onto a piece of cotton wool, "My parents used to work as doctors. I learnt a few techniques from them and applying bandages is just a matter of where to tie it and how much material is needed-a bit like textiles."

Clark clung onto her arm tightly as the woman knelt down beside him, applying glistening liquid to the swollen area of the skin before then carefully selecting a fresh white bandage and wrapping it securely across the long gnash on his shoulder. It was in quite an awkward position, so she carefully removed his undershirt so that she could place it more efficiently. The professor placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder, watching in awe as Brenda's soothing fingers stitched up the bandage in a matter of minutes, her eye brows furrowed in concentration. It was if she and her patient were the only people in existence as she blanked out everything else around her as if it didn't exist.

"Wow," Luke said quietly, watching his mother's movements with fascination and longing, "I never knew that she could do that!"

"Brenda always was…one to be there willing to help anyone in need," Layton explained with a smile as he watched her place an ice pack on Clark's forehead to help ease his discomfort, "I think your father is in the best hands."

"Mhmm...You're right there, Professor. It's just that…he saved me and—"

"Because he wanted to and he couldn't live without you," he interrupted, looking at the boy with a serious expression, "He'll be feeling better by the morning…I think…"

Clark let out a long sigh of relief as all of the throbbing pain inside of him gradually subdued.

"Does that feel any better?" Brenda asked with a smile as she planted a kiss on his numb forehead.

"V…v…very…Thank you, Bren."

"My pleasure," she answered, "However, you broke your promise to me; you said that you wouldn't go getting yourself injured and look what's happened?! Seriously! When will you learn to keep your promises, eh?!"

"They'd have killed Luke if I hadn't done anything—"

"I'm joking, Clark," she replied quickly in an uneasy voice, "The wound is bandaged and the ice should numb the pain for a while but you may be in for an uncomfortable night…"

Clark nodded thankfully as he squeezed her hand tightly. Luke let out a quiet yawn as Layton rubbed his eyes. Clark smiled at them, despite the amount of pain he was feeling.

"Rosa wasn't exaggerating," he said with a laugh, "You do need to think about getting something called 'sleep', Hershel! You too, Luke. It's been a long day and I imagine it's past your bedtime also."

"You're right, Dad…," Luke responded, yawning again, "Professor, I think we should go to bed now. We're going to…need energy if we are to find clues against this…sorceress…"

"Well spoken, my boy," he answered, ruffling his hair gently, "but what about you two? Surely you need sleep too, Brenda."

The woman waved her hand dismissively, carefully picking up a large bottle of water from off of the table.

"I'm fine," she replied truthfully, "I had a nap with Flora earlier and I need to tend to Clark. I'll be fine. I promise."

The professor opened his mouth to protest but then decided there was no point; Brenda was smart and knew if what she was doing was the right thing. If she felt happier doing the right thing, then who would the professor be to argue?

"Alright, but I'd advise you to get some rest tomorrow. Understood?"

Brendan nodded obediently and extended her arms towards Luke. The teenager ran into them swiftly and hugged her, trying his hardest not to cry.

"I hope you'll be alright, Mum," he said softly, kissing her on the cheek, "Sleep well. You too, Dad…and…thanks…for earlier—"

"It's okay, Luke. I'll be fine-I have a professionally trained nurse for a wife, haven't I?!" he laughed as he patted his hand since he was too weak to hug his son, "Sleep well too-same goes for you, Hershel."

"Of course. Goodnight to you both…"

Luke staggered over to his bed, collapsing onto it as the professor slowly slid into his covers, being too tired to undress, as disturbing memories and images of the previous day burned through his mind like the fires that were determined to destroy the village, before he finally entered a world of darkness…

* * *

"_EMMY, HELP ME!"_

The woman threw herself forwards roughly, sweat streaming down her face as a hoarse cracked scream issued from her exceedingly dry throat. Her hair completely covered her face, a blanket of darkness waiting to suffocate her in her sleep. She clenched her fists together tightly and screwed her eyes shut, letting her tears fall swiftly but soundlessly. Mind still throbbing with the endless echoing screams, she shakily traced the silky pattern covering her smooth nightgown with her index finger…

Nightgown?

Emmy slowly opened her eyes, disorientation and confusion finding her with every movement she made. The room was normal. Nothing else had changed. The professor was sleeping in his own bed, fully clothed as usual, Luke and Flora were cuddled closely together and fatigue must've finally overcome Brenda, for she too lay slumped against her husband on the bed. Only one of the beds in the room was unoccupied…the one next to hers…the one where its occupant would be sleeping…if the events of several hours ago hadn't happened. Emmy swallowed hard and tried not to cry again, wishing to stay strong for the boy's sake. It was what a lady did...but why was she wearing a nightgown? She had no knowledge of putting one on…maybe Flora had done it for her before she fell asleep…before she had had that heart wrenching nightmare of the exact same person suffering the exact same fate…

She slammed her hands on her pillow; it was just a dream. There was a slim possibility that he was still alive, but she doubted that anyone would've survived those beasts. The nightmare was more terrifying than in real life, with the youth's face haunting her mind, but it felt so…real…

"It was just a dream...," she told herself, "It wasn't real…Clive is gone—"

"_Oh, I doubt that highly_," a loud echoing voice called from the corner of the room.

If the woman hadn't been holding onto the railings then she would've fallen off of the bed in shock. Heart pounding against her ribs, her lungs breathing in enormous quantities of air, she shakily turned around with wide and unbelieving eyes to see the most comforting, yet the most disturbing, sight in all of her life.

There was no mistaking it: the golden gleam of his hair as the starlight illuminated it; the tall lean posture as he stood expectantly in the doorway; the dark colour of his eyes…it was definitely him…

The figure smirked, but it sounded more like a mocking jeer.

"_Really, is this the way for a lady to react? I expected something a little more…emotional…"_

"C…C…C…C…C…Clive?!" Emmy stammered, her lips steadily turning numb with the immense wave of shock that had hit her, "It's…it's…it's…it's really…y…you!"

"_Ha! Tell me something I _don't_ know!"_ he sneered in response, stepping closer towards her into the light.

Conflicting emotions crossed the woman's face, but her look of glee, surprise and relief instantly vanished when she surveyed his appearance closer: dark smears of blood covered parts of his head, running like rain down his pale skin. Every vein could be identified; even through the many cuts and gnashes that enveloped his main features. His suit was torn, ripped and smothered in blood. His hands were screwed into tight fists, but most disturbing was the evil sneer he wore on his lips and the unmistakeable scarlet glint in his eyes that seemed to burn into everything around them.

Emmy shrank back in terror against the wall, now trembling vigorously; this wasn't the Clive she knew…this was someone completely different…and dangerous.

'Clive' laughed cruelly and approached her menacingly.

"_I barely made it out of that fire…," _the youth hissed in a captivating voice, _"The beasts crippled me for life…and I became this…this…_creature!"

He smashed a nearby painting and flung it across the room, missing Luke's bed by just centimetres.

"_All because of _you_-Miss Altava!"_ he spat, glaring into her very soul.

Her mouth fell open and she groped around desperately for something to hold on to.

"I…I…I don't know what you mean—"

"_You know _EXACTLY_ what I mean! I called out for help. I trusted _you_! I thought that at least my _guardian _of all people would come running…but you didn't…you left me to the creatures…I was deserted by even the one who I trusted the most, who I depended on in a vital time of need…_and you weren't there!"

"I…I…I…tried, Clive! I swear I did! I...I…I couldn't forgive myself after what—"

"_Is Professor Layton's '_number one assistant' _actually showing her true colours?"_ he jeered, now just an arm's length away from her, "_He's ashamed of you! I know he is! Everyone else is too! No one likes you anymore, Altava! Don't even think of going all sappy and apologetic on me-I have changed. I've seen you for who you truly are…_and to think that all of this time I actually thought you cared about me! Well, how mistaken I was then!"

Emmy's heart shattered into endless pieces. How could he think all of these things about her? She wasn't bothering to hide her tears now.

"That's…that's…that's…n…not…t…t…true!" she cried, looking at the bloody creature in front of her with horror as she pressed her back into the wall and began to slowly edge away from him.

'Clive' laughed and muttered a few words under his breath, catching the woman completely off guard. As soon as the words left his lips, the railings on the bed immediately broke free, gaining an elastic soft texture. Emmy tried to sprint to the other side of the room, but the railings were on her before she could resist, dragging her back to the other side of the bed. She let out a distorted gasp of pain as they wrapped themselves around her wrists, instantly hardening once they had their prey ensnared. The metal cut deep into her wrists, causing rivers of liquid to flow plentifully down her arms. She struggled and tried to wrench herself free, but the figure opposite her just laughed.

"_Oh no, I don't think you're going just yet, Miss Altava…" _he chuckled, enjoying the look of pain on her face, "_In fact, this is only the beginning. I haven't even finished my introduction…and the end I have planned for you…the outcome will be _priceless…"

Emmy thrashed against the railings, staring in horror at his twisted smirk of blood thirst.

"C…Clive! Pl…Please! I…I love you! I…tried! I'm…s…so…sorry! I was never meant to be your…g…guardian! Please, forgive me! I…I—"

"_Oh! You admit it, do you?!"_ he sneered, "_Well, I'm glad that we're getting somewhere! Well…I am _very touched_ to hear that…but unfortunately for you…that won't get you anywhere…"_

Emmy shot a glimpse in the opposite direction; the professor was stirring slightly, his top hat askew. Luke and Flora stretched before turning on their sides and continuing with their restful sleep. A realisation suddenly hit her; there was one action that could save her life…if she was loud enough…

"PROFESS—"

Another part of the railing had in the single second it had taken for her to speak wound around her neck, slithering across her lips and immediately hardening, cutting her plea for help off instantly.

She fought valiantly and tried to force out any form of words, but none came. The youth had figured out her move a second before she'd reacted. He clapped his hands evilly and threw himself on the bed next to her.

"_I think you'll have difficulty speaking with that in your mouth, Miss Altava," _he laughed as she peered at him with terrified eyes, "_Such a _coward."

He reached out and held Emmy's face in his hands, his smirk growing wider and wider.

"_There are words that I have wanted to say from the moment you betrayed me…left me to die a horrible death…"_

Emmy squeezed her eyes shut, frantically trying to cover her ears, even though she knew it was fruitless when her hands were suspended high above her. 'Clive' grinned, pushing his lips directly against her ear before the agonising deafening pain, emotional and physical, followed…

Hours seemed to pass with nothing but the heart wrenching words flooding into her ears. By now the woman was shaking with the sobs that racked her body, tears seeping down her cheeks and muffled pained sobs barely managing to escape from her mouth.

"_I. _HATE._ YOU!"_

Those words were by far the worst…and had the desired effect on his prey. 'Clive' soaked in her sobs, her pleas for forgiveness-everything that she tried to offer. He paced up and down the room silently, listening to her for several moments before he finally turned back towards her, his eyes now redder than those of the Death Dogs. He leant in close to her, brushing the hair out of her red closed eyes.

"_Oh, no. I want you to witness your gory end, Miss Altava…it is the least you deserve!"_ he cackled, lifting his sleeves up as Emmy began thrashing against the metal holding her in place again.

"MMPH! HRMMPHH! MRPPH!" she yelled as the youth locked eyes with her again.

"_Oh yes, you should be afraid all right, Miss Altava…and your end shall be the same that was intended for myself..." _

He caressed her face once more, listening to her rapid and irregular breathing for the last time as his nails, now resembling claws identical to those of the beasts, sprouted from underneath his flesh. Emmy froze, oblivious to all but the creature, whom she had loved so much, that would claim her very soul.

"_The only thing a bully understands…is force,"_ he whispered quietly, _"and now…_goodbye, Miss Altava…"

Before the words were even out of his mouth, a low snarl issued from his vocal chords as his eyes glowed like embers from a fire. His teeth slowly grew in length, each ending in a pointed tip that would rip through any material in existence upon contact. The claws grew even more until they could've been considered as the deadliest weapons in existence. No matter how hard she tried to look away, her eyes were glued to the gory transformation that was occurring. The creature roared, spraying her with blood, tears and foam as it threw itself on top of her, its eyes boring into her own.

It was pointless to struggle or try to break free…it would only result in more pain…

As fountains of rubies exploded from the gaping hole in her neck and the shredded clawed remains of what used to be her athletic and attractive body slowly became drenched in the same substance, the pain forced her into bottomless cavern of agony and hallucinations. As her body slowly began to decompose and her soul was ripped from her body into the creature's waiting claws, a final mocking jeer of victory resounded across the room, mixed with the muffled helpless screams of agony, pain and betrayal from the nearby corpse, drowning in its own blood…


	9. Chapter 8 Grave secrets

**Chapter 8- Grave secrets**

"_EMMY!"_

Again and again the words bore into what remained of her mind, meaning less than nothing to the spirit as her very existence rapidly deteriorated around her. The creature's jeers of victory tore through her soul along with the distorted voices chanting her name continuously as the final stage of her torturous death.

"_Wh...wh…wh…what's going on?!"_

The biggest amount of pain swiftly followed upon acknowledging the frantic pleading voice. Several more followed, becoming fainter and more distant with every second that passed, seeming millions of miles away where her lost spirit could no longer reach. Her spirit had been torn from their grasp, buried deep in an endless chasm of terror and agony.

'_I didn't even say goodbye…'_

Just uttering that single word to those she held dearest to her would've made her death much more endurable. A wet substance streamed down her face as she let out rasping hoarse screams and—

Was it her imagination, or was she no longer tethered to the railings of the bed? Was she no longer staring into the cold and maniacal eyes of the creature that had claimed her? No; upon forcing open her eyes, which she assumed had been ripped out of their sockets by the beast, a bright light emitted from the bottom of the dark chasm, filling it with hope and the spirit of peace. Now it was a beautiful place to die…

Only she wasn't dying; if anything, she was being restored to life. She was being lifted out of terror and agony's territory by some unknown creature. Now she knew she wasn't imagining it-the voices were definitely getting louder and clearer now.

"_Emmy…"_

A distorted image flitted across the light, replacing the bloodthirsty demon with a flawless beautiful angel…

The woman reached out her arm as far as it would take to reach him, to hold his hand again, to be with him again and start over. He looked at her with sad eyes, a tear falling down his cheek as he slowly faded away. She called out to him, but the last glimpse she saw was of the angel shaking its head and departing into the world of peace. Now she had tears streaming down her face again…her flawless face…cleansed of pain and blood…with not even a scratch on it.

"_EMMY, CAN YOU HEAR US?!"_

She jolted sharply, throwing herself forwards as several loud screams emitted from her vocal chords, despite the dryness of her throat. Her whole body was trembling from a variety of different emotions, but she was so relieved to see her body, unharmed or disfigured, that she immediately wrapped her arms around her waist, squeezing her stomach tightly. The light was starting to fade now; the twisted shapes and colours in front of her gradually shifted into focus, in a similar process as to how she would fix her own camera lens if it got broken.

"Emmy…Oh, my dear, dear girl…"

Multiple hands gently lowered themselves onto her shoulders, not to bring pain but to relieve her from it. She flinched slightly, still unsure of what was going on, until she could clearly make out her surroundings; she was back in her bed in their room at the 'Crummeatrice Inn', sitting bolt upright with eyes as wide as teacups. Her eyes scanned the room: not a single thing appeared to be out of place, her bed was in its correct position and showed no signs of damage, yet alone being ripped apart and seeming to have a mind of its own. Nonetheless, she shot them a deadly glare and immediately tried to put as much distance as possible between herself and those slender railings; she really didn't want them touching her body again, let alone going through the final step of Egyptian mummification where they were using metal bandages instead of cotton.

"It's okay, dear. You're safe now."

She blinked rapidly, finally acknowledging the many faces surrounding her, contorted with worry. The nearest one to her own was the professor's and needless to say she had never seen him look more worried in her life: his eyes were firmly focused on her, wide and terrified, his face as white and as rigid as ice. In his arms sat another figure, hunched up and burying her face in her palms. It took just a second to find Flora's distressed figure, making Emmy's expression seem like one that belonged to a person who had just received a rather pleasant surprise. Brenda had her hands planted gently on Emmy's shoulders, massaging them thoroughly and drawing out all of the negative feelings from her body. She too appeared to be shaking. Luke was crouched down next to her bed, his eyes welling up with tears.

Melina lay on the bed opposite to her own, inexplicably being able to sleep through the current events that were happening. She'd been asleep all evening, even when they had returned defeated, but at least she wasn't causing a fuss and currently this helped. Strangest of all was the expression on Clark's face: if anything he seemed to be as petrified as Flora, breathing irregularly and just about managing to look human.

"E…E…Emmy?" Luke stammered, sounding slightly more hopeful as her eyes scanned the room.

"S…s…s…s…she's turned C…C…Clive into some type of…m…m…monster, Professor. H…h…he…tried to…k…kill me and—"

"It's okay, it's okay," Brenda whispered in a soothing tone, gently stroking her forehead, "It's over. You were just dreaming—"

"It felt so…r…r…real though and—"

"We're here now, Emmy…everything's going to be alright…"

The professor pulled himself closer towards her slowly recovering figure, gently caressing her face in his moist hands. The gesture instantly sent a feeling of calm running through her veins as she took several deep breaths to console herself before tears clouded her vision and she launched once again into her mentor's arms, crying uncontrollably.

The professor instinctively wrapped his arms around her, as if shielding her from some unexpected danger. He had now gotten used to seeing this new side of his assistant, but he could without question admit that he didn't like it at all. She seemed so…fragile-like an innocent child, broken and lost to the world around her. She needed love and protection…and care. This only made him wonder what her life was like as a child. Had she actually lived like a child? Did she have the opportunity? He pulled the woman closer to his chest, stroking her head gently and continuously murmuring reassuring sounds to her. His mind ran back to the events of what were just mere hours ago.

'_This must've really shaken her…'_ he thought sadly to himself as her anguished sobs became muffled by his thick jumper, '_maybe even beyond repair…'_

"I'm s…s…sorry, Professor," she sobbed, gripping his jumper as if her very life depended on it, which it could've done at that moment, "I shouldn't b…be…acting like…t…this…"

"Shh…Shh…Hush now, my dear. It's all over. You were having a nightmare-an extremely unpleasant one-but it wasn't real at all. I give you my word on that. We're always here for you…and there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for…"

He continued to speak to her in soft hushed tones, gradually succeeding in calming her further. She sniffled quietly but she still couldn't manage to erase the tears from her eyes. Flora lightly patted her on the back, looking on at the scene in front of her with saddened eyes. Brenda shuffled away tentatively, her arm encircling her husband. Luke forced himself onto the bed next to the crying woman, sighing sadly.

"Please don't cry, Emmy…we won't let anything ever happen to you!"

He spoke in a determined but gentle tone, which made the edges of her lips crease into the tiniest smile. She couldn't have ever dreamt for better friends than she had now; they were all worried about her and hated to see her upset. In her opinion, the very least she could do was reassure them with a smile.

"Th…th…thank you, Luke," she replied as she sent an attempt at a smile in his direction, "Thank you, Professor-and thank you…I'm just so grateful to have friends as brilliant as you!"

"That's what friends and gentlemen do," Layton replied, sighing with relief, "Now, you said your dream was about Clive-and he had turned into a bloodthirsty creature and killed you? The Death Dogs certainly do…leave their marks upon their victims. Hmm…This is very strange…"

"Mhmm…," Emmy mumbled in response as she gently dried her eyes, peering cautiously at the white blanket smothering Clark's face, "C…Clark? What's wrong? Are you in pain again?"

"N...n…no," he faltered, swallowing hard as Luke looked down at the floor with a pained expression, "I…I had a nightmare too…it wasn't the same as yours. It was similar but…it almost scared the life out of me…similar to your reaction…"

Emmy's raised her head slightly to observe him more clearly, looking pitifully at him.

"Wh…what happened?" she asked in a frightened voice, "if…if you don't mind me asking—"

"No, of course…n…not…," he answered quickly, screwing up his eyes as the memory burnt into his skull, "It was dark…I woke up to an empty room…there was no one there. I called you for what seemed like hours…and then I heard Luke-screaming. I r…ran as fast as I could down the cavern and…_she_ was trying to…t…t…torture him again…She had Brenda t…too. She disappeared briefly with Luke…and t…t…then I ran over to Brenda…She was curled up on the floor in…a…agony…Then she mutated into the…s…sorceress…as the real Brenda fell bleeding to the floor…then she summoned _her_ again…but this time it was different…she mutated into a…D…Death Dog and…I watched as L…L…L…Luke was—"

"It's okay, Clark. We're both fine," Brenda whispered softly into his ear, gently kissing his tear stained cheek, "He woke up, screaming like a banshee-we thought there was a murderer in the room! Anyway h…he woke up in hysterics and went on about nothing but Luke and myself. We were greatly shocked by it…but then the professor noticed that you were writhing in your sleep; it was clear something was wrong."

"Y…y…yes, of course. I'm sorry, Clark," Emmy said sadly, looking up at the professor with a suddenly startled expression, "but…I don't understand; the dreams were what we f…feared the most and…were about the Death Dogs. Was it just us? Do you mean to say that you didn't have any?"

The professor smiled slightly.

"That sounds more like the Emmy Altava I know," he said warmly before suddenly allowing a serious expression to cover his face, "but no…we didn't have the slightest nightmare. That is what seems strange to me. However, I have a feeling that it is something to do with our sorceress…"

"Could she be implanting frightening images into our minds so that we tell her where the Reinhold fortune is?" Flora asked with a gasp of shock, "Every villager in St Mystere could experience the same thing soon!"

Emmy allowed the professor to remove his arms from around her, gesturing to Flora.

"A very sensible point, my girl," he praised as he kissed the top of her forehead, "but it seems that St Mystere is no longer the safe haven that it once used to be…"

"I think you're right, Professor," Flora sighed, letting herself drop down next to Luke.

* * *

_Mystery 5-Nightmares_

_During the night, Clark and Emmy received strange and terrifying nightmares of their worst fears, but both of them had some sort of connection to the Sorceress of Darkness. Is she implanting these nightmares into her victims' minds to terrify them? How is she doing so and why?_

* * *

"Ugh, my throat is so sore!" Emmy moaned, scratching her neck, "Could someone pass me some water please?"

Luke rummaged through his satchel quickly, pulling out a small cartoon of juice as he shakily handed it to her.

"It's the best I can find. I'm sorry," he apologised, "We used up all of the water. Flora told us that little Leia can up with a fresh jug of water for us whilst you were gone, but Mum used the majority of it to rehydrate my father and you had quite a bit earlier before you fell asleep."

"Oh yeah, I remember getting up and asking Brenda if I could have some water for my throat. It wasn't much though," she said groggily before she turned to Luke and gratefully accepted his offering, "Thank you, Luke. This will be just fine. Believe me when I say this: I'm so thirsty that I could just lap up the Thames!"

Luke and Flora laughed as Emmy began making small lapping gestures to prove her point. Layton smiled, relieved that she was feeling better. The woman winced a little as she flicked her tongue out of her mouth.

"I've got a really weird taste in my mouth," she announced, pressing the juice to her lips and sighing contentedly as it ran down her throat, "but that feels _sooo_much better! Thanks again!"

"My pleasure," Luke giggled, blushing slightly.

The professor smiled at his apprentice and his daughter before clearing his throat and turning back to Emmy.

"I'm just going to have a talk with Emmy for a few minutes. Luke, Flora, I think it's best that you try to get some more sleep. It's only three in the morning and we have a big day tomorrow-I promise that it shall be different."

He sighed slightly before turning to Brenda, who was once again pressing an ice pack to her husband's forehead. He sincerely hoped that his friend felt better by morning. Then again, the nightmare seemed to have left its mark on him more than the physical pain from earlier.

"Brenda, you've been tending to m…me all night. Please, get some rest!"

"Do you mean, 'go and get some rest so that I can fall out of the window whilst sleepwalking'?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "I'm not letting you out of my vision for one second!"

"Alright…I'll behave, Mummy," Clark muttered with a grin as he slowly reached out and stroked her face, "Thank you, Brenda-you too Hershel. Have a good rest and…I hope you feel better in the morning, Emmy."

"Of course, you too, Clark," she answered as she forced herself into a more comfortable position, "No more nightmares…and sleep well you guys!"

"Goodnight, Dad! Goodnight, Emmy! Goodnight, Professor!" the two teenagers responded simultaneously as they slumped on the bed and yawned.

Melina appeared to have finally been disturbed by the events as she was looking around with frightened eyes and meowing loudly.

"It's okay, Melina. You're safe and sound," Luke whispered softly to her as he stroked her fur comfortingly.

The kitten immediately calmed down and licked the boy's finger as she once again curled up in her soft ball of fur. Flora smiled and peered at Luke.

"It must be really hard for you about…your father," she started quietly, taking his hand in her own, "I'm really sorry. It's so unfair that this has to happen to us! Clive…Emmy…I never dreamt that Emmy could be like this-and now _she's_ giving her nightmares! I'd have their nightmares if I could…and yours too…but at least you didn't have them tonight…"

"Mhmm...," Luke answered timidly, biting his lip as his fingers traced various patterns on her hand, "F…Flora? I…I'm scared…"

"Oh, Luke!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "It's okay! We're all going to be okay! Your father will be fine by morning and then we may finally find some clues to help us solve this mystery! Right?"

"Y…you said it, Flora," he replied, shaking away his negative feelings, "I just hope that we do so soon…Seeing Emmy like this is just…just…too much for anyone to take! Clive…it feels really different without him and…I miss him, Flora!"

The girl hugged him even tighter and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"I do too, Luke," she said, a tear brimming in the corner of her eye, "It's so unfair! He was so young and...This has to stop!"

She turned Luke's head in her direction slightly, her eyes wide and serious.

"Luke, do you believe that handing me over will stop all of—"

"No," he replied flatly, "I don't and I mean it. You heard the professor, Flora! It's reckless, it's dangerous and it's risky-and it most likely won't achieve anything! She won't stop until the village lies in ruins at her feet- even if you do hand yourself over! Besides…Clive may not even be..."

"Maybe he isn't! Maybe he is still alive and by handing me over we'll get him back!"

"Enough, Flora-even if I have to keep you restrained twenty-four seven, I will _not_ let you anywhere near this sorceress. Do you understand?"

Flora gasped a little; Luke rarely spoke in this tone. He only used it when he was absolutely serious-which meant what she thought it meant. She sighed and touched his shoulder.

"I…I understand, Luke. I promise," she answered truthfully, running her other hand through Melina's fur, "but you wouldn't keep me tied up all that time-a gentleman would never do such a thing!"

"Only when the need arises-to help a lady in need-and that is the duty of every gentleman also," Luke argued as he adjusted his cap, "Anyway, it's late. We should be getting some sleep."

"Right," she answered, climbing into her bunk as she pulled the covers over her and stretched, "Poor Emmy…the professor is very supportive to her, isn't he?"

Luke peered at the two as Emmy wrapped her arms around the professor once again and began to lie back down in her bed again. A smile crossed his lips as he nodded.

"Yeah, he really is…and they both look quite cute together, don't you agree?"

"Mhmm…," she murmured quietly, her eyelids sliding down, "Sleep well, Luke…sweet dreams…"

"The same for you too, Princess Reinhold…"

The girl managed a quiet laugh before darkness filled her vision and she entered a world of blissful and undisturbed peace…tomorrow was a new day, after all…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Flora fell out of the top bunk with a deafening bang as she collided with the hard floor, gritting her teeth as a cry of pain escaped from her lips. Luke and Emmy simultaneously shot out from under their covers, breathing rapidly and swivelling their heads in every direction.

"What the-?!"

"Professor, what on _earth_ was that?!" Emmy shouted, her face paling, "or the better translation would be '_who_ was that'?!"

"The sorceress! Is she here, Professor?!" Luke squealed, trying desperately to burrow back under the covers, "Who has she got this time?!"

"No! I just want her to go away!"

The professor ran over to his young assistants and knelt down next to Flora. Dark rings were visible underneath his eyes and accompanied by fairly slow movements that seemed almost strenuous, it was obvious that he hadn't slept well that night.

"My girl, I promise you, that by the time we're finished here she won't dare to lay a finger on you or this village ever again!" he said softly as he took his daughter's hand and gently lifted her to her feet, "Are you alright, my dear? Did you hurt yourself?"

Flora shook her head slowly, forcing a smile to back up her point and to mask the painful throbbing of her shoulder.

"N…no. I'm fine, Professor! Seriously, it's just a bruise! It's Mr Triton and Emmy we should be worrying about."

Layton removed the covers from around his apprentice, studying him with concern.

"Are you alright, my boy?" he asked in a worried tone, "You didn't have nightmares did you?"

"N…no, Professor but this is just…a very frightening situation…" Luke whimpered, pulling himself up.

"I know, my boy, but today is the day that we'll hopefully find some clues."

Luke smiled gratefully at his mentor before his eyes quickly scanned the room, taking in its contents. A strained gasp escaped his lips when he saw that it was short of two people.

"Professor, where's Mum and Dad?" the boy asked, biting hard on his tongue to silence the terrified scream that was building up inside of him, "I don't remember hearing them go out—"

"They went back to their own room a few minutes ago," the professor interrupted in a voice he was trying to make calm, "I'm sure that they're fine. Besides, their voices sound like nothing in comparison to what we've just heard."

The teenager let out a huge sigh and bowed his head in relief; his parents were safe…but then who had screamed?

"Do you feel any better, Emmy?" Layton asked as he turned his attention towards her ghostly complexion, "No more nightmares, I hope?"

"Not one…," she answered quietly, yawning loudly, "None of us got much sleep though…I'm really tired…"

"You can do this, Emmy! We believe in you truly! Plus, we're searching for clues today-you're going to need all of your strength to try and recover some details about Clive and last night's encounter!"

At the mention of the youth's name, a flush of red instantly flooded her cheeks and she sat up a little straighter, narrowing her eyebrows in determination with a confident and renewed attitude.

"You're right, Luke!" she announced loudly as she leapt to her feet with her usual amount of energy, "What are we waiting for, then?! Come on! We've got a sorceress to catch!"

The professor, although he was relieved that she no longer felt like the most heart-broken person on the planet, frowned slightly at her tone of eagerness. Luke and Flora exchanged a glance of relief at each other as the boy made for his satchel, trying to be quiet lest the purring kitten on the chair woke up unawares.

"Emmy, I admire your spirit but we should seriously think logically about—"

"Hershel! It's Brenda-we need you to open the door immediately!"

There was an urgent tone in her voice and underneath the urgency was panic and fear-which wasn't a good sign.

Luke leapt to his feet and vigorously turned the key in the lock to allow his parents in. He could hear their rasping breaths even more clearly now.

"What is it, Mum?!" Luke asked in a panicked tone as he threw open the door, "Is Dad hurt?"

Brenda shot into the room the second the door unlocked, accompanied by a shaking Clark and to the professor's immense surprise, Beatrice and little Leia, who both wore looks of disgust, terror and pain. The colour of the girl's cheeks had now turned into a bright lime shade, making her look like she was going to vomit at any minute. Beatrice was trembling from head to foot, as if someone had locked her in a freezer for a long period of time.

The professor jumped to his feet and ran over to them, Flora clinging onto his jacket the whole time. Emmy peered at the two robots cautiously, her eyes stopping at the crumpled brown material held in Brenda's vice-like grip. Luke ran over to his father, his eyes wide and questioning.

"What happened?" he asked immediately, "Did the sorceress come? Did anyone get hurt? Did anyone—"

"I'm okay, Luke. Please don't worry about me," Clark answered honestly, trying to calm the atmosphere, "but someone else in this village isn't…"

The professor waited for a few moments to let the message sink in.

"Someone has been hurt? Who?"

Beatrice sniffled as Leia tugged at her skirt.

"Me…going to be…s…sick," she stammered in a high pitched squeak, "I went to help…M…Mummy and there was this…round thing on the d…desk. I was going to eat it but…there were these vile c…c…creepy crawlies eating it and…it was turning black and—"

"Wait a minute-a round thing?" Emmy interrupted before she gasped in horror, "Oh, God! You don't mean—

"An…a…a…apple…y…y…yes," Beatrice faltered, rubbing her eyes with her large silk handkerchief, "It's her…m…m…mark and…she left a piece of…p…paper with it..."

She trailed off in floods of noisy tears as Leia fell against her waist and stared vacantly around the room.

"It's in…p…p…puzzle form again," Brenda explained, trying to keep her voice steady, "Clark and I were…heading downstairs to get some more water but all we found was Beatrice quivering behind the desk. She explained everything and…then we found this…riddle…"

"It's most certainly from _her_," Clark continued, limping forwards slightly, "She said at the top of the paper that she's busy abducting another harmless citizen of the village as we speak…but who it is she didn't say; all she left was this puzzle."

The professor placed a hand to his chin in thought as Flora assertively walked forwards and carefully prised the woman's fingers open so that the paper fell into her hands.

"Please," she begged, "let me solve it"

Layton hesitated for a moment but seeing that there was no way to dissuade her he simply nodded and stepped aside.

"If you wish, Flora, if you wish…"

* * *

_Puzzle 10-'My next victim'…__ (30 picarats)_

'_Don't you know yet that you cannot stop me? _

_Anyway, it may be too late to ask you…_

_However, my revenge on St Mystere will be final…no one is safe…_

_Like precious flowers…they need care and protection to ensure their safety;_

_If not, then unprotected flowers eventually wilt and die…this is the same fate that awaits my prey…_

_And once again, I savour the suffering and misery I cause…and I shall be…invincible…'_

_The Inn is the place that the most villagers are at the present time-so where better a place than to spread my warning. Repulsive robots-can you work out who I've taken?_

_Sorceress of Darkness'_

_(Get this right and you'll have 380 picarats)_

* * *

Flora squinted at the words on the page, frowning angrily.

"Hold on! Where in here does it give a clue as to who she's planning on—"

The girl paused in midsentence, her eyes frozen to the first column of capital letters running down the page-they spelt out a name…a name that planted terror into Flora's heart so deeply that no shovel in existence could've dug it out. The page fell from her trembling hands as her face once again returned to its now familiar icy shade.

"F…Flora?" Luke asked cautiously as he warily approached her, "W…w…who is it?"

The girl didn't respond as she screwed her eyes shut even tighter and clenched her fists so that her skin appeared to turn transparent.

"M…My girl?" the professor asked uncertainly.

Before Emmy even had the chance to ask what was wrong, Flora was already out of the door and was sprinting down the stairs at a pace that no one would've expected from one so fragile. Layton spun on his heel before charging after her, his assistants following in pursuit.

"Don't run, Flora dear; you could fall!" called Beatrice as she pulled Leia even closer to her, shaking her head with the confusion that the events of the last few minutes had provided her with.

"FLORA! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" yelled the professor as an echoing slam sounded from the main entrance to the inn.

"WHO IS IT, FLORA?! WHO'S SHE TAKEN?!"

"PLEASE COME BACK, FLORA!"

Layton forced open the door to enable them to pass as he caught sight of his daughter tearing down the street. She seemed oblivious to the pleas from her friends; the only thing that mattered now was that she reached her in time. She _had _to; it had been her duty to protect her, to keep her safe, to love her…

"I'M COMING!" she screamed hoarsely as she sped into the main square of the village.

"PROFESSOR, SHE'S HEADING TOWARDS THE CLOCK TOWER!" Emmy called from the professor's side, unable to run at her average speed at the time it mattered the most.

"I KNOW, EMMY!" he shouted in response as the group rounded the edge of the street and could just make out the high turrets of the clock tower, "FLORA! PLEASE WAIT—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"FLORA!"

Layton tore into the main square, his heart breaking into numerous fragments when he saw his daughter clasped in the arms of a shivering and battered Matthew. He could hear her strained sobs even from this distance, making it as clear as crystal that something terrible had happened. Luke and Emmy eventually managed to catch up with the professor, breathing rapidly. Brenda and Clark took a little longer, since Clark was still in pain from the previous evening's events.

The professor ran up to his daughter, watching helplessly as the tears streamed down her face and she clawed at Matthew's shirt. The butler's face was contorted with what appeared to be sorrow and the dark marks blossoming across his face only made the girl bawl even harder.

"F…F…Flora?" Layton asked softly, tentatively touching her neck, "What happened? Matthew, are you alright?"

The butler managed a hesitant reply and nodded shakily. The professor sighed; he couldn't be stern with Flora about running off on her own-not whilst she was in this state at least. He pulled his hat over his face as the others ran up to him.

"Flora!" Luke exclaimed, running over to join the professor, "Are you al-What on _earth _has happened to your face, Matthew?!"

In a present situation, Layton would've reminded his apprentice that a true gentleman didn't insult others, even though technically it _wasn't_ meant as an insult, but he didn't have the heart to at the moment. Matthew didn't seem offended by the boy's question in the slightest.

"_She_…b…b…beat me when…I tried to s…s…save h…h…her—"

"Huh?" Luke replied, confusion imprinted on his face, "What do you mean?"

Several footsteps echoed across the square as a group of five people came running out of the clock tower, led by Bruno. Upon seeing the look on Flora's face his eyes widened and he shakily ran over to her, patting her back in a soothing manner.

"Flora dear," he swallowed, "She's taken…_her_…hasn't she?"

The girl hiccoughed and nodded, throwing her arms around the professor. Bruno sighed, tugging viciously at his beard as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I knew it was…only a matter of time before…she decided to go for her…"

"I'm s…s…s…sorry, Professor," Flora sobbed, "I…I…I shouldn't have run off…l…l…like…that—"

"Shh, shh…it's okay, dear. Please don't scare us like that again," he whispered softly to her.

"What is it? Who's been taken this time?" barked a familiar loud voice from behind the group.

Luke and Emmy gasped and spun around.

"Inspector Chelmey?!" Luke exclaimed as conflicting emotions crossed his face, "How did you get here?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could just about make out the familiar figure of Barton as Bruno whispered something into his ear and looked down at the ground sadly.

"One…erm…one Lady Dahlia Reinhold…I believe...," he reported, scratching his moustache as the inspector scribbled it down on a sheet of paper.

The professor let out a gasp of horror but resolved to try and comfort the weeping girl in his arms. Luke and Emmy blinked rapidly, peering at Matthew for some reassurance that it wasn't true. The butler shook his head sadly, making sharp and jerky movements towards Bruno. Luke closed his eyes so that he couldn't see the heart-broken emotions painted on the young girl's face. Emmy shook her head in anger; it was too much to take in. First Clive, who was so young and innocent and was trying to protect his friends. Now Lady Dahlia, who'd been an angel to Flora for at least half of her life. Who would be next?!

"S…s…sorry we…fell behind," Clark gasped as he and Brenda hurriedly walked over to join Luke and Emmy, "What happened? Why is Flora so-oh no! Oh please don't say that—"

"Yes," Luke answered, adjusting his cap a little and peering at the large group around them.

Layton slowly rocked Flora backwards and forwards until her tears had vanished, before he kissed her softly on the forehead and turned to the inspector.

"Inspector Chelmey," he greeted, although he didn't smile, "it's a surprise to see you and Barton here."

The inspector turned to face him, carefully handing his paperwork to Barton.

"Ah, Layton, I can't say the same for you. Anywhere there's a mystery you usually follow," he replied gruffly as he turned to Luke with what was presumed to be a smile, "Nice to see you out and about again, son. America not quite to your tastes?"

Luke raised his cap a little.

"Um…thank you, Inspector. Well, I suppose you're right on that point," he answered as Emmy patted him on the back, "How did you get here?"

"Car for these two; it's parked just outside the village. I thought that you were meant to be clever, little chap!"

'_Oh, great!'_ Luke thought to himself as Emmy buried her face in her hands, '_why did he have to come?'_

"Inspector Grosky-I should've known," she said flatly, "Let me guess; you ran all the way here through wind and rain to find some criminal scum for the Yard? Correct? Oh and for your information, Luke is a teenager now."

The inspector let out a hearty chuckle that sounded twice as loud as usual because of the awkward silence that now filled the square.

"HA! HA! HA! Oh, Emmy, you're always one to jump to conclusions! I must confess that is what I love about you! I see you're enjoying your holiday, after that case to catch that disturbed teenager who was stealing a priceless necklace to pay his brother's ransom," Grosky said, grinning broadly despite the current situation they were in, "You've made a fine inspector at Scotland Yard and I knew all along you would!"

He laughed again as Chelmey scowled slightly and Barton began quivering. Emmy turned to Clark and Brenda.

"This is the inspector who manages my progress at Scotland Yard," she explained when she was sure he couldn't hear her, "As you can see…he takes exercise very seriously and…um…can be quite…ecstatic…"

Brenda just nodded in response, rolling her eyes as the man pranced about with his chest hair poking out of his shirt.

"Oh! That reminds me! Where's that boy that you're looking after? Don't tell me you left him at home!"

The smile on the woman's face was instantly erased as she closed her eyes again and looked at the ground, kicking a stone with the edge of her boot. It was in this very location where she had caught that one unforgettable last glance of him…

"Inspector," the professor coughed, wrapping his other arm around Emmy, "Clive…was taken by the sorceress last night. We couldn't…do anything…"

The inspector, as usual, showed no signs of emotion or grief, but he patted his chest hair roughly.

"Well…that's a real bitter shame…," he said in flatly, as if he couldn't really be bothered to comment.

Chelmey nudged him in the stomach, growling slightly as Barton sniffled and gave Emmy a sympathetic look.

"That's...very sad to hear," Chelmey responded as a pained expression crossed his features, "A real shame and so unfair. He was only young too…so Master Dove and Mrs Reinhold are the only ones who've been taken?"

"No," Bruno answered, wiping his eyes, "Dozens have been taken and even more killed…but this is only the beginning…"

Flora forced her head up just a fraction of an inch, trying to make out the blurry images of the two other figures, which hadn't made any signs of movement throughout the whole conversation.

"W…w…who are they?" she asked timidly, pointing to the two men.

The professor turned towards them, his eyebrows raised slightly as they both took a tentative step forward. The tallest of the men had dark brown eyes that had a tendency to flit around the whole area continuously on the lookout for any possible dangers. His hair was dyed in the colour of ripe strawberries and his eyebrows formed two perfect arches. The other man was slightly shorter and more robust than the other. He also appeared to have a kind and caring demeanour, with eyes that resembled the colour of grass through sunlight. His hair was quite long in a natural strawberry blonde colour, each strand being as thick as a strand of wire. Both of the men wore identical clothing: a bright blue soft textured suit with about a dozen pockets on the shirt and glossy black shoes on their feet.

Bruno managed a weak smile at them as he gestured to the professor.

"Professor Layton, I would like to introduce you to my friends and my old colleagues: Jacob Stately and Dominic Spencer. Boys, this is Professor Hershel Layton-the man who helped save St Mystere and also the man who adopted Flora."

The shorter of the two, whom the professor assumed to be Dominic, extended his hand and smiled widely.

"So you're _the_ Professor Layton!" he exclaimed gleefully, "A pleasure good sir, such a pleasure to meet you! Bruno here told us all about how you saved the village from that madman and adopted young Flora here!"

"Oh…thank you, Mr Spencer...it was nothing at all," the professor replied, raising his hat in greeting, "I believe the pleasure is all mine. It's very kind of the both of you to help Bruno with the robots in this time of need!"

Jacob shakily took his hand, seeming to jump at the slightest movement. Dominic sighed.

"It's okay, Jake. He won't harm you," he whispered quietly as the man instantly appeared calmer.

He turned to the professor, a sad look on his face.

"You have to excuse him; Jake can get pretty scared easily…he suffered terrible nightmares when he was younger and watched his father murdered…not pretty at all…"

Luke gave the man a sympathetic look as Dominic turned to Bruno.

"I must confess…it was our idea to get the police involved," he stated apologetically, "We thought you could do with some help. So, how are the robots now, Bruno? Are they better?"

"I've managed to set them right again but I can't risk them turning again," the man replied, "I'd be extremely grateful if you could help me—"

"By all means! We're more than glad to help, Bruno!" the man replied as he slapped him on the back and turned to the inspectors, "What about this Lady Dahlia? Do you think you could find her?"

Chelmey coughed, peering at Flora's tear stained face.

"I take it you're related to her, Miss?" he asked her, "Is the only knowledge you have about her disappearance what you've just heard?"

"Y…y…yes, sir," Flora stammered, staggering slightly, "She's…my stepmother…I just found Matthew like this and…the sorceress had sent a warning with a riddle on…w…who she'd taken and…by the time I'd solve it…it was too late!"

Barton raised his hand as Chelmey frowned.

"What is it Barton?"

"Sir?" he piped up, "The butler reported that she was last seen visiting…um…,"

He checked his papers again.

"What? Who? Spit it out, man!"

"Visiting the grave of one Lady Violet Reinhold…I believe," he finished as he read the paper, "There was some sort of…rotten fruit at the scene of the crime but no signs of a struggle were found…apart from the butler being beaten by the kidnapper—"

"What makes you so sure that it's a kidnapper?" Emmy asked curiously, "It's obviously the sorceress if a note was found too—"

"Pah! There's a logical explanation for this! Most evil villains find an alias and this 'Sorceress of Darkness' is no exception!" Chelmey stated in an agitated manner, "No matter! Scotland Yard will help to find the terrorist and get them behind bars! In the meantime, Mitchell here should be seen to!"

"Um…I think you'll find that would be 'Matthew', Inspector," Barton corrected as he put the paper away, "So, Mr Spencer, Bruno and Mr Stately will be continuing to work on the robots, I presume?"

"Yes, Barton and I will try to search for clues and interrogate the villagers also-this 'sorceress' won't be caught by herself. Layton, will you go and look for clues as well and do whatever you actually do to solve the mysteries before Scotland Yard?"

The professor nodded, blushing slightly.

"I believe so. Our first stop shall be the manor gardens to visit the grave ourselves. Flora, dear, will you be okay with that?"

The girl nodded and smiled; at this moment in time, visiting her mother's grave would be the best thing to comfort her.

"O…of course, Professor! Thank you!"

Layton smiled at her, taking her hand in his own as he gestured to his apprentice.

"I'd like you to come too, my boy," he said softly as he turned to Brenda, "Will you two be okay on your own?"

"Trust me, we'll be fine, Hershel!" Brenda exclaimed, linking arms with Clark, "We'll just take it easy and…"

She lowered her voice slightly and shot a quick glance at Emmy as Clark patted her shoulder gently.

"I know you'll look after her for me, Brenda," he finished, smiling gratefully at her, "Just be careful and if you see any sign of the sorceress just run away as fast as you can. We'll meet again in two hours…Good luck to you."

"Same for you too, Professor," Emmy answered as she turned to Clark, "Thank you-both of you-for—"

"No thanks are necessary, dear," Brenda answered softly, "As for you, Luke, you don't go copying your father here-got that?"

Luke just nodded and shot his parents a playful look as the professor began to walk down the road leading to the manor.

"See you later then!"

"Farewell and good luck, Professor!" called Bruno as he turned to Dominic and Jacob, "If you two would just like to follow me then I'll show you everything you need."

The men silently followed as Brenda turned to Emmy.

"So…where do you think is the best place to start? You're far better at this detective stuff than Clark and I!"

Emmy grinned a little in response; Luke's mother really did know how to make one feel better.

"Well…um…just walk around for a bit and wait for anything Laytonesque to crop up?" she suggested weakly.

"Sounds good enough to me!" Clark laughed, "Lead on, Inspector Altava!"

Keeping a smile on her face that wasn't forced, Emmy led the two adults down the road opposite them, feeling that perhaps there was hope that everything would be fine.

Chelmey and Barton watched them go their separate ways as Grosky coughed loudly.

"Well, I'm not going to just stand around here whilst people get killed! I'm going to rip up the whole village until I find her-and I bet my chest hair that she's watching us now. I'll meet up with you two later after I've done my exerci-business! Business in protecting the village! FOR THE YARD!"

Barton blinked rapidly as the inspector immediately zoomed out of sight, dust remaining where he had previously stood, as well as a few stray strands of chest hair. Barton tried to stifle a laugh but failed greatly.

"Um…I hope it's not rude to say this…but that man sometimes worries me…"

Chelmey grunted in approval.

"You're not the only one, Barton," he replied, "Sometimes I consider getting him a leash to make sure he doesn't run off on his own!"

"Well…I think it would be hard to get it on him…but very wise…"

"Good point, remind me to stop at the 'Paws-for-thought' pet shop the second we get back to London!"

* * *

"Professor…I think this is it…"

Layton and Luke paused as Flora pointed to the wooden door in front of her decorated in its usual dress of flowers. Part of the steps had eroded from bad weather but other than that the entrance to her mother's grave hadn't changed in the slightest. In truth, Flora had expected the sorceress to rip it to pieces until not a single flower nor stone from her coffin remained. However, it seemed that she didn't have the time…today at least.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked her gently as he pushed the door open and gestured for his daughter to enter.

The girl nodded quickly, being jerked out of the numerous memories that now played like old films in her mind. Luke slowly shuffled up to her, gripping her hand tightly as they cautiously walked through the door and entered the haven of beauty beyond the door. Layton smiled after the two teenagers; they really cared for each other and couldn't have made a more perfect match, in his own opinion at least.

Tears brimmed in Flora's eyes as she drank in every detail of her mother's grave for the first time in several years: not a single detail had been changed since she had last played there all those years ago. The flowers were still as beautiful as ever, blooming in a variety of all of the colours of the rainbow, in every shape and size imaginable. Each lush bud gave off a delicious scent, each one different to the last. The grass had grown slightly, but now that Flora was older she could see the different perspective; she used to see it as dense thick foliage of jungle when she was a child. Then again, her imagination liked to run wild back then, as it was at this moment. The air was pure; cleansed of pestilence. Even the rotting stench of the sorceress's latest warning, which the group could see was now nothing more than a few small drops of dark liquid, was covered up by the beauty of the place.

However, the most striking feature had to be the most beautiful object ever crafted in existence: positioned in the centre of the path of pebbles that led to the actual grave itself, there she stood with her golden hair barely touching her flawless skin, her eyes gently closed in a state of contented peace. Her smooth hands were brushing against her heart, stroking the elegant golden garments that clothed the statue of Violet Reinhold. The plaque, inscribed with her husband's final heart-warming lay at her feet as her smile radiated the whole cavern. Even as a child, Flora had wondered if her mother really did look like that in her grave, in her safe paradise of love…

The girl wiped her face as she stared at the statue; had it really been this long since she had passed?

"It's...it's more beautiful than I remembered…," Luke gasped in awe, gazing in wonder at the beautiful sights around the grave.

The professor adjusted his hat and smiled at his apprentice.

"Of course, my boy, this place is very beautiful indeed…the last gift of an incredibly kind and unselfish man…your father must have loved her very much."

Flora nodded, gripping Luke's hand even tighter.

"Yes…I swear that all Papa would do was gaze into her eyes and…tell her how beautiful she was…and how he would always protect her until her last breath…," she answered as saw Baron Reinhold's face flash before her eyes, "They were both deeply in love…he loved Dahlia too but…I didn't really like her when I was younger; she scared me!"

"She'd have scared me too, Flora," Luke answered with a smirk as the professor bent down to examine the dark liquid that had been left by the sorceress's warning, "Professor, how do you think the Sorceress of Darkness got Lady Dahlia though? Like the inspector said: there were no signs of a struggle…oh my! You don't think…she gave herself…_willingly_ to the sorceress to make her leave the village alone?! That's almost the same as committing suicide!"

Flora squealed slightly, throwing her hands to her mouth. Was that what had happened? Had she given her own life, even though she was just a robot, to protect the village?

"Possibly, but there are multiple possibilities," he answered seriously, "We've seen that this sorceress is capable of almost anything. She could've just taken her unawares…or knocked her out before taking her…I honestly don't know…"

"Do you think she'd have at least left some clues behind, Professor? Why was she coming down here anyway?" the boy asked, gently plucking a few flowers from the ground as he walked over to Flora, "Here. A flora flower-what you were named after-just for you, little flower."

Flora blinked back her tears and gratefully took the precious offering from the boy's hands, placing it securely into her hair. Layton beamed at the two as he peered hard at the ground as if expecting an intriguing clue to magically appear from thin air.

"That could be a mystery itself, Luke. Maybe she just felt like visiting…I really don't know."

Flora smiled at the professor and stroked her flower's silky petals gently.

"Thank you, Luke!" she replied as she kissed him gently on the cheek, "It's beautiful! I remember the times when Papa and Matthew used to help me make daisy chains. I'd wear them in large quantities and even put a few around my mother's statue…I guess the flowers died after a while…"

Luke walked slowly across to the statue of Lady Violet, placing the remaining flowers at her feet as he bowed respectfully.

"A token of gratitude to Lady Violet Reinhold," he murmured softly, "For bringing a delightful little flower into the world. May you and your husband be forever at peace…"

The teenager stood up and closed his eyes again, only to open them as a quiet chorus of sweet and delicate notes wafted into his ears. Spinning around in shock, he saw the young girl standing still with her eyes closed and tears leaking from them, her hands clasped together as her lips produced the enticing sounds for all of nature to hear. A tear almost sprang to the boy's eye as he heard her beautiful voice and he sniffled slightly, causing Flora to immediately open her eyes, looking rather startled.

"Oh! I'm…I'm sorry, Luke…," she stammered, "I didn't know you were…listening to me and…I do apologise if I was disturbing you in any—"

"Flora, don't be ridiculous!" the boy exclaimed, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard-you sing just as beautifully as the birds in the sky and believe me when I say that they know more than a tune or two!"

The girl blushed heavily, quickly wiping her tears out of her eyes.

"You…you…you really think so?" she asked, smiling a little and sniffling, "I didn't mean to make you cry…I'm crying myself now!"

The two laughed as Luke stared mesmerised at her pulchritudinous beauty.

"H…how do you do it?" he asked in interest.

"Do what?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Manage to sing like a nightingale…and the words! They bring tears to anyone close enough to listen! If you don't believe me then the evidence is in front of you!" he answered with a grin, gesturing to the tear stains on his face, "The emotions, the description…you are very talented, Flora!"

Flora looked around the area once again, bending down to examine a white orchid in more detail.

"Oh, I didn't write those words," she answered honestly with a smile, "My mother did: Lady Violet. Every night before I went to sleep, she would come to my bedside and sing those words to me to comfort me…it was the most beautiful lullaby I had ever heard."

"What was the true meaning of the words? What was it speaking of?" Luke asked, now more interested than ever.

"About a…world in a dream-a paradise, where everything is perfect: the trees and flowers bloom and make vast meadows, the mountains, lakes, beaches and landscapes are vivid with colour and alive with nature to the last detail. No one dies…no one suffers…and anything is possible," she explained as an invisible being softly whispered the words into her strained ears, "Whenever I look at this place…I think of the lullaby, the world of serenity that my mother may be in now, watching over us as we speak. It's almost exactly like what my mother described it as…only whenever she sung it…she seemed to get upset and I'd hear her crying when Papa turned the light out. I don't know why, but after she died, Papa never sung it…but the words were forever imprinted into my mind. There were eight verses in total…but I only remember the first five…Mother would get too tearful after that…"

Luke blinked rapidly, his eyes wide as she turned away and sighed again. He stepped even closer to her, the words already on his tongue before the girl could utter another word.

"Please-sing it," he asked in a demanding but soft tone, "Please, Flora. I want to hear you sing. Please?"

Flora hesitated for a moment before she turned back to face him, closing her eyes.

"O…okay…," she stuttered, "Luke, I'm really nervous! No one has ever heard me sing before!"

"Don't be," he replied, "you have the most captivating voice…and it's time the world got to hear it."

Clearing her throat, she straightened her posture and placed her hands gently to her chest.

"_Dawn is approaching, bringing new life,_

_Here the wind sings in harmony,_

_Vanquishing all of your worries and strife,_

_You'll find a world of serenity…"_

The first verse instantly had the boy captivated as he stared at her, lost in a world identical to the one she was describing with her words.

"_Meadows of flowers, a blanket of green,_

_Golden sand and glistening sea,_

_A haven of dreams with wonders no one has seen,_

_You'll find a world of serenity…_

_Gates lock out your troubles and keep them away,_

_Here you're loved, you're safe and you're free,_

_Across twinkling stars in night's dark cloak; rays of warmth-the gift of day,_

_You'll find a world of serenity…"_

All became silent where the girl stood: it was as if nature itself had ceased life to hear her exquisite voice. The girl immediately felt confidence and lightness as a pleasant warmth spread across her shoulders.

"_Misty tall mountains and valleys of gold,_

_Where rivers flow, fish swim gracefully,_

_Where happiness follows and you never grow old,_

_You'll find a world of serenity…_

_Be who you are and do as you desire,_

_Jewelled birds sing from every spring tree,_

_You can dance with fairies, fly winged horses that never tire,_

_You'll find a world of serenity…'"_

The girl finished her lullaby quietly, the last few lines of it barely being audible. Silence once again filled the area, combined with the gasps of shock and awe from the two people who now stood around her. She opened her eyes, now free of tears, as the small boy stared, transfixed beyond words. The professor beamed at her, adjusting his top hat as he gently clapped his hands together proudly. Luke quickly followed suit, not wishing to let her unforgettable performance go unsung.

"T…that was just…beautiful, Flora," the professor stammered, still slightly shocked from the beauty of her voice, "You…you said that your mother sang it to you when you were a child…how do you remember it so clearly?"

She smiled modestly and patted her chest.

"It's forever been inscribed in my heart…the words…just had that effect on me…"

The professor smiled at her again, turning to his apprentice and frowning slightly at the way he was gawping at her.

"My boy, it is impolite to stare-especially at a lady—"

"Professor!" Luke interrupted, pointing at her, "Look!"

"It's also rude to point—"

"Her birthmark!" he exclaimed loudly, "It's _glowing!"_

Layton turned back to Flora, his eyes wide. Flora started shaking slightly, looking at the professor with wide eyes.

"Flora! What's happening to your birthmark?"

"I d…d…don't know!" she answered, staring hard at her shoulder with fright as a golden glow emitted from it.

The apple was easily identifiable as the golden shape gradually appeared on her skin, being inked in by an invisible marker as the light shone even brighter and extended outwards to light up the whole cavern, eventually stopping to rest on the cheek of Lady Violet's statue. The girl blinked rapidly, trying to take in what was going on. Luke looked at her seriously, a worried expression on his face.

"Your birthmark's showing again! How long has it been doing this?"

"Well…it only appears when I feel…incredibly happy and contented…," she replied, shaking her head in confusion, "but…it's never glowed before! This must…this must mean something!"

Layton patted her head gently, his peering at the spot on the statue where the light had rested. Something about it was odd…no shadow was cast; if anything the light was brighter…it was if the light was telling them something…

"Luke, could you go and place your hand on that spot just there?" he asked, gesturing to the now golden part of the statue, "I think that it might be telling us something…"

Luke nodded obediently and ran over to the statue, carefully placing his smooth palm against the warm glowing stone.

"Why would…why it would do something like this I don't know…" she responded, feeling slightly anxious, "It's making me frightened..."

"Don't worry, dear. We'll sort it out soon," Layton said softly, putting his arm around her, "This mystery is just getting more and more—"

"WOW! Look at this, Professor!"

The professor and Flora immediately ran to the boy's side, squinting as he thrust his finger at her cheek. Small gold writing in an elegant scrawl now covered the statue's cheek, just about being large enough to read. Flora gasped and stroked the writing with the palm of her hand.

"My…birthmark is definitely telling us something!" she exclaimed, "It must have something to do with this! What does it say, Luke?"

He stood up straighter, clearing his throat as he read the words.

"Um…let's see…," he mused, muttering under his breath, "It seems like…some mystical riddle…I can't make a head or tail of it, Professor!"  
Layton stepped forward, also scanning the riddle. A smile crossed his face as he stood up and peered at the statue.

"Hmm…I think that this riddle will hold something most helpful and promising when we solve it…wish me luck, you two…because this may have something to do with this mystery…"

* * *

_Puzzle 11- The statue's secret __(40 picarats)_

'_Since you are reading this, you are a true friend of the Reinhold Family,_

_Underneath my grave you will find something that should only be known when things are at their darkest in St Mystere. To find this, simply touch what, when closed, lets you see darkness and where a flower is exposed when opened...'_

_(Sorry if this puzzle sounds strange! However, get this right and you'll have 420 picarats)_

* * *

The professor thought hard for several moments. What when closed lets you see darkness…but a flower is there when opened…maybe it didn't mean a literal flower…

"I've got it!" he announced, pressing his finger against the statue's eye as Flora looked on in disapproval.

"Um…why are you poking my mother's statue in the eye, Professor?" she asked as a loud grinding noise sounded from the statue.

The three of them watched as some unknown force gently pushed the statue to the side, revealing a large dark hole underneath with another wooden door. Layton turned to his daughter and smiled.

"I didn't mean to offend you or your mother's statue in any way!" he said, laughing a little as Luke squinted into the darkness, "The answer to the puzzle was 'eyes'. When you close your eyes all you see is darkness…and when you open them your iris is exposed. However, there is also a flower called an iris. That part was presumably designed to throw the solver off of the track..."

"Professor, what did it mean by…'when things are at their darkest in St Mystere'? Does this mean that she knew this would happen?" Luke asked, feeling like his brain cells would explode.

Layton sighed, carefully taking the two children by the hand as he gently lowered them into the tunnel and tentatively pushed open the door.

"I honestly don't know, my boy," he answered, "but I think that it is somehow connected with what's happening at the moment…maybe this was what Dahlia was visiting…if she knew how to bring it up…"

Loud gasps of astonishment and awe filled the room as the three cautiously stepped through the door: this was where Lady Violet herself was buried…but there was something other than that, which piqued their interest. The coffin lay in the middle of the room, furnished and decorated in countless wreaths of flowers that protected her from any kind of harm to ensure that she rested peacefully. There were two large areas either side of the coffin, one to her left and one to her right, covered with even more flowers. Candles flickered softly from either side; Dahlia had most likely lit them as a gift to the woman. The sweet aroma of flowers and sweetness filled the room, making it seem more like the type of room you'd find in a temple rather than a grave. Frames were balanced against the walls, depicting several images and portraits of the woman when she was alive, as well as some with her husband and Flora.

Luke and Flora gasped in unison, peering around the room with wonder.

"T…this was supposed to be a secret until the darkest days of St Mystere?!" Luke gasped, "Why?! This place is so beautiful…why should it be a secret?"

The professor bowed his head low as a sign of respect before he approached the wall to his right and knelt down by the candles, peering at the many portraits in front of him. Luke and Flora resolved to look at the display on the left, eyes wide with intrigue and disbelief. Tears sprang to the girl's eyes as she peered at the paintings, staring hard at the tiny child clasping her mother's hand tightly. How beautiful and youthful the woman looked back then. How beloved she was, smiling with Baron Augustus Reinhold and laughing with Bruno, Ingrid and a recently constructed Matthew…but upon peering at her mother's face, although she was smiling, there was an unmistakable sadness…

"You all look so adorable!" Luke commented with a smile, "How nice of her to have pictures of you and your father down here! Don't you think—"

He trailed off, his mouth hanging open as he pointed behind Flora. The girl followed the direction of his finger and saw it. She had to hold onto him to stop her from falling over with happiness: a small statue of purest gold and embedded with glistening garnets stood in the rightmost corner of the room, clutching onto a large flower in her tiny hands. Her hair was secured in its usual ponytail, the figure herself being clothed in a golden silky gown, failing to shine as brightly as her smile.

"T…that's you, Flora!" he exclaimed, "She's had a statue of you…to be by her side forever…that's…so sweet!"

Flora fell to her knees, trying to keep herself from crying, as she wiped the dust off of the golden plaque below her statue, with words written underneath that could only be from her mother:

'_Flora Violet Reinhold_

_Heiress of the Reinholds_

_The Golden Apple who made my life so delightful_

_Who made me almost forget my troubles_

_May she have a long and happy life until the day she dies…_

_I know that you will make me proud, my darling._

_All of my love now and always…Mummy'_

"I…I…I…," Flora stammered, lost for words, "Oh, Mummy! Thank you so much!"

Luke bent down next to her, wrapping his arm around her as he peered at her statue. However, out of the corner of his eye…he noticed something…that seemed quite strange…

"There are footprints here!" he gasped, pointing to the faint markings on the sandy floor, "So Dahlia _was_ looking down here!"

He walked over to the wall and pointed to a small square object.

"Here! There's an empty box here! Someone's been down here recently!" he added as another thought came to him, "Maybe Dahlia came to find the thing that should've been kept secret until today…it could've been in the box-maybe that's why the sorceress took her!"

Flora turned her head around slowly, frowning.

"That's…that's strange," she said quietly, "Why would Dahlia do something like that?"

Upon hearing their conversation, Layton walked over. There was an unmistakable grave expression on his face as he focused on Flora. His eyes flitted to the footprints and the empty box before he trained his eyes on his apprentice.

"That's a sound theory, my boy," he replied as he squinted at the box, "It would make perfect sense…and the box itself looks old…the engraving looks familiar too…However, as for the footprints…you may be mistaken."

He gestured towards them again.

"Look closer; Dahlia's shoes are small and high heeled. They'd leave only small footprints. Judging by the size of these…I'd say they were made by someone wearing heavy footwear…like boots for instance…I'd presume she didn't get this far…but someone else did…"

"Who'd be able to get down here though?" Flora asked curiously, "Only a friend of the Reinholds would be able to get down here…"

"We can try to find out later," Layton said seriously as he took Flora's shoulder, "Flora, I think there is something over here that you should see…"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she obeyed and slowly followed the professor, shaking a little with every movement. Luke followed suit, equally perplexed. The professor stopped at the shrine on the right hand side of the coffin, the one he'd currently being examining. The two teenagers quickly scanned the area. It was similar to the other in every way: wreaths of flowers, candles, portraits and another statue. As far as they could see, there was absolutely nothing peculiar about it at all.

"What is it, Professor? It's exactly the same as the other side—"

"Look at this picture dear-and tell me what you see…"

Examining the picture brought a wave of shock on the girl's face; it was a similar family portrait to the one on the other side of the room, except that in this one Violet didn't have her unhappy expression on her face. On the contrary, she looked like someone who radiated every single second of life. Ingrid, Matthew and Bruno (who looked considerably younger) were all gathered around them along with her father. The couple were holding on tightly to a tiny girl with her hair secured in another ponytail, clothed in a dark purple gown.

It was exactly the same…until she peered harder at the picture. The girl's eyes were a darker shade, as was her hair. She still wore a beaming smile on her face, but that was lost by her thin and ghastly pale figure.

Her heart hammered; that wasn't her-so who was it? Why was she so strikingly familiar to herself? Luke appeared to notice it too, for he was now running through each of the portraits, being met with the same image of the same girl, from the way the light shone on her hair, to the vivid outlines of her veins against her pale flesh, to the dark look in her eyes. There was another where she was clasping the hand of another small girl, both of them smiling.

Luke and Flora found themselves reeling back, stunned.

"P…P…Professor?" Flora faltered, now feeling terror and dread creep through her.

Layton nudged her gently, keeping his eyes closed.

"I know…look at the statue…"

Moving in a hypnotic state, the girl staggered over to the statue, trying to avert her eyes from it and the fact that it matched the girl in the painting to the smallest detail. Her statue also was covered in gold, but amethysts and emeralds had been planted into this statue.

The plaque stood out in front of her, the words appearing blurry through the tears that clouded her vision:

'_Here rests our enchanting princess,_

_Who had so many remarkable talents and took pride in every moment of her life,_

_Who made her parents the happiest beings in all of existence,_

_The illness you caught when you were just a few years old…how you never moaned,_

_How fate was so cruel, for you to be taken from us and never seen or heard of again,_

_Wherever you may be, we wish from the bottom of our hearts that you are at peace…and I look forward to the day we meet again on the other side…_

_Seryna Violet Reinhold -May you be at peace, my little apple,_

_Love now and always…Mummy'_

The world spun before her eyes, each second bringing more and more confusion. As the tears streamed down her cheeks, the memory and the words that she had just read sank painfully into her brain.

"R…R…R…R…Reinhold?" she gasped, barely forcing the words out.

"Yes, my dear," the professor replied gently, resting his hand on her shoulder, "This girl…was the sibling…whom you were never…told you had…"


	10. Chapter 9 Truth

**Chapter 9-Truth**

Shock, surprise, disbelief-these were the first emotions that stabbed the girl painfully, sending a wave of conflicting and inconsistent expressions across her tear stained face. She swayed vigorously and almost fell to the floor, breathing irregularly as she clutched at her side. Her lids stung with eye-offending brine mixed with salt and grief.

"I…I…I…I have…a sister?" she stammered, desperately gasping for breath.

The professor nodded sincerely, taking her arm in order to steady her balance. Thoughts ran through his mind: Why had this been kept a secret from Flora? Who had been down here and taken the strange crested box that lay empty on the other side of the room? There were so many questions-and the professor was determined to answer them all.

Flora shakily looked up at her sister's statue, trying to make out the main details of the young girl through her now indistinct vision.

"F…F…Flora?" Luke asked in a wavering voice, feeling rather uncomfortable.

The girl tore her vision away from the statue and spun around to face the worried expression that both her friend and mentor wore. The blurriness around her immediately vanished, being burnt away by the fire which now set her eyes ablaze with a new consciousness. She clenched her fists tightly together to detain the boiling of her blood; hate, anger, betrayal, hurt and many other powerful emotions of an undying strength had finally taken their hold on her.

_Was this really true? That she'd had a sister whom she'd never been told about?_

"Flora, dear…"

_Why? What was the reason? _

"Flora…" Layton started again in a louder tone.

_What was her sister like and where was she now?_

"_Flora Violet Reinhold,"_ Layton pronounced sharply, immediately getting her full attention, "this must be such a shock for you, as it is for us as well, but you can't let this affect who you are."

Luke nodded weakly, in defence to the professor's comment. She sighed deeply in a tone of undeniable frustration.

"Professor," she started in a cool tone, "I have only just found out that I've got an older sister out there- and that my_ mother_, my_ father, Bruno_ and this _whole village _has known all of this time and hadn't even considered it an option to tell me!"

Luke tried to put his arm around her but the girl only wriggled away, shooting him an agitated glare, shocking him greatly.

"I know, dear," the professor replied in a firm tone as he placed a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder, "but there is no need to—"

"You _don't_ know, Professor-and there _is _a need to express how I feel!" she interrupted in a raised voice, "I've known these people for the majority of my life! I've loved them and they've always been so supportive to me and promised that they'd never keep any secrets from me! I've trusted them all of my life! Do _you _know what it feels like to find out that the people who've been held the dearest to you have been keeping one of the most important secrets away from you?! That they've lied to you all of their life?! That's what's happened here; they've betrayed me!"

Flora threw her arm out to the side in fury, her eyes glistening like garnets as she cried even harder. Luke looked pitifully at her as the professor pulled his hat over his face slightly and sighed in defeat.

"Yes…I know…how you feel, Flora," he said quietly, closing his eyes, "It's terrible to think that this has been kept from you but there has to be a good reason for it to be so. It could be linked with the message on your mother's statue."

Wiping her tears away roughly with the back of her hand, she let them drip to the ground to provide a brief noise to the silence that now lingered around them. The fire inside of her was extinguished and she let her arms drop limply to her sides, as if keeping them up was too strenuous for her.

"It…it…it could be," she sniffled, sighing deeply, "but I have a sister…somewhere out there…and I was never told…I really…don't know _why!"_

Luke sighed in response, keeping a suitable distance away from her to give her some space.

"There…there has to be a reason…," he answered quietly, "Lady Violet and Bruno would never keep something like this from you unless there was a very good reason…"

Flora nodded in understanding, straightening her outfit and gazing around the room with determined eyes.

"I'm going to find her," she announced, "and I shall not give up until I am united with my sister! Why has she run off?! What happened in the past—"

"Flora," Layton responded in a low pained voice, "that may not be possible."

The girl spun on her heel and placed her hands firmly on her hips; she was starting to get annoyed how people underestimated her abilities.

"Why ever not?!" she retorted in frustration, "I _can_ do something about it!"

The professor shook his head sadly, pointing to the writing on the statue.

"Your…your sister is dead…"

She blinked rapidly, her eyebrows creasing into an angry frown.

"No, she isn't! Where's your proof, Professor?!"

"Look here; it says that she was taken from them when she was a few years old and never seen or heard of again…and she had…some form of life threatening illness. Your mother said that…she'd 'look forward to seeing her on the other side'. Your sister has passed," the professor explained, backing away, "I'm truly sorry…"

Flora fell against her sister's statue, her eyes scanning the words about a dozen times before the message finally sunk in. Her tears threatening to erupt again, but the teenager managed to hold them in momentarily with a superhuman effort.

"So…so that's why my mother always appeared so sad in our portraits," she whispered hoarsely, biting her lip repeatedly to stop herself from screaming her sister's name, "but…what happened to her? What was she like?"

Layton bowed his head respectfully as Flora slumped against her sister's statue, caressing her golden face.

"How I wish I'd known her…we seem…so alike," she said longingly to no one in particular, "She was so young...it's just so unfair!"

"None of us know what happened to your sister, Flora…but it remains a mystery that could very well be linked into this current one…" the professor said gently, wrapping his arm around her as she collapsed against him and clung to his jacket, "but I promise you that we shall try and do everything we can to uncover the truth…"

* * *

_Mystery 6-The secret of Seryna_

_Hidden under Lady Violet's statue is a shrine dedicated to Flora and her now deceased sister, Seryna. No one has ever breathed a word of this to Flora, which has resulted in her denying their trust. Why was she never told about her sister and just what has happened to the young girl?_

* * *

"Hmm…," Luke murmured as he peered closely at the portraits of Seryna Reinhold, "she looks so uncannily like you, Flora…there is no doubt that she's your sister…"

The girl wriggled out of the professor's grip and cautiously approached the paintings and photographs, keeping her eyes trained on the one which showed the two young girls playing together. How happy they looked together; it was clear that they both shared a powerful bond with the other. She touched it lightly with her finger, tracing the outline of the other girl's face.

"She…she looks like she got on well with my sister," she replied as their unheard laughter filled her ears, "I wonder who she was—"

"I think I know," Luke announced, "Take a look here…"

Pointing to the small silver writing that decorated the bottom of the photograph, he tentatively took Flora's hand and guided it to the words in front of her:

'_Miss Seryna Violet Reinhold (at three years) playing in the manor gardens with her best friend, Miss Connie Anthea Smith, in the spring.'_

"Connie Anthea Smith?" Flora repeated as she closed her eyes, "That…that name doesn't sound familiar at all…but she was a friend of my sister?"

"So it seems," Luke responded, "Maybe the residents know something about her. She could still be alive—"

"So if I can find her then she could tell me information about my sister!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"It's certainly a possibility, yes," he answered, "The only other person around here who could know something is…is…"

"Who, Professor?" Luke pressed, his eyes wide with interest, "Who else?"

"B…Bruno," Flora answered immediately as she clenched her fists again, "He was very close to my parents and I'd assume he'd been with my father when Seryna was alive…Maybe he could give us information!"

"How do you know he knows anything at all?" Layton inquired.

"You remember yesterday when he was ranting about the sorceress taking 'her' away from the village? He hesitated when you tried to press him and appeared to have a change in his behaviour; it's obvious that he's hiding something!"

The professor opened his mouth to say something but then found that it would be fruitless; the girl was right. If Bruno knew something about Seryna, which could also be of relevance to this case as well, then it was certainly worth investigating. Luke nodded in response to Flora's statement.

"She's right, Professor!" he exclaimed, "It's as good as a chance as any…and it could prove useful. Besides, we'd better be heading back to the town square now, Professor. We promised the other's that we'd be back in two hours and the last thing we need is to make them worry about us."

Layton nodded at his apprentice as Flora grasped Luke's hand, surprising him greatly but pleasantly.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she apologised, "I shouldn't take this out on either of you…it's just…such a shock…to me…to discover—"

"It's perfectly natural, Flora. You are not to blame, my girl," Layton responded, kissing her forehead as Luke squeezed her hand to show that he forgave her, "Our first priority upon returning to the village is to head to the clock tower and ask Bruno if he can tell us any valuable information concerning your sister and if he knows anything else about the present incidents here. Alright?"

The girl nodded in understanding as the professor guided the two teenagers out of the door and into the luxury of fresh air and greenery once again. Helping the professor out of the passage before leaving Violet's grave, endless thoughts clouded her mind as her memory flitted back to the missing box, the words on Violet's statue and the innocent youthful face of Seryna Reinhold. She dug her fingers into her palms, glaring in front of her with a renewed attitude.

"I will find you, Seryna," Flora vowed as the three of them crossed the river in readiness to re-enter the village, "and I shall not rest until I know the whole truth…"

* * *

"Any luck?"

Clark returned to his wife's side, shaking his head.

"Well…unless a robot telling me to run back to the police station and stop harassing innocent passers-by was helpful…then no. Nothing new has been accomplished."

Brenda bit her lip and shot a smile at her husband as Emmy folded her arms.

"You know, I wouldn't blame them if Inspector Chelmey had been grilling them with endless questions-which wouldn't be unusual in his books," she answered with a light smirk, "He never rests until he has his suspects cornered…it won't be long before he starts classing us as 'suspects'."

"Ugh, I hope it doesn't get to that," Brenda responded as she rolled her eyes, "They're probably just wasting their time anyway when the real sorceress is probably plotting her next act of vengeance…"

Emmy laughed at her comment as Clark turned to her with a burning question in his eyes.

"How…how do you interview people without them getting all hot under the collar?" he asked with a defeated sigh, "You must be a proper professional, Emmy."

"Well…I guess it just takes practise…and sometimes a lot of flatteries and apologies," she replied, "Act like a gentleman and they'll immediately listen to you!"

Clark groaned.

"I'm no good at playing a gentleman!"

"That's not true, dear," Brenda answered as she kissed him gently, "You're a gentleman around me…that's for certain…"

"_Brenda_!" he hissed as Emmy smiled at them.

"Well…she does have a point there, Clark," she responded truthfully as she caught a figure slowly shuffling towards them from out of the corner of her eye, "Look. Maybe I can try something."

The woman turned around and coughed, succeeding in getting the attention of the figure as she carefully turned her attention towards them. A small smile crept on her face, but this couldn't mask the look of bitter sadness that swam in her dark pupils. Her glasses hung loosely down her nose to match her greying hair so she quickly straightened them before addressing the group.

"Ah! I remember you-you're Flora's friends, aren't you?" she asked as she pulled her glasses further up her face, "I do hope that you know how grateful we all are for your help in trying to sort us out of this mess! With Professor Hershel Layton and his wonderful assistants looking into this case it should hopefully be over soon and I can finally get a good night's sleep!"

Emmy pushed her hair behind her back and managed a sad smile at Ingrid's small figure as she turned her attention to the two other adults.

"Well, we've been _trying_ to recover some information from the villagers…but it seems that Inspector Chelmey from Scotland Yard has given them quite a scare…" Clark explained, "Have you been interviewed yet?"

"Oh, that moustachioed big nosed man from London? Yes, I was one of the first he 'interviewed'…and by that I mean yelling his head off and getting his moustache in a twist! I tell you I feel really sorry for that little policeman who accompanies him…he must be scared stiff of the inspector!"

"Um…you do have a point there," Emmy replied, trying to suppress a laugh, "We're…very sorry about…Dahlia—"

"Don't you worry yourselves, dearies! It's a real bitter shame and all…but I just hope this sorceress is stopped before anyone else gets harmed," she interrupted, sighing deeply, "If anything were to happen to little Flora then…then...my cogs would burst! But don't you worry, laddie; the villagers around here are pretty sentimental at the moment...you'll find something, don't you worry!"

Clark nodded, wincing a little at the word 'laddie'. Brenda nudged him playfully and grinned as he shot her a look of mock agitation.

"Um…Ingrid, was it?" Brenda asked gently, "Other than what has been going on recently, do you have any knowledge that could be of use to us in this predicament?"

The elderly lady thought for a few moments, screwing up her face before she relaxed slightly and nodded, holding her head with her hand.

"As a matter of fact…yes, I do actually! But…this lack of sleep has made my brain go all fuzzy…that and this old geezer I passed earlier gave me a puzzle that's been giving my brain cells a right pounding! Could you be a good girl and help out an old lady in need?"

Brenda instantly nodded in response; if information was the reward then she was going to get it.

"Of course, ma'am, I'll give it my best shot…"

Ingrid beamed and clasped her hands together.

"Oh, thank you, dearie! It's a right toughie for old Ingrid here but it should be a piece of cake for you!"

* * *

_Puzzle 12-The weird will __(40 picarats)_

_A wealthy fisherman who had just passed away stated in his will how he wanted his 17 boats to be divided amongst his three daughters: He stated that his eldest daughter should receive half of them, the second eldest should receive a third of them and his youngest daughter should receive one ninth of the whole fleet. After his passing, the girls found that they simply couldn't fulfil their father's wishes. Sensing their distress, another fisherman decided to help them out so that the will could be fulfilled. What did he do?_

_(Get this right and you will have 460 picarats)_

* * *

"Oh, I know this one!" she declared with a smile, "The other fisherman gave them a boat, so that there were eighteen in total. That way, his eldest daughter received nine boats, his middle daughter six and his youngest two. When these figures are added together they make seventeen exactly. The fisherman could have his boat back and all of the ships were divided as stated in the will."

Ingrid's face stretched into a proud smile as she clapped her hands.

"So _that's _how it was done!" she gasped, "Absolutely brilliant puzzle solving skills, dearie! You've got a good head on your shoulders that's for sure!"

Clark smiled proudly at his wife as she blushed modestly.

"Th…thank you," she stammered, "so…you said that you had some information?"

"Oh, yes of course! Silly me! I did!" she responded as she cleared her throat, "Between you and me, Bruno has been a bit…strange lately. He's been run off of his feet and what-not but…he's developed a jerky movement whenever someone speaks to him...it just seems a bit strange for Bruno. Usually he never lets anything like this get him down…I guess it's affecting us all…"

Brenda nodded, absorbing the woman's words thoroughly. Emmy frowned.

"So…Bruno's acting out of character lately?" she repeated as Brenda scribbled some notes down in her handbook, "That's interesting…"

Ingrid suddenly began waving her hands around frantically, if she thought that she'd lost their attention.

"Wait! There's more where that came from!" she declared as she pointed down the adjacent road, "When I was in bed a few days ago, I woke up to hear the most horrendous crashing noise in my life! At first I thought it was the sorceress, but when I went to check, all I found were several large scraps of metal littered over our lawn. Has she started making metal rain from the sky or something?!"

Clark rubbed his hands together and smiled at the woman.

"That sounds rather interesting. I'd say it's certainly worth investigating, wouldn't you two?"

The two women nodded in response as Brenda put away her notebook carefully.

"Where did you put the metal when you found it?" she asked curiously.

Ingrid hesitated for a moment before clicking her fingers, having remembered where she'd left it.

"Oh…I just left it on the lawn…I couldn't think of anything else to do with it," she confessed, "I'm sharing a house with my nephews at the moment but it should be the first house that you see on your left."

Brenda winked at Emmy as she bent down so that she was the same height as the woman.

"Well, we'll make it our next stop…thank you so much, Ingrid. You've been extremely helpful!"

The woman blinked rapidly and she smiled modestly, pleased that she had proved herself useful to them.

"Well...you're more than welcome!" she replied cheerfully, "Personally, I can't see why a few scraps of metal would be of use in your situation…but if you think it will be of use to you then who am I to argue?! I only hope that you find what you wish!"

"Oh, I'm sure we shall. Thanks again!" Brenda called as her arm encircled her husband and they quickly followed Emmy down the path.

Ingrid smiled after them before adjusting her glasses and skipping off down the path, now filled with confidence. Emmy peered behind her, grinning at the sight of her small and delicate figure running through the streets of the village.

"The poor thing…," Brenda said sympathetically as they turned around the corner, "She still tries to be happy even after what's happened…she certainly has spirit…"

"Indeed," Clark agreed as he hugged his wife even tighter, "I do hope that Flora is okay; it must have shocked her greatly to find out about her mother…"

The woman smiled at him as Emmy quickly ran for the house to their direct left, determined to gain some answers.

"I'm sure she's okay," Brenda replied confidently, "Luke and Hershel will somehow make her feel better; they are true gentlemen after all!"

"Of course…I just hope that no one else gets hurt...or…well…for all we know Flora could be next! Or even you or Luke! She…she could have anything planned…nothing seems too large on a scale for her…"

Before Brenda could reply to his worried statement Emmy ran up to the two adults, a gleeful expression imprinted on her face.

"I think I've found what Ingrid was talking about!" she announced triumphantly.

She gestured to several large chunks of painted metal, each scrap measuring at least a metre square. There had to be more than a dozen parts in total littering the grass below their feet. Clark and Brenda walked over to examine them in more detail, bending down to survey the scene.

The house itself hadn't been damaged, which was incredibly fortunate for the building and its occupants, but several plants and one apple tree had fallen victim to the collision. Each piece varied in shape, some possessing sharp daggered edges whilst others had smooth curved sides. Whatever it was that had fallen had collided with the ground at quite a force…but why metal had inexplicably started falling from the sky was another question entirely.

"Well…," Brenda mused, "whatever caused it only happened in this area…otherwise it would have been visible all over the street…and we don't even know _when_ this happened…"

Clark ran his finger across one of the pieces, rubbing off a large quantity of a dark red dusty substance.

"Well…it's rusting…," he responded as Emmy bent down to examine the oxides that covered almost every inch of the metal, "and the only rain we had was yesterday…so this indicates that it probably happened sometime around yesterday, or the day before that."

Emmy nodded in understanding as she squinted at the deep marks running through the piece she was currently examining.

"I'd say that's a sound theory, Clark!" she congratulated as she slapped him on the back, "You can certainly understand why it gave poor Ingrid a shock! However…what would be plummeting to the ground with such a force and why was it just around Ingrid's house? It could've happened anywhere in St Mystere if you think about—"

She cut herself off abruptly, peering at the ambiguous white creature that had settled down next to her through her forlorn eyes. Brenda shot her husband a concerned look as she threw herself down next to the woman, wrapping her arm around her shoulders in a soothing manner.

"Emmy?" she asked in the gentlest tone that she could manage, "What's wrong, dear?"

Emmy sniffled in response, pointing at the creature as tears dripped down her face.

"A d…dove...," she faltered, "free and…alive; the very opposite of…m…m…my…d…dove…I just…can't stop thinking about…h…him…"

Brenda pulled her close towards her chest and gently stroked her hair, rocking her sideways to ease her emotional pain. The beautiful bird watched them with wide eyes for a few moments before he spread his wings and flew away into the skies.

"There, there, dear…it's okay," she whispered softly as Emmy cried into her blouse, "we'll get to the bottom of this…I promise you…"

She looked up at her husband helplessly as he slowly bent down and patted her shoulder tentatively with downcast eyes.

"Brenda's right, Emmy-we promise you that everything shall be fine," he reassured her as he looked sadly at Brenda, "I just hope that Hershel has had better luck than we have—"

"Emmy! Clark! Brenda! There you are!"

Clark leapt to his feet as Brenda helped to pull Emmy into a standing position, still whispering reassuring things to her.

"Hershel!" the man greeted, sighing in relief.

The professor steadily approached them with Luke and Flora trailing behind him.

"Ah, Clark, I thought that you'd be at the clock tower by now. I trust that your investigation has gone well?"

Luke looked at his parents with questioning eyes as Flora held onto his hand tightly and peered uncomfortably at Emmy.

"Are you okay, Emmy? If you're too upset then you should return back to the inn to take a break," Flora suggested kindly, "Have…you found anything interesting?"

The woman sniffed and quickly dried her face as the professor looked at her sympathetically.

"Um…not as…useful as we'd expected, Professor; all we found out was that at some time yesterday Ingrid woke up to hear a loud noise and several large scraps of metal outside," Emmy explained after peering at Brenda's notes, "As far as we know it has only happened outside of this house for now. It's…something…I suppose…still no…clues as to…what happened with—"

"Hmm…," Layton mumbled in thought, "I wonder…"

"What is it, Professor?" Luke asked curiously, "Do you have a theory?"

"It's just a thought at the moment," he replied as he turned back to his assistant, "On the contrary, this may turn out to be quite helpful. Thank you for sharing this information with us."

"No problem, Professor," she answered with a sigh, "Did you…find anything useful—"

"Well…you could put it that way," Luke replied, "We couldn't find anything to do with…him…either, Emmy…but we did find a secret shrine underneath Lady Violet's grave…and…well…it was quite a shock—"

Brenda tilted her head to the side, examining Flora's white face with concern.

"Are you alright, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I…I feel like I have because…I've just found out…that I had an elder sister…but she's most likely dead now…"

Emmy looked up, a confused expression on her face as Brenda put a hand on the girl's shoulder, clearly sensing her distress. Clark placed a hand to his chin.

"You never knew about any of this?" he asked her, "This is the first you've heard about it?"

"Y…Yes," the girl stammered in reply, "it said on Mother's grave that there is something down there that must never be seen until the darkest days of St Mystere. Down there were two shrines next to Mother's grave: mine and my sister's. She was called Seryna and probably died before I was born…"

Emmy closed her eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Flora smiled weakly at her as the professor coughed.

"There was also an empty box down there that most likely held some vital information…but it's gone now—"

"So…we're back to square one?" Emmy confirmed, frowning deeply.

Layton shook his head.

"Not quite, Emmy, please have patience. It seems that someone in this village has something to hide. We were going to ask him a few questions before returning to the inn and discussing the rest of our plans," he explained, "Do you know who I mean?"

Brenda clicked her fingers as she scanned through her notes.

"Are you referring to Bruno, by any chance?" she guessed, "Some of the other residents feel that he is acting strangely also; Ingrid especially. Do…do you think he is hiding something?"

"It could very well be a possibility, but we won't know until we investigate the matter further," he replied, "Besides, Flora feels that his strange behaviour could be linked to her sister. It's as good a lead as any I suppose."

The three adults nodded as Brenda turned to Luke.

"Did you get yourself injured?"

"No, Mum, I didn't get injured. I was being very, very careful because a gentleman keeps his promise," he droned as his mother poked his shoulder.

"Well, you'd do good to teach your father a few things about being safe!" she exclaimed, shooting a fake frown of agitation at the currently grinning Clark, "and _you_ can wipe that smug grin off of your face, Mr Triton! It's time to start investigating again!"

Clark stifled a laugh and winked at the professor as he chuckled and looked at Flora.

"My girl, would you like to lead the way to the clock tower?" he asked her seriously as he adjusted his top hat, "I think we ought to pay the caretaker of St Mystere a little visit…"

* * *

"Hello?" Flora called loudly as she gently pushed open the door to the tower, "Is anybody here?"

A quiet dripping noise was currently the only sound that occupied the room, making it seem more eerie and scarier than ever before. A shiver tickled her spine as she carefully made her way across the variety of tools littering the floor, accompanied by endless rolls of parchment completely covered in complex figures and symbols.

"_Hello?!" _she called even louder as her eyes searched for any sign of the man, "Can someone hear me?"

"I don't think he's in at the moment, Flora dear," Layton told her as a light scuffling sounded from the corner of the room.

Standing in front of the group as a precaution, the professor led the way across the floor, peering into the shadows as a familiar trembling figure came into view.

"Oh! It's you!" Luke exclaimed as the man relaxed a little, "Mr…um…Stately, was it? Do you know where Bruno is at the moment?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and forced a smile at the group.

"Oh…he went out not too long ago…to get some more supplies…they left me here to keep watch and…I don't like…being on my own…thank goodness you came a…along!" he stuttered, "W…what did you need him f…for?"

Layton tipped the side of his hat and smiled comfortingly at the man to show that they meant no harm.

"We were wondering if we could ask him a few questions when he returns," he answered, "Would it be okay if we had a look around this room to see if there is anything here that could aid us in our investigation?"

Emmy clenched her fists, finding that the dove had become attached to her mind and nothing could drive it away for the time being. Brenda kept a supportive hand on her back as Jacob squinted at her and gasped.

"Of course! You're the woman who…lost that little boy the previous night!" he exclaimed as he flashed a smile at her, "Truly terrible…I'm sorry for your loss…but I'm sure you'll find him soon!"

The woman just nodded, unnerved by the tone of what sounded to her like mockery in the man's voice. It only brought the pain back to her, which was something she didn't need.

"Oh, do forgive me…I should know t…that…you don't want to be reminded like…I…I was once…but anyway, I'd assume that if it helps you in any w…way then Bruno wouldn't mind you looking through this room…please d…don't mind the m…mess."

The professor smiled gratefully at him and carefully approached the large table strewn with cogs, metal tools and papers. Jacob stood by the wall, shaking a little and twitching at the sound of every drop of water coming in contact with the ground. Luke and Flora ran over to help the professor whilst Clark peered through the various parchments to see if they wielded anything of use. Emmy stood quietly next to Brenda, her despondent nature having quickly claimed her again. All Brenda could do was hope that everything would be well; not even the most comforting words that she could muster would have an effect on Emmy at the moment.

"Are you and Mr Spencer assisting Bruno in fixing the robots?" Clark inquired as he picked up a detailed sketch of the layout of Simon's gears.

Jacob nodded quickly.

"Yes, we are doing t…that. The inspectors from L…London are busy interrogating the residents here…I hope we find the c…culprit soon…"

"So do us all," Layton added as he handed about a dozen sheets of paper to his apprentice, "Could you hold these please, my boy? I think there may be something lurking underneath all of this…"

The boy just nodded, staggering under the weight of what was presumably light material. Flora crouched down on the floor, not fretting about dirtying her dress, as she scrabbled through several misplaced cogs and gears with Bruno's logo imprinted on each one.

"There's nothing of interest down here, Professor!" she called as she quickly wiped a bit of mildew off of her gown.

The professor patted her shoulder as Luke finally set the papers down delicately on the ground.

"There has to be something underneath all of this junk!" he shouted encouragingly as the professor cleared the desk.

Throwing aside all of the insignificant objects certainly made a difference; the desk now appeared bare and much more methodical, baring a few bits of stationary, tools and a selection of boxes all alternating in size and colour. The professor grinned triumphantly, his hand immediately reaching for the smallest of the four without hesitation.

"Just as I thought…," he murmured as he turned back to face the group, "Luke, does this box look familiar to you?"

The boy fingered it gently, his eyes widening in realisation as the faded dark colours and the silver engraving swam before his eyes.

"The box in Violet's grave!" he gasped as he handed it back to the professor, "This is the one that was missing! Bruno must've had it all along!"

"Correct, my boy," he responded as he turned to Flora, "I thought it looked familiar; I could see the box on the table yesterday when we went to talk to Bruno, but I thought nothing of it then…and I felt it was strange that he had moved it today, when we had seen its twin in Violet's grave. Flora, you were right all along!"

The girl sprang to her feet and ran over to the professor as Clark and Brenda looked over in interest. Emmy raised her head a little but showed no other signs of interest.

"B…Bruno had it all along?" she faltered, a tear brimming in her eye, "He was a friend of my parents…he must've known how to get down there…but he took this from my mother's grave?"

Layton nodded as Luke peered hard at the box.

"The better question is: what is inside it?" he stated, a trace of excitement in his voice.

Flora tried to push the lid open, only to find that it showed no signs of wanting to be opened at all. She tilted her head to the side, gasping when she caught the silver glint of the lock keeping Violet's secret safe from prying eyes. She groaned and ran her finger along the thin metal grooves.

"Well…it looks like if you don't have the brains then the secret will never be known," she muttered, sighing in a defeated manner.

Luke patted her shoulder favourably.

"Flora," he started, "you're the adopted daughter of one of the best minds in the country and you practise puzzles daily…_and _you helped to save the world from the Gorgons last year-this should be like bread and butter for you!"

The teenager giggled before turned back to the box and gritting her teeth with determination.

"Both of these puzzles shall not go unsolved," she vowed, "not whilst I draw breath!"

* * *

_Puzzle 13-Combination cracker__ (30 picarats)_

_See before you two different coloured wheels: One orange and one blue. When one wheel is turned so that its pointer is pointing directly to a number, the other moves also, only it points to a different number every time. There are the numbers 1-9 running clockwise over the whole wheel. When the orange wheel points at the number 4, the blue wheel points at 6. When the blue wheel points at 1, the orange wheel points at 8. Knowing this, what number will the orange wheel point to if the blue wheel is pointing at the number 7? Insert it into the combination lock._

_(Get this right and you will have 500 picarats)_

* * *

Flora took deep rasping breaths, sweat dripping from her forehead as she shakily inserted the number five into the combination lock. A high pitched click that emitted from the lock told her that she had clearly solved the puzzle.

"Yes! I did it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, "You had to just work seven digits anticlockwise to find the blue number and two clockwise to find the orange digit!"

"Well done, my girl," Layton congratulated as Flora bounced up and down on the spot in anticipation, "I suppose that the time has come to see what your mother has been keeping until the darkest days…"

Tremoring slightly, Flora gingerly opened the box and groped around the inside until a smooth soft surface met her palm. She pulled it out hesitantly, finding a small piece of paper that had been lying at the bottom of the container for many years. The paper had started to fade with age and the corners had become quite brittle also. The girl gasped as she shakily unfolded the paper, eyes tracing every line of words on the paper. After a few seconds she frowned a little and placed a hand to her chin.

"What is it, dear?" Layton asked her.

"This isn't my mother's handwriting; it's too large. I think…that this is my father's!" she exclaimed in shock, "Why is _his_ writing in Mother's grave?"

"I really don't know, Flora. What does it say?" Layton prompted as the others crowded around him to hear what she had to say.

Clearing her throat and biting her lip to stop it shaking from fear or excitement, she held the page to her face and began to read.

"_'Times are at their darkest, so now my little flower,_

_You must finally learn of our family's strange and unique power,_

_Passed on through blood, the Reinholds possess,_

_Powers to be used in the time of distress,_

_When attracting fruits of power come together as one,_

_The Dark times in St Mystere shall forever be gone,_

_When an apple dark is held in hand,_

_All evil shall perish across the land…' "_

Flora blinked a little after reading the letter, not quite knowing what to comprehend. Luke appeared as equally confused as Flora; he looked at the professor in the hopes for some explanation.

"W…what does it mean, Professor?" he asked in a confused manner, "Do you think it's referring to the Sorceress of Darkness?"

"I honestly don't know, my boy," he replied quietly, shaking his head, "I believe that it could be referring to the sorceress…but by the way Augustus was talking…it sounded as if you possess some type of unique power that has been passed on through the Reinhold bloodline…but as for the second part, I have absolutely no clue as to what it means…"

Flora shook her head, feeling more confused than ever.

"P…power?" she stammered, tracing the outline of her birthmark, "Is that…why my birthmark is suddenly glowing? A power through the Reinhold bloodline…I don't know of any powers that my father possessed and…why was I never told about this?!"

Layton frowned, touching her shoulder tentatively.

"Maybe it was for your own good…or they just didn't want you to know…," he suggested, trailing off as a loud slam issued behind them.

The professor spun around as Luke followed suit, training their eyes on the old and tired face of Bruno. Luke's eyebrows furrowed but the professor placed a hand in front of him, quickly scanning the area for any sign of Flora. Emmy didn't respond in the slightest, still leaning against a confused and desperate Brenda, Clark at her side.

"Flora?" he called quietly, just catching the pale fabric of her dress as she flew across the floor towards the man she now considered as the 'traitor'.

He pulled his hat over his face, swallowing as Bruno's eyes widened and a smile spread on his lips.

"Ah! Professor Layton! Flora! Please forgive me! I didn't know you were coming!" he babbled, "How can be of assis—"

The man was cut off in mid sentence as his eyes flitted to the ancient box held in the teenager's hands and the furious expression on Flora's face. The welcoming smile was instantly erased as his mouth fell open and he quickly tried to focus on anything other than Flora's accusing glare. She coughed and placed her hands on her hips, ignoring her adopted father's pleas to be reasonable. Jacob squealed and placed his hands over his ears, humming loudly.

"F…F…Flora?" Bruno faltered, still keeping his eyes off of her face, "What's…what's wrong? Did you *gulp* find Lady Violet's grave—"

"Yes I did, _Bruno_," she interrupted coldly, "and I saw _everything_…even the box containing my father's secret message that you tried to hide from me when you went down into her grave and took it!"

The man's skin became transparent as he began shaking from head to foot.

"W…w…w…w…what on…e…e…e…earth are you t…t…talking about?" he spluttered, tugging at his beard.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" she shouted, shooting her finger in his direction like the professor did when pointing to the culprit, "So I demand an explanation to _everything!"_

"W…w…w…what? I don't k…k…know anything about this! What has the sorceress p…p…put into your…m…mind—"

"Oh, _she_ hasn't put anything into my mind!" she snapped angrily, "By 'what things' then…hmm…how about…how about my family's unique power and oh what else…hmm…how about the elder sibling that no one even considered telling me about!"

The man turned to stone in front of her, becoming rigid and unmoving. He even appeared to have ceased breathing.

"H…h…h…how do you know…a…a…about—"

"The shrine in my mother's grave! One side dedicated to her love for me, the other showing her devotion to the sister whom I never knew I had. There was a huge statue and candles and flowers decorating that area-they were impossible _not_ to miss!" Flora answered as she clenched her fists, "Little Seryna Violet Reinhold…why didn't anyone tell me anything?! Where is she now?! What happened to her?! _You_ were on the family portraits, _you_ knew her and I have the right to demand an explanation from _you!_"

The professor quickly stepped to her side, trying to console his daughter.

"Flora, please…," he said sternly to her before he focused on Bruno, "However, the child is right; tell us everything you know, please."

Bruno swallowed, fidgeting constantly as he closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You…you're right. You do deserve an explanation," he started, staring at the wall behind the group to avoid eye contact, "but it isn't as…simple as you'd imagine…I don't…I don't even know where to start…"

Flora folded her arms as Luke frowned at little at the man's vacant glare.

"How about stating the obvious: Do I really have a sister and where is she now?"

The man shook his head hesitantly.

"You…you are correct about the first part. A few years before you were born, Lady Violet conceived a child with Baron Augustus Reinhold. It was a premature birth…and we expected the baby not to live through the night. To our greatest surprise and pleasure she made it…but she was always a weak child who struggled greatly to survive in her early years. Violet worried about her greatly…but the little dear never moaned at all. Seryna rarely complained or wanted anything apart from love and attention. Your parents would treat her as if she were gold; they'd play with her everyday…give her anything she desired... If you had been born at the same time, no one could mistake the fact that you were related…"

Flora listened intently, images of the smiling happy child playing with her parents and her friend in their manor garden. So it was true…

"So…what happened to her?" she pressed, now craving information far more than oxygen, "Where is she now?"

Bruno kept his gaze averted the whole time, his voice becoming quieter with every syllable he spoke.

"Understandably…due to her early birth…she caught an incurable disease when she was just a year old," he explained sadly, "The doctor gave her a few years to live…but that was all…your parents were determined to make every day that she had left a happy one…so your father asked me to make Matthew, a robot to serve on your sister so that she didn't need to get up as much. Even though she was ill the poor child never let it stop her having fun; she'd run about in the gardens until she lost her breath…oh the times your parents had with her…"

"Did she die?" the girl asked suddenly, a tear forming in her eye.

"We believe so…allow me to explain. What you read about a unique power being passed through the Reinhold family bloodline…well…to put it simpler…Augustus had Reinhold blood…so he possessed this…unique power. Your mother, being from a different family, did not possess such powers…"

"What were these powers?" Layton asked curiously as Luke eyed the man suspiciously.

"He…he had the extraordinary power of…bringing happiness into the world around him…and…of…seeing into the future…"

The girl's mouth dropped open as the tower's inhabitants gasped loudly.

"But…surely…surely not! How was it possible?!" Clark exclaimed as Brenda looked up with a mildly disbelieving expression on her face.

"I…I don't know myself, good sir," he replied quickly, "but this power…was very strange. I know that he inherited it from your grandmother…but I don't know any further back than that. Anyway…Seryna showed no signs of any powers…but, like you, she spread happiness wherever she went. Your parents often referred to her as their 'little apple' because of how sweet she was and how her rosy cheeks resembled freshly picked apples. However, Seryna seemed fascinated in the world of mythical creatures and beings; your father would spend a fortune on a books filled with fairy tales galore for her to read all day long. She wouldn't do much other than that and playing in the garden during the day…but strangely enough, she inexplicably started suffering from nightmares—"

"What type of nightmares?"

"_Horrible_ nightmares," the man replied bitterly with a shudder, "All I know is that she'd describe the leering faces of these monstrous incomprehensible creatures gathered around her bedside and watch helplessly as they tortured their victims with a variety of diabolical spells and blades forged by the most pernicious blood-thirsty sorcerers that anyone could imagine. That was…the general description of it…but of course the process of having these…these…despicable images implanted into her dreams was a more terrifying affair for the poor child. I remember waking to her bone-chilling screams almost every night and running in to assure her that she was safe and no one would ever lay a finger on her…"

"It…must have been awful for her...," Brenda said sympathetically with a doleful sigh.

"Oh yes, ma'am, it certainly was. After that, Violet would put her to bed every night and sing lullabies to her to ease her pain and fear. Songs that took her to paradises beyond her wildest dreams—"

"Do you mean 'Serenity'?!" Flora gasped with the realisation, "Mother used to sing that song to me too…before I went to bed…I remember the first five verses word perfect and I've never forgotten it…but…she'd always get tearful on the last few verses and have to leave my room…do you know why?"

Bruno screwed his face up; it was clear that this was the most excruciating memory.

"It…it was…a day before her fourth birthday," he stammered, his head bowed with tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking his beard, "Augustus and Violet had…gone into town to get something for her. I also assisted them…leaving Seryna with Matthew. W…w…whilst we were out, Augustus…he…he had some sort of vision in the village…and told us that we had to get back to the manor immediately. We didn't question him, we just ran w…with him…b…b…but when we arrived back at the m…m…m…manor…she…she…she—"

"Yes?" the professor prompted gently, already guessing the answer.

"Seryna…was nowhere to be f…f…found…," Bruno finished in an unnatural tone as he buried his face in his hands.

A tear rolled down Flora's face also as she peered at the man's crumpled face, now feeling sorry for him.

"She…she just vanished? It…it doesn't sound like she'd run away or…anything…"

"No. We searched everywhere. Your mother asked your father what he had seen in his v…vision…and he…he answered…that he'd seen…a dark figure draped in darkness snatch her from her room…whilst the manor went up in flames…and that's exactly what happened…but we rebuilt the manor…and Matthew couldn't remember any details about the event…your parents were distraught; they'd lost their child to the hands of a dark being…and it was unlikely that they would ever see her again. Violet went into mourning; she was rarely seen outside of her room for at least a year…but you changed that, Flora dear. When you were born, you restored your mother to life again; she was almost her normal self. However…she still had the memory of her previous daughter fresh in her mind…and the last thing that your parents wanted was to lose you as well. They moved elsewhere in St Mystere where the dark creature couldn't find you…and they never let you out of their sight for more than one second. By the time you were a few years old, it was clear that you possessed the power passed down through your family's blood line; you brought happiness and goodness to everything around you, but your true power inexplicably showed itself when you were very young. A little bird fell out of its tree and scratched its wing. You were deeply upset and wanted to help it…that was when something glowed on your shoulder. Your father was astounded; when the glow cleared, the bird was completely cured and there was a strange mark on your shoulder. It was in the shape of an apple-and it was your mark of power…"

"Wha-?! B…b…but my birthmark was glowing!"

"Yes, it is true. However, by what your father told me, it isn't natural to know or acknowledge your powers until you become sixteen years of age-by that time, your powers will have developed and will have started to show themselves. Technically, you weren't supposed to realise that you possessed these powers until you were the age you are now…but from the moment he saw you with the bird, it was clear what your powers were: healing and bringing light to all things dark," he explained slowly, "That is why your mark of power has started glowing; you are of age now and so your powers are finally showing themselves. That is why your birthmark appeared, but never glowed or showed any strange signs, whenever you were happy-and how Professor Layton became your guardian in the first place. As for those visions you had a few days ago about St Mystere burning in flames…I believe that you may have also possessed your father's power, except you are seeing things as they happen at present…or have happened."

"B…Bruno?" Flora asked quietly, "What happened to my sister's friend, Connie? How did they get on?"

Bruno scratched his head.

"Oh, the little lass who spent almost every day with Seryna!" he exclaimed, "Yes, they were inseparable. Miss Smith loved Seryna deeply and they spent long hours playing with each other, even when Seryna was ill. She claimed that it was Miss Smith and the kindness of her family that were keeping her alive. When…Seryna was taken…the news was…hard to break to Miss Smith; she took it dreadfully, locked herself away in her room and never left the house. Her mother even claimed that she'd become mad. She left the village a few years later after some...tragedy...and was never seen again-and before you ask me, I don't know where she lives now. Maybe your father has her address in his old diaries…I don't know where his diaries are but I'm sure one of the servants may be able to help. It's worth a look if you ask me…"

Flora nodded as the professor raised his hand.

"So if we heard correctly earlier then Flora is now 'of age' and her 'powers' are finally starting to show themselves? Anyway, why _did _you never tell her about Seryna?"

Bruno swallowed.

"Violet was…terrified that the dark creature would come looking for you as well. Your mother didn't want you taken from her as well, so you were never told the truth about your powers or your sister in order to protect you. Augustus knew you'd ask questions about Seryna at least…and it would just make you terrified...so they said nothing. Your father regretted it deeply; he thought you had the right to know, but he didn't wish to expose you to danger. When your mother was ill…he had this vision…about St Mystere's final moments…how it would end…how it could be saved. He also saw that someone would be there to try to stop the events…and that someone would solve the mystery of Seryna. That was when your father wrote that piece of paper…and gave it to your mother. She kept it until she died, requesting to be buried with it so that it wouldn't be unearthed by prying creatures. Only a true friend of the Reinholds would know how to unlock the secret of her grave at the right time-and that person…was me."

He paused for a moment as he looked at the inconsistent emotions crossing Flora's face.

"I was…given instructions before your father died. He knew what would happen, so he built other elements to St Mystere and helped me to construct the robot citizens in the few years he had left in order to keep you safe. Then, when the right person came for you, you would be safe and away from the creatures that took your sister away. However, I swore on an oath that if I had to tell you the truth then I would never tell you the truth…until you were sixteen. By then you would've been of age and you would understand it easier. So…I went down into your mother's grave…and took the box with the prophecy inside. I intended to give it to you when I next saw you…and tell you the truth about your sister, Seryna Reinhold…but you beat me to it."

Flora's eyes narrowed as she shot him a suspicious glare.

"You're lying!" she declared, "You had the box carefully hidden underneath all of these papers-as if you didn't want us to find it! Why is that, may I ask?!"

The man gasped, quickly shaking his head as he looked pleadingly at the professor.

"I swear on the life of every citizen in this village that I was not hiding it! I just…didn't know when it would be best to give it to you…with Lady Dahlia's abduction and everything that—"

"You _do_ know about her abduction then!" the girl accused furiously, "For some reason I don't believe anything that you're saying! When should I—"

"That's enough, Flora," the professor interrupted sternly as he turned back to the trembling pensioner, "About this 'prophecy'…what did he mean by 'an apple dark'?"

"How do you expect me to know?! I was just a friend of the baron! Did you think that I had managed to miraculously leap into his mind to see what he was dreaming about—"

"Of…of course not...," Layton answered, thoughts clouding his mind as a light scraping sound filled his ears.

The professor turned towards the sound, his eyes widening in confusion as he watched his apprentice finger the bricks in the wall, scratching his nails along the adamantine surface of each one. Clark turned to his son, intrigue written on his face.

"What are you doing, Luke?" he asked curiously, "Why are you scratching the bricks? It's just a normal wall."

Bruno's pupils seemed to dilute in horror before his face flushed an angry crimson shade.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?!" he demanded as the hairs on his beard bristled, "Get away from there this instant!"

Luke glared at the man as he began knocking each of the coloured bricks, in no way intending to retreat from the wall. Layton looked at him seriously.

"Luke, a gentleman always follows the request of another," he reminded him, "Please step away from that wall now."

"No, Professor," he replied firmly as he turned to Bruno, "What is there behind that wall that is so important to you, eh?"

"What?! Are you expecting to find something to prove me _guilty_ of a supposed crime?!" he shouted loudly, "I have nothing to hide!"

The boy shook his head as Clark shot Bruno an angry look.

"Then why do you keep staring at the wall and why did you suddenly change your attitude when I started pressing the bricks?" he demanded as he gestured to them, "Look at the bricks; they are of different colours and have different features to them!"

He thrust his finger at a sheet of paper nailed to one of the bricks as he grinned triumphantly.

"Look! This piece of paper gives you clues as to which brick you have to press!" the teenager yelled as the professor immediately peered at the paper, "There is something behind there-I'm sure there is!"

Jacob squeaked and looked at Bruno.

"You'll find nothing…b…b…behind there," he stammered, "Bruno would…n…never hide anything from anyone!"

Flora walked over to Luke as the professor gasped.

"You are…correct, my boy!" he respired, "I'm…astounded. If there really isn't something behind that wall then I'm sure Bruno won't mind if you solve that little puzzle…will he?"

The man inhaled sharply but gave a reluctant nod. Emmy raised her head slightly to see what they had found as Brenda smiled proudly at her son.

"N…No…but you're wasting your time! You'll find nothing!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Luke declared as he stroked the corner of each brick, "No puzzle or brick wall can stop Layton's apprentice!"

* * *

_Puzzle 14-Behind the wall __(50 picarats)_

_This note has been found in the centre of a 3 by 3 square. Each of the bricks are coloured differently and are labelled with a number. The first brick is yellow and has a crack in it. The second brick is red and has no crack. The third is yellow and has a scratch running down the brick. The fourth is purple and has neither crack nor scratch. The sixth is blue and has a scratch, but no crack. The seventh is orange and has a crack, but no scratch. The eight is red and has both a crack and a scratch. The ninth and final brick is also orange and has a scratch and no crack. _

_The paper tells you that by pressing on the correct brick, the secret passage shall be opened. To find it, you are given some clues:_

_1) __It's a secondary shade_

_2) __Made with blood and sun _

_3) __Is in perfect condition_

_Knowing this, which brick must you press?_

_(This one is quite hard. Think clearly and you will find the answer. Get this right and you can say hello to a total of 550 picarats!)_

* * *

Luke surveyed each of the bricks thoroughly, lightly tapping each one with his finger but to no avail. Jacob sighed as Bruno let out a harsh laugh.

"See! I told you so! Nothing there to find! How do you feel _now_, boy?!"

Luke opened his mouth slowly in shock as Flora placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, I think it would be best to leave it for now," Layton said quietly as Brenda quickly placed her arm around Clark in case he lashed out at Bruno, "None of the bricks fit the description. Come on."

"B…b…but…I don't understand…," he protested, "All of the bricks we can see aren't the same as what is being described so—"

The boy froze in his tracks; that was exactly what the puzzle intended for him to fall for. He grinned a little and reached a little higher so that he could reach the paper. The professor had already turned away and was currently trying to keep Flora calm as she glared at Bruno.

"I would really appreciate it if you_ didn't_ speak in that tone to my friend!" she told him angrily as the professor stepped forwards.

"We're…very sorry for the inconvenience caused, Bruno," he apologised, "We shall continue with our search else—"

A loud grinding sound accompanied by a loud crash immediately cut off the professor as Emmy flinched uncomfortably. Layton and Flora spun around, being greeted by the sight of a dark gaping hole just a few inches away from the wall. The professor gasped in shock as Bruno inhaled sharply and began sweating slightly. The piece of paper barely clinging to the wall fluttered down to greet them, exposing the bright orange brick labelled with the number five, showing no visible scratches or cracks on its surface. Flora clapped her hands together.

"_That's_ why none of the bricks fit the description!" she gasped as she took a tentative step to the edge of the hole, "The true answer was being covered by the paper all along! That explained why there wasn't a fifth brick!"

Clark sent a stony glare at the old man.

"I thought that you said that you had _nothing_ to hide!" he said coldly, clenching his fists.

Layton nodded in response to his friend's comment as Brenda quickly began swivelling her head around, worry written on her face. The professor took one look at Brenda and instantly put two and two together. As the low muffled moan met his ear drums, he rushed to the edge of the passage and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Luke! Are you okay?" he called into the dark abyss below.

The teenager took a while to respond, trying to recover his breath as he squinted at the professor.

"Nnggh…I'm…okay, Professor," he responded hoarsely, "I think…I think that we've found the secret passage…"

Clark and Brenda breathed a sigh of relief as Flora leapt to the professor's side.

"What's down there? Can you see anything?" she asked hopefully.

Another loud crash accompanied by the boy's all-too-familiar scream echoed back to the world above. Jacob squealed and forced himself against the wall as Bruno's eyes widened with surprise, rather than horror. Clark and Brenda were by the edge of the hole in less than a second as Emmy began shaking vigorously. Layton pushed his daughter behind him and clenched his fists.

"What's down there?!" he yelled, fear creeping into his tone, "What is it?!"

Layton got his reply almost instantly.

"D…D…D…D…DEATH DOGS!"

* * *

_Hello friends! Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this so far! I really appreciate your support and feedback! 47 reviews already?! Thanks so much! I know my chapters are long but thank you so much for taking the time to read them! Like I said, the main story is now beginning. If you have any thoughts or feedback for how I can improve please don't hesitate to let me know! Does anyone notice how it's always Luke who falls down the trap door and hurts himself? Lol! The next chapter may not be up for a little while because I have a lot on this month. I'll try my best though! Plant peace for the planet, see you all around soon and keep well and happy!_

_Abbie XD XD XD XD XD_


	11. Chapter 10 Traitor

**Chapter 10-Traitor**

In the few seconds it took for Luke to force out the sentence Layton had already reacted. Pushing Flora away from the gaping edge of the hole, he clenched his fists and plunged down into the claws of the dreaded creatures below. Flora squealed as she collided with the stony floor, her eyes frantically searching for any sign of the professor.

"PROFESSOR!" she screamed as the execrable sounds from below suffused around the whole clock tower, "WHERE ARE YOU, PROFESSOR?!"

Jacob let out a wail that belonged to that of a dying being, throwing his hands over his face and trembling ferociously as he sent a terrified and questioning glance in the old man's direction. Brenda's skin gradually transmuted into marble once again, but that didn't stop her clawing at her husband's arm as he leapt to the side of the hole to join the professor. Clark found himself restrained to the spot as he looked at his wife with desperate eyes, struggling profusely to break free from her tenacious grip.

"I have to help Hershel, Brenda!" he exclaimed as she pulled him further to safety, "Luke is down there with those…those…_things!"_

"Yes and remember what those _things_ did to you, Clark!" Brenda argued as she pointed to the spot where he'd injured himself, "You'll get yourself killed down there! If one must risk their life it shall be me!"

"I'm _not _standing by whilst you're _both_ down—"

"It's okay, Clark. I'll save him!"

Clark turned around in surprise, just succeeding to catch a quick glance of the lemon fabric brushing past his side. Brenda gasped and tried to reach out for the woman, but she was already forcing herself towards the hole, much to Flora's protests.

"Professor! Luke! Are you both okay?!" Emmy yelled worriedly, "I'm coming down this instant!"

The firm, but reassuring hand on her shoulder did not make her change her mind in the slightest, but nethertheless she hesitated for a moment to hear what the woman had to say. Flora clung to Emmy's shirt, looking at her with a pleading expression.

"Emmy, please don't go!" Flora begged, "You could get hurt!"

Brenda locked eyes with Emmy and nodded sincerely in agreement to Flora's comment as Clark did likewise.

"Flora's right, dear; you can't go down by yourself!"

Emmy's argument was already waiting on her lips.

"I saw Clive being taken by those creatures…and I couldn't save him," she said in an undeniably serious tone, "Luke and the professor are down there-I am _not_ going to watch them be taken away by those creatures…and this time I _can_ do something to save them! If I couldn't save…him…then I will not rest until Luke and the professor are safe!"

Brenda closed her eyes but refused to remove her hand from her shoulder.

"_Please_!" she implored, her eyes glimmering with angry tears, "I can't relive what happened to Clive! It was too—"

"Emmy! Flora! Are you okay?"

Layton's relieving but wary voice echoed across the walls of the clock tower, abstracting the capacious amount of pressure that had been gradually building up amongst the group. Flora let go of Brenda's blouse and placed her hands over her heart, appearing faint from relief.

"We…we're fine, Professor!" Emmy responded, breathing an extensive sigh of consolation, "Forget us! What about you? Are…are the dogs…gone?"

Brenda finally removed her hand from Emmy's shoulder, letting her arms drop limply to her sides as Clark put a supportive arm around her.

"Hershel! It's so good to hear your voice again!" she laughed with alleviation, "Is Luke okay?"

"I'm…I'm f…fine, Mum…," Luke answered in a wavering voice, "The…the professor's okay too…but…I just don't understand what's what!"

Layton coughed loudly before adjusting his top hat and tilting his head in the direction of the light above him.

"Well…in answer to your question, Emmy…they haven't gone as such; it's more like…they're…tired out…"

Emmy placed a hand to her chin in brief thought, frowning.

"Um…'tired out'?" she repeated, "Well…they_ certainly _weren't tired out…last night…"

Brenda got to her feet as Clark patted Flora's head gently.

"What do you mean by 'tired out', Professor?" Flora asked in a bewildered voice, "That's…that's…just strange…"

Luke jumped to his feet and looked up at the group's questioning expressions.

"It may be best if you came down here to check it out; there's another secret room down here!"

Jacob slowly removed his hands from his face and cautiously got to his feet, still trembling a little as he sent a quick glance at Bruno, who immediately coughed and stormed towards Flora.

"Excuse me?!" he demanded, aghast, "You have absolutely no right to go wandering down into my _spare research room_ without my permission! It's hardly a 'secret' room is it?!"

Instead of retreating Flora took a step towards him, her teeth gritted and her fists tightly clenched.

"Then could you _kindly_ explain exactly why you have monsters of the Sorceress of Darkness hidden underneath this tower in _your '_secret research room'?!"

Bruno growled and clenched his fists as well, feeling slightly uneasy about her fiery glare.

"How do you expect me to answer that?!" he shouted, "I don't even know why they're down there! Do you _seriously_ think that I'd keep those…those _wretched _beasts, which assisted in trying to destroy our village, in my _own_ tower?!"

Jacob nodded weakly in agreement to his friend's comment.

"He's…he's right!" he said defensively, "Why would he have those creatures down there? It doesn't make sense! Besides, the only reason…h…he doesn't want you down there is probably because it is private to him! Doesn't a g…great man like you, Professor Layton, know that a g…gentleman shouldn't investigate the private affairs of another?"

The professor peered up at him, frowning.

"I don't intend to pry," he answered truthfully, "I just wish to clear a few minor queries that I may have; it's the only way that we shall get anywhere with our investigation…surely you understand?"

The group turned to face Bruno, clearly waiting for a response. Before the man could speak however, the doors to the clock tower flew open and two familiar figures forced themselves inside, without even bothering to ask for permission first. Another two figures quickly followed them, desperately running after the two figures who had previously passed. Their sad and pleading expressions could not penetrate the determined and outraged looks imprinted on the faces of the first two men who had entered the tower. Emmy looked over at them, feeling mildly surprised.

"I…Inspectors!" she exclaimed, "How…how is the investigation coming along?"

The two inspectors paused upon noticing the group's presence as Barton quietly plodded to the inspector's side, greeting the group with a small wave. Chelmey grunted and stroked his moustache, not removing his dark eyes from Bruno. A suspecting look crossed his face as his eyebrows immediately sloped downwards. Emmy gulped; this was the look Chelmey wore whenever he thought he had found the criminal. Grosky was wearing a similar expression also, keeping his arms folded across his chest.

The man straightened his tie as he coughed and turned to the woman.

"Very well, Emmy," he answered proudly, puffing out his chest, "very well indeed. Thank you very much for asking."

"The inspectors believe that the case is…um…starting to become clearer after just two hours of investigating," Barton piped up, presenting Chelmey's notes, "We've been interviewing several residents and have been obtaining some useful clues."

Emmy gasped as Clark peered at the small constable.

"Do you mean to say that you have a lead?" he asked with interest, "Where does it point to?"

Chelmey turned to face the man, smiling smugly.

"Indeed we have-and I'm glad that you asked me that, good sir," he responded as a high pitched voice interrupted him before he could continue.

"No! No! It's all lies from the villagers! He'd never do such a thing!"

Flora's eyes swept the room, having only just acknowledged the presence of the fourth being that was currently tearing at Grosky's coat. The inspector pushed him away with a frown as the once confident man now began to wail and peer desperately at Jacob. He threw his long air out of his face and clenched his fists, still forcing out fruitless pleas to the inspectors.

"Dominic! There you…a…are!" Jacob exclaimed, suddenly backing away as the inspectors sent a steely glare in his direction, "What's w…w…wrong?"

Grosky looked down his long nose at the trembling form of Jacob as Chelmey thrust his finger in the Bruno's direction.

"What's _wrong_ is that we have sufficient proof and evidence that your friend and caretaker of this village, _Bruno Jackson_, is being quieter about his secret affairs than is necessary to all of you-which includes AIDING THIS SORCERESS OF DARKNESS!"

Flora, Emmy, Clark, Brenda and Jacob all spun around to face the trembling and ghastly man, gasping with shock simultaneously. Flora took several steps away from the man as Emmy did likewise, letting a quiet growl escape from her lips. Jacob let out a timid squeak and ran to his friend's side. The accused man himself swayed on the spot, looking as if he wanted to regurgitate.

"W…w…w…w…what?!" he yelled, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, "H…h…how can you accuse me of such a thing?!"

His enormous eyes found the still stunned form of Dominic and the hairs on his beard bristled furiously.

"IS THAT YOUR PLAN, SPENCER?!" he roared, "MAKING UP SOME WILD GOOSE CHASE SO THAT YOU COULD TRY AND CONTROL THE VILLAGE?!"

Dominic shot an unusually cold glare at the man that succeeded in effectively silencing him.

"No," he answered in a cool tone, "They asked me some questions and I answered them. Then they just told me their thoughts and said they'd come to interrogate you…I have absolutely nothing to do with this!"

Bruno gritted his teeth, wanting more than ever to spit at the man. Jacob stood in front of him, questions waiting on his lips.

"T…t…there's no need to take this out on…D…Dominic here. If…If you aren't hiding anything then…surely you're not scared to go through…an _interrogation_?"

Luke's wavering and slightly impatient voice sounded from below them, almost giving Inspector Grosky a heart attack. Chelmey's eyes narrowed as he peered at the hole.

"What's that?" he asked gruffly, a hint of suspicion creeping into his tone, "Where's Layton if his boy's down there?"

"Mum, what's going on up there?" Luke asked, "The professor is still examining the dogs but he wants to explore the secret room in a moment."

At the sound of the word 'secret' Chelmey charged to the edge of the hole, almost sending Flora flying towards the side of the wall in the process. Barton quickly followed him as Grosky helped Flora up, being surprisingly gentle for a man of his build.

"Secret?! Did you say 'secret', lad?!" he called, "What's happened?! Did this vile criminal scum lock you in this hole with some 'monsters', as you called them?"

Luke hesitated, not knowing how to answer the inspector's question, before Layton interrupted.

"Inspector Chelmey, I believe that your timing couldn't have been more precise in this predicament," he responded, "Luke discovered this secret room underneath the tower. There were creatures of the same sort we encountered last night down here…but these ones are different. Flora, would you and the others like to come down here? I reckon that there are many clues waiting to be discovered…"

The inspector nodded as he turned assertively to the group.

"Barton, looks like we'd better have a look down there!" he told the tiny constable as Grosky ran up to join him, "Layton requests that we go down there, since these 'monsters' have been dealt with, so we'll go down there. _All_ of us," he added, glaring at Bruno, "You and your friends can come down also; so they can watch as their friend's guilt is unearthed!"

Bruno's flesh gained a stone texture that hardened with fear with every moment that passed. Jacob gestured for him to follow the inspector, twitching and cowering at the brusque look in Chelmey's eyes. Barton gently took Flora and Emmy by the hand as he nodded to Brenda.

"Ladies first," he stated kindly as he helped Brenda down into the dark hole below before smiling at Flora, "Be careful, miss."

The girl shot him a grateful smile as she jumped down the hole and was instantly caught by the professor's waiting hands. Emmy and Clark followed shortly after before running up to Luke and the professor to check for any injuries.

"Neither of you are hurt?" Flora asked Layton in a worried tone as he grasped her tightly.

"No, dear; Luke was just a little shaken by the shock…and it's certainly no wonder."

The teenager turned towards the still quavering form of the young boy, sighing wistfully. Emmy threw her arms around Luke before she acknowledged what she was doing, squeezing him tightly.

"Um…are you okay, Emmy?" he asked in a surprised but secretly pleased manner.

The woman let him go, looking into his eyes.

"I…I just thought that…I didn't want those creatures to get you! If they'd taken you as well…I'd probably never be able to forgive myself—"

"I know, Emmy; we heard you," he answered softly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes, "You…you really are a true lady…we're so lucky to have you as our friend…and the professor's number one assistant."

Although he was trying to make her feel more superior, and she knew he was trying, the sadness swiftly returned to her. Luke looked on helplessly, being quickly interrupted by the arrival of the inspectors.

"Now then," Chelmey said confidently, "let's go and check out this little room of yours, eh, Bruno?! We'll need to examine that…that-what _is_ that t…t..._thing _anyway?!"

Layton lifted the body of one of the creatures higher for the inspector to see, struggling a little under the colossal weight of such a being.

"_This_, Inspector, is a death dog; they are creatures believed to be called from the depths of Hell itself…to eat souls of their prey...or so the sorceress made out…"

Chelmey grimaced, repulsed by the grotesque sight. Jacob instinctively hid behind Dominic, but even he looked disgusted.

"W…w…well…we can…take it in for examination…I suppose…," he stammered, failing to cover up his fear, "So…where is this 'secret room'?"

The professor gestured to a large steel door attached to the left wall as Chelmey immediately traipsed towards it and forced the door open. Clark ran up to the professor to assist in carrying the 'tired out' creature into the next room, the deep gnash in his shoulder burning as soon as he made contact with the beast. Luke ran over to Flora and clung onto her hand tightly whilst Brenda helped to steer a confused Emmy in the desired direction.

"Do you…do you really think that Bruno could be…behind this?" Flora asked timidly as she caught a glimpse of Grosky marching him into the room behind the inspector, "I mean…Inspector Chelmey certainly thinks so…but I just don't know anymore…"

Luke put a hand on her shoulder, sighing dejectedly as Jacob began making strange whimpering noises and cowered behind Dominic. The man smiled weakly and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, making the hapless man suddenly much calmer.

"Neither do any of us, Flora. This whole mystery is just so strange and complex!" he replied, watching the professor and his father heave the dog into the room after the inspector before harshly throwing it down again onto the floor.

"Mhmm…I just hope that they're mistaken and that Bruno isn't really—"

Flora was cut off as stunned gasps from the other room resonated across the walls. The professor leant across the door, his head protruding from behind it.

"All of you, come here," he beckoned in a serious tone, "I think you may want to see this."

Feeling a sense of both dread and excitement, the group quickly filed past the professor as Chelmey lunged for the old man, dragging him by the scruff of his shirt into the room like an unruly animal.

"Is…is that really necessary, Inspector?" Barton asked uncomfortably as he tried to keep Dominic from lashing out at the inspector.

Chelmey shot the constable an annoyed glare, which made him immediately close his mouth and shuffle his feet quietly. Bruno let out a small yelp as the inspector dragged him along the cold floor, but being the age that he was he couldn't find the strength to resist in any way. Despite the burning anger that Flora currently held against the man, she couldn't help but want to kick the inspector where it hurt the most; Bruno was after all an elderly man who wouldn't intend to harm anyone without good reason...wasn't he?

She had only a moment to consider her feelings before her feet abruptly stopped moving upon entering the room. She stood silently, mouth gaping open, alongside Luke, Jacob, Dominic, Brenda, Barton and Grosky, as all eight of them stared at the room's contents in awe.

A plain white coat of glossy paint decorated the firm brick walls, making a flawed match with the dark tiles that made up the floor. The room was small in size, but seemed to hold even more than Bruno's research room at the bottom of the tower; a huge wooden bench lay neatly against the side of the north wall, sustaining an array of tool boxes identical to his original tools, blank sheets of parchment waiting to be filled with notes and figures, but strangest of all was a long rack filled with beakers full to the brim with a sparkling liquid substance. Other vials and beakers surrounded the rack, being scattered randomly across the bench. An untidily written sheet of paper, the content having been presumably rushed, stood against the rack and contained incomprehensible language and formulas. Rubber bungs kept the unknown chemical from escaping into the room, connected by tubes to a larger container which held another liquid, presumably one of the main ingredients needed to form the chemicals in the test tubes.

Grosky scratched his chin and frowned in confusion at the equipment as Chelmey deposited the caretaker against the wall and began barking out orders to Barton.

"Barton, when we're done here make sure that this area is isolated off-oh and it would be good if we could get someone to run some tests on this substance…to find out what it really is…"

The constable nodded without hesitation and scribbled down on the notes to try and organise some chemical tests as soon as a sample had been taken. The inspector nodded in approval as the rest of the room's inhabitants peered at the other things the room contained.

Other than the bench, there wasn't anything else of much interest in the room apart from a large rectilinear crate that was positioned in the darkest corner of the room and a ponderous unidentifiable shape that rested adequately underneath several giant pale sheets, decorating the object like icing on a cake.

Flora blinked rapidly, not quite knowing what to make of it. Brenda ran to her husband's side with Emmy in tow, who was currently squinting watchfully at the contents of the tubes. Luke ran over to join the professor as Grosky began throwing various items of no interest around the room as if he owned the tower, until the floor resembled a miniature junkyard.

"W…what do you think about all of this, Professor?" he asked cautiously, "Has Bruno been…making some sort of potion?"

Layton didn't answer his apprentice; he had his eyes firmly fixed on the large covered object that stood just a few metres away from them. He placed a hand to his chin and tried to imagine where he'd seen that shape before; it just looked so…familiar.

"Um…are you okay, Professor?"

He had seen that shape more than a few times and he was sure that there wasn't anything that quite matched up to its appearance…apart from this; it was equivalent to the thing the professor was thinking of in almost every way.

"_Professor?"_

Layton snapped his fingers and allowed a triumphant smile to cross his face as the answer came flooding to him.

"Luke, help me to take off those sheets; I wish to see if my theory is correct."

The boy nodded as he ran to the side of the object and gripped the sheet tightly. The professor followed suit, preparing to give Luke the signal to pull it off. Dominic frowned a little, unsure of what they were doing, whilst Jacob looked curiously at his friends. Bruno's eyes widened to their maximum size as he watched the covers gracefully fall off the object, unveiling its true identity to the room's inhabitants. Flora took in a deep breath and gasped in horror as Emmy and Luke stared, transfixed, at the object.

Its shape hadn't changed at all, but parts of it had clearly been broken off or ripped out to be used for unknown purposes; it was obvious, due to the fact that there were about a dozen scratch marks decorating every side of the article. The inside remained immaculate, but the once rufescent shade that made the object its own being barely remained, having been replaced with darker shades of rust and steel. The professor stroked the side of the body feeling rather saddened, whilst the room's inhabitants gasped with the sudden realisation.

"Is…isn't that-?" Brenda began, her eyes widening as Clark followed suit.

"Hershel, that's-"

"The L…L…Layton Mobile!" Luke and Flora exclaimed at the same time, staring longingly at the little that remained of the professor's beloved vehicle.

Chelmey almost dropped his papers in shock, spinning around to face the open mouthed form of Bruno, now huddled against the wall and holding his hands protectively in front of his face.

"Would you like to explain _that_ fact, Bruno?!" he yelled, "Why do you just happen to 'oh so conveniently' possess Layton's missing vehicle?!"

The man stammered in reply, unable to find a suitable excuse to answer the inspector's question. Jacob locked eyes with Dominic as they turned towards their friend.

"Why…why _do_ you have the professor's car down here…and what have you done to it?!"

Bruno remained silent, refusing to answer their questions. Luke folded his arms and pointed at the Layton Mobile.

"So it _was_ you all along!" he exclaimed angrily, "You took the Layton Mobile and somehow managed to hide it down here to stop us from leaving the village!"

"That way, we couldn't leave here even if we wanted to-and you knew that there was a risk of us getting harmed, such as Clark obtaining his injury and Clive being…abducted by those beasts, considering all of the events that were going on at the time."

"That's right, Mrs Triton!" Flora continued as she shifted her accusing glare towards Bruno, "but why you were taking parts from the Layton Mobile…I don't know…unless you were using them to build more villagers or something like that?"

Layton nodded and patted his daughter's head, looking seriously at the caretaker.

"They're right; it all makes sense. Why though, Bruno? Would you care to explain why?"

The man was at his wit's end…and he had had enough of the group's endless accusations.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M TELLING YOU THAT I NEVER EVEN KNEW THAT THIS ROOM EXISTED AND I _CERTAINLY_ DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR STUPID VEHICLE IS DOWN HERE! I WOULD NEVER STEAL IT; I HAVE NO REASON TO AND I'M NEVER SHORT ON MATERIALS NEEDED TO BUILD MY ROBOTS!" he roared as Chelmey leapt at the man, not knowing whether to restrain him as a precaution, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THOSE CREATURES AND THEY DESTROYED THE VILLAGE SO WHY WOULD _I_ BE KEEPING _THEM_ IN MY POSSESSION-AND AS FOR THAT WEAK WILLED BOY OF YOURS THAT GOT CARRIED OFF, HE DESERVED JUST WHAT HE GOT! IT WAS HIS OWN FAULT FOR GETTING IN THE WAY!"

Emmy jerked her head in his direction, her eyes welling up with tears as she buried her face in her hands and turned her back towards the group. Luke and Flora moved dangerously towards the man but the professor quickly threw his arm in front of them, much to their protest.

"I'm afraid that brute force is not the best way to deal with things like this," he told them sternly, before he approached the raging man with a cold tone, "As for your previous comment, you have no right to speak about _Clive_ in that manner-and I'm sure you can see that it is certainly not helping Emmy."

Brenda tried to console Emmy but she merely extricated herself, wanting more than ever to isolate herself off from the whole world.

"Emmy?" she said gently, feeling utterly helpless at that moment in time as the woman shuffled even further away from them.

A harsh and bitter silence descended upon the group, being eventually broken by a feeble bang issuing from a corner of the room. The professor suddenly found his senses and strained his ears, trying to catch the delicate sound.

"Do you still want to deny your—"

"Shh, Inspector, did you hear that?" Layton whispered as the noise sounded again.

Chelmey squeezed his eyes shut and placed a hand to his ear as the noise invaded his ear drums.

"Hear what-? Oh, that noise," he muttered as Jacob regained his startled composure, "Yeah…but where is it coming from?"

Flora's eyes scanned the room until they settled on the large crate that she had spotted earlier. Tentatively, she crept towards it and knelt down beside it, the vague noise now sounding clearer and louder from this new position. She clapped her hands and thrust her finger at the crate.

"Professor, it's coming from in here!" she exclaimed, lightly tapping the top of it, "Maybe we can see what's…inside if I can just…get it open…"

Clenching her fists with determination, the girl grasped the lid firmly and began forcing it upwards with all of the strength that she could muster into her body, only to find that her efforts were futile…as usual.

"Ngggh! NGGGH!" she groaned as the lid stayed glued to the crate, "It won't budge!"

She stepped away, exhausted, finally acknowledging the large silver chain and padlock keeping the crate tightly shut. Only a key could get that crate open…and they didn't have one at that present time. Flora sighed, defeated, as she turned back to the professor.

"We need a key," she announced, "It won't open!"

"You did your best, my girl, don't worry about it," Layton said soothingly as a new thought came to him, "Hmm…if that crate is padlocked…then it must mean that the contents are important…"

Jacob and Dominic bit their lips and began assisting the group in searching for the key. Grosky and Barton did likewise, whilst Chelmey kept his beady eyes trained on Bruno. It was only momentarily, but a look of intense fear, more powerful than what he'd already shown, crossed the man's face for a single second and his breathing quickened whilst beads of sweat appeared on his brow. He instantly tried to cover it up, but the professor had already seen what he needed; the look that gave everything away. Layton started towards him but Bruno had already started squirming away from the wall. Chelmey retrieved him in no time, hauling him to his feet and pinning him against the wall.

"What is in that crate?!" he bellowed, shaking him roughly, "Confess to everything and maybe I'll go easier on you!"

"I…I…I…I—"

A high pitched clatter sounded from below his feet, bringing the expression of fresh horror back to his features as he struggled viciously to retrieve the object. Luke quickly snatched it with his foot, kicking it out of reach of the man's groping fingers. The boy picked it up and held it above his head triumphantly, swinging the metal structures from their loop as the man let out a disturbed wail.

"Look what I found," he said with a smirk that attracted the attention of everyone in the room, "I wonder if this is what fits the lock…Oh no!"

"What's wrong, my boy?" Layton asked, his proud smile falling upon seeing the look of distress on his apprentice's face.

"There has to be about six dozen keys on here, Professor!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a piece of paper that was slotted between two keys, "but this looks like a puzzle that tells you which key is needed to open the lock on the crate!"

The professor took the paper off of his apprentice, placing a hand to his chin as he studied the paper.

"Well…I think this puzzle may put up a fight…"

* * *

_Puzzle 15- Unfriendly figures __(30 picarats)_

'_Find the answer to the sum below to find out which of the 24 keys is the one needed to open the crate in the corner. The number that you get is the number of the key (1-24) that you must use: /=divided by_

_X+V+II-III+IV x XI / VI-X=?_

_Which numbered key should you use?_

_(Get this right and you will have 580 picarats)_

* * *

"Aha!I believe that this is the one we are looking for!" Layton announced triumphantly, drawing out the key with the number '23' stamped firmly on it and handing it to his apprentice, "Luke, try this in the lock please. I believe that we've found something of great importance."

The teenager nodded as Clark put his arm around Brenda and kept his eyes firmly focused on the crate in front of them. The heartbroken woman in the corner remained impassive, oblivious to everything around her except the undying sadness that threatened to strangle her like a hangman's noose. Chelmey watched the boy smugly as he skipped over to join Flora at the crate, thrusting the keys into the lock without hesitating for a single second. The chains immediately vanished and the lock clattered to the floor, moaning in humiliated defeat. Shaking with nerves, the boy gingerly pushed open the lid, throwing it the side as both he and Flora squinted into the darkness, completely unprepared for what was lurking at the bottom.

"W…w…w…what?" Flora stammered, taking a few steps away from the crate with a disgusted look on her face, "What is…that?"

Luke didn't reply but kept his eyes firmly focused on the bottom of the crate, an expression of sickened horror spread across his face. He shook his head vigorously and rubbed his eyes, wondering whether he was dreaming. To be honest, he didn't know whether he _wanted_ it to be a dream. Flora peered cautiously at his now solicitous face, trembling as she forced herself to look into the crate.

"Well?" the professor asked, an edge of uncertainty in his voice, "What's in there?"

Silence filled the room again, apart from Flora's distressed squeal as she turned away from the crate for the third time in a row. Luke however, remained unfazed by this as he clung to the edges of the crate, looking as if he was prepared to dive into it to retrieve what waited at the bottom.

"It…it…it can't be!"

"Luke?"

"C…can you hear me? Please say you can…h…hear me!" the boy begged, his plea not being directed at the professor.

Warily, the professor turned on his heel and advanced cautiously towards the crate as Bruno began bleating in a high pitched voice.

"What is in there?" the professor asked slowly, dread creeping up inside of him.

Luke closed his eyes, sighing morosely.

"D...do you mean…_who_ is in there, Professor?" he replied hesitantly as Layton dubiously examined its contents.

The professor let out a gasp of horror and almost found himself reeling back in shock as he stared at the figure below them: the pitiful creature remained still and unmoving apart from a few occasional tremors, back arched against the asperous side of the crate, forcing the figure into a bitter and incommodious position. As the professor surveyed the figure closer, he could just about make out that the figure was a male although, judging by the way he appeared to be cowering in a terrified and defenceless manner, he could've been easily mistaken for a young and naïve child. His head hung low in a shameful manner, showing how extremely weak and enervated he felt at the present time, his chin just brushing the torn material of the white blouse he wore. A dark material covered this, accompanied by several holes and patches that made it seem like it was at least a century old.

"Is…is…isn't that-?"

"I believe so, my boy," the professor answered, tentatively reaching for the youth's face, "but I need to check first."

He gently placed his finger on the figure's chin and lifted it softly so that his face was exposed to the light. Luke clutched onto the professor's jacket as the professor bent down even further, sickened and outraged at the sight in front of them: the once golden hair in its flawless formation now hung in a dishevelled state, matted with grime and dark flecks of red. Any radiance that the skin held had been lost long ago; it was covered in a variety of debris, from miniscule specks of dust to dark patches of soot, being illuminated further by the pale colour flooding every inch of the skin that appeared as white as a dove's wing. His eyes remained locked shut, failing to open even when the professor tried to rouse him. Whether it was pain, fear or fatigue that had overcome him that fact remained unknown, but several still existent tear streaks were evident on his achromatic face, stinging the long cut that had been carved into his cheek with the bitter sadness he felt. Luke winced uncomfortably, acknowledging the firm rope that bit deeply and wound around the figure's ankles and wrists, for his hands appeared to be bound behind him, as well as the double layer of fixed tape that clung painfully to his mouth.

The teenager's mouth dropped open, unable to believe how weak and defenceless the cheerful, strong-willed and adventurous young man had changed since they had last seen him…almost twenty-four hours ago…presumably being dragged to his doom by those creatures…

"P…P…Professor…what's happened…to him?" Luke asked in a wavering voice, giving the youth a rough shake of the shoulder.

Layton opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a muffled groan. He turned back to the crate, gasping with relief, as Clive stirred a little, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The sharp pain burning his spine came as a harsh reminder of the painful position he had to endure for such a long time and of his current predicament also. There was no sensation in his wrists or ankles although the nasty red blotches were proof enough of the rope's existence. Squinting through his aching eyelids into the bright light streaming into the crate, the faint outline of two other figures gradually shifted into focus. His eyebrows immediately curved downwards and his body lurched forwards, allowing him to twist himself into a position that allowed him to attempt a kick at the two. Even someone who was not a genius would be able to predict that the outcome would be a futile and wasted effort, which was the exact outcome of Clive's feeble attempt. The professor tried to place a soothing hand on his shoulder but the boy only squirmed away, struggling profusely to break through his ropes. He locked eyes with them, all of his hatred and anger and hurt carried in a single glare.

"HRMMPH! MRRMPH! MMPH HRMMPH HMMPH HRMMPH MMPH!" Clive yelled through the gag, finding that it turned his deadly threats into muffled noises barely louder than talking volume.

The professor quickly placed both of his hands on the boy's shoulders, leaning in closer and looking at him directly in his eyes.

"My boy, it's okay; it's me-it's the professor," he said in a quiet and soothing tone, "We're all here."

It took several seconds for the boy to calm down enough to pay attention to the man but as he stared back into his kind and concerned eyes, all of Clive's resistance and fear vanished. Layton's words were like medicine, healing the pain and endless worries and fears that clouded his brain, causing him to relax slightly although it failed to dull the terrified expression on his face.

"HRM-MPH-MMPH!" he shouted as he began struggling again, wanting more than ever to run to his friends.

"Ahem, are you still with us, Layton?" Chelmey's bored and impatient voice rang through the air, "Have you quite finished having a nice conversation with the Invisible Man?"

The professor nodded in response, tentatively reaching into the crate and lifting Clive into his arms so that the boy was carried in a gentle fashion. Clive seemed greatly surprised but he closed his eyes and laid back in the professor's comforting arms.

"_The Invisible Man_, Inspector, was not who I thought he was," he responded, turning around so that almost every eye in the room was trained on the dreadful state of Clive, "I found him in the crate in this exact state…but he's alive."

Flora's eyes looked as though they may have leapt out of their sockets as she stared hard at her friend, thankful beyond relief that he was back with them. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, finding no words that would be able to describe how much she had truly missed the boy. Clark and Brenda gasped loudly and a horrified expression crossed their faces, presumably because it brought back the fresh memory of when it had been Luke in that place instead of Clive and maybe because of how alike the two looked even in this state. Even Chelmey and Grosky, who sometimes appeared to possess no emotion whatsoever, looked disgusted.

"W…will he be okay, Hershel?" Clark asked warily as the professor tenderly set the boy down and bent beside him.

Brenda ran over to his still shaking form and gently cupped her hands around his icy cheeks whilst Layton began tugging viciously on the ropes securing Clive's ankles.

"Luke, Flora, help me untie him," he ordered as the two teenagers ran to their mentor's side, "We'll get you out of these in no time, my boy. Just please remain still."

"Mr-hrmph…", Clive murmured weakly, screwing his eyes shut in pain as the rope cut into his exposed flesh.

Flora and Luke ran up behind him and started to untie his hands, although the process was more difficult than it looked. Brenda stepped out of the way to allow them some space as Flora gritted her teeth in determination.

"Whoever…_nggh_...tied these…_nggh_…ropes must be pretty…_nggh_…good!" she panted as she looked at Clive apologetically with tears in her eyes.

Luke peered worriedly at his 'twin', desperately hoping he'd be alright. His eyes found the languishing form of the unresponsive woman in the corner of the room and a small smile crept on his lips. He patted Clive's arm sympathetically and peered at Emmy.

"Emmy," he said loudly, "We've found something that you might like to see…"

The woman sniffed and shook her head roughly.

"T…thank you, but I'm…not interested at the…m…moment…"

At the mere sound of his guardian's voice, Clive's eyes snapped open. He stared longingly at the woman and began struggling frantically again, desperate to reach her.

"MMPH-MMPH!"

Emmy's head immediately jerked to the side, everything around her apart from the muffled cries of her name stopping to an abrupt halt. Her whole body seemed to become debilitated as she forced herself to shakily turn around. Her eyes were wide and flitting everywhere for any sign of him; was that…really his voice? What had happened to its bright cheerful tone? But if that was his voice, then…that meant he really was…

"_C…C…C…Clive?"_ she stammered, repeatedly blinking her eyes as if she was trying to force herself to awake from a pleasant dream, "Are you…really—"

The professor nodded in response as Clive's eyes remained transfixed on the young woman. She stood there silently, mouth hanging open as she took about a dozen deep breaths to compose herself. In the course of the next few seconds, it appeared as if both she and Clive were the only two people in existence; she bolted over to him, the fastest that she'd ever ran in her life, before sinking to her knees, fighting valiantly to stop her tears from falling as she peered at the despicable state of the boy. She caressed his face in her palms lightly, stroking his cut with the tip of her finger as she gazed, mesmerised, into his dark teary eyes. The youth stared back, his eyes shining like glazed obsidian. A relieving calmness overcame him in her presence and he found he was unable to take his eyes off of her beautiful but suffering features.

Emmy delicately took hold of the tape, gritting her teeth in determination as she looked back at him.

"This…this is going to hurt a little…," she said in an unnaturally soft tone, "It's…it's necessary though…just hold still for a few moments. I…I promise it will be over in a minute…"

Clive nodded bravely, tensing up and bracing himself as Emmy quickly ripped the gag off of him. Luke gulped as the tape parted from Clive's flesh whilst the professor and Flora managed to untie the final knots securing Clive's bonds. The youth let out a feeble moan of pain as his mouth throbbed achingly, remaining motionless and not even acknowledging the absence of the ropes as they slackened and fell around him. Layton frowned, shaking his head in disbelief as a bright red mark blossomed where the tape had been.

"This is just so...dispicably unsanitary," he stated simply as Luke and Flora hurriedly helped Clive to his feet.

"A…are you okay, Clive?" the two teenagers asked simultaneously when he didn't respond.

Emmy forced herself to her feet, trembling slightly as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"P…please...please say something-say anything!" she begged.

Clive hesitated for a few seconds as he slowly raised his head and let his eyebrows droop downwards in pain.

"…_Ow_?"

Not able to contain herself for another second, Emmy flung her arms around Clive and pulled him close to her chest, clutching onto him as though she would never let go. Her knees quivered with relief rather than fear as endless rivers of joy streamed down her face and she cried loudly into his shoulder. Clive was stunned for several moments, wondering what had happened to her usual feisty and cheeky personality, but he threw his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, oblivious to the tears spilling down his cheeks also. Luke and Flora exchanged a relieved look at each other as the professor adjusted his hat and smiled. Watching the two's emotional embrace made his heart want to leap out of his chest and he found that he was unable to express how happy he felt now that his two assistants were finally reunited with each other.

"E…E…Emmy…oh…_Emmy!"_

"Shh…Shh…," she whispered soothingly, although she was in tears herself, "It's…it's okay…you're going to be fine…Oh, I am _so_ sorry…I couldn't…save you…and you've been through all of—"

"I'm…I'm o…o…okay, Emmy…," he stammered in response although it was clear that he wasn't, "There was nothing you…could've done…I was worried about…all of you and…Emmy…I've…I've really m…missed you…"

Emmy clung to him even tighter, her tears falling faster than ever.

"I…I…I…I've really m…missed you t…too, Clive…"

"You are all she's been going on about for the past twenty-four hours," Brenda added, still rather shaken, "We need to get you looked at. Were…were you harmed in any other way?"

Clive shook his head a little, slumping against Emmy as his ankle gave way.

"Mhmm…," he murmured, "I think the…dog got hold of my…leg…before I…blacked out…"

It was then that Emmy finally noticed the bloody raw mark streaking down his leg and it had the desired effect. She gasped in horror as she stared. sickened, at the wound. Chelmey paced straight over to the youth, pity but burning questions in his eyes.

"Who did this to you? Who kept you captive in there?" he asked sharply, "Did you see who it was?"

"I…I'm sorry, Inspector, but…I blacked out before I could see who it was…then when I came to I was…blindfolded…I could hear…quiet voices a little…but when my blindfold was taken off, their faces were…concealed by hoods so I had no way of seeing them…"

A metal object in the boy's pocket caught the inspector's eye as it glistened in the light. Frowning, he tore it out of Clive's pocket and titled his head to the side whilst he studied it.

"Where did you get _this_, Dove?" he asked gruffly as he squinted at its markings.

Emmy shot the inspector an agitated glare; Clive had been abused, mistreated and held against his own will, so was he _really_ fit for an interrogation at that current time?

"I…I found it when the dogs attacked…shortly before those dogs went for me…but as I picked up the item…the sorceress looked as if she was…getting her dogs to target me—"

"Because you found it?" Layton inquired, placing a hand to his chin.

"Mm…I don't know," Clive answered wearily, leaning against Emmy again.

Layton ran over to examine the item in Chelmey's hand as Luke and Flora did likewise. A single look was all it took for the pieces of the puzzle to come together. The girl took an enormous step back, shivering violently as she turned to face the corner of the room.

"That's…that's…that's…that's the seal of—"

"Right, I believe we have this case drawing to a close," Chelmey stated assertively as he walked over to Barton and Grosky, "With all of the pieces we have…it's easy to find that there is a traitor in this village…standing in front of us now…"

Barton presented the notes as Grosky slowly walked over to the dog that had been brought into the room earlier, kicking it with his foot.

"A strange brewing chemical, this secret room, suspicious behaviour, your missing vehicle that stopped all of you from leaving the village—"

"By Jove!" Grosky exclaimed in shock, "This thing is…is…a _robot!"_

Gasping, Layton ran over to the creature and peered closely. If its sudden lack of movement didn't explain that fact, then the springs and cogs that were now poking out of its side, due to Grosky's large feet, certainly did. The complex array of components, buttons and motors were of a great mechanical standard and as the professor bent over to examine it, another component parted from the creature and rolled up to Layton's foot. Retrieving it carefully, only to have it immediately snatched off of him by Chelmey, the inspector held it up to the light, grinning smugly as the silver lines of the logo on the component stared back at him.

"Looks like another thing to add to the list...," he announced before continuing again, "so now that also adds on that the dogs are robots so the villain would have to have access to such devices and mechanical parts…and probably the biggest clue of all…is standing right over there in that horrible state."

Clive weakly looked over at the inspector as he stopped pacing and paused on the spot.

"There is only one person who could've done all of this…and that person's name…," Chelmey muttered quietly, before thrusting his finger forwards in an accusing manner, "IS BRUNO JACKSON!"

Clive almost fell over with shock, finding the pensioner remarkably easily. If the man had appeared scared earlier, then only God knew how to describe what he looked like now: Covered by an avalanche of snow, trembling vigorously as sweat flooded his forehead as if he possessed some unnatural fever. He began wringing his quivering hands roughly, settling his blurred vision on anything that didn't stare back at him with outrage, betrayal and accusation.

"Nothing to say?!" Chelmey yelled, "Can you somehow come up with an explanation as to why you have Master Dove locked in that crate in your store room that you had the key to?!"

Jacob took several steps away from the man, his eyes brimming with tears.

"H…how could…you?" he stammered, betrayal imprinted on his face.

Dominic sniffed and shook his head.

"Who knew it would come to this?" he said sadly, "We trusted you, Bruno…and not only have you let your friends down…but you've let the whole village down as well…"

The two men shuffled to the professor's side, who was staring at Bruno with anger and disbelief. Conflicting emotions crossed his face; the evidence couldn't have been clearer, but it seemed so…unlike Bruno to do anything of the sort. Emmy pushed Clive behind her as Clark followed suit with Luke. Clive glared at the man, although the look of outrage on his face was not even one tenth compared to Emmy's. She clenched her fists tightly and gnashed her teeth, moving towards him as if she wanted to crush his skull. Layton quickly blocked her as Grosky and Chelmey approached Bruno with evil glares.

"You're coming with us," he growled as Grosky forced the man into a pair of handcuffs, "You're staying where we can keep an eye on you until we get back to the Yard. I advise that you don't resist; you'll only make it worse for yourself! In the meantime, we'll be investigating this scene in the next few hours to find any more useful information…and maybe you can tell us a fact or two about your mistress, eh?"

Bruno let out a distressed squeak as Grosky began to haul him away.

"I…I…I…I don't _know_ any information about…_her!"_ he protested.

"A likely story…we'll soon see, won't we?"

Flora remained attached to the floor below her, tears streaming down her face as she took a final look at the man whom she had once classed as like a father to her.

"Why?" she croaked, "Why, Bruno? I trusted you…and loved you like a friend…I guess that's changed now…you _traitor…_"

Bruno screwed up his eyes and let a single tear spill down his cheek before the three had dragged him out of the room and started to force him back up the tower. A hush fell upon the room, quickly broken by the loud slam of the tower door, meaning that the four of them had now left. Layton sighed and placed a hand on Flora's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear…you shouldn't have had to see—"

"It's o…okay," she answered, drying her eyes, "So…now that the supposed person who is aiding this sorceress has been arrested…what happens next?"

The professor turned to face the rest of his assistants, smiling as he watched Luke fly into Clive's arms and hug him tightly. The youth instantly copied, smiling weakly as Flora ran over to join in the 'reunion hugs'. Brenda, Clark and Emmy approached the professor.

"Where do we go now then? We've…not really got a lead…"

"On the contrary, Emmy, I believe we may," Layton replied as he glanced at the joyful crying teenagers in the corner, "Flora, Luke and I shall go and see if Augustus's diaries and files yield any valuable information. Clive has just been through a terrible ordeal; he needs rest, care and attention before we can even think of continuing with our investigation and a true gentleman always puts others first. Clark, I'd imagine you're tired as well. I hope you don't feel offended when I ask if the three of you would like to return with Clive to the inn whilst we investigate. We shouldn't be too long."

The three adults nodded as Luke and Flora helped Clive to limp up to the professor.

"How…how did you guys f…f…find me again?" he asked, wincing as the red marks around his wrists stared unnervingly back at him.

"You were kicking the side of the crate without realising," Layton explained as he smiled weakly at him, "That's how we found you, but it's okay-you're safe now, my boy. I regret that we couldn't have found you sooner…I am sorry you had to suffer like this…but you must've been very brave indeed."

"Th…thanks, Professor, but you shouldn't…apologise…I was just…scared once or twice...but you've saved me…thank you. So…what's next?" he murmured, "Do we go investigating or-OW!"

"You're not going _anywhere_ until you're rested, Brenda's seen to your wounds and you have a full stomach," Emmy interrupted as she wrapped her arm around Clive to help steady him, "You're coming back to the inn with us, where you _can't_ plunge headlong into danger, Birdie!"

The youth would've slapped his face, if he had the strength, but he managed a weak groan of agitation as they made their way out of the door. Truthfully, he had never thought he'd be so glad to hear that name again.

"We'll see you later then, Hershel. All of you-_be careful!_"

"Don't worry, Clark-we'll be fine," the professor responded, "The same goes to you."

Clive shot a grateful look at the professor before the door cut him out of the professor's view. Flora shakily ran up to the professor with Luke holding her hand tightly.

"How on earth could Bruno do something like this?!" Luke exclaimed in shock, "Will…will Clive be okay, Professor?"

Layton nodded seriously.

"He's a strong and determined young gentleman inside; obviously, he's been through a terrible ordeal being restrained in that…manner…but he'll be fine after some rest and affection."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief as Flora looked at the professor.

"So…do you think that all of this is linked to my sister?"

Layton looked her in the eye and sighed.

"I believe so now…and I was wrong to doubt it in the first place. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologise, Professor. If you want to make it up to me then you can do so by leading us to Papa's old files and diary entries…isn't that what Bruno said? Then again…I don't know if I trust Bruno now…"

Dominic coughed, reminding the group of his and Jacob's existence.

"He…he may have done bad things…but I sense that he was telling the truth about that part," he said, trying to make her hopeful, "I'd investigate it; it's as good a lead as any that you have at the moment."

Jacob nodded, currently holding onto his friend's shoulder as if his life depended on it. The professor adjusted his hat and smiled.

"Then we shall do just that. Luke, Flora, let's go," he ordered before turning to the men, "What will you both do now, gentlemen? Perhaps I can ask Beatrice if I can bring you some refreshments…"

The two men smiled but kindly declined the offer.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, Professor Layton…as much as I'm craving a nice cool ice cream sundae of my favourite strawberry f…flavour…we'll be okay."

"Yes, sir. We'll just be continuing with our construction on the robots…if Bruno really is the one…then they may shut down the village…then what would become of the Reinhold Fortune…if anyone knew where it was?"

"Hopefully it shan't come to that," Layton replied, "Anyway, both of you have a pleasant day. We'll probably see you tomorrow. Until then, farewell, Gentlemen."

"Goodbye," Luke and Flora responded as the professor ushered them through the door.

The heartache and betrayal in the girl's heart couldn't be measured on any scale, but as she forced one foot in front of the other a single warning flashed in front of her eyes:

_Beware of those closest to you…_

* * *

_Mystery 2-The vanishing vehicle-SOLVED_

_The Layton Mobile had been hidden in Bruno's secret research room underneath the clock tower. It seems that it had been taken to stop the group from leaving St Mystere and to help contribute to the robots that were being built._

* * *

_Mystery 4- Death Dogs-SOLVED_

_As unbelievable as it seems, the Death Dogs were nothing more than expertly crafted robots, being kept in Bruno's cellar, with structures all made from his resources. The robots were designed to terrify the villagers. Clive, who had been believed to have been claimed by the creatures, was found alive but imprisoned at the bottom of the clock tower. Does that mean that the other residents could be alive too?_

* * *

_Mystery 7-The culprit is Bruno?_

_After finding convincing evidence, Chelmey arrested Bruno for aiding the Sorceress of Darkness. Bruno swears that he is innocent but no one believes him at the present time. Is he really the one behind all of this?_

* * *

_There's chapter 10 all done…that was longer than I thought…Do you guys like reading long chapters? Is there anything I can do to improve? If you have some ideas, please don't be shy; tell me and I'll do all I can to improve. The next chapter will be up maybe in…two weeks max-it's my birthday and my sleepover party this week so I'll be pretty busy. The story continues then. I bet all of the Clive fangirls out there are probably wanting to tear Bruno's head off...Lol! At least he's back safe and sound with Emmy. Thank you for taking the time to read this and review if you have! Plant peace for the planet, keep well and good and see you around soon!_

_Abbie XD XD XD XD XD_


	12. Chapter 11 The road to Blood Manor

_Author's note:__ Hello again, Fanfiction! Firstly I am really sorry that I haven't updated in at least three months but after my last update life got so busy and I found no time to write. Then I had writer's block so it was a while before I put my fingers to the keyboard for chapter 11. Therefore I have made up for it by treating you with a nice long chapter (cross my heart-last mega, mega long chapter…I'm sorry! X'D) Anyways to everyone who has reviewed so far you have my heartfelt thanks for your continued support. If there is anything you think I can improve please let me know-constructive criticism is adored! XD And to those of you who wished me happy birthday a huge thank you to you as well! Anyway I'm back on Fanfic and ready to write! So without further ado…chapter numero once._

_Please enjoy, guys! Plant peace for the planet, see you around and keep safe and well! Abbie XD XD XD XD_

* * *

**Chapter 11- The road to Blood Manor**

"So…let me just get this one little thing straight_-you_ want the private and confidential files of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold that haven't been touched or read by anyone in St Mystere, as per the late Baron's wishes? I mean, not even any other members of the Reinhold family have read his files or entries!"

The professor nodded in response as Luke and Flora looked up at the tall man with expectant eyes.

"Well…yes, good sir," the professor answered truthfully, "I wouldn't request or even dream to pry into the late Baron's life if it wasn't such an urgent matter."

The man behind the desk pushed his glasses further up his nose, scowling bitterly at the three as if they were vile distractions from his other extremely important duties which, in his opinion, were exactly what they were.

"So…um…," Luke started in a tone that carried a sense of uncertainty as the man's unsettling gaze fell upon his face, "w…will you let us, please? What the professor said is true- in fact I suppose that you could say that the situation is a matter between life and death, if you would prefer it to be made simpler.

Flora nodded in response to Luke's comment, determination illuminating her youthful face.

"Life and…_death_?" he repeated scornfully as he glared at the teenager with disgust, "well if it was _that_ serious a matter then I would be considering the nearest place of refuge and safety-_not_ casually flicking through a deceased man's diaries to read up all of the juiciest gossip and information about his life when he would be wise to be worrying for his own!"

The boy quickly retreated behind the safety of his mentor; it was all he could do to stop the anger bubbling inside of him at the man's pretentious attitude. The professor sighed but refused to accept defeat for the time being, not when there were so many questions to be answered that could help shine golden rays of light and hope on the entire mystery.

"So…you are saying that we may not access such material?" Layton enquired as he placed a hand to his chin, "It really is vital and will prove necessary in our—"

"Are _you_ the _genuine_ article, the_ real_ Professor Layton?"

This question succeeded to discombobulate even the professor as a doubtful expression enveloped his features.

"Well…yes-of course I am," he answered uncomfortably, "but—"

"Then _why_ are you asking such a ridiculous question to which you have been given an incredibly simple and obvious answer?" the mayor snapped, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, "Get out of my sight! The answer is 'no'! Now I strongly suggest that you leave this place and carry on with your little 'investigation'—"

"Please, Mr Rodney, you need to understand—"

"I shall be addressed as _'Mayor _Rodney', thank you very much-and as the mayor of St Mystere I strongly advise you to stop poking your persistent noses into the affairs of our humble village. It was perfectly peaceful and quiet until you…you_…_ _civilians_ came along!"

The professor sighed and pulled the brim of his hat further down his face; there was no way that the persistent determination of the mayor could be broken. Luke opened his mouth to protest at the man's rude behaviour but Flora interrupted him.

"Mayor Rodney, there is really no need to speak to the professor and Luke like that!" she exclaimed, feeling rather hurt, "After all they are the two people who saved the Reinhold fortune and all of St Mystere from falling into the wrong hands of evil criminal masterminds-_and_ they have kindly volunteered to help save the village from the Sorceress of –I mean 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'—"

"Well…they're doing an exceptional job so far, aren't they?" Rodney interrupted in an acidic tone, "So far almost every house in this village apart from the 'Crummeatrice Inn' has been reduced to nothing but rubble, half of the inhabitants have been claimed by _her _and her vile creatures and Lady Dahlia has now been abducted by this…_monster_. I think the evidence is clear that they're doing a _terrific_ job! You promised to help us, Professor Layton! We trusted you after the events that happened two years ago, when you found our Golden Apple, but this…this is different!"

"Mayor Rodney—"

"You let our dear Lady Dahlia be taken away by the sorceress! If you can allow that to happen then I strongly advise you to drop this case and leave this village to the mercy of 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'!"

Flora sighed sadly, peering at his thin rimmed spectacles and the twisted scowl that had returned to his face.

"Mayor Rodney, you had your mind erased when the sorceress made you try to harm us yesterday," she explained slowly, "It is true that the sorceress attacked last night with these horrific creatures called 'Death dogs'…but no one could do anything. As for Dahlia…we _will_ find her and restore peace to St Mystere but…you may not believe me when I say this…but Bruno has been betraying us to the sorceress all along! He was just arrested by those inspectors from Scotland Yard in London!"

The confidence and anger on the man's face immediately vanished and his aburn hair hung untidily down the sides of his face. A pained expression crossed his face as he sighed deeply and began fiddling with the silver buttons that kept his cream cotton shirt securely fastened.

"I…I am sorry. I never knew. As the mayor I spend much of my time in this building," he replied, gesturing to the cluttered state of the once majestic town hall, "Incredibly it has succeeded in surviving this long…only one can wonder how long it will be before this building joins the wreckage…but Bruno? Who'd have thought it…?"

"We're very sorry that the truth had to be exposed like this. However, the promise that we made to this village still stands; our devotion is focused on defeating this sorceress before any more harm comes to this village."

"Y…you're right, Professor Layton. I should be sorry-I strongly want to assist in these matters but…I am not suited for this job. At times I strongly advise myself to give up my position and devote myself to the people, like Crumm and Beatrice: they're a smashing pair of villagers and are very kind and considerate. You yourself, Professor, are a very kind hearted man and only want what is right for this village. You put up with moaning souls like me who can't even be brave enough to lift a finger for the sake of this village. I am incredibly wrong to doubt you. I know that you mean well and you will solve this…mystery, or whatever you call it, eventually."

"Mayor Rodney, there is no need to put yourself down," Flora responded gently as she lightly stroked the man's smooth fingers as he drummed them repeatedly on his oaken desk, "We all have to help each other in these circumstances…but you want this sorceress to be stopped as well, don't you?"

Rodney slammed his hands on the desk, causing a small crack to accompany all of the other countless scratches and marks, which were still existent despite how many times the desk was polished. Flora squealed in shock, taking a step away from the battered desk.

"Of course I do-I would strongly advise that she take this village hall in exchange for her downfall!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes! If there was a way in stopping her, or anything that I could do to help bring about her downfall, then I would strongly advise you to tell me what I could do to help you…as long as it is sensible…"

Luke breathed a sigh of relief as Flora locked eyes with Rodney.

"Well…Mayor Rodney," she started carefully, still unsure whether his answer would be different, "it really is vital that we see Papa's files; there is some crucial information that we need in there and it could help us in…finding out more about this…sorceress…"

Layton raised his eyebrows slightly at Flora's words but it couldn't be considered a true lie by anyone; it _could_ provide them with more information about the Sorceress of Darkness, although their real reason for viewing the restricted (or so they were made out) files was to find out more about Seryna and possibly some information about her friend, Connie. Nevertheless, Flora couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as she uttered those words; a true lady didn't lie but this lie was the only key they had to acquiring some necessary information that could help in bringing about the sorceress's downfall. Rodney also seemed to sense the pleas and distress in her voice and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well…if it really will be of use to you in this mystery and help you as you say," he started, finally realising how desperate the group were to view the baron's files, "then…I suppose that there is nothing I can do to dissuade you…Very well. You may view them at your leisure-but there is one condition that I must strongly suggest that you take."

Flora let out a squeal of pleasure and would've thrown herself at the skinny robot in a grateful embrace, had the oaken desk not have been standing as a firm barrier between the two. Luke and the professor let out a quiet sigh of relief that he'd finally agreed to let them view the files, although Layton placed a hand to his chin in curiosity when the mayor 'strongly suggested' that they take his condition.

"Of course, good sir," he answered with a thankful smile, "As for this condition then we shall gladly accept your terms. What is it you require us to do?"

For the first time a small smirk slowly crept onto the mayor's lips.

"The condition is this: since you are the Professor Layton and a puzzle extraordinaire-you will have to find the baron's files yourself. It should be no challenge for a great and intelligent man like you."

"Hang on!" Luke protested, "How do we even know _where _his files are?! You're the one that runs this place, Mayor Rodney!"

"Of course I wouldn't expect you to know, boy," he replied, the same smirk still on his face, "That is why I'm going to give you some hints as to where the baron's files are located in this room. All that you have to do is listen carefully and use what I have said to find the location of the baron's files in this very room. I'm sure even a five year old could do that!"

Luke felt his cheeks flushing a little but nodded in understanding as the professor's eyes quickly scanned the room before they returned to focus on the still smirking robot just a few paces away from them.

"Well…since there is really no choice then we accept the offer," he answered, "Very well. I'm ready and waiting. When you're ready to begin please let me know.

Rodney smiled and peered up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers lightly on the desk so that its deep, distracting echoes fought valiantly to adjourn the professor's mind as the robot opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm more than ready-in that case I guess we can start," he announced, chuckling darkly under his breath.

* * *

**_Puzzle 16-Find the files_**_ (40 picarats)_

_In front of you are several boxes of sets of files labelled from left to right in the following order:_

_Top shelf: 24,19,53,67,26,78,69_

_Bottom shelf: 3,92,39,63,46,93,73,96_

_The files that you are looking for are two files away from a set of files with 3 in them, three files from a set of files with the number 6 in them and four files away from a set of files with the number 9 in them. All of the following files can be found on a single shelf. Knowing this where are the files that you need?_

_(Get this right and you will have 620 picarats)_

* * *

"Hmm...," Layton though aloud, a smile spreading on his features, "if what you say is true then I do believe that the files have to be the ones labelled '92'. That is the only set of files that suits all of the conditions."

The mayor's mouth dropped open and the robot had to rapidly steady himself, since he'd almost fallen over in disbelief. His wide eyes resembled two lustrous marbles as he stared questioningly at the professor, not bothering to tell him how low his expectations had been from the beginning.

"W…w…why, yes. Th…th…that is correct…how on earth…how could you—"

"You said it yourself, Mayor Rodney," Flora answered with a secret triumphant smile, trying not to laugh at his goggle-eyed expression, "He _is_ the genuine puzzle extraordinaire after all, just you like you said earlier!"

Rodney's smirk had now leapt off of his face and had swiftly settled onto the other grinning teenager's face as he casually rested his arms on top of the desk and smiled sweetly, savouring their triumph over the conceited robot.

"My…my…my…my humblest apologies," he stuttered as a sheen of sweat broke out on his brow, "I'm…t…t…truly sorry…I strongly suggest that I was too…judgemental…"

"It is quite alright, Mayor Rodney, there is no need for apologies," Layton assured him politely, "However, since we have fulfilled your wishes, may we please view the baron's files now?"

Rodney sighed in humiliated defeat and waved his hand towards the full shelves behind him in an apathetic manner.

"Of…of course. Take as long as you need when reading them. I hope that they contain the vital information that you are looking for. However I strongly advise that you handle them very carefully; these files are at least a decade old and are quite fragile and precious. There are about…um…three boxes with 'set 92' stamped on them. I strongly suggest that you read only what you came for and none of the other files; otherwise I shall be forced to strongly suggest that you leave the building. Is that understood?"

"Certainly, good sir, but we shall try to be as quick as possible with our search. Thank you for giving us the privilege."

The mayor merely shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside to allow the group to pass. A fire of determination blazing inside of her spirit, Flora shot an appreciative smile at the man and hastily ran over to the bulging shelves, her eyes gradually becoming larger as she took in the vast majority of files that were arranged in a neat fashion following each other in a set numerical order. The professor smiled after his adopted daughter as he and Luke resolved to immediately follow her eager lead towards their desired location.

"Well, Professor? Do you think that we'll really find what we're looking for in one of these files?"

Layton adjusted his top hat and tilted his head backwards slightly in order to get a more accurate figure of how many files, parchments and rolls of paperwork the town hall held within its four seemingly senescent walls. He winced a little when the high numbers flashed repeatedly in front of his eyes, an uncomfortable sensation of doubt in his mind as he bit his lip to ease his discomfort.

"I believe that it is most likely, my boy," he answered as Flora frantically began searching for the files labelled 'set 92', "However there are an awful amount of files here to view...so I think we may be here for some time…"

"Well…it will certainly be worth it if we can find out some useful information about Baron Augustus Reinhold and Seryna's friend, Miss Connie!" Luke chirruped enthusiastically before peering at Flora with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "She's…been through a lot in the past few days. It must be so…terrible for her to be seeing all of her friends and family disappearing like this…and to be betrayed by one of the people whom she loved deeply in her heart. It's just…not fair, Professor!"

Layton sighed as the distressed and bewildered expression of shock and utter betrayal that had been worn by the girl less than an hour ago froze all of his previous thoughts. Luke was right; it wasn't fair at all to allow such a young and innocent girl like Flora witness such tragic and heart wrenching events. They could've left the village that previous night, never witnessed the horrific things that happened to St Mystere and its people-but then where would it have left them? Many if not all of them would've perished by the flames or by the death dogs—no, by the _robots,_ or St Mystere would've been reduced to ash. Wouldn't the anxiety and worrying about what would be or what was happening have a worse emotional outcome than knowing the truth? The guilt to go with it, knowing such a thing could've been prevented, or less lives could've been lost, weighed an unbelievable amount of heaviness on their conscience-at least if they were here they could stop some of the other terrors that were to come or lighten the outcome at the very least. Seeing the look on Flora's face made Layton's mind up immediately: they would stop at nothing until St Mystere was safe and the case was closed. It was his duty as a true gentleman to the village-and to Flora.

"I know, my boy. No one deserves this…I just hope that no one else is harmed. The toll of events has clearly left its mark on all of us and seeing Clive in that state just made my efforts to keep you all safe seem utterly worthless—"

"He's safe at the inn with Emmy and my parents now though, Professor. No one else will be harmed. Besides if we can find some more clues to shine a new light on things then this case looks on the way to making your 'endless solved cases' list!"

The professor laughed a little, knowing deep down that his apprentice was trying to raise his spirits and make him feel better.

"Indeed, Luke. Indeed. Now come; we don't want to keep Flora waiting any longer."

Having made their way through the variety of bulging boxes filled to the brim with dusty parchments and items, which had been randomly scattered around the room in a mixture of different sizes and colours, the professor and Luke finally found Flora. The girl was already hard at work, her quivering arms burdened with a huge ashen coloured box almost identical to two other crates of a similar size that balanced precariously on the edge of a nearby table. Layton smiled thankfully at her, delighted to see her eagerness in the current situation.

"I see you've already started searching," he pronounced as Luke ran to the opposite side of the table to examine the crates in more detail, "Have you found the ones we're looking for?"

Flora nodded sincerely, her proud smile lighting up her features.

"Yes, Professor!" she answered, dropping her box to the ground with a resounding thud, "There has to be at least a dozen different files on different subjects in each box though! Where do you propose we start?"

"Well…I suppose we could each search through one box each and see if any of the files in there yield any useful information for us. Flora dear, do you want to look through that one whilst Luke and I search through one of these on the table?"

The girl nodded and let herself fall into a small wooden chair with images of flowers expertly carved into it as she randomly selected a file from her box and began flicking through it hungrily. Luke had already settled himself into a similar wooden chair and was busy scanning through the dates written on each file in elegant handwriting preserved in a bold black ink. The professor peered over the crates, deciding which one would be best to examine first.

"Go ahead, Professor-pick the one you want," Luke told him as he squinted to read the first lines of a decaying yellowing file with text that was barely visible to the reader, "So…if we find any mention of Flora's sister or of Miss Connie then we just let you know?"

"That seems to be the best option, Luke," he answered thoughtfully, having carefully selected a thick file bound in a torn dress of leather from an arenaceous box with a sombre appearance, hinting that it hadn't been in the best of care over the years.

After gently removing the dust using the sleeve of his jacket he carefully opened the file and began to read, too engrossed in the words to think about sitting down. The particular file that he had chosen had several different pages all filled with the same neat handwriting, which danced in graceful ink strokes across the tough pages of the file. At the top of each page Layton could just about make out the minuscule, yet expertly handwritten, ink scrawling specified dates across the pages but this didn't seem to be of a great help either. The professor stared hard at the pages, his eyes searching for the slightest word that could be of help to them in their queries only to find that his efforts were fruitless; there were articles and diary entries dated back to just under a five years ago, which the professor quickly recognised as the exact same files that they'd encountered two years ago when they had been searching for the golden apple. Repeatedly flicking through the pages once more, to make sure that he hadn't missed anything important, he sighed sadly and gingerly placed the large file down next to him on the table. He placed a hand to his face, taking deep regular breaths to ease the throbbing pain in his mind as he continuously searched for answers. His assistants didn't seem to be having much luck either; Flora had thrown the file that she was currently reading to the ground in exasperation whilst Luke was repetitively banging his head against the hard wooden table in extreme frustration.

A scowl painted itself on the girl's face as her eyebrows curved downwards and she screwed her hands into tight fists, succeeding to destroy an unserviceable scrap of paper locked in her vice grip. She closed her eyes and let out a long and impatient sigh as she yanked another file from the crate and threw it vigorously onto her lap.

"Now, now, Flora dear," Layton reminded her gently as he proceeded to carefully draw out another file from the crate in a way that was completely contrasting to how she'd handled the precious files, "Please have patience; I'm sure we'll find something soon enough."

Flora bit her lip and averted her gaze to the ground, warily tapping the ground with the edge of her leather boot.

"I…I'm sorry, Professor. I know. You're right. I just…want some answers…and we haven't even started in searching these files yet! To search each individual one, thoroughly reading each of the pages, would take us days! Besides we promised the others we'd be back in a few hours. It wouldn't be fair to keep them waiting after all that they've been through today…"

The professor smiled kindly at his adopted daughter and nodded in response.

"Of course-we'll search through a few more files and if our search remains futile then we'll simply try again tomorrow-and see if we can find any other clues in the process," he explained as he began perusing his second file, "How about you, my boy? Have you found anything yet?"

"No, Professor. Not even the tiniest snippet of information relatively linked to this current mystery or what we're looking for," he answered in a fatigued tone, still hammering his head against the sharp edge of the table as if it would inexplicably provide him with all of the desired information.

Luke continued his method of 'finding the answer', as Layton winced every time the boy let out a drowsy muffled moan, before finally absorbing the fact that abusing his head in this way certainly wasn't doing any favours in their investigation. He rubbed his head wearily with the back of his hand before gradually allowing himself to sit in an upright posture. His eyes were glazed with exhaustion and he had the same impatient attitude as Flora's as he weakly reached across the table for a second file and began skimming through the pages with his strained eyes.

"There has to be something in here…," Flora murmured inaudibly to herself, licking her dry lips as she peered across at the professor.

"Hmm...I wonder…," he muttered, speaking to no one in particular as he flicked through the pages, "I'm sure there will be something if we just search harder—"

"Professor! Flora!"

The teenager's enthusiastic energised voice rang through the seemingly time-worn room, instantly bringing the feeling of optimism and attainment to the current melancholy atmosphere that loitered through the air. The girl's head shot upwards in realisation, an anticipative expression unfolding on her face. Her file flew to the floor as she darted over to the exultant form of the jubilant boy in the corner. The professor abandoned his current place and quickly approached his apprentice, an identical smile to his daughter's spreading across his lips.

"I take it that you've found something that may help us, Luke?" he asked in a warm tone that failed to hide his relief and anticipation.

The boy's head moved so dynamically that Flora expected it to fall off within a few seconds.

"You bet I have!" he announced haughtily, refusing to wipe the victorious smile off of his face, "What other reason is there why I'd have called you when I knew that you didn't want to be disturbed?"

Flora's smile widened as she placed a smooth hand on his shoulder and fixed him with a look of gratitude.

"Well? What did you find out? What does it say? What does it mean?" she babbled quickly in her haste of eagerness.

Layton chuckled as Luke held the precious file close to his face so that the professor and Flora could distinguish the text written on the page.

"See for yourself," he told her, clearing his throat, "Baron Augustus Reinhold had this to say ten years ago:

'_July has finally come, gracing us with her beauty. The gardens of Reinhold Manor have never been so beautiful before: the flowers are already abloom and carrying their delectable scents across the garden. The birds and animals are all singing in the trees. The sun's rays light up every nook and cranny and seem to vanquish all evil and darkness from this land—if only that was truly the case._

_I've never seen our little Flora so happy before, yet she's completely oblivious to the truth. Ever since that incident several months ago, when she showed that the powers of the Reinhold bloodline flows the strongest in her blood, having shown this talent at such a young age, I have been fearing for her safety as has my dear Violet. We both feel terrible and indescribably mortified that we have kept the truth from Flora. Besides she is too young to understand for now and the last thing I want to do is frighten her, so the secret remains hidden. I cannot tell her about…Seryna. More importantly I absolutely cannot jeopardise our little Golden Apple falling into the same malevolent hands of the darkness because of her powers-I cannot and will not let her suffer the same fate as our first born, our…our dear little apple, Seryna. I will have to tell her the truth someday…but our kind usually 'come of age' when they reach sixteen. She'll understand then…and I, or one of my closest friends, shall tell her the truth about her powers and about her older sister soon after she has turned sixteen. For now all I can do is wait…_

_Worse, Violet is ill. She developed a strange and sudden illness without warning. The doctor came a few days ago and told her that she had a few months left to live, if she was lucky. I haven't dared to tell Flora yet, but why, Violet? Why does it have to be you? Why can't it be me? There will come a day when we shall unite with our little apple. Violet has requested some plans for her burial and I shall not rest until I have fulfilled her last and every request…it aches my heart…I feel I am responsible…having these powers. Perhaps our whole family would still be with us to this day…"_

Flora blinked back the tears forming in the corner of her eyes as Luke spoke. The boy sighed sympathetically before continuing the baron's entry.

"'_It has been six years now since we lost her. The memory is still fresh in my mind. We thought we'd never be happy again, but Flora, our sweet little darling, has kept us together to this day. It wasn't just ourselves, Seryna and my good friend Bruno and some of his robots that were affected by Seryna's abduction. I received some horrific news from Bruno this morning, concerning my daughter's best friend Connie Smith. The poor dear was only four when it happened, the same age as Seryna. I can still remember breaking the news to her: I remember the tears streaming down her face. I remember how her scream threatened to rip apart my soul. I remember hearing from her mother how Connie refused to surface from her room and would spend all of her time locked in there, grieving, even though she knew that the past couldn't be altered. She even went as far as claiming that her child had become mad but this fact was definitely not true. It took several years for the truth to sink in and Connie eventually accepted Seryna's death and agreed to start a new life. Unfortunately fate had other plans; mysteriously a fire broke out in her home several days ago. Her house was completely destroyed. She escaped with her life, but her mother wasn't so fortunate-and died in the flames. I must confess that I was speechless-she'd had her mother torn from her at such a young age after losing her best friend also. I volunteered to adopt her and treat her as my own, like our sweet little Flora, but I found that someone had already taken her in. She was a wealthy heiress by the name of Myra Blood with her younger daughter, Lily. I hear that she lives past the Reinhold estate, just over the bleak hills to the south of St Mystere and straight ahead, in the towering home of Madam Myra: Blood Manor. I shall have to write to her sometime. It aches my heart to think that an innocent girl is suffering-and I highly doubt that this fire was 'mysterious'. They are still watching me, waiting for the precise moment to exact their revenge on the Reinhold bloodline. All I can do for now is protect my family and my darling little Flora; I told Violet about my vision and she suggested that I write it out on paper. I cannot see how this vision will be fulfilled but I pray to the Gods that that day shall be soon…'"_

Luke read the last sentence in a tone that was barely audible as he let the paper slide graciously out of his fingers. A stunned silence descended upon the group as the professor tried to comprehend the words that he had just heard from the Augustus's diary file. He placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully as Flora leapt to her feet, her fervent demeanour having returned to her once more. Luke stretched widely as he tentatively arose to his feet, trying to determine the exact emotions going on through his mentor's mind at that current time.

"Well, Professor? Do you think it was of any help? What about the baron's prophecy?"

"Oh yes, my boy, I do believe that this information shall prove to be extremely obliging to us indeed," he answered with a light smile as he prudently stroked the page as he absorbed the information, "As for his prophecy it is well worth considering; anything is possible in these current circumstances after all."

* * *

_Mystery 8-Augustus's prophecy_

_Before Lady Violet died Baron Reinhold had a prophecy. This prophecy, obtained with his Reinhold powers that flow in the Reinholds' blood, vividly describes the end of this village. What exactly do his words mean and is he correct that this is what the future really holds?_

* * *

Flora on the other hand looked as if she had just won the lottery; she was hardly managing to resist the urge to leap up and down on the spot and her eyes seemed paralysed with her stunned bewilderment that they'd found a vital clue in their mystery.

"Blood Manor! Past the hills to the south of the village!" she yelled elatedly, tugging viciously at the professor's sleeves, "That's near here, Professor! We finally have a lead! We just need to find directions then we'll get the others and we'll—"

"Please hold on a moment, dear," he interrupted her in a compassionate yet serious tone, "We don't know if she still lives there, let alone that she'd welcome a group of strangers into her home—"

"B…but, Professor! It's our best lead at the moment! It's at least worth a look, isn't it? Besides there is bound to be someone at the 'Crummeatrice Inn' who can perhaps give us some information about the whereabouts of Blood Manor! If she _does _still live there, which is most likely, then she could assist us in solving this case! It is at least worth a try! Please, Professor! Please, please let us investigate there!"

Layton opened his mouth to protest but the firm undying emotions attached to her face immediately caused him to close it again. His adopted daughter seemed so desperate and her intense enthusiasm made the professor feel that he'd be acting in a heartless manner to refuse her request. It _was_ worth investigating at the very least-and it wasn't gentlemanly to refuse the request of a lady, let alone his own daughter.

"Well…I suppose it wouldn't cause any harm-and it is necessary to not leave out or overestimate even the tiniest possibilities or clues," he answered after hesitating for several moments, "Since I cannot do anything to make you reconsider and since it does sound like a newfound lead for us to follow then we shall venture there later today."

The determination on Flora's face was instantaneously replaced with a beaming smile of triumph, supplying rays of radiance and tenderness to the surroundings around her. Layton's worries were instantly evaporated from his mind upon seeing the expression of genuine ecstasy on the young girl's face. Luke's mood brightened mightily also, pleased that they were finally getting somewhere with their case, before the realisation of what their next destination would be sent an icy apprehension and dreaded wariness coursing through the boy's body. His eyes widened, his pupils gradually becoming larger and reflecting the fear that was steadily building up inside of him. It was most likely because of the name of this strange place words brought back fresh agonising memories, not because of the sudden eerie coldness that had rapidly proliferated across the room and demolished the short lived sense of warmth and confidence. Sensing his apprentice's distress Layton placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and peered at the two teenagers sincerely.

"L…Luke?" Flora asked uncertainly, "What's wrong? We…we have to head to Blood Manor if we want to progress with the case. I don't think that they'll be anything to worry about at Blood—"

"Please stop calling it that!" the boy pleaded as his face paled, "It's just…the name is really…freaky and unnatural."

"Luke if you're that terrified of going then we don't have to venture out there if—"

"No, Professor-we promised to do whatever we could to solve this case and this is our only lead. I'm just…scared. Why…why do you think it would be called that? Does it have a reference to real blood, Professor? Are there ghosts waiting to massacre trespassers? Do people going their get bled of their life and never come back alive? I just…I feel like something really bad will happen when we get there! This whole case is just…scarier than anyone imagined!"

The words triggered a similar reaction to the young girl standing next to him as her breathing quickened and she bit down hard on her tongue to trap the frightened whimpers trying to force their way out of her sealed mouth, her wishes to go there now long gone from her heart. Layton turned around to face the two children and knelt down so that he was the same height as them, as he always did whenever his assistants were terrified or reluctant to go on.

"It's okay, you two. We're all together in this case-and believe me when I say that you're not the only ones who are terrified of this whole affair. I'm frightened too but we have to keep going. It's unfair that you both have to suffer like this, being innocent young children, but I promise that we'll have this case resolved soon. However we cannot solve this case alone and I need both of your help if we are to solve this as soon as possible. I also need you to be brave. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The two teenagers nodded, still wearing a ghastly apprehensive expression.

"I highly doubt that the manor has its name because of that, Luke. I understand why you're so scared, yet I don't think this has anything to do with anything real like that," he assured them as Luke bit his lip, "Remember the kind woman who took Miss Smith in after the fire destroyed her home? She was called Myra Blood. The most likely explanation is that the manor just follows the name of the owner, just like Reinhold Manor here in St Mystere. There is nothing to fear, I promise you both. It is an unusual and unnatural name-but that is all it is: a name."

"I…guess so…," Flora replied hesitantly, tilting her head up to look into the professor's comforting eyes, "Well…okay. We've been through worse things after all. Right, Luke?"

The boy mumbled his answer quietly as his fingers tightened around Flora's wrist.

"Y…Yeah. We're ready, Professor."

A surprised but gratified smile crossed the girl's lips as she squeezed his wrist in response. The professor smiled in relief before quickly directing his attention to the bronze corroding clock that was held aloft precariously by several metal pegs, each of the hands crawling around the faded numbers like dozy snails.

"Well…it seems my predictions concerning the time were fairly precise. Since we've accomplished what we set out to find and have a new lead we'd better head back to the inn to reconvene with the others."

"Right, Professor!" Flora answered as she and Luke quickly tidied away the files and carefully replaced them in their correct crates on the correct shelves, "I just hope that Clive has…recovered a little."

"Me too," Luke responded as they followed the professor to the dusty yet sturdy door through which they'd come through, "I wonder what the others will make of this…manor."

"We can only hope that the information shall be useful," Layton answered as he stood aside to let them pass, "Thank you very much, Mayor Rodney. We couldn't have progressed without your help."

The mayor muttered a brief comment without looking up from his desk as the door slammed behind them. Only when the group was out of sight did the robot vigilantly lift his blanching face, his expression having taken on a severe and sinister look as his slurred words were barely greeted by the dismal surroundings.

"If you're going _there-_then may fate and all of your luck and puzzle solving skills get you out of there alive…"

* * *

"Blood Manor?" Emmy repeated uncertainly, frowning a little, "Where's that when it's at home?"

"Apparently we are to believe it is just past the hills and Reinhold Manor, to the south of St Mystere. According to Baron Reinhold it is a huge towering building but it should be fairly easy to find."

Clark perched himself on the edge of the flushed linen sheets of the mattress he had currently been lying on as he peered at the professor thoughtfully.

"Are there no other leads, Hershel?" he asked attentively with interest, "It doesn't sound one hundred per cent promising in this current mystery, especially since a lot has changed since this entry was written. We don't even know if _anyone_ is living there at present, let alone Miss Smith who may or may not be of help in solving this current case and the mystery of Flora's sister."

Layton sighed despondently and shook his head lightly.

"None other than that I'm afraid, Clark," he answered in a regrettable tone, "Consequently this is our only lead. It is vital not to leave anything overlooked. We need all of the clues and information we can get for this mystery to finally make sense. For I have a feeling that this mystery is going to get darker and deeper from here on out."

Luke grinned and nudged the professor playfully.

"Well, if that's your famous intuition talking then what you say is most likely true! After all, your gentlemanly intuition never fails you, eh, Professor?"

"Indeed, my boy. I suppose you can interpret it like that," he added with a light chuckle.

Flora smiled in response as she gingerly stroked her fingers across Melina's sleek glowing fur, sitting smartly on the supple mattress next to Clark's. Endless thoughts constantly whizzed through her mind, frustrating her that everything was yet to be answered. Brenda deftly refolded the velvet bandages by her side and delicately stowed them away into their proper homes inside the large medical kit lying just a few centimetres away.

"Well it seems like that's our next destination. When do you expect us to be ready?"

"There is no need of urgency, Brenda. We'll set out whenever everyone is ready to do so," the professor answered in a generous tone with a smile.

He crossed to the other side of the room and rested himself on one of the spare wooden chairs as Luke's eyes quickly surveyed the room with a look of concern.

"How's…how's Clive?" he asked with an edge of concern in his voice, "Is he feeling any better?"

The beaming woman next to him smirked widely and pointed to a darkly clad figure sprawled over the largest mattress, his attribute cap misaligned on his golden head. Not a single bloodstain was currently visible on its azure surface or on any area of his body, cleansing him from the pain he had previously suffered. Fresh garments covered his skin accompanied by a few velvet bandages which shook gently as he twitched occasionally in his peaceful position.

"I guess you could say that, since he's sleeping like a baby over there," she answered, laughing but trying to keep her tone as quiet as possible, "You should've seen your mum, Luke; she was like the founder of all nursing! She helped me to carry him back all the way to our room before she immediately set to work with that magical medical kit of hers and bathed and soothed his wounds to erase all of the blood before she covered the wounds in special bandages and carefully dressed him in a clean set of clothes. After that Crumm came up with a hot meal, which we ate whilst we waited for you to return. I'm sorry that you guys had to miss out; it was roast lamb chops…your favourite, Luke."

"Oh…it doesn't matter, Emmy," the boy answered in a cheerful tone, trying to drown out the loud complaints his stomach was making.

"I um…ate your serving of it too," she added as she patted her now protruding stomach, "Sorry? I guess?"

"Nngh…Greedy chops!" Luke declared in a tone of mock-annoyance, "Did Clive eat his, then?"

"Faster than you-and I'm not exaggerating about how shocked I was to see him eat like that. It was like…he hadn't tasted food in his life before!"

The professor smiled extensively, relieved to see the cheerful bubbling personality return to his assistant once again. Her traits now appeared more radiant and ecstatic than ever before, her smile more beautiful, her laugh much lighter and discerning. She seemed to sense this and beamed even wider, sitting up straighter and more confident as she took another look at the sleeping youth. Brenda rose to her feet and went to sit next to her husband as Flora breathed a sigh of relief.

"After that Emmy and Clive went down to the lobby to help Beatrice with the suitcases whilst Brenda and I stayed up here," Clark added as he shuffled to the side of the mattress so that his wife could accompany him, "He said he wanted to do something to get his mind active again and Emmy's protests of him getting some rest were ignored. During that time Leia came up with enough water to hydrate the Sahara Desert, having heard of Clive's condition. He quenched his thirst by drinking the whole lot even though Emmy told him he'd regret it if he drank so fast."

Emmy sniggered under her breath.

"I did warn him-and it wasn't long before fatigue overcame him just as I'd predicted! He's been sleeping blissfully for the last hour now. In the meantime Brenda was rechecking Clark's injury and I found some of those photo scraps which that camera-obsessed eccentric man lost so I've been trying to put those together as well."

When looking back at Emmy's frenetic passionate fascination/obsession with cameras herself, her previous statement about the 'eccentric camera-obsessed man' seemed quite absurd and showed how her views about obsession differed greatly to what other people would class as an obsession. If Luke had a scale on who had the craziest obsession with cameras then Emmy would no doubt be top of that scale every time.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting," Layton apologised, "but I'm relieved to hear that you're all alright and that Clive is recovering—"

"GAAAAAAH!"

The boy suddenly shot bolt upright from his serene rest, bone-chilling screams erupting from his mouth, his pupils diluted in fear. Layton found himself lurching off of his chair in shock as his chin slammed painfully into the hard floorboards below him. Luke and Flora almost leapt through the ceiling in horrified alarm as their hands immediately gripped the other's so tightly anyone would think that they were trying to tear the other's hand off. Emmy was already by the youth's side, having been fired across the room from an invisible gun, clinging to his arms and trying desperately to console him. Brenda dashed over worriedly to help her as Clive thrashed about wildly in his guardian's grip.

"EMMY! FLORA! LUKE! NO! SHE'S KILLED THEM! SHE'S KILLED THEM ALL, PROFESSOR! FLORA AND LUKE AND CLARK AND BRENDA AND EMMY ARE ALL DEAD! IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY _FAUUUUUUUULT!"_

"CLIVE! CLIVE, I'M RIGHT HERE! IT'S OKAY! NO ONE IS DEAD!"

Emmy reached for his wrists and gripped them excruciatingly tight so that he was forced to look at her. The youth's screaming had been replaced with a heavy panting as sweat dripped like precipitation down his pallid face.

"Clive, look at me!" she pleaded, giving his wrists a rough shake, "LOOK AT ME!"

A single glazed schorl crystal peered back at her, petrified, as his other eye shakily opened.

"E…E…E…Em…my?" he stammered, still distressed from the previous nightmare plaguing his mind.

"Oh, Clive! It's okay, it's okay, shh…shh, now," the woman cooed benignly, gasping with obvious relief, "No one is dead. It was just a horrible nightmare…you're safe here with us, I promise you."

She tenderly wrapped her arms around him in a cocoon of protection as he nestled deeper into her comforting figure. Her lips brushed against his frozen ears as she repeatedly whispered reassuring words to him in a mesmerising voice. Clive clung to her tightly and shook his head vigorously to be rid of the sardonic scornful voices that rang through his mind. A hushed silence full upon the room as Layton peered concernedly but thoughtfully at the still existent horrified look on the youth's face.

"Are…are you okay, Clive?" Brenda asked tensely as she placed her hand delicately on his forehead, "Do you feel like you have a fever coming? Are you still hurting anywhere?"

The others shot each other doubtful apprehensive glances as Clive placed a tremoring hand to his still throbbing skull, the shady blotches underneath his eyes seeming to weigh his face down with fatigue.

"Clive, what type of nightmare did you experience?" the professor asked inquisitively, "I'm sorry if it pains you to recall it but what happened in it? If my theory is correct then I think we may be onto something valuable here."

"We…we may?" Flora and Emmy asked simultaneously in the same incredulous tone at his statement.

Clive screwed his eyes shut in anguish as he tried to recall the key details of his nightmare.

"W…w…well I was…back there in the bottom of the tower…with those two hooded villains…it was worse…but miraculously I…managed to escape…and then as I freed myself and ran to the village square…I could hear all of you screaming…then you ran over to me, Professor. After that the s...s…sorceress appeared and gruesomely m…mutilated and murdered the rest of you and I just watched h…h…helplessly as she tore out Emmy's h…heart and I just s…screamed and then—"

"Clive…," Emmy murmured sensitively, trying to obscure the shivers running down her spine as she placed a tentative hand on her chest and began hastily feeling around to check that Clive's nightmare wasn't real, "We're safe now-and so are you. I'm perfectly fine and unharmed; I couldn't be better now that I have you back but this case really has shaken us all."

"I…I know…it was just a nightmare after all," Clive stammered in reply, now abstemiously relaxed as Emmy compassionately stroked and ruffled his smooth gilded hair, "It was just…so freaky and it seemed so real; in fact what I dreamt included the things I feared the most!"

Upon hearing Clive's second statement the professor let out a gasp of realisation and a knowing smile flickered onto his face. Clark tittered and smiled mischievously.

"Would you kindly tell us what it is that you know and we don't, Hershel?" he asked playfully as Luke looked at him in confusion, "From our days back at university I can tell what that smug look on your face means-tell us your thoughts, old bean!"

The professor smiled at his friend as Emmy, Luke, Flora, Clive and Brenda turned to face him, perplexity on their faces.

"Ah, your skills of perception haven't changed a bit since our Gressenheller days, Clark," he replied as Clive prudently forced himself into a more contented position, "You are correct. Clive, thank you for pointing that fact out to me; I believe you may have helped me answer one of the questions that has been troubling me for quite a while now."

"Um…you're welcome, Professor, I guess?" he replied, completely clueless and discombobulated.

"Professor, what do you mean?"

"Yeah, what mystery has been uncovered? Not one that I can obviously see…"

"Well, it isn't that obvious but it is when you think deeply about it. That way we'll get to the truth eventually."

He began pacing in the middle of the room, a finger to his chin as he addressed the group.

* * *

_**Solve the puzzle**_

"Firstly there are three people in this room who have had something in common with each other: Clark, Emmy and Clive," he explained as simply as he could, "What one thing do these three people have in common, Flora dear?"

The girl bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists as she racked her brain for an answer to the professor's question.

"Um…they all suffered some kind of injury? Mr Triton badly hurt his shoulder in the dual with the Death Dogs, Clive was harmed when he was locked at the bottom of the tower and Emmy suffered some emotional pain?"

Layton shook his head gently.

"You are truly correct when you say that all three of them suffered some kind of injury, both physical and emotional, but that's not exactly what I'm looking for. Think a little harder…"

"Sorry, I guess I was wrong," Flora admitted sadly as she closed her eyes in attentiveness, "Is it…is it because they all had those strange nightmares?"

"Excellent, Flora! Yes, that is what Emmy, Clive and Clark all have in common in this case. Now, you three experienced these nightmares yourself. What was strange about them?"

"Well…if you consider that they were absolutely horrifying…I guess that would make them stranger than normal nightmares?" Clark answered indefinitely as the sickened feelings and visions from his nightmare flashed before his eyes again.

"Hmm…all nightmares are horrifying…as were the ones you three had. I'm thinking of something more to do with the content," he told him, "I'm sorry if it pains you to remember them."

"Ugh…people died in them?" Clive asked groggily in a wavering tone, not really paying proper attention.

"Yes, that happened in all of them-but what was it about the people dying that frightened you? Usually it is quite common to have a nightmare where someone close to you dies, but that isn't quite what I'm looking for. They were all very close to you, the people who died in your dreams. Therefore this was—"

"The nightmares were what we feared the most! Plus they had the Sorceress of Darkness in them in some form which was one of the things we all feared the most at present. In my nightmare for instance I feared the most that Clive would be tortured and mutilated or come back as a demon to kill us all. Clark's greatest fear other than the sorceress would be…_her_ getting her hands on Luke again and harm coming to his family. A similar thing happened in Clive's, where he feared that we'd all die horribly at the sorceress's hands, as well as the fact that his previous ordeal terrified him to the bone so that was present as well."

The professor smiled proudly at them and folded his arms.

"That is correct; they were all of what you feared the most. Now the question, Brenda, is how did they get these nightmares in the first place? What did they all have before they suffered these nightmares?"

"I...um…wasn't there during the Death Dog incident with the sorceress…but could it be some kind of spell or curse?"

"I like your logical thinking, Brenda, but if that was the case I'd have thought she'd have cursed us all, not just a select few. It's something else…"

"Sorry. I'm not very good at this, Hershel…um…could it be that there is no explanation as to what happened and they just had the nightmares?"

"No; for the same thing to happen to three people it doesn't seem like a coincidence to me…"

The woman thought for a few seconds before clicking her fingers together triumphantly.

"Wait, I've got it! I think…didn't they all have the special water brought to our room before they went to bed? I don't remember anyone apart from Clive, Clark and Emmy having some after the incident because it was brought up by Leia whilst you were facing the sorceress. Emmy and Clark used it up after the incident and a fresh batch wasn't delivered until after we arrived back with Clive. Until then we would've had to make do with other things to drink and therefore not suffered any nightmares."

"I think you've hit the nail on the head, Brenda; that's perfectly sound logic. Yes, the water was brought up without us even requesting it and strangely just after drinking it Clark, Clive and Emmy fell asleep and then suffered these nightmares. Now, Luke, can you finish this off and deduce what was wrong with the water to give Clark, Emmy and Clive the nightmares?"

The boy placed a hand to his chin in a similar fashion to his mentor as he pondered over the answer.

"Err…the water was out of date?" he suggested weakly.

Emmy shot him an amused look.

"Is that the best that you can come up with to explain our nightmares, _second assistant_?"

"Hey!" Luke protested, stamping his foot in mock irritation, "I was…was just joking, Emmy! No…um…the true reason is…uh…it was cursed by the sorceress?"

"Possibly…but how could the sorceress have access to our water? The answer is much simpler than that."

Luke sighed and began muttering to himself before the answer hit him like a ten tonne truck.

"Ooh! The water must've had something in it to give them the nightmares! It could've been tampered with or something added to it!"

"Precisely, my boy," Layton congratulated with a smile, "That is the only explanation that seems most likely, especially since we didn't request the water ourselves and it was brought up to us."

"That's right: Beatrice's 'daughter' Leia is the one who brought it up to us!" Flora exclaimed before a pang of sadness hit her, "You don't think she…did it do you?"

"I doubt she knew what she was doing or that she was even herself at the time. However, I fear that someone wanted to give us these nightmares by delivering us the water in the hopes that we would drink it and become too terrified to progress with the case. As for what purpose I am still unsure of that but it could be personal gain, revenge or simply an evil act by an unknown someone."

Luke and Flora looked up with wide eyes, slightly disturbed at the professor's words.

"Who'd want to do such a thing?" Flora asked in a hurt tone, "The robots wouldn't dream of doing it themselves!"

"You are right there, Flora. This was done by someone else…and I doubt it was the Sorceress of Darkness; if she wanted to give us nightmares then all she had to do was cast some sorcery on us. She'd have no need to deliver water to us when all she had to do was utter a few words," he explained as he finally stopped pacing, "Therefore this means that since Leia and the robots have no intention of harming us now and since the sorceress is not involved in this particular mystery the person who did this would have to have access to the robots' controls and the tower itself. They would also have to know a fair bit of science, technology and mechanical skills for this to work. I have no doubt however that there is something in this water that was added and intended to give us these nightmares to terrify us."

"So…are we going to examine it or something, Professor?" Emmy asked in an interested tone, "I'd love to see how it works when those people on television use special equipment to analyse the clues!"

"Hmm…I'm no good at this sort of thing myself, Emmy," he confessed, "However, in the hands of professionals in this line of work it should be very easy to analyse the contents of this water to see if our theory is correct. I believe we can rely on Inspector Chelmey and Inspector Grosky to do just that-and we shall see if it has any significance in this case also."

_**Puzzle solved**_

* * *

"So…basically you think that the water we drank had some kind of chemical or substance dissolved in it and this had an effect on us and gave us these nightmares?" Clive confirmed as he scratched his head, "Well, if that is the case I am going to be _extra_ careful the next time I think about picking up a glass of water!"

Emmy laughed and prodded him in the shoulder playfully.

"I can't say I blame you there, Birdie!" she replied heartily before looking up at the professor, "So, now that we've deduced something, I take it our next move is to head out to Blood Manor?"

A grimace crossed Clive's face as he shuddered anxiously.

"That's um…a pleasant name for a place…," he stated hesitantly, "Who'd live in a place like that?"

"My sister's friend Connie and her current carer who is a woman called Myra Blood. Connie's house broke out in a fire several years ago and her mother died in the blaze. Myra offered to take her in and treat her as her own with her other daughter, Lily," Flora told him quickly, "The manor is just to the south of St Mystere and over the hills."

Brenda sighed wearily and looked at the professor with a tired expression.

"It seems quite a long way to walk, Hershel. I don't think Clark or Clive are up to walking too far. Besides you, Luke, Flora and Emmy have been dashing about all day and are most likely exhausted like the rest of us. How long do you think it would take to get there on foot considering all of these factors?"

"I understand what you mean, Brenda," he answered kindly, trying not to appear too exhausted, "However the Layton Mobile isn't fit in its current state to take us anywhere…so we'll have to borrow a vehicle-but I don't think it is a gentlemanly thing to ask of someone…"

"Professor, didn't Inspector Chelmey say that he and Barton came in a car? Maybe if they need to go back to London to get some files or analyse some clues then perhaps we could ask if they'd give us a lift up to the manor. I doubt they'd refuse…"

The professor thought for a few moments before nodding in agreement with his apprentice.

"I believe he did, Luke. Well then, if they don't mind, that would be the best cause of action for now. Besides I would like to ask him if he can do some scientific analysis tests on this water too," he replied as he patted Flora on the head gently, "Okay then-we'd better go and find the inspector. It would be wise to gather a few things first; we don't know what shall lie ahead once we get to the manor."

Clive let out a whining moan as he heaved his bones off of his bed and began tossing random items into a dull tanned satchel without even thinking what effect on the investigation they'd have. Emmy sniggered under her breath and teasingly bombarded him with dozens of his brightly coloured socks, being stopped only when he threatened to take her camera hostage.

"Why do you have such a grudge against my camera, Illegal?!" she demanded in a slightly agitated tone although her lips were supressing a small smile, "I don't have a grudge against that cap sitting on your head right this moment!"

Luke and Flora took one look at each other and burst into silent fits of giggles; it certainly hadn't taken long for Emmy to start teasing Clive again, given the previous circumstances. Layton beamed at them as he carefully helped Clark to his feet and scribbled some quick notes in his diary.

"I don't have a grudge against your camera or anything, 'Old Emmy'!" Clive answered with a impudent grin glued to his face, "It's just that…well…your obsession with cameras is um…abnormally high?"

The woman slung her satchel across her shoulder, stroking her fingers possessively over the precious device at her belt. Luke and Flora rolled their eyes before running over to join the others.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Birdie?" she asked sarcastically as she shot him a defiant glare, "Well, since you _love_ my camera so much, then what do you say to a nice little puzzle about them? It should speed up the process a little, since you seem to be deliberately dragging your buttocks around!"

"Emmy! Is that really necess—" Layton began in an appalled tone before he was instantaneously interrupted by her bold snickering voice.

"You've asked for this one, Illegal! By the time we're finished here you won't dare say a word against my camera ever again!"

* * *

_**Puzzle 17- Camera chaos** (30 picarats)_

_Four children go to the park. Three of them have brought their cameras and one has not. Unfortunately, the children are so excited that they end up mixing up the cameras. This is what they have to say:_

_Huh? I forgot my camera today..._

_This camera says A's name on the side! _

_Hmm…I didn't bring a camera today but I have one now!_

_I know my camera and this one certainly isn't the same!_

_Who has D's camera?_

_(Get this right and you will have 650 picarats)_

* * *

Clive thought for a few minutes, ignoring Emmy's daunting smile, before a similar if not wider smile covered his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't bring your hopes up, 'Old Emmy'!" he announced conceitedly, "The truth is that C has D's camera. When you think about the facts logically it is much easier-now I get to dis your camera as much as I like!"

Emmy's smile vanished instantly and a ruby shade spread across her cheeks.

"Not bad, Illegal, but I don't remember you continuing to insult my camera being in the bargain!" she declared gleefully.

"Now that just isn't fair! You said—"

"I think it would be wise for us to move on now, since we're all ready to go."

The two peered cautiously at the slightly weary if somewhat amused expression on their mentor's face as Flora and Luke made exaggerated motions of checking their wrists for an invisible watch as the professor reminded them that a true gentleman and lady were always patient.

"Okay, we're coming now," Emmy answered seriously as she gripped Clive's hand and steered him out of the doorway as the others left, "This time they'll be no flying off on your own, Birdie! I'l be there to stop you!"

"I'd love to see you try, Emmy!" he responded in a tone of mock defiance, but the warm laugh that swiftly followed showed that he didn't mean it.

The woman returned the laugh to him and clasped his hand tightly in hers as they made their way down the corridor; it was really good to hear him laugh again.

* * *

"That can't be true!"

"He made us! Why would he be trying to kill us?!"

"Liars! You just want the Reinhold family fortune!"

"How…how can this be true…he's—"

"Listen, fair folk of St Mystere. As much as it pains us to say it we're afraid it's true; Bruno Jackson is the one behind the 'Death Dogs' last night and probably an assistant in the rest of these cases concerning this 'Sorceress of Dark—"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! ONLY BAD FORTUNE WILL OVERCOME YOU!" screeched the high pitched mystical voice of Agnes as her pupils diluted and she began swaying from side to side, "NO ONE DARES SPEAK HER NAME!"

"_-ness_. I'm afraid it is the truth."

Mumbles of dissent, treachery and disbelief unfurled through the room like a wildfire as accusations flew in all directions and some of the robots yelled angry curses at the people currently speaking. The professor's eyes widened and a small gasp of astonishment resounded amongst the group. Flora looked on the verge of tears at seeing the robots like this as she huddled closer to the professor and tried to blot out the agonising comments and outrageous allegations that rang in her ears. Bruno had done wrong but he couldn't have been behind the entire thing, could he? Luke, Emmy and Clive exchanged confused glances as Brenda bit her lip.

"I take it they've heard the news…about Bruno being the prime suspect," she stated awkwardly.

"That appears to be the case…," Layton answered in a heavy tone as he tried to make out the familiar figures of Inspector Chelmey, Barton and Inspector Grosky as they tried to calm the crowd of protesting citizens, "I'd better handle this in a sensible—"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Emmy bawled in a voice loud enough for the whole village to hear.

Every voice in the room was instantly silenced and every eye trained in shock on the confident yet demanding look on the woman's face. Upon catching sight of the professor and his assistants, mainly the newly recovered boy who had been presumably dragged to death by the creatures, the robots began chattering vigorously in stunned tones. Lowering his hat over his face to hide the expression of sheer embarrassment underneath the professor coughed quietly and wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter.

"That's better; we can finally hear each other now!" Emmy responded in a much quieter and satisfied tone even though her voice still echoed through the noiseless corridors of the inn, "Right, what's going on? Can someone please tell us?"

After a few moments of silence Crumm boldly stepped forward, anger and disgust on his wrinkled face.

"Pah! These 'inspectors' from 'Scotland Yard' think that the man who created us and treated us as his own, Bruno Jackson, is behind the events caused by 'She-who-brings-darkness-to-the-world'!" he spat furiously, "Of course, we find this hard to believe since their whole presence seems suspicious, but you should be able to tell us the truth-the truth that Bruno isn't behind this whole thing!"

Layton hesitated for several moments as dozens of pairs of eyes waited eagerly for his reply.

"Well…I…you see…we don't have proof that Bruno is behind all of the attacks…but he was certainly involved in the Death Dogs; evidence to support this was found in his clock tower which consisted of some chemicals, broken remains of some of the robots, my missing vehicle which I assume some of you may remember," he added, peering at Agnes and Simon who stared guiltily at the floor, "one of my companions, who had been taken by the creatures, but most importantly…the Death Dogs were robots made with his resources by his hand. I am exceedingly sorry that this is the truth…"

The next few moments carried an astounded, staggered silence of bewilderment that fell upon the inhabitants of the room like a ten tonne anvil as all quiet murmurs were effectively cut off by Layton's words. An uncomfortable sensation gradually settled amongst the robots, disturbing the atmosphere greatly. Luke squeezed Flora's hand reassuringly whilst the professor looked surreptitiously towards the ground, saddened at the robots' reactions. A quiet sniffle broke the everlasting silence, drawing Layton's attention to the small and innocent forms of Leia and Lucy. Beatrice wrapped her arms comfortingly around the two as Ingrid hobbled forwards, her face contorted with conflicting emotions.

"Why, oh why, would Bruno do such a thing?!" Beatrice wailed, blowing her nose with an abnormally large handkerchief, "He was so kind to us-to think he'd do something like _this! _Residents have been losing their homes because of these events and almost all of the residents have been flocking towards the doors of our inn! This is going way too far!"

Crumm nodded to back up her words, the tiniest expression of grief breaking through his face.

"Mummy, what do we do?! If Bruno is behind all of this then these nasty men will shut us all down forever!"

"Calm down, Leia. It will be okay; Professor Layton and his charming assistants will help solve this case for us and prevent the village from being shut down," Beatrice promised as she hugged Leia so tightly her cogs might've broken.

Layton lifted his hat reassuringly and held up his hand.

"I assure every citizen in this room that we shall do everything in our power to put an end to all of this madness," he told them in a sincere tone, "We shall also make sure that none of you or this village is shut down forever. We shall also find out soon enough what Bruno's true intentions were; I doubt he is the one behind this entire case."

The robots absorbed his words carefully before each one let out a sigh of comforting relief. Ingrid smiled widely and peered at them sympathetically.

"Well…best of luck to you. I know you shall do the right thing, Professor. It's such a pity what happened-and to think Bruno would try to take one of you! Are you alright now, sonny?" she asked politely as she gestured to Clive.

Clive blushed a little but managed a weak nod in reply as Chelmey began frantically waving to the professor.

"Layton!" Chelmey called in his usual gruff voice, having only just realised that they were there, "I'd like to talk to you about one or two things, if I may."

"Of course, Inspectors; ask us anything you wish-provided that I may ask you a few questions also," he answered as the robots parted to allow the inspectors and Barton to make their way towards the group.

Flora's eyes darted towards the small form of Barton, hastily scribbling notes into his notepad as usual. Grosky was just being Grosky; standing there smartly, wearing a completely blank expression with his chest hair poking out as the robots goggled at the group and waited for whatever information the inspectors wanted to share, even though it was none of their business.

"Well if you must-but allow me to start," Chelmey grunted in reply.

He snatched his notes off of Barton and began feverishly flicking through them and averting his gaze to his rather scruffy handwriting.

"Now, first things first, how is Master Dove faring after the current ordeal?"

This question greatly shocked Clive but he couldn't help feeling grateful and fairly pleased; Chelmey rarely ever showed his soft side so the previous events must've really had an impact on him.

"Oh, um…I'm a lot better now, Inspector. Th…thank you for asking," he stuttered in reply as the cut on his face began throbbing painfully, "If I may ask, where is Bruno? Where is he currently being held if you're not taking him to Scotland Yard for the time being?"

"Ho! Ho! Excellent question there, Dove!" Grosky replied in his usual loud voice, "We're currently using one of the rooms in this…err inn…to hold him. However we have made arrangements to have him moved to the Town Hall where we can easily keep an eye on him. Mayor Rodney is organising the transfer as we speak."

"I was wondering where he was also, but it's unlikely he'll escape?"

"Not on our watch, Layton. Sometimes I feel as if you underestimate the power of the yard—"

"Oh no, I have never underestimated how excellent the Scotland Yard force is when apprehending the criminals—"

"How is he?" Flora interrupted before she could stop herself, "Bruno, I mean. Has he answered any questions? Has he confessed to anything?"

Barton fiddled with his moustache slightly.

"According to the notes I made he confessed to helping construct the Death Dogs and hiding Master Dove in his tower," he explained, trying to make his tone sound professional, "He has not confessed to being behind the whole case though, or to abducting Lady Dahlia and the other residents. When we asked him for a motive he simply remained silent."

He paused for a moment before Chelmey whispered something impatiently to him. Fiddling through the notes he pulled out a small scrap of crinkled paper and handed it to the professor.

"He had this on his person. We thought it may prove as some clue or another but it appears to be a newspaper clipping. He said to give it to you if we saw you."

Flora, Luke, Emmy and Clive all huddled closer together as they tried to make out the small text, just about managing to make out the masthead of the newspaper.

"Thank you, Inspectors; I'm sure this clipping will help us later on in the case," he told them with a grateful smile as he handed the clipping to Luke, "I shall read it fully later. Perhaps if our search remains fruitless then it would be an option to visit Bruno and hear his side of the story."

A small smile appeared on Flora's lips as she prayed from the bottom of her heart that the kind loving man who had treated her like his own daughter was truly innocent. Luke tucked the clipping securely into his satchel before fastening it and turning back to the inspectors. Emmy coughed a little and peered thoughtfully at the staggering pile of notes held in Barton's weak trembling arms.

"Inspectors, you know that strange chemical that you found brewing at the bottom of Bruno's tower? Are you going to organise some analysis and lab tests to determine exactly what it is?" she asked in interest.

Grosky fiddled with his collar before managing a brief nod.

"Barton is going to take the sample back to the Yard to have some tests performed on it. Once the results are in he'll probably come straight back here; considering how fast and efficient the tests are I'd presume we'd have the results back in at least twenty-four hours."

Layton smiled with relief before he remembered what he'd wanted to ask the inspectors.

"I hope I'm not pushing my luck in any way," he started, "but would it possible to analyse another sample? We'd be most grateful if someone could do that, for I believe that there is more to this particular sample than meets the eye. Emmy, could you please run up to our room and fetch the sample for me. You already have the keys."

Barton handed her a small vial and the woman nodded and swiftly ran up the creaking stairs without needing to be told twice. Grosky watched her leave with a grin, proudly muttering about how not even she would beat him in a foot race.

"Well…I suppose it can't hurt-especially if it has anything to do with this case," he answered, "I'll see if the two samples can be compared; if they're a match then this will be of use. Why is this particular thing making you suspicious?"

"We thought it was just normal water. Emmy, Clive and I were the only ones who touched it though and we were the only ones who immediately afterwards had horrific nightmares including the things we feared the most," Clark explained to give the professor a break from talking, "Hershel thinks that this water is the cause of this-and if it matched the liquid found in the tower then we may be onto something."

The inspectors hesitated for a moment before nodding as the rest of the robots began talking in quiet hushed voices. They were suddenly silenced by the arrival of Emmy as she gripped the full vial of 'water' tightly in her hand. From out of the corner of his eye, Clive could just about make out Leia shoot a quick glance to the floor and shake her head as if trying to wake up from a dream before immediately regaining her normal composure.

"Here it is. Just please be careful not to spill it, knowing how fast you zoom down the streets," she warned Grosky as she carefully handed it over to him.

Grosky squinted at the vial, clueless, before thrusting it at Barton and smoothing out his hair.

"Well…since that's settled I believe that is all I wished to ask," Chelmey finished with a dismissive wave of his hand, "We'll continue from here. I'm sending Barton back to the yard in the vehicle we took to deliver those samples to the lab. Inspector Grosky and I shall remain here, questioning our suspect and searching for clues."

"Then I wish you both the best of luck in your search," the professor told them both kindly as he lifted his hat, "For now we have to focus on getting to our next destination—"

"Just where would that be exactly?" Chelmey asked in a half interested yet half suspicious tone.

"Well…we're going to head to this building called Blood Manor first," Luke answered for the professor.

The instant the words left his mouth the sound of a pin being dropped echoed through the room. The professor examined their surroundings, slightly disconcerted and uncomfortable by the sudden sheer silence, as almost every pair of eyes turned towards the group. They glinted in a horrified and astounded manner that sent a cold chill coursing through the group's veins. Several opened their mouths to say something before finding that the effort to protest was futile and pointless. Agnes began swaying like a pendulum again as Ingrid and Matthew (who had quietly snuck in during the previous conversation) gnawed at their nails with fright. Lucy, Leia and even Beatrice had lost their usual verve. Crumm's face gradually paled until he resembled a marble statue.

"You're…going…t…t…t…_there_?" Ingrid and Matthew stammered simultaneously in fright.

"That's…that's basically suicide!" Beatrice exclaimed, thunder-struck.

"No one who goes there comes back alive! You're _doooooomed_!" Agnes moaned in a deep voice.

"Please stay away from there!"

"God save your souls…"

The professor couldn't help feeling confused and incredibly uncomfortable at the robots' words. Emmy, Clark and Brenda placed a comforting arm around Clive, Luke and Flora even though they themselves felt unsettled beyond words. In the midst of the confusing and troubling scene the only ones acting in a rational manner were Chelmey and Grosky; both of them were rolling their eyes, scowls on their faces as exasperated sighs escaped from them both.

"Oh my sainted chest hair, here we go again," Grosky muttered impatiently, "We heard enough of this when going around the village."

The group rounded on the inspectors with questioning expressions.

"Inspectors, what do you think they mean?" Brenda asked warily as they continued to mutter and moan.

"Are the villagers…scared of Blood Manor?" Layton asked curiously as his mind raced.

"Pah! It's just a load of lame superstitious nonsense if you ask me!" Chelmey replied curtly, "They like to go on and on about some random drabble that this manor that you speak of is cursed and haunted by evil demons and is where the Sorceress of Darkness dwells," he finished, ignoring Agnes' shrieks about not speaking _her_ name.

"Haunted? By…demons?" Clive murmured to himself as he felt the hairs on his neck stand upright.

"Where the sorceress dwells?"

"Apparently that is correct, Emmy. They never approach that place and talk about it with dread and fear."

Flora let out a small squeal and clung onto the professor's jacket so tightly she could've ripped the whole thing in half. Her face appeared drained of colour and her eyes widened as Luke grasped her other hand even tighter, trying desperately to disguise the shaking of his hand and the chattering noise that his teeth were making.

"I t…told you there was something b…bad about it, Professor!" Flora whimpered dreadfully.

"The sorceress could b…be there-what if we're walking right into a trap?!"

"Luke's right, Professor; something doesn't seem right about all of this!"

"At this present moment all I can say is that we'll find that out when we get there," Layton responded calmly to ease his assistants, "Inspectors, is there any chance Barton could drop us off at Blood Manor before he heads back to London? It's just to the south of St Mystere past the hills. Please. Some of us wouldn't be able to make it on foot and we would be eternally appreciative if you granted this request."

Chelmey bellowed at the top of his lungs to silence the babbling villagers before he mulled over the thought, his eye brows furrowing and a grimace forming on his lips.

"Well…I don't know…"

Grosky appeared to have made the decision in less than a second as he flicked his fingers and folded his arms.

"Hmph. Relax, Chelms, it isn't like they're going to crash our vehicle!" he assured him with a hearty laugh that did nothing in the slightest to reassure him, "Very well, Layton. Since it's on the way back to the yard and since you desperately need a lift to this manor then I suppose it would be granting you a perfectly harmless favour. You should all just about manage to fit in…but I suppose that there is one condition I should point out," he added after seeing Chelmey's look of slight disapproval.

Emmy, Luke, Flora and Clive all sighed in frustration whilst Clark and Brenda rolled their eyes, but the professor managed to keep a calm face.

"I understand, gentlemen. Please tell me what your conditions are."

"Well…I'm sure a great mind such as you has already managed it but I find that it would be inacceptable to ride the vehicle without solving at least fifteen puzzles."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief as Flora and the professor smiled.

"Well! Blow my chest hair; it looks like you've just about managed to do that! Well done, Layton!" he applauded before turning to Barton, "Barton, everything you need and the vials are in your possession. Take them back safely to the yard for us please will you? Oh and you'd better get the vehicle started for Layton and his troupe of assistants."

The constable's face turned a darker shade of ruby as he started shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Chelmey raised his eyebrows and scowled which caused sheens of sweat to appear on Barton's brow.

"Oh for the yard's sake, what's wrong, Barton?!" he snapped agitatedly, "The inspector has given you an order so would you kindly follow it!"

"Um…well…err…you see, Inspector, the…thing is…," he faltered, appearing more restless than ever as if he was hiding some grave secret, "I err…well…used up all the fuel?"

It took a millisecond for the fact to register in Chelmey's brain and for the fury to appear on his face.

"You WHAT?!" he yelled, spraying the poor constable with salvia, "YOU USED ALL OF THE BLASTED FUEL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER, YOU BUFFOON?! _NOW_ HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GET TO THE YARD?!"

"I was…um…s…s…scared to…tell you b…b…because," the poor man stammered as he shook like a leaf.

"Inspector Chelmey, please don't take it out on Barton! I'm sure we can get this vehicle all fuelled up and fixed in a jiffy. I am an expert when it comes to machines and stuff like that after all!" Emmy told them with a wide grin, "Let me have a look. Just tell me the scenario and I'll see what I can do!"

Barton flashed an Emmy a grateful smile that was so wide his whole face appeared distorted as he mouthed 'thank you!' to her with a huge sigh of relief. Chelmey sent a stony glare at Barton but managed the tiniest smile of thanks at Emmy.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Altava," he answered, "However since this _idiot_ will probably mess up the details _I _shall tell you the details about the fuel we need for our vehicle."

Emmy smiled and casually placed one hand against her hip whilst Clive tried not to laugh.

"Go ahead then, Inspector: Get ready to see the professor's number one assistant in action!"

* * *

**_Puzzle 18- Fuel for thought _**_ (40 picarats)_

"_The compartment which stores the fuel, or petrol if you prefer, when travelling is approximately 15 centimetres by 15 centimetres and can hold up to 60 litres of fuel. If I remember correctly by what the residents said they told me that this Blood Manor is about 70 kilometres away. Beatrice here, the owner of this shabby inn, has two different fuels on offer as well as a small component attachment which can hold up to 5 litres. For every 10 litres of fuel 1 the vehicle can move 25 kilometres. For every 15 litres of fuel 2 the car will move 40 kilometres. Knowing this, how many litres of each fuel will you need to arrive at the manor with at least enough fuel to travel the remaining 100km to Scotland Yard?_

_(Wording is slightly complicated but you'll have to read through it carefully to get the answer. Get this right though and you will have 690 picarats)_

* * *

"Hmm…well…I do know one possibility…," Emmy murmured thoughtfully, not even one hundred per-cent sure herself after pondering over the problem for quite some time, "You'd never be able to do it with just a sixty litre fuel holder; that is where the five litre attachment component comes in: One possibility would be to use sixty litres from fuel two which allows you to travel one hundred and sixty kilometres. That uses up all the space of the component. However if you add five litres of fuel one to the attachable component and secure it to the fuel container this allows you to travel an extra twelve point five kilometres and one hundred and seventy two point five kilometres in total-which is just over the required distance needed to make both journeys!"

Chelmey's eyes appeared to bulge out of their skull. Even Grosky peered up at her gormlessly but admiringly. Barton squealed and saluted the woman until his arm looked like it might've dropped off.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Miss Altava!" he yelled excitedly as Beatrice quickly began pouring the correct fuels into suitable sized containers, "You have saved my skin from the inspector—"

"Not quite-when we get back all visits to the bakery will be restricted for a very long time," Chelmey grumbled under his breath before he turned back to Layton, "so since that's solved I guess you'll go and investigate at this manor? Best of luck to you-in coming back alive that is."

The robots recoiled slightly at his words but the group held onto their usual demeanours as Beatrice shakily passed the containers to the professor.

"I believe that this issue will be worth investigating," he answered as he kindly took the fuel from Beatrice's tremoring hands, "Good luck in your investigation too, by the way."

"Let me know if you find something…or if you're not coming back alive or anything like that or—"

"You have our word," Emmy cut him off as she tried to comfort the small frightened gazes that peered fearfully back at her, "We'll be going now then. We'll…see you soon…"

The residents simply nodded in reply, silent as they let the group pass. Chelmey's growing voice rang out about a dozen times louder in the frozen atmosphere around them.

"Go on then, Barton! What are you waiting for, man?! GO GET THE VEHICLE FUELLED UP AND GET LAYTON WHERE HE NEEDS TO BE-AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STOPPING FOR A DETOUR OF THE BAKERY WHEN YOU'RE IN LONDON!"

"*Gulp* Um…of course n…not, Inspector…not…not at a…a…all…" he promised in a high pitched voice as he literally flew towards the door after the professor and out of ear shot of the frustrated inspector.

Luke and Flora failed to supress a hearty laugh as Barton immediately zoomed after them in a speed that was almost equal to Grosky's; Chelmey must've really terrified him, or maybe it was because of the fact that his bakery visits would no longer be classed as 'legal' in Chelmey's books from now on.

"*Puff* Well *pant* come along, Professor!" he panted as he lead them, rather quickly, in the direction of the vehicle, "The *wheeze* the road to *splutter* Blood Manor lies *puff* just ahead of the *pant pant puff* path!"

* * *

"So…this is *gulp* Blood M…M…Manor?"

"It's h…h…huge…and quite s…scary looking too!"

Clive placed a supportive arm around Luke as Layton followed suit with Flora, who was currently staring at the towering construction in front of them with horrifying dread swimming in her pupils.

"Indeed, Flora. It truly is a remarkable building in many ways in terms of its structure and appearance. Looks can be deceiving but once we get inside it shall be a perfectly normal manor-you'll see."

The girl shuddered as a black crow swooped over the rooftops above them, cawing a carefully orchestrated melody of death. Clark held Brenda's hand even tighter as an unnaturally bitter breeze whistled around the manor, sending the ornaments balancing precariously on the tarnished tiled roof above spinning uncontrollably until they threatened to surrender with their dizziness. It truly did appear majestic, fit for a monarch, but there was an unmistakeable feeling to the manor that sent warning bells ringing in Layton's ears. Dark coloured sections of slate surfaced the endless rooftop, blackened wisps of smoke from the tall spacious chimney swirling gracefully through the disturbed air. The bricks that coated the building and formed its main structure were all tinged with a rather disturbing scarlet failing to remain hidden through the opaque shadowy layers. The minute streaks of light piercing the melancholy clouds could be identified from where the group stood but even these failed to penetrate through the translucent windows, let alone bring brightness to the gloomiest and darkest areas of the manor. Stained vivid pieces of glass formed majestic mosaics around each of the windows, mainly showing the faces of animals and humans whose faces were twisted into sneers of hate and mockery as they glared evilly at the group from their current positions. Ivy snaked up the walls and wrapped itself around the corroded stone statue standing with an unemotional expression at the corner of the garden. Emmy and Clive swiftly focused their attention on the garden, unnerved by the statue's persistent icy stare. Blood Manor clearly didn't have a gardener, judging by the state of the thick jungle of foliage that greeted them from either side of the manor; the branches of the trees were extended and crooked, clawed hands ready to swipe up their wandering prey. The flowers were shrivelled and wilting in fear of the building it guarded, the fauna completely overgrown, every inch of the murky grass smothered in weeds. A small balcony was just about visible just below the rooftop, providing an exquisite view of St Mystere at least. The path that lead up to the manor doors was cobbled and had made out of a variety of different pebbles but neither Luke nor Flora felt like skipping down them playfully, being too wary of the dark demeanour of the manor. The door, which beckoned them from the end of the path to their doom, was of a strong metal decorated with cracked glass panes under a curved archway that seemed to intimidate them even from the groups' current distance.

Even Emmy couldn't crack a smile or a joke about how lame and unfashionable the manor appeared; she didn't seem to have the courage. The professor's eyes widened and his pulse quickened slightly but he was trying his hardest to appear brave for his assistants' sakes. Clive shivered a little but wrapped his arms around his waist for comfort as he tried to blot out the high pitched chattering of teeth on nails from either side of him. Nothing could make them change their minds now though-there was only one way forwards and that was into the manor. Besides they were probably just overreacting or it was designed that way simply because that style appealed to the owners.

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid that this is where I must leave you, Professor Layton," Barton stammered in an apologetic and sympathetic tone, "The inspector will have my stash of cakes if I keep him waiting too long. Good…good luck in your investigation and f…f…farewell…"

"Thank you very much, Constable Barton. You have been most helpful to us."

The constable drove away after some hesitation, watching the group in the rear view mirror sadly but afraid himself of the unknown dangers that lurked in the manor he had just left. Silence fell upon the group as the constable left which was broken only by Clive's quiet cough.

"So…um…what's our next move?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Well of course the most logical explanation would be knock on the door and ask if the manor is haunted. Isn't it, Illegal?" she asked in a sarcastic but fairly cheerful tone in an attempt to lighten the situation, "So I guess it would be wise to go and knock on the door, wouldn't it?"

"Please, Emmy. It's really kind of you to try and make us happier but do you really think this is the right attitude to be taking at this current time?" Flora asked in a frightened voice.

"Flora's right, Emmy, but I appreciate your concern," he added in a kind manner, "I suppose that the door won't open by itself so we'd better alert the owner to our presence."

The teenagers bit their lips simultaneously as Brenda weakly raised her hand.

"Um…Hershel? Do you think it would be safest for us to check that the door isn't booby trapped in any way? If there appears to be nothing dangerous then we can try entering the manor then."

The professor nodded and smiled at her gratefully.

"That is a most sensible suggestion, Brenda. However I cannot risk you and Clark being put in that position. I cannot risk you both getting hurt; it isn't what a gentleman would allow."

"Oh, Hershel, you worry too much!" Clark responded with what was meant to be a jovial laugh, "We'll be fine. Besides, I highly doubt that there will be anything but it's better to be safe than sorry."

The professor nodded, knowing he couldn't dissuade them, as he anxiously watched the pair walk assertively hand in hand down the cobbled path in front of them, his pulse racing.

"Please be careful!" Luke called worriedly after them, only to be assured by his father that they always were careful.

Emmy held a hand to her face and sighed.

"Yeah sure, says the man that got himself a neat injury on the shoulder and wound up as a stone statue a year ago," she muttered quietly in a jokey manner under her breath before immediately returning to her serious demeanour.

Flora watched them, her muscles tensing up in fright as she imagined some unknown force to instantaneously drag the two adults underneath the earth in a manner of seconds. What were they getting themselves into? Her panic was short lived, fortunately, for a high pitched whistle from the other side of the path brought her back to reality. Clark was waving frantically, as if trying to make it one hundred per-cent clear that they were both alive in case the group hadn't noticed. Both of them wore expressions of obvious relief nonetheless.

"All clear!" Brenda called with her thumbs up, "I'll knock the door whilst you make your way over."

Sighing thankfully Luke and Flora quickly followed the professor down the path to join them accompanied by a somewhat relieved Emmy and Clive.

"I guess imagination can certainly get the better of you at the best of times," he panted as a low knock echoed around the whole building once the steel heavy knocker carved with a demon's face collided with the door.

"Well one can never be too careful," Layton told them with a small smile as he grasped Flora's hand and waited expectantly and anxiously for someone to arrive.

Within a few moments of the knocker sounding the door was carefully opened by a tall woman, an expression resembling surprise and disbelief etched into her face.

"Oh! G…Good day to you!" she responded in a generous gentle voice, "Who…who might you be and why have you ventured all this way to Blood Manor?"

The professor peered at the woman carefully, rather taken aback by her beauty. Although it wasn't considered gentlemanly to guess a lady's age he would have thought she was in her early thirties at most. There was an expression of undeniable tenderness radiating from her youthful face and her rosy hued lips appeared to be fixed in a permanent benevolent smile after recovering from her brief moment of surprise. Thick waves of chestnut brushed against her narrow shoulders and draped elegantly down her back. She was clad in a scarlet robe that fell to her ankles, embellished with embroidery and fine sparkling jewels. The crimson coloured powder applied to her cheeks seemed to illuminate her pale complexion and the dazzling shine of her brown eyes seemed to light up the whole atmosphere around her immediately.

She was very beautiful and seemed incredibly friendly but as memories of Augustus's notes flashed through his mind the professor concluded that she was too old to be Connie. He was still thinking about the poor girl until the woman's eyes shone in his direction, a questioning glance locked deep inside of them. He coughed quietly before raising his hat politely and returning her warm smile.

"Good day to you, madam," he greeted her courteously, "My name is Professor Hershel Layton and I am currently travelling with my assistants. Who might you be, madam?"

The woman smiled nervously as her eyes swept across the entire group, settling for the longest period of time on Flora, before she averted her full attention back to the professor.

"I must say that no one has ever spoke to me in such a gentle manner!" she laughed, straightening her satin dress, "My name is Myra-Myra Blood. I am the current owner of Blood Manor."

She paused for a few seconds before glancing around quickly and addressing them in a hushed tone.

"W…Why did you venture out to these parts?" she asked uncomfortably, "It is very rare that people dare to cross the borders to this place. Haven't you heard the stories about the supposed evil behind this manor?"

"Many people have mentioned it, yes: the residents of St Mystere, the nearest village to here, speak about this place with dread and fear and won't even set foot on the path to your manor. However we are not ones to judge a book by its cover," Layton assured her kindly.

Myra seemed to relax a little at his words before an intrigued expression covered her face.

"Then…why did you come here, if you're not afraid? There has to be some reason?"

"Ah, well we are currently investigating the Sorceress of Darkness," he explained seriously, "She has been running St Mystere into chaos. Do you know anything concerning her?"

At the mention of the sorceress the smile on Myra's face immediately vanished and her eyebrows curved downwards, furrowed. A sigh of anger or sadness escaped her lips and she closed her eyes as if in severe pain.

"Her? Oh yes…oh yes I know all about _her_. She…she's ruined our very lives!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"You…you mean she's been doing bad things to you as well?" Emmy asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes…and I have no idea why or how to stop it!" she answered as a tear ran down her cheek.

Layton placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully before turning back to Myra with a curious but gentle face.

"Madam Blood, does Connie Anthea Smith still live here?"

Myra's face paled and her eyes widened for a moment before her presumed hesitance was rapidly replaced with a questioning glance.

"Why…why yes, she's been living here for at least seven years now. She...lost her mother in a tragic accident so I adopted her and treated her like my own. She…she rarely leaves the manor even nowadays and rarely has the opportunity to meet with friends. Do you…know her by any chance?"

Layton nodded.

"We…we do know her. Is there any chance we could see her?" Flora asked hopefully.

The woman raised her eyebrows as if asking for an explanation as she peered cautiously at Flora once again.

"I was wondering if we could talk to her about the Reinhold family; it would prove to be of great help in our case against the Sorceress of Darkness," Layton continued for Flora with a benign smile, "Besides I hear she is an incredibly considerate and intelligent young lady; we would very much like to meet her, only if that is okay with you of course."

Myra paused for a few seconds, mulling over the thought, before her friendly smile returned to her face and she clasped her hands to her chest.

"Of course, Professor-I think she might feel better after company. She's never interested in meeting other people…but I believe it may be good to get some of the darker details off of her chest. The poor dear, grieving over her mother—"

"She was good friends with Seryna Reinhold as well, wasn't she?"

Her face turned whiter than chalk and her eyes glinted suspiciously at them.

"How do you know…how do you know so much about her? Why are you so interested in her? I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable!"

"Baron Reinhold is a…ah…friend of mine. We found out these facts after reading his files. We were told that they would help us in this case. I have no intention of making the poor girl uncomfortable; you have my word on that, Madam Blood."

"P…please; call me Myra," she answered hesitantly, "W…well yes…Seryna was her best friend…and she cared deeply for—well, I'll let her tell you herself. If this mystery sheds any light on Seryna then I imagine Connie will be more than willing to help."

She opened the door a little wider and gestured to the lavish hallway behind her.

"Please come in and make yourselves at home. It's…not often that we get visitors so this could be classed as an honour!"

Covertly satisfied and relieved at how the encounter had started out the group quickly followed Myra into the hallway of Blood Manor. They peered around in wonder, their eyes being averted by the beautiful furnished decorations that the vast hallway held, remaining completely oblivious to the malicious pair of eyes that watched them acrimoniously from the darkest corner of the hallway…


End file.
